steven universe z
by sandman434
Summary: (hola que tal para aclarar no soy dueño de ningún personaje esta historia es para homenajear a ambas franquicias) Esta es mi visión de como seria steven universe en el universo de dragon ball disfrútenlo .PS:soy nuevo en esto asi que perdón por los problemas de ortografia y contiene lapiven
1. Chapter 1

El Inicio del Viaje:ACT 1

Era Una mañana de viernes de Como cual quier otra en la vida de steven,el llevaba puesto un chaleco con las orillas de los brazos rasgados camisa negra sin mangas pantalon de mezclilla azul claro votas negras y guantes sin dedos de cuero steven tenia 17 años y su complexion esbelta y un tanto musculosa y su altura era mayor ahora media 1.85 y su cabello habia cambiado ahora era puntiagudo con un mechon en la frente ,era un dia muy bello el Sol brillante, Las Olas del mar sonaban con gentilesa era perfecto,el bajo a desayunar y las gemas preparaban huevos y tocino el olor atrajo a steven ala cocina y la chicas lo saludaron alegremente.

(las gemas): Buenos Días Steven. El muchacho sonrió alegre al ver una sus amigas juntas esta mañana.

( Las gemas): Buenos Días Steven.

El muchacho sonrió alegre al ver sus amigas Una Juntas esta mañana.

Garnet (la Líder) Pregunto: ¿que tal tu noche dormiste bien?.

Steven tragaba Lo Último de su Desayuno y respondió.

Steven: si bien gracias por preguntar.

amatista (Era La Intrépida del grupo) dijo.

amatista: apuesto Que soñó con su novia lapis.

perla (el cerebro del grupo) Regaño un Diciendo a la gema morada

Perla: ¡AMATISTA! Sabes Que lapislázuli no es novia de Steven Son solo amigos.

Steven se sonrojo Al Momento cuando amatista La llamo su novia granate se acomodo sus gafas, Puso su mano en el pelo de Steven y le sonrió Lo Que Hizo lo sonrojarse más. Más tarde ESE Mismo día Steven Daba Un paseo por la playa Eran Alrededor de las 17:30 el se cuestionaba lo que dijo amatista sobre lapis,no sabia si debia confesar sus sentimientos por ella o no. Cuando derrepente Una gema corrupta Salio del Océano y se abalanzó Sobre el chico, Steven lo esquivo por poco,la gema volteo a ver al muchacho. Steven noto que la gema tenia un aspecto como el de un lobo pero mas grande Steven solo pudo decir una sola cosa.

Steven: puta madre.

En ese Momento Las gemas aparecieron PREPARADAS para Luchar granate arremetió con una gran ráfaga de golpes con sus manoplas Pero la bestia resistió el ataque y la Mando a volar,amatista empezo un Girar de tal forma Que expulsaba fuego y trato de golpear al monstruo Pero este Salto y esquivo su ataque cuando se detuvo para buscar ala gema esta callo detras suyo y dio un gran aullido como si fuera un ataque sonico que iso estallar rocas y cristales sercanos y arrojo con fuersa a amatista contra la pared del risco,perla uso su lanza para atacar a la gema pero se movía tan rápido que parecía que se teletransportaba de un lugar a otro y embistió a Perla contra steven los cuatro pensaron que era el fin pero la bestia se paralizó de repente y entonces vieron a un extraño caminar hacia ellos,era un joven de no mas de 25,cabello negro en,estatura promedio no mas de 1.85,su cuerpo era torneado un poco musculoso igual a steven,llevaba una camiseta de manga corta blanca,chaqueta de cuero negro,jeans negros,votas de motociclista y guantes sin dedos de cuero.

desconocido: den me un respiro,parece que necesitan ayuda con este pulgoso.

las cristal gems se miraron entre sí dudosas sobre este hombre pero notaron algo extraño la gema corrupta no estaba atacando cómo si sus intentos le gritaran peligro,el hombre sonrió y atacó ala bestia y no necesito más que un simple golpe para derrotarlo las chicas y el adolescente se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la rapidez y fuerza del desconocido,después de unos segundos de silencio garnet puso ala gema en una burbuja,volteo asía el hombre y dijo.

garnet: quien eres tu y como puedes ser tan fuerte. El volvió a sonreír y dijo.

desconocido: hola soy goku jr. (sabrán quien es si Vieron el final de dragón ball gt).

Steven responde.

Steven: hola goku,tu nombre es un poco extraño

goku: es que es japones ya qué viví mucho tiempo halla y respondiendo a la pregunta sobre mi fuerza soy un saiyan.

Perla,garnet:¿¡UN SAIYAN!?

Perla y garnet se pusieron en guardia y amatista por intuición también, Steven confundido y preguntó.

Steven: ¿que es un saiyan?

Garnet le respondió al muchacho pero tenía dudas si debía.

Garnet:los saiyan son una raza guerrera tan antigua como la nuestra,van de mundo en mundo asesinado a la especie dominante y vendiendo el planeta al mejor postor y su poder no conoce límites por eso son extremadamente fuertes y peligrosos.

STEVEN estaba asombrado y asustado por esa persona pero goku respondió.

Goku: yo no soy como otros saiyan yo nací y crecí en la tierra y por eso la protejo con mi vida a diario.

Las gemas de cristal desconfiaban de sus palabras pero Steven cuando lo miró a los ojos noto que era verdad y le pidió a sus amigas que se calmaran.

Steven extiende su manó y dise.

Steven: soy Steven es un placer.

Goku le da la mano pero cuando se tocan una pequeña exposición se produce y arroja a los dos en direcciones opuestas.

Las gemas: ¡Steven!

Ambos se reincorporan diciendo pequeños ''auch'' las gemas se dirigen a Steven.

Gemas de cristal: Steven ¿estas bien?

Steven: eso creó pero me siento diferente.

Steven sientia algo raro en su espalda baja se da vuelta se sorprende y se asusta al ver que tiene una cola de mono.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. NUEVO PODER,NUEVA VIDA

Nuevo Poder Nueva Vida.

Steven ESTABA exaltado al ver Que Tenia Una cola, las chicas de Esteban desconcertadas al ver ESO Todas voltearon ONU goku y Pidiendo Una Explicación.

"Granate: goku Podrias explicarme ¿Qué Pasa con Steven ?.

"Amatista: SI ESTO muy extraño Viejo Esto Es.

"Responde a Goku Se Pone de Pie Y

"Goku: es interesante Parece Ser Que Mi ADN de saiyan se fusiono y remplazo tu parte humana, en Resumen ya no eres parte Sino humano saiyan parte

"Todos se quedaron atonitos al escuchar eso Steven reaccionó y DIJO.

Steven: ¿me converti En un Saiyajin ?.

Goku se Cruzo de brazos y asintió con la cabeza, Steven Sujeto su cola con Una Mano La Miró y DIJO.

Steven: ESTO ES ... ... ¡GENIAL, osea Que tendre ¿Los Mismos Poderes que tu!?

Goku sorprendio por la Reacción de Steven sonrió y le contesto.

Goku: SI CON UN DEBIDO Entrenamiento Si Lo Haras.

Steven grito de emosion y alsando los brazos Pero de pronto de Sus manos Salieron dos Esferas de energia Que impactaron Contra El Acantilado causando la ONU Par de explosiones, de Todos miraron ESO Preocupados Poco ONU Y DIJO goku.

Goku: Será Lo Mejor Que Me Quede Un tiempo para entrenarte adecuadamente.

Steven se emocionó con Lo Que Dijo Goku, sin embargo de la ONU las chicas no les emocionó la idea de Que Un saiyan se Quedará con ellas y Steven Pero No tenian Alternativa época ya la ESA Que La Mejor Opción Para Que Steven aprendiera Una Nueva Controlar su Nueva Fuerza y Poderes, de Todos estuvieron de Acuerdo con la ESA decisión tan pronto terminaron de Hablar Steven salio corriendo Hacia la Casa y Perla le Pregunto.

Perla: Steven Una VAS donde?

Steven: Voy a contárselo a lapislázuli. Dijo el chico emocionado

En el granero Steven llamo a la puerta Gritando "lapislázuli" en eso una mujer de piel azul claro y pelo azul marino bestida un pantalón Ajustado negro y Una camiseta de rallas ella Bajo del techo con Unas Alas echas de agua cristalina y En sus Brazos habia Una Gema Verde con Un Cabello en forma de triángulo y Una tableta en su muñeca, Felices Ambas saludaron a su Amigo

"Lápis y peridoto: hola Steven

CUANDO Y Steven Lapis Se Vieron El Uno Al Otro se sonrojaron y peridoto SE Río de ESO y los dos la regañaron, lapislázuli le Pregunto Que Hacia Aquí y el muchacho DIJO.

"Steven: gracias por recordármelo, miren ESTO.

"Steven saco su cola y se las Mostro, peridoto y lápis se sorprendieron y le preguntaron Que le paso y El les conto Todo Lo Que sucedido.

"Media hora después"

"Steven: ... Y ESO FUE TODO lo que sucedido.

"Lápis y PERIDOT no tenian Palabras Pero Lapis rompio el silencio y DIJO.

"Lápis: ENTONCES ya no eres parte humano Sino Parte saiyan?

"Steven: exactamente.

Peridot: y haora ESE saiyan "Goku" se Quedará con tigo y te entrenara?

"Steven: si

; "Peridot: bien Sólo queriamos aclararlo Paraver si entendimos.

"Steven noto Que El día SE ESTABA oscureciendo Dijo que se era mejor irse, lapislázuli y peridoto Dijeron Lo Mismo Pero los los antes de irse Steven sostuvo el brazo de lápis Y DIJO.

"Steven: Lapis Debo decirte algo Importante a" Solas "

perdot comprendio De que se trataba se alejo y DIJO.

"Peridot :. Creo Que Me adelantaré nos vemos despues DIJO Que la gema entro rapidamente en el granero.

Steven y lápis se quedaron en silencio Por un pequeño rato ONU de la estafa rubor notable en Ambos asta Que Steven rompio el silencio.

"Steven: Lapis No se como decirte ESTO Pero a la mierda te lo diré, Lapis Yo te amo.

Lápis ESTABA sorprendida por las Palabras de steven y Con ESTRELLAS en Los ojos no podia Creer Lo Que escucho Y DIJO.

"Lápis: Steven Eso que acabas de Decir es verdad?.

"Steven: si lo es yo lo e SENTIDO por Mucho Tiempo y Nunca Tuve el valor de decírtelo Por que tenia miedo De que rechazaras mi amor Pero Ahora ya no tengo miedo de decirtelo y no importa Que Me Sino AMAS yo te protejer con mi vida asi Que Si no lo decia Ahora tal ves Nunca lo Hubiera eco por Eso ... yo

Steven FUE interrumpido por lápis quien lo beso sin aviso y DIJO.

lápis: también te amo Steven.

Ambos se besaron apasionante Por un Largo Tiempo Hasta Que los besos se Volvieron Algo más, lápis metio SUS Manos Bajo la camiseta de Steven y Steven Sujeto las caderas de lápis Ambos decidieron Que seria mejor Que se alejaran del granero y se dirigieron Una laguna Cercana y continuaron con el acto, Steven Le saco la camiseta lápis asi Mostrando su Busto desnudo y le lápis le quito SUS prendas Superiores de Steven y Ambos se entregaron al placer, una Hora DESPUÉS Estaban abrazados y desnudos a la orilla de la hermosa laguna, la Luz de la luna brillaba tan intensamente Que en la superficie del agua paresia Que habia un Segundo cielo, Steven volteo a ver lápis y le DIJO.

"Steven: Lapis Te Prometo Que No Te Dejare sola Jamás eso te lo juro ASI Que Me preguntaba si quieres ser mi novia.

La gema se ruboriso y Río Entre dientes, sujeto Suavemente la cara de Steven Y DIJO.

"Lápis: Crei que te habia Quedado claro Mi Respuesta, por Supuesto Que Sí.

Steven sonrió y derramó Una lágrima de felicidad Por Que su deseo se volvio Realidad y de nuevo le dio un beso apasionado a lápis y Ambos miraron Las Estrellas Toda La Noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Steven y lapislázuli se vistieron y se Sentian Un poco avergonzados de lo sucedido anoche Pero bastantes felices y Ambos Volvieron al granero tomados de las manos, al volver notaron Que las chicas de Estaban ai buscando a Steven.

Cuando Los dos se acercaron para saludar, perla aliviada y enojada Pregunto

Perla: ¡Estaban DONDE?!

Dijo perla furiosa, granate se Acerco a perla para calmarla y Steven respondio

Steven: esta bien chicas calmense FUIMOS UN Dar Un paseo Y Nos distrajimos observando Las Estrellas Y Perdimos la nosion del tiempo y decidimos Pasar la noche en La Laguna Cercana.

Perla y amatista Esteban obtusas Sobre Eso que DIJO Steven Pero DIJO granate

Granate: Vamos chicas Confíen en el,Saben Que Steven Casi Nunca nos a mentido

perla y amatista no discutieron ESO ASI Que tomaron la Palabra de Steven Y lapislázuli.

granate se dirigio En voz baja a los dos y DIJO

Granate: estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos y espero Que Lo allan disfrutado bajo SUS gafas y le Ginio El Ojo un Ambos, Steven y lapislázuli Estaban muertos de verguenza pero muy felices De que el granate aceptara su relacion, Ambos se miraron y Dijeron Una palabra al Tiempo Mismo.

Steven, lapislázuli: Te amo

Y los dos se besaron olvidando Que Todos Los observaban perla ESTABA boqui abierta y se desmallo, rio amatista y felicito al joven, peridot tomaba notas Sobre el asunto y granate dibujo énorme Una sonrisa En Su Cara

Continuará ...


	3. RENACE EL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO

RENACE EL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO

Eran 4:56am en ciudad playa steven dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando goku se acercó a él y dijo.

Goku:steven despierta es hora del entrenamiento.

Steven se levantó aún medió dormido y preguntando qué hora era y cuando vio qué hora era se desplomó en su cama de nuevo goko se enfureció,golpeo a steven en la cabeza y le gritó.

Goku: levantate maldita sabandija que debes comenzar a entrar.

Steven gritó de dolor por el golpe,volteo a ver a goku y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos le preguntó.

Steven: porque hiciste eso? Me dolió mucho mira me está saliendo un moretón muy grande.

Goku:cuando te diga que te levantes para entrenar no me discutas ni me ignores,pero cómo sea viste te ay que le da un gi (es un traje de entrenamiento común para Artes marciales como kung fu,karate y taikuando)a steven y lo espera afuera.

Steven se pone el gi de color naranja con botas y muñequeras azules pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el extrañó símbolo en donde está su corazón cuando steven salió le preguntó a goku que era ese símbolo y el le respondió.

Goku:es el símbolo de wiss el ángel asistente del Dios de la destrucción y hambos también fueron mis honorables maestros.

Steven estaba asombrado por eso y preguntó.

Steven:fuiste entrenado por un angel y un dios? eso es tan genial.

Goku:si pero recuerda que no sólo por cualquier Dios fui entrenado por bills Dios de la destrucción,siempre debes mostrar un debido respeto al maestro bills ya que el tiende a enfurecerse cuando no muestran respeto asía el y con un chasquido de sus dedos puede destruir este planeta entiendes?.

Steven atemorizado asentio y preguntó.

Steven: dónde se encuentra el Dios bills en este momento?

Goku: no te preocupes el esta en un planeta muy lejano durmiendo y sus siestas duran años.

Steven aliviado soltó el aliento y comenzaron a entrenar.

"6 MESES DESPUÉS"

Steven progreso increíblemente,se había vuelto mucho más fuerte,podia levantar 300 toneladas con facilidad,aprendió a volar por los cielos y a dominar y sentir el ki para atacar a distancia así como varias técnicas como el reconocido kamehameha y por último aprendió a usar el kaioken,las chicas estaban asombradas con lo fuerte que se había vuelto steven en tan poco tiempo que empezaron a pensar que era momento de nombrarlo como líder del equipo,goku también pensó que era momento de pasar al siguiente nivel así que le pido a steven que se acercara y le dijo.

Goku: steven as progresado de forma increíble,por eso creo que es hora de mostrarte cómo transformarte en un súper saiyan.

Steven: que es un "súper saiyan". preguntó steven desconcertado.

Goku: deja que te muestre.

Steven se alejó un poco para observar a goku entonces el dio un alarido y empezó a aumentar su ki de una manera increíble steven podía sentir un incremento aterrador de poder que venía de goku entonces cruzó sus brazos y después los llevo a su cintura expulsando una pequeña onda de ki,steven noto el cambio en la apariencia de goku su cabello estaba de puta y se había tornado dorado y sus ojos eran azules.

Steven: entonces esta es la transformación de súper saiyan? Es increíble.

Goku:si pero esta es la punta del iceberg existen 4 Faces de esta transformación y una segunda transformación mas dejame mostrarte.

Goku repito el proceso una ves mas.

Goku:esta es la fase había un gran cambio exterior sólo podía notar descargas eléctricas a su alrededor pero podia notar el aumento de poder en el,entonces goku volvió a repetir los pasos.

Goku:esta es la fase 3. En esta se notaba el gran cambio exterior su cabello había crecido de gran manera y su frente estaba más resaltada y su poder era abrumador y por última vez repito el proceso de transformación.

Goku:esta es la última fase de esta transformación la fase cambió exterior era muy obvio,su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pelaje rojo y su cabello era normal y su poder era ridículamente inmenso entonces deshizo su transformación y volvió a la normalidad volteo a ver a steven y preguntó.

Goku: crees estar listo para este poder?.

Steven se puso serio lo miró fijamente y asintió con la cabeza goku sonrió y dijo.

Goku: bien comencemos ahora,cierra los ojos voy a transmitir a tu mente una alucinación hací que no te muevas.

Steven se quedó quieto mientras goku puso su mano en la cabezada de steven.

"Mente de steven"

Steven estaba en un espacio oscuro no podía ver a nadie hasta que escucho un sonido eran gritos cuando los siguió vio a toda ciudad playa ardiendo en llamas y naves de gemas en el cielo el cual estaba total mente rojo carmesi entonces voló a casa y vio a diamante amarillo assesinar a sus amigos trato de impedirlo pero no pudo hacer nada esevto ver cómo morían uno por uno hasta que llegó el turno de lapis steven se enfureció al ver morir a la mujer que ama y una voz le dijo.

Voz:transforma esa irá en poder.

Steven lo hizo tal como la voz le dijo canalizo la ira y rabia en su cuerpo y poco a poco se feue convirtiendo en un gran poder y tanto en su mente como con su cuerpo material steven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se transformo en un súper saiyan dando un gritó lleno de irá y rabia ,entonces reaccionó y noto su aumento de poder y se miró en el reflejo del mar vio que se transformo igual que goku quien era la voz misteriosa en su mente le dijo.

Goku: ahí está,la mayor ventaja de un saiyan es el poder de convertir la irá en poder hací que nunca olvides esa sensación y nunca olvides ése dolor.

Steven emocionado fue a mostrarles a las chicas su nuevo poder en especial a lapis.

Las chicas estaban regresando de ir a una misión cuándo steven entra por la puerta emocionado y dice.

Steven: chicas no lo van a creer es increíble es,es,es. Steven fue interrumpido por garnet que dijo.

Garnet:calma steven qué quieres mostrarnos.

Steven:ok,ok tomen asiento y vean hizo los mismos pasos que goku y recordo lo que sintio en su primera transformacion con lo cual se transformó en súper saiyan,las chicas estaban asombradas por eso Perla se levantó y dijo.

Perla: qué te pasó.

Steven:es mi nuevo poder me transforme en un súper saiyan.

Amatista:wow es increíble viejo que tan fuerte eres ahora?

Steven:lo suficiente para destruir una galaxia.

Las chicas se miraron convencidas de que era hora,steven confundido preguntó"que pasa?"garnet se acercó a steven y dijo.

Garnet: steven lo hemos discutido y ahora estamos convecidas,es hora de que seas el líder de las gemas de cristal.

Steven se quedó en shock unos segundos cuando volvio en si el preguntó.

Steven: espera están seguras que estoy listo?.

Todas asintieron,de ahora en adelante steven se convirtió en el líder de las gemas de cristal.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. UN MILAGRO NO TAN DESEADO

UN MILAGRO NO TAN DESEADO

A la mañana siguiente steven se despertó animado y se vistió con su ropa normal pero está bes uso su antigua camiseta rosa con una estrella en medio y fue a visitar a sus amigos ya que goku le dio todo el día libre,steven se dirigió a la gran dona para saludar a lars y a sadie,ciudad playa había cambiado en los últimos años,crema agria avía inaugurado un club nocturno donde da funciones por la noche,jamie cumplió su sueño como actor y actuó en bastantes películas,jenny pizza se volvió modelo de ropa elegante Europea,kiki expandió el negocio de la pizzería y ahora es una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida,buck ahora es un artista Mundialmente conocido,connie es ahora busca conseguir su doctorado en medicina,greg uso algunos de sus millones de dólares para una empresa de auto móviles y le envía una pequeña fortuna a steven al mes y el la almacena en el banco,dentro de la gran dona steven saludo a todos.

"Steven: hola chicos como están?

Saidie: buenos días steven

Lars: que tal viejo.

Steven vio que trataban de mover un pesado refrigerador y lars dijo.

Lars:en un minuto te atenderemos sola debemos sacar este viejo refrigerador.

Steven: dejen me lo a mi.

Steven fácil mente sostuvo ese refrigerador con su mano y lo levantó como si fuera una pluma y lo llevo afuera,los chicos dijeron.

Lars: wow cuando te volviste tan fuerte viejo.

Saidie: si eso pesaba unos 300kg.

Steven: eso no es nada puedo levantar 800 toneladas.

Los dos se miraron asombrados y le preguntaron que deseaba órdenar.

Steven: una orden de donas glaseadas y ademas quería pedirles un consejo.

Saidie: claro sólo dímelo.

Steven saco de su bolsillo un anillo de oro y dijo.

Steven: verán yo y mi novia lapis hemos sido pareja por mucho y pensé en pedirle que se Case con migo pero este último mes a estado muy distante así que les quería pedir su opinión creen que deba hacerlo o deberia esperar?

Saidie tenía estrellas en los ojo y una sonrisa de emoción y dijo.

Saidie: steven es increíble creo que debes hacerlo estoy segura de que ella te aceptara.

Lars: ve por ella amigo y no te arrepentirás.

Steven sonrió tomo sus donas y corrió a casa,entonces saidie tomo el teléfono e iso unas llamadas y lars le preguntó.

Lars: qué haces?

Saidie: sólo les aviso a todos de las buenas nuevas.

En el granero steven entro buscando a lapis y al no encontrarla peridot le dijo.

peridot: si buscas a lapis esta en la laguna pero me preocupa un poco esta algo distante ultimamente.

Steven voló por los alrededores en busca de lapis la busco durante un rato asta que aparecio en el lugar donde pasaron su primera noche juntos y cuando descendió dijo.

Steven: lapis por fin te encuentro.

Lapis: steven me da gusto verte hay algo que debo decirte.

Steven: yo también lapis.

Steven se pone de rodillas y lapis le pregunta qué hace,steven saca el anillo y le dijo.

Steven: lapislazuli tu te casarías con migo?

Lapis tenía las manos en la boca y estrellas en los ojos dejo salir algunas lágrimas de felicidad y dijo.

Lapis:lo dices enserio?

Steven: con todo el corazón,entonces que respondes?

Lapis: si,si acepto.

Steven gritó de alegría volteo a vera lapis y preguntó.

Steven: lapis que quieras decirme antes?.

Lapis por poco lo olvidava y le dijo temerosa a steven.

Lapis: Steven la rason por la que e estado tan distante es por que yo estoy esperando.

Steven: esperando que?

Lapis:a una nueva vida que crese dentro de mi.

Steven:un momento eso quiere decir que...

Lapis: Steven estoy embarazada.

Steven se exaltado se desmayó de la sorpresa lápiz río entre dientes y dijo "Steven despierta" hasta que despertó y dijo.

Steven:¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?!

Lapis preocupada dijo.

Lapis:no estás feliz?

Steven "feliz"?estoy encantado.

STEVEN levantó en brazos a lapis le dio vueltas y la beso y después dijo.

steve: gracia lapis por este gran regalo,hay que decirles a los demás.

Ambos volvieron a la casa todo estaba oscuro y callado se ensendiero las luzes y un montón de personas gritaron "sorpresa" y resulto que eran las chicas y todos sus amigos en una fiesta sorpresa y steven preguntó.

Steven: que es todo esto.

Garnet: es una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso chicos.

Amatista hizo sonar un espanta suegras al final de la explicación de garnet y steven dijo.

Steven: como se enteraron de eso.

Garnet señaló a sadie y ella saludo un poco avergonzada.

Steven: je je je,debí saberlo.

Greg: no puedo creer que mi muchacho se valla a casar estoy muy contento. dijo greg abrazando a steven y a lapis,steven interrumpio y dijo.

Steven: gracias a todos enserio muchas gracias pero esa no es la única buena noticia que celebrar.

Todos miraron confusos a steven quien dijo.

Steven: quiero anunciarles que lapis y yo vamos a ser padres.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escucharlo y todos gritaron de la emoción,todos menos las chicas y greg porque sabían lo que eso significa.

"2 HORAS DESPUES"

Al terminar la fiesta steven se sienta en el sillón y lapis reposa su cabeza sobre las piernas de steven y dijo.

Lapis: que crees que pase de aquí en adelante steven.

Steven: no lo se pero no importa mientras que tu y nuestro hijo estén a mi lado no hay nada que no pueda superar.

Lapis río y lo beso entonces las chicas y greg entraron y con caras serías Steven preguntó "que pasa".

Garnet: tenemos que hablar.

Steven y lapis se acomodaron y empezaron a hablar.

Perla: entonces van a tener un hijo he?.

Steven:si asi es. steven puso su mano en el vientre de lapis.

Greg: laspis tu sabes que significa que tengas un bebe no?

Steven y lapis sabían a que se refiere y contesta.

Lapis: si lo se.

Perla:y aún así quieres tener un hijo?.

Steven: no se preocupen ya pensé en eso y encontré la solución.

Las chicas no podían creer eso y garnet preguntó.

Garnet: a que te refieres?.

Steven: goku me habló sobre esto,me dijo que existen 7 esferas legendarias conocidas como "esferas del dragón".

Perla:y eso que?.

Steven: bueno si juntas las 7 esferas y dices "sal de hay shen long y cumple mi deseo" shen long el Dios dragón surgira de las esferas y te cumplirá dos deseos lo que tú quieras.

Las chicas y greg parecían incrédulos ante eso,pero con lo sucedido en los últimos meses no sonaba ta descabellado asi que creyeron lo que dijo steven.

Amatista: y entonces que aras?

Steven: reuniré las esferas y pediré los dos deseos,1 pediré que lapis pueda tener hijos sin la necesidad de seder su forma física,2 pediré que mamá y yo podamos existir al mismo tiempo porque deberdad me gustaria que este con nosotros para mi voda.

Las chicas y greg no podían creer lo que oían,abia una forma de traer a Rose devuelta todos se pusieron de acuerdo para ayudar a steven.

Garnet: bien por donde comenzamos?

steven:huh?

garnet:eres nuestro lider ahora recuerdas? dinos que hay que hacer.

Steven: hoo es cierto mmm,no tengo idea.

todos:¡¿HEEEEEEEEH?!

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. EN BUSCA DE LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON

En busca de las esferas del dragón

Amatista:espera dices que sabes que hacer pero no cómo hacerlo?

Steven: si,pero ya se me ocurriría algo no se preocupen jejejeje.

Dijo steven con una sonrisa llena de confianza al prncipio las chicas se preocuparon un poco pero sabían que tenía razón siempre se le ocurre algo.

A la mañana siguiente Steven fue a preguntarle a goku si sabía dónde estaban la esferas.

Steven: oye goku quería preguntarte si sabes donde puedo encontrar las esferas del dragón?

Goku: haaaa? las esferas del dragón? porque quieres encontrarlas?.

Steven: verás la cosa es así.

Steven le explicó la situación situación a goku y le dijo.

Goku: ya veo,supongo que debo ayudarte ven conmigo tengo algo que te ayudará.

Steven: muchas gracias maestro.

Goku: oye es lo menos que puedo hacer por mí alumno.

Ellos volaron a una casa que se encontraba en la capital del oeste entonces goku dijo.

Goku: este es mi hogar pasa,siente te cómodo.

Steven: gracias,con permiso.

Goku: sientate y relajate mientras que traigo esas cosas.

Steven: gracias.

Steven notó que la casa era bastante moderna y elegante entonces vio algunas fotografías en una mesa de noche en la sala,la que más le llamó la atención fue una en la que había muchas personas juntas (eran los guerreros z originales) entonces goku asustó a steven diciendo.

Goku: terminaste de husmear?

Steven dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendido por goku y dijo.

Steven: no,no yo solo estaba...

Goku: jaja no te preocupes chico no hiciste nada goku mientras sostenía la fotografía y Steven preguntó.

Steven: quienes son?

Goku: mi tatara abuelo son goku y sus amigos.

Steven: el es tu tatara abuelo? Es idéntico a ti.

Goku: si mi abuela lo decía mucho,ella es esa niña que está sentada al frente de ellos.

Steven: hooo. y quién es el?

Goku: el es mi bisabuelo son gohan y mi bisabuela videl.

Steven: porque dices "son" antes de sus nombres?

Goku: "son" es el apellido de la familia.

Steven: mmm ya veo oye,cuando tomaron esta foto?

Goku: je hace como 100 años atras.

Steven: balla si que es antigua.

Goku: si,pero volviendo a la razón de porqué estamos aquí.

Goku le entregó un objeto raro que parecía un reloj antiguo y lo que steven asumió era un esfera del dragón.

Steven: esto es lo que creo que es?

Goku: si una esfera del dragón la esferas de cuatro estrellas para ser exactos,cada esfera tiene un distinto número de estrellas en su interior pero ya te imaginarás como lucen cada una no?

Steven: y esto que es?

Goku: es un rastreador de esferas del dragón,esto te dirá en que parte del mundo se encuentra cada esfera y que tan lejos está,espero que esto te ayude.

Steven: si gracias maestro de verdad muchas gracias.

steven estaba a punto de irse cuando goku lo detiene y le dise.

Goku: oye como pago te pediré una sola cosa.

Steven confundido preguntó.

Steven: de que se trata.

Goku: nombra a tu hijo con un nombre parecido al mio no tienen que ser el mismo pero parecido.

Steven río por la extraña petición de su maestro y dijo.

Steven: jajajaja claro no hay problema,bueno me voy.

Goku sonrió y miró la fotografía una vez más y dijo.

Goku: creo que hubo alguien que heredó tu voluntad aparte de mi,no es hací? abuelo goku.

Devuelta en ciudad playa las chicas aguardaban el regreso de Steven y Perla dijo.

perla: de verdad creen que esas esferas hagan lo que steven dijo que harían?

Lapis tocó su vientre preocupada y un poco triste dijo.

Lapis: eso espero porque quiero ver a mi hijo crecer y volverse un hombre fuerte como Steven.

Las chicas se conmovieron con la respuesta de lapis y amatista dijo para bajar el estrés.

action"Amatista: pero que tal si es una niña?

Todas rieron ligeramente asta que steven volvió.

Lapis: Steven me alegro de que volvieras,huh? Que es eso en tu manó.

Steven: es una esfera del dragón.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que el había conseguido una tan rápido pero lo que más les intrigó fue su aspecto garnet pregunto.

Garnet: como la conseguiste tan pronto.

Steven: el maestro goku la tenía en su casa no se porqué pero lo importante es que tengo esto.

Steven mostró el rastreador a las chicas y peridot dijo.

Peridot: que es esto?

Steven: es un rastreador para esferas del dragón que goku me dio me dice dónde y qué tan lejos está cada esfera.

Steven volteo a ver a peridot y a perla y les pregunto.

Steven: chicas creen poder hacer dos más ?

Las dos gemas genios examinaron el artefacto y dijeron"no hay problema danos un par de horas" y Steven dijo.

Steven: bien esta decidido mañana por la mañana iniciará la búsqueda por las esferas del dragón.

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron y steven dijo.

Steven: bien nos dividiremos en equipos de dos amatista tu y peridot irán por las dos que están al sur de aquí.

Amatista: entendido. dijo amatista mientras se combertia en un elicoptero y se llevaba a peridot con ella.

Steven: garnet tu y Perla vallan por las que están al norte y noreste de aquí.

Garnet: muy bien.

Perla: comprendo.

Garnet y Perla se transformaron en aves y pusieron manos a la obra.

Steven: lapis tu y yo haremos al oeste y noreste por las últimas dos entiendes?.

Dijo steven decidido y lapis concentrada asintio mientras invocaba sus alas y sigo a steven mientras volaban.

La primera la encontró steven en un campo de flores en Holanda,la segunda la encontró peridot en un desierto en México,la tercera apareció en un volcán en las islas de Hawaii garnet fue quien la recuperó,la cuarta la encontró lapis en lo profundo del océano Atlántico,la quinta la encontró Perla en las montañas de Colorado y la última la encontró amatista después de quitársela a unos monos en la selva tropical en Brasil.

Después de juntarlas todas era hora de la verdad de ver si la historia de goku era verdad steven dejo las esferas afuera del templo y dijo.

Steven: sal de ahí shenlong y cumple mis deseos.

p Durante unos segundos no ocurrió y todos comensaron a dudar hasta que las esferas comenzaron a brillar y el cielo se oscureció de repente y se veía como si una tormenta se acercara entonces una figura con forma de serpiente se elevó en lo alto y después tomo forma de un dragón celestial japonés y dijo.

Shenlong: digan me sus deseos pero sólo puedo cumplir dos así que elijan con cuidado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. una anciada ruenion

"Una ansiada reunión"

Shenlong el Dios dragón apareció frente a steven y compañía quienes estaban en shock al ver que la leyenda era verdad,steven reaccionó y le dijo al dragón.

Steven: shenlong,es cierto que puedes cumplir cualquier deseo?

Shenlong volteo a ver al hombre y dijo.

Shenlong: sólo puedo cumplir deseos que están dentro de la capacidad de kami (en japones kami significa "Dios") mi creador.

Steven: shenlong mi primer deseo es que le permitas a mi prometida lapis la capacidad de tener hijos como cualquier mujer humana pero que nuestros hijos nascan con su propia gema.

Shenlong vio a lapis y dijo.

Shenlong: claro ese deseó es muy fácil.

Entonces los ojos dorados de shenlong brillaron al igual que el cuerpo de lapis,steven se acercó a lapis y preguntó.

Steven: te encuentras bien?

Lapis: si,creo que si pero no me siento diferente ,me veo diferente?

Steven: no,estas tan hermosa como siempre.

Lapis se sonrojo por las palabras de Steven,despues shenlong dijo.

Shenlong: e cumplido su deseo ahora digan me cual es su último deseo.

Steven volvió a ver asía el dragón y se sujeto la gema en su ombligo y dijo.

Quiero que separes a mi madre de mi y que cada uno de los dos tenga su propia gema.

Ese era el deseo que las chicas esperaban escuchar y shenlong dijo.

Muy bien lo are pero su memoria será la que tenia antes de seder su forma física darte vida a ti.

Los chicos estaban felices al escucharlo y los ojos de shenlong brillaron un ves mas y Steven se alzó en el aire comenzó a brillar en una luz rosa y se vio una segunda figura al lado de la suya más robusta y alta que la de el entonces ambos descendieron lentamente hacia el suelo los dos había pedido la conciencia y shenlong dijo.

Shenlong: ya e cumplido su deseo ahora me retiro.

Shenlong desapareció con un flash y las esferas del dragón se elevaron en el aire y se dispersaron por todo el mundo una vez más.

Las chicas corrieron con Steven y Rose quienes seguían desmayados y garnet dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Garnet: llevemos los adentro deben descansar.

Horas después Rose lentamente recuperó el conocimiento y se sorprendió al ver a amatista,perla y garnet llorar frente a ella y ella dijo.

Rose:que pasa esta todo bien?

Las chicas rieron y se analizaron sobre Rose quien les devolvió el abrazo,entonces se percató de algo su cara se puso seria y dijo.

Rose:si yo estoy aquí eso significa que steven no puedo nacer?

Perla:descuida Rose mira a tú alrededor esto es el templo,greg construyó una casa a su alrededor para Steven,rose han pasado 18 años desde que cediste tu forma física.

Rose:y donde está steven ahora?

Amatista: arriba durmiendo dio la mitad de su fuerza vital para atraerte de regreso.

Rose subió la escalera y en el camino le dio un vistaso a la casa,al subir vio a steven en su cama dormido y a lapis dormida con el Rose dio una pequeña risa la cual despertó a steven y dijo.

Steven: quien es,quien anda allí.

Steven se levantó poco a poco y despertó a lapis en el proceso y cuando steven puedo ver por fin a quien estaba junto a él lloró un poco y preguntó.

Steven: mamá eres tú de verdad?

Rose con lágrimas en su cara dijo:si,así es steven.

Steven la abrazo fuerte y ella correspondió el abrazo y dijo.

Rose: nunca espere conocerte Steven yo estoy muy agradecida.

p class="action"span style="font-style: italic;"Steven: yo también.

Steven secó sus lágrimas volteo a donde estaban lapis y peridot y los presentó .

Steven: mamá ellas son peridot y lapis son las nuevas miembros del equipo.

Peridot se acercó y la saludó.

Peridot: es todo un placer general cuarzo es un honor conocerla al fin.

Rose: el honor es mío meda gusto que haya más compañeras en la gemas de cristal.

Lapis: un placer señorita Rose soy la esposa de Steven.

Rose estaba confundida no porqué no supiera lo que significa sino porque no se lo esperaba y dijo con emoción.

Rose: hoo mis estrellas,eres la esposa de Steven?

Steven: prometida nos casaremos en cuatro meses y no solo eso también vamos a tener un bebé.

Rose estaba muy contenta y emocionada por eso que abrazo a steven y a lapis con mucha fuerza entonces Steven dijo.

Steven: mamá bajanos que podrías dañar al bebé.

Rose:lo siento es que no puedo creer que mi hijo balla a ser padre.

Steven se levantó sujeto la mano de su mamá y le dijo "ven con migo" se dirigieron afuera y Rose preguntó.

Rose:a donde vamos?

Steven:a ver a papá ,mejor sujetate de mi mamá.

Rose se abrazo a steven quien empezó a volar a una gran velocidad Rose estaba sorprendida por todo y le preguntó a Steven.

Rose: steven como es que eres capaz de volar?

Steven: bueno todo empezó hace 6 meses atrás...

Rose escucho la historia de Steven y se quedó sin palabras por todo lo que había pasado y en ese mismo instante ya había llegado a donde la compañia greg,entraron en la recepción y una mujer les dijo.

Recepcionista: puedo ayudarles en algo?.

Steven: si me gustaría hablar con greg universe diga le que es su esposa y su hijo.

Recepcionista:un segundo por mientras llamaba a greg.

Greg: si diga me.

Recepcionista:señor hay unas personas que quieren verlo dicen ser su esposa y su hijo.

Greg al escucharlo casi lloro por la alegría y dijo con voz temblorosa.

Greg: agalos subir por favor.

Recepcionista: entendido,el señor universe los recibirá ahora.

Steven y Rose subieron por el elevador y cuando entraron a la oficina de greg el no puedo contener la emoción de ver a Rose frente a él y corrió hacia ella y la beso diciendo.

Greg: me alegro de verte mi amor.

Rose: también te extrañé.

Greg: gracias Steven esto es un milagro ahora podemos ser una familia.

Los tres se abrazaron por un rato y steven rompió el abrazo y se dirigió al elevador y greg le preguntó.

Greg: Steven a donde vas?

Steven: debo volver a entrar,ustedes pasen el resto del día juntos nos vemos. Dijo Steven mientras se iba.

Rose y greg se sonroja ron y solo se besaron una vez más.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. BATALLAS PASADAS,VICTORIAS DE HOY

Batallas pasadas,victorias de hoy

Había pasado dos meses des de que Rose volvió y las cosas habían mejorado bastante las chicas pasaban mucho tiempo con Rose poniendo la al día de lo que había pasado en los últimos años y steven también pasaba tiempo con ella,conociéndose el uno al otro,steven seguía mejorando con el entrenamiento,se había vuelto más fuerte y consiguió convertirse en un súper saiyan en fase 2 pero aún trata de acostumbrar su cuerpo a tal poder.

Goku: muy bien transformarte una ves mas

Steven reunió ki en su cuerpo se transformó y trato de mantenerse en ese estado tanto como pudo,goku se impresionó al ver lo rapido que domino la transformación y le dijo a Steven.

Goku: bien,pero aún hay que pulir ese desperfecto.

Steven: cual desperfecto?

Goku: el derroche de tu energía es muy agresivo debes mejorarlo.

Steven: muy bien trabajaré en eso.

mientras tanto.

En algún lugar del universo dos personas desconocidas tramaban un plan para conquistar el universo,uno era un hombre alto musculoso con una mirada fría y asesina con un cabello corto y total mente blanco,la otra persona era una mujer con cabello largo blanco con un enorme báculo en sus manos, entonces ella dijo

Desconocida: espero que comprendas el plan no podemos arruinar esta oportunidad,si tenemos éxito estaremos más cerca de lograr nuestro cometido la resurrección del mundo de los demonios.

Desconocido:no te preocupes no fallaremos y no solo obtendremos poder para liberar el mundo de los demonios sino que yo me volveré más fuerte para que tu lo domines todo porque soy tu más grande creación,Towa.

Towa: gracias Mira,ahora vallamos rumbo ala tierra ay que comenzar con el plan.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIERRA

Steven término con el entrenamiento de goku y el le dijo.

Goku: tomate el restó del día te lo as ganado.

Steven: genial. dijo jadeando de agotamiento.

steven: iré con lapis y las chicas debemos discutir los arreglos de la boda.

Goku: entiendo bueno después continuaremos el entrenamiento pero antes quiero que pases el resto del día trasformado en un super saiyan,debes acostumbrar tu cuerpo ala presión y a tal uso de poder.

steven: muy stiben mientras se transformaba en super saiyan.

steven: bueno mejor me voy. steven corrió hacia la casa cuando paro en seco y le dijo a goku: oye hay algo que quiero preguntar te pero te lo diré después ahora me voy.

goku estaba feliz al ver lo emocionado que estaba steven por la boda pero el tenia un mal presentimiento por lo calmado que estaban las cosas,era como la calma que precede a la tormenta. en el granero lapis discutía con perla sobre el arreglo floral,garnet y rose preparaban y enviaban las invitaciones mientras tanto amatista y peridot se ponían de acuerdo con el menú,entonces steven entro en el granero,perla y lapis dijeron.

perla,lapis: steven.

perla: me alegro de que estés aquí necesito que rompas este debate en el arreglo floral yo propongo que usemos flores calas pero lapis opina que serian mejores los lirios, tu que opinas.

steven analizo las opciones pero ninguna de las dos le gusto real mente y vio un arreglo que penso que seria satisfactoria para ambas.

steven: en realidad pensaba que podríamos usar hortensias que opinan ustedes.

ambas lo meditaron unos segundos y estuvieron de acuerdo con steven las hortensias eran una gran opción.

"horas mas tarde"

Todos estaban de acuerdo en casi todo pero aun faltaba el padrino y alguien para entregar a lapis en la ceremonia y por ultimo el vestido de bodas,todo iba de maravilla entonces goku y steven sintieron un ki monstruoso yendo hacia ellos steven le dijo alas chicas lo que estaba percibiendo y uso la teletransportacion para llegar casi de inmediato con goku,cuando apareció junto a el dijo.

goku: steven sientes eso?

steven: si es un ki monstruoso y muy siniestro,de quien crees que se trate?

Goku: no lo sé pero pronto lo descubriremos.

Dijo goku,porque ambos podían sentir que se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad en cuestión de segundos ya casi estaba con ellos y adoptaron una posición de combate y steven dijo.

Steven: ya está aquí.

Goku miró arria y no puedo creer lo que veían sus ojos era un saiyan de de una complexión muy musculosa y unos ojos totalmente blancos con una mirada llena de odio y sed de sangre,cuando miró a goku el gritó un nombre con irá "¡KAKAROTO!"entonces supo de quien se trataba pero le resulta difícil creerlo y dijo.

Goku: no es imposible es...es...¡ES BROLY¡

Steven: quién?

Goku: es el súper saiyan legendario el primero de todos y tiene un poder ilimitado impulsado por el odio a mi tatara abuelo goku pero es imposible que este aquí si fue derrotado por mi bisabuelo gohan hace más de 100 años.

Steven estaba atónito no podía comprender cómo podia estar frente a él alguien que fue derrotado hace más de 100 años atrás,sin saberlo Mira y Towa los observaban desdé las sombras esperando que el combate comenzará.

Steven: dejame lo a mi,creo poder vencerlo dejame tratar.

Broly río al escuchar a steven decir eso y dijo.

Broly: adelante insecto veamos de que eres capaz, je je je...ja ja ja.

Steven: maldito ahora verás lo que puedo hacer.

Goku:¡NO ESPERA!

Steven golpeó a broly en la cara lo cual hizo voltear su cabeza y creyó haberlo herido pero el la volvió a girar su cabeza y dio una sonrisa malévola que asustó a Steven entonces broly golpeo el estómago de Steven y lo paralizó unos segundos y lo mandó a volar fuertemente contra el piso de una patada entonces broly dijo.

Broly: como pensaba no era más que una sabandija insignificante ahora tu sigues kakaroto.

Goku: yo soy goku descendiente del guerrero al que llamas kakaroto y por su legado,su nombre y su memoria yo te derrotaré.

Goku se transformó en fase 3,si Broly era la mitad del monstruo que su abuela Pan le avía dicho entonces debía usar una gran cantidad de poder para derrotarlo , ambos se golpearon simultánea mente y una honda de choque levantó una gran cantidad de polvo y tierra además de que el mar se agitó violentamente entonces Steven recobro el conocimiento y vio como goku y broly empezaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad y dijo.

Steven :esto aún no terminó yo también pelearé.

Steven se transformó en fase 2 y atacó a Broly junto a goku ambos empezaron a tomar ventaja en la pelea sus golpes empezaron a herirlo y a hacerlo retroceder y broly atacaba con con una impresionante fuerza también,entonces se separó de ellos y atacó con ráfagas de ki verdes que causaban grandes explosiones,desviaron cuantos pudieron pero varios los alcanzaron y los hirió,ellos atacaron de la misma manera pero broly ni se inmutó por eso y se movió tan rápido que apareció detrás de ellos los sujeto por el cuello y lanzó dos ráfagas más a quema ropa y los hirió bastante ,ambos estaban muy heridos y goku dijo.

Goku: estoy muy cansado y casi no tengo energía debemos terminar esto ya o nos matara.

Steven: transformarte en fase 4 y acaba con el.

Goku: no puedo lo subestime, ahora no me queda energía para una transformarme sólo tengo energía para un ataque más.

Steven: yo también,sera mejor hacer que este ataque steven mientras se levantaba.

Goku: si tienes razón hagamos lo.

Broly: ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes ahora desaparezcan junto con este planeta.

Broly acumulaba una gran cantidad de ki en su mano generando una gran esfera de ki,goku y steven pusieron sus manos delante de ellos acomodaron sus pies en posición de combate giraron sus cuerpos llevando sus manos a las cadera y mientras acumulaban ki dijeron.

Ambos:ka...me...ha...me.

Broly:¡MUERAN INSECTOS!. dijo después de disparar la gran esfera de ki.

Ambos:¡HA!.una gran columna de ki salía de sus manos mientras gritaron.

Ambos ataques chocaron produciendo una gran cantidad de energía y sin que lo supieran Towa apunto un extraño aparato a ellos que absorbía la energía sobrante que se generaba, el choque de poder estaba en un punto medio y pronto ambos goku y steven se quedarían sin energía entonces vino a la mente de steven imágenes de sus amigos,su familia y a su la persona quien amaba y se dijo así mismo.

steven: no...puedo perder,no me daré el lujo de...¡PERDER AHORA!

Entonces el kamehameha se hizo tres beses mas grande y estaba sobre pasando el poder de broly quien dijo.

Broly: ¡NO,NO,COMO PUEDEN SOBREPASAR MIS PODERES,SI SON SOLOS UNOS MALDITOS INSECTOS!

La esfera de Broly fue total mente consumida por el kamehameha y Broly fue fue golpeado directamente y su cuerpo se desintegraba poco a poco con sus ultimas palabras dijo.

Broly: es imposible ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Steven: yo nunca,nunca,¡NUNCA PERDERÉ CONTRA ALGUIEN COMO TU!

El kamehameha se hizo mas grande y el cuerpo de Broly se desintegro por completo,steven y goku cayeron rendidos por el agotamiento y steven dijo.

steven: ganamos una voz llena de cansancio.

goku: jejeje creo que tengo muchos huesos de mi cuerpo rotos. dijo con el mismo tono de voz

Steven: yo...yo...yo estoy hambriento.

goku: yo también,vallamos a comer algo.

steven: si todo un banquete,je je je je ,hay hay hay me duele todo.

Towa y Mira extrajeron la energía que quedaba en la zona y Towa dijo.

Towa: con esta energía sera suficiente por ahora,vayámonos de aqui.

Mira: hm me gustaría destruirlos ahora mismo.

Towa: ya llegara el momento pero por ahora ten paciencia.

CONTINUARA...


	8. LA NOCHE DEL OZARU

"act"LA NOCHE DEL OZARU

Ciudad playa

después de la batalla goku y steven estaban muy heridos por suerte Rose y las demás no tardaron mucho en volver pero estaban asombradas al ver el daño en toda la playa por suerte la ciudad no fue dañada y el templo estaba casi intacto,todas corrieron al lado de goku y de steven quienes estaban mal heridos y lapis abrazo a steven y dijo.

Lapis: ¡STEVEN! estas bien? responde me.

Steven: estoy bien lapis pero no me aprietes demasiado,creo que tengo todos los huesos de mi cuerpo rotos./p

Lapis: oh,lo siento.

Goku: alguien puede darme de comer una de las semillas de la bolsa en mi cinturón?

Rose recogió la bolsa del cinturón y le puso una en la boca una de las semillas verdes como pido y goku la comió entonces su cuerpo dio una palpitación y sus heridas sanaron instantáneamente y le dio una a steven y paso lo mismo entonces Rose pregunto.

Rose: como es posible que se recuperaran tan pronto?

Goku: bueno estas semillas son conocidas como las "semillas del ermitaño" y son capases de curar toda herida o enfermedad.

Amatista: baya parece que son muy útiles no?

Steven: si,fueron muy útiles durante mis entrenamientos,pero ahora tenemos un gran problema.

steven puso una cara seria y las chicas se preocuparon unos segundos pensando que algo grabe pasaba asta que escucharon el gruñido de los estómagos de steven y goku entonces dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Steven: nos morimos del hambre

entonces las chicas tenían una mirada de desconcertada y lapis comenzó a reír y todos los demás también,durante la cena steven y goku comían grandes cantidades de comida y por primera ves steven comió mas rápido que amatista la comida desaparecía tan rápido como la cocinaban las chicas no entendían como podían comer tanto esos dos y después de un rato ambos terminar y agradecieron por la comida perla dijo.

Perla: como es posible que comieran tanto solo ustedes dos?

Steven: que,de verdad comimos mucho?

Amatista: comieron un equivalente a 50 personas cada uno.

"Goku: es debido a nuestro metabolismo,la comida se disuelve mas rápidamente que la de un humano y se esparce por nuestro cuerpo mas rápido.

Steven: como sea estamos llenos y eso es lo importante.

todos rieron por lo que dijo steven pero goku no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo "como carajos Broly había y llegado a aquí? si se supone que había muerto hace mas de un siglo" pero decidió preocuparse mañana ahora quería festejar la primera victoria de steven contra un adversario tan poderoso.

"un mes después"

Ase un mes desde que Broly apareció y las cosas espesaban a recuperarse steven seguía entrenando y había dominado la fase 2 de un super saiyan,las chicas continuaron con sus rutinas diarias y arreglaban los toque finales para la boda, lapis observaba a steven entrenar con goku y le sorprendía su fuerza,steven y goku tenían un combate amistoso para medir su nueva fuerza ambos mostraban una fuerza descomunal y la pelea estaba casi pareja era gran intercambio de golpes y patadas a una velocidad igual a la del sonido ambos se golpearon simultáneamente en la cara cursando sus brazos y decidieron terminar con el entrenamiento y goku dijo

Goku: estoy impresionado de tu progreso eres todo un guerrero prodigio.

Steven: gracias pero solo fue posible por que tuve el mejor de los maestros.

goku rió un poco avergonzado y steven camino hacia lapis y se sentó junto a ella y dijo

Steven: solo un mes mas,es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

lapis: si tienes razón,huh?.dijo lapis sorprendida.

Steven: que pasa?

lapis: el bebe esta pateando de nuevo, quieres sentirlo?

Steven: si claro

steven apoyo suavemente su lado derecho de su cara en el vientre de lapis y no solo sintió las patadas del bebe también escucho sus latidos,steven estaba tan feliz que comenzó a llorar un poco y lapis confundida pregunto.

lapis: que te pasa steven estas bien?

Steven: si es solo que estoy tan feliz porque estoy agradecido por este magnifico regalo que me diste lapis,te amo.

dijo steven con una gran sonrisa y algunas lágrimas en los ojos

lapis: yo también steven.

ambos se besaron y entonces el bebe pateo de nuevo y steven dijo

Steven: creo que el tambien sera un gran peleador de artes marciales.

"A media noche"

Steven a diferencia de lapis el no podía conciliar el sueño y salio a la playa y se sentó en la arena y miro las estrellas reflexionando sobre lo que le depara el futuro como esposo y padre pero eso no le preocupo demasiado lo que le preocupaba era no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su familia,entonces la nube que obstruía la luna llena se disipo y su brillo atrajo la atención de steven el la observo fijamente durante unos segundos,asta que algo le empezó a pasarle a steven,su mirada se perdió y sus ojos se pusieron totalmente en blanco,su respiración se acelero y empezó a tener algo parecido a convulsiones pero entonces su cuerpo comenzó a crecer y se lleno de pelo y era tan abundante que cubrió su gema y su boca se convirtió en un alargado hocico,steven se había transformado en un simio gigantesco que dio un rugido que se oyó a kilómetros entonces goku salio a la playa y vio a steven transformado en ozaru y antes de poder reaccionar el lo piso y lo dejo inconsciente entonces las chicas salieron de sus habitaciones y se dirigieron a la playa donde encontraron la ropa de steven totalmente destronada y goku estaba noqueado en el piso y dirigieron sus miradas al simio gigante que destruía toda ciudad playa y lapis dijo

lapis: que es eso? y donde esta steven?

Perla: no lo encuentro,solo encontré su ropa desgarrada.

Amatista: no creerán que el fue?...

lapis: que, a que te refieres?

Amatista: bueno,me refiero a que si su ropa esta destrozada no significa que,fue asesinado por ese simio gigante?

todas se negaban a creer eso pero al no encontrar a steven no vieron otra explicación y lapis al igual que las demas comenzaron a llorar por creer a ver perdido a steven ,Garnet,Amatista y Perla se fusionaron con gran ira y sed de venganza en Alexandrita y dijo.

alexandrita: ya vuelvo ustedes cuiden a goku yo destruiré a ese grandullón y vengare a steven.

ozaru estaba devastando la ciudad y asesinaba a todos destruía los edificios con las ráfagas de ki que salían de su hocico todos gritaban horrorizados ozaru destruyo la gran dona con sadie y lars adentro,la sala de arcade con en señor sonrisas en el,connie y sus padres trataron de huir en su auto pero ozaru los levanto y los miro fijamente mientras comprimía el auto asta que los aplasto y los mato entonces fijo su vista hacia el muelle donde yellow tail se alejaba en su bote con crema agria,cebolla,badelia y sus compañeros de trabajo quienes creían estar a salvo pero ozaru les disparo una esfera de ki y una explosión enorme que hizo retroceder el mar unos segundos y el bote con todos a bordo se desintegró al instante,la ciudad entera estaba devastada y no había supervivientes,alexandrita atacó a ozaru y el volteo asía ella y la atacó y ambos chocaron sus puños alexandrita invocó las manoplas de garnet y golpeó repetidas veces la cara de ozaru pero no lo afectó demasiado y el la sujeto y la arrojó lejos de él entonces tomo una gran roca que era parte del piso se la arrojó ella la hizo pedazos pero el lo aprovechó para embestirla y golpearla,mientras tanto goku recobro la conciencia y miró a su alrededor y vio a lapis llorando y Rose tratando de consolarla y el dijo.

Goku: debo detenerlo.

Lapis: no te preocupes las chicas se encargaran de el y vengarán a Steven.

Goku: no,no comprenden ese monstruo no mató a steven el es steven.

Lapis: a qué te refieres?

Goku: no hay tiempo para explicarte debo pararlos antes de que sea tarde.

Goku se transformó e Súper saiyan en fase 4 y voló a toda velocidad hacia los dos gigantes peleando, la batalla estaba pareja asta que alexandrita invocó el látigo de amatista y atrapó a ozaru y mientras trataba de zafarse la fusión invocó el martillo de sardonix para acabarlo y dijo mientras levantaba el martillo.

Alexandrita: esto es por Steven.

Estuvo apunto de terminar con el pero goku con un ataque de ki le quitó de las manos el martillo y dijo.

Goku: espera no lo hagas.

Alexandrita: mueve te debo vengar a steven.

Goku: el es Steven así que mientras extendía sus a sus lados para bloquear cualquier ataque.

Alexandrita dijo confundida.

Alexandrita: cómo que el es Steven.

Goku: dejame de mostrártelo.

Goku volteo hacia Steven y le dio una patada de acha y noqueó a Steven quién poco a poco volvió a la normalidad,las chicas se des fusionaron por el horror de casi haber matado a steven,goku cargo a steven de vuelta al templo y lapis abrazo a steven aliviada pero preocupada por lo que pasó tanta destrucción y muerte en una sola noche.

"A la mañana siguiente

Steven se despertó con un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo y vio a todos a su alrededor con cara de preocupación y difícilmente se levanto y saludo a todos.

Steven: Hola chicos, steven aullando de dolor al tratar de levantar su brazo.

Goku: te encuentras bien?

Steven: que pasó porque me duele todo? Y porque estoy desnudó?

Todos querían decirle pero temían a como reaccionaria si que nadie dijo nada y un silencio entonces supo que algo andaba mal y preguntó una vez más.

Steven: que fue lo que pasó? ¡DIGAN ME!.dijo con un tono de enojo y preocupado.

Steven sujeto su cabeza y empezó a recordar fragmentos de lo que pasó ayer y entonces salió afuera y vio las huellas gigantes y una gran columna de humo que veían de ciudad playa y dijo.

Steven: no,no,no,¡NO!

Steven uso su gema y casi al instante tenia ropa nueva puesta y voló en dirección a la ciudad y al llegar sólo vio fuego,muerte y destrucción vio a la gran dona semi derrumbada,en llamas y dos cuerpos casi totalmente calcinados y supo que eran sadie y lars,después un auto que fue aplastado como una bola de papel y vio que era el auto de los padres de connie avía sangre y entrañas dentro del auto,steven vómito por la horrible escena y cuando goku llegó Steven preguntó.

Steven: yo hice esto?.

Goku: steven lo que paso fue...

Steven:¡YO HICE ESTO!?

Goku: si,pero no fue tu culpa.

Steven: que no fue mi culpa? Mira alrededor yo destruí ciudad playa y mate a todos mis amigos por Dios.

Goku: no steven fue ozaru tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

Steven: ozaru?

Goku: cuando un saiyan ve la luna llena recibe unos ciertos rayos conocidos como rayos Plus que causa una transformación involuntaria y se transforma en un simio gigante llamado ozaru.

steven: sabias sobre esto y no me lo dijiste?

goku: no estabas listo para aprender a controlar esto pero veo que me equivoque.

Steven: como me desasgo de esto?

Goku: no puedes pero puedes suprimirlo temporalmente y con un entrenamiento adecuado podrás controlarlo

Steven: como?

Goku: corta tu cola pero en tres semanas te crecerá una nueva

steven no estaba emocionado por la idea de cortarse la cola así que le pidió que lo entrenara para controlar este poder,pero antes necesitaban arreglar ese desastre asi que steven volvió a casa para tomar el radar del dragón pero no pudo mirar a nadie a la cara por la vergüenza que sentía así que solo tomo el radar y se fue,no le tomo mas que un par de horas juntar todas las esferas y invocar a shen long y dijo.

shen long: díganme cuales son sus deseos pero solo puedo cumplir dos.

Steven: quiero que revivas a todos los que murieron cuando yo era ozaru y reconstruyas la ciudad.

Shen long: claro es un deseo muy simple.

los ojos de shen long brillaron y un brillo se cernió sobre la ciudad entonces todo y todos volvieron a la normalidad.

shen long: he cumplido tu deseo dime cual es tu segundo deseo

Steven: quiero que borres los recuerdos de todos a los que reviviste de lo que paso.

shen long: muy bien tus deseos son ordenes.

shen long cumplió el ultimo deseo y todos en ciudad playa olvidaron lo que paso esa noche

"UNA SEMANA DESPUES"

habia pasado una semana desde esa noche las chicas y lapis trataron de animar a steven de combenserlo de que lo que paso no fue su culpa pero steven seguía odiándose por lo que hizo y por lo que podría pasar si no lo controla no soportaría hacerle daño a las chicas o a su madre o peor a lapis y a su hijo ,goku había salido desde hace horas y cuando volvió steven dijo.

steven: donde estabas? dijiste que me ayudarías a entrenar.

goku: y lo haremos pero no en en este planeta.

steven: a que te refieres?

goku: le pedí ayuda a algunos conocidos mios para tu entrenamiento.

steven: a quien?

En eso un estruendo se oyó afuera y todos fueron a ver,a simple vista parecía que algo había chocado pero entonces dos personas salieron del cráter y se acercaron a steven y a los demás,uno parecía un hombre gato con piel morada y vestía ropa azul que parecía se egipcia,el otro era mas alto con piel azul cielo con un peinado blanco y vestía lo que parecía una tunica y llevaba un báculo y steven pregunto.

steven: quienes son ustedes?

goku: ellos son lord bills y wiss,steven te presento al dios de la destrucción y a su maestro.

"CONTINUARA" 


	9. LA LLEGADA DEL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN

La llegada del dios de la destruccion

Steven se Exalto y se inclino casi de Inmediato Pero las chicas no entendían por que se comportaba de ESA Manera y Perla Pregunto.

Perla: Steven Quienes son estas Personas.

Steven cubrió su boca antes Perla dijera Algo que molestara al Dios de la Destrucción y le susurro al oído Pero las chicas se acercaron para oírlo también.

Steven: ¡Estás loca ?! el es Bills el Dios de la Destrucción ser el mas poderoso del universo el podría Destruir la Tierra Con Un chasquido de Sus dedos si así lo quisiera Por Eso Deben Mostrar SUS respetos Hacia el.

Las chicas sí mostraban nerviosas Ellas habían oído Hablar de Bills Dios de la Destrucción Antes Pero Nunca lo habían de visto, para amatista era La Primera ves que se lo mencionaban pero estaba sorprendida de que hubiera alguien tan poderoso,entonces Bills se acerco a goku y a Steven Y dijo

Bills: Entonces este es tu Estudiante, ¿no?

Goku: si Así es el maestro Deje Que los presente.

Steven mostró sus respetos y saludo de la manera mas educada posible y ambos saludaron de la misma manera y entonces wiss dijo

Wiss: Vaya, vaya Otro saiyan y párese Que Hiciste un muy buen trabajo entrenándolo.

Goku: Gracias señor Wiss hago lo mejor Que puedo.

Wiss: Pero aún así puedo ver Que Toda vía no a Alcanzado todo su potencial.

Goku: SI esa es una de las razones por las cuales los llame, creo que Steven mejoraría mas Rápido si recibiera su entrenamiento,así que le suplico que me ayude un completar su entrenamiento por favor.

Bills estaba un poco escéptico con la idea de entrenar un steven al Igual que lo estaba Wiss Pero Steven dijo.

Steven: señor Bills puedo pedirle una petición?

Facturas: Que deseas?

Steven: Podria Tener un encuentro amistoso con migo?

Todos Se sorprendieron con la petición de steven Y Bills dio una Pequeña sonrisa y DIJO.

Cuentas: en Todos Mis Millones de años de existencia solo había un oído a otra persona decir eso, Parece Que hay confianza en Tu Corazón o acaso sera que simplemente eres tonto en extremo.

Goku respondió rápidamente

Goku: si Es Un tonto es tonto mas grande del universo.

Steven: Oh, Vamos no seas asi solo quiero activo probar que soy digno del Entrenamiento.

Goku: esta no es la manera de demostrarlo en solo aras que te mate.

Goku fue interrumpido por Bills quien dijo con una voz muy calmada.

Bills: lo haré Pero Quiero Que me muestres todo tu poder.

Todos Se pasmaron al oír La Respuesta de Bills y Wiss estaba intrigado ya Que No podía entender que razones tenia Bills para aceptar pelear Contra el, Steven se emociono y dijo.

Steven: ¡ESTUPENDO !, quiero decir muchas gracias, Pero esta Seguro de que Quiere Que Lo ataque con todo mi Poder?

En ESE momento vino a la mente de Bills Un recuerdo de Son Goku de Hace mas de 100 años CUANDO lo conoció,así que dio Pequeña risa y dijo.

Bills: por Supuesto no quiero que te contengas, demuéstrame todo tu Poder.

entonces Steven se transformo en Super Saiyan 2, Bills Un poco Decepcionado DIJO.

Bills: acaso es este tu máximo poder?

Steven: de echo no quería usar esto por que no lo e perfeccionado pero creo Poder hacer que dure.

entonces Steven Incremento su ki a gran velocidad Y todo el planeta comenzó una sacudirse por el tremendo poder que steven demostraba y el cabello de Steven Creció asta que llego a su cintura y su frente se hizo mas pronunciada y Goku Sorprendido DIJO .

Goku: Steven, cuando fue que alcanzaste la fase 3?

Steven: entrene en secreto por las noches en la habitación de mi madre y no quería enseñártela hasta que la Tuviera dominada pero creo que ahora es un buen Momento.

Todos Se sorprendieron al ver la nueva Transformación de Steven Y aun que Las chicas no podían Sentir el ki podían notar la enorme presión en el aire, Bills sentía que repetía aquel día una ves mas luego sonrío y dijo.

Facturas: muy bien Atácame Con Todo.

Steven sonrió y ataco con lo que parecía un taque frontal Pero cambio de dirección al Ultimo Segundo y ataco por su costado derecho pero no le Costo nada a Bills bloquearlo y Sujeto un Steven por su puño y lo lanzo contra el piso y Una gran nube de polvo se elevo,Steven sí Puso de Pie casi de Inmediato para Volver a tacar, Pero Bills Apareció frente a el y lo golpeo con su dedo y Steven se Estrello Contra el muro del acantilado, Steven Volvió a levantarse Pero vomito una Pequeña cantidad de sangre por el Daño que le causo Bills, steven lo miro y se enfado al verlo tan calmado como si ni siquiera estuviera peleando y Steven lo ataco con una rafaga golpes a Gran Velocidad y con una enorme fuerza Pero el los esquivo Todos con calma y facilidad, entonces Steven lanzo un kamehameha de gran poder Pero de Repente Bills se coloco Detrás de el y lo noqueó con un golpe de karate en la nuca,Steven callo al suelo Volviendo a su estado normal entonces lapis y Rose fueron a auxiliarlo después de que ella usara sus lagrimas sanadoras el recupero la consciencia levemente Y Bills dijo.

Bills: eso no estuvo nada mal pero como ves aun estas en un nivel muy bajo a comparación mía Pero con un entrenamiento adecuado alcanzaras Este Nivel, oye la muestra Le.

Miro a goku y el obedeció y le dijo a Steven.

Goku: muy bien mira Steven existen dos Tipos de Super Saiyan, El Primero son las Transformaciones Que ya te mostre Pero La Segunda es la de un super saiyan dios,la cual es muy difícil de alcanzar.

Steven: Super Saiyan dios?

Goku: deja que te muestre.

entonces goku comenzó una transformarse pero en Lugar de un Ki dorado un Ki azul celeste imbuyo su cuerpo,entonces su cabello se torno azul y su ki desapareció por completo y Steven asombrado dijo.

Steven: es increíble Pero Porque no puedo sentir tu ki?

Goku: Porque un mortal no puede sentir la presencia de un dios.

Steven: entonces ahora eres dios?

Goku: solo durante esta Transformación Pero despues vuelvo a ser normal de nuevo

Bills se acerco a steven con las manos En la espalda y dijo

Bills: Con Un buen Entrenamiento tu también llegaras a dominar esa Transformación.

Steven: espere eso quiere decir que lo aran, me entrenaran?

Facturas: Si lo aremos pero con una condiciono.

Steven: cual Condición?

Facturas: Este planeta tiene La mejor comida de todo un el Universo así que a cambio del entrenamiento quiero que nos traigas una deliciosa comida cada ves Que vallas a entrenar.

Steven: Claro Se lo prometo, Pero aguarde dijo que cuando fuera verdad, exactamente a donde?

Wiss: a Nuestro Planeta por Supuesto allí las Condiciones para el entrenamiento son mejores que en cualquier otro lado .

Steven: Pero no tengo los Medios para ir a su planeta.

Wiss: No te preocupes por eso déjamelo a mi.

Entonces Wiss toco el suelo con la punta de su báculo y un umbral de gemas apareció dela nada a un lado de las escaleras de la casa pero en lugar de ser cristalino era de color verde olivo y Wiss dijo.

Wiss: Con esto podrás ir y volver de nuestro planeta Cuando Quieras Así no tendrás que dejar la tierra por mucho tiempo.

Steven: Gracias Señor Wiss Pero Como lo Hizo?

Wiss: oh jo jo jo,solo digamos que es uno de mis súper Poderes, Pero en todo caso de Señor Bills Creo Que deberiamos irnos ya.

Facturas: Creo Que tienes razón vayámonos.

Steven: esperen los antes de que se vayan Dejen me Darles algo, lapis ven ayúdame.

Steven y lapis volaron a la gran rosquilla y compraron Una Docena de Cada tipo de rosquilla y se las entregaron a Wiss a Y Bills entonces Wiss Pregunto.

Wiss: que es esto?

Steven: Es Una golosina Llamada rosquilla, están echas de pan y glaseadas con azúcar y otras cosas dulces Prueben las estoy Seguro que les gustaran.

Bills y Wiss las probaron al mismo tiempo y quedaron fascinados por su sabor y Bills dijo.

Facturas: esto esta delicioso Nunca pensé Que Hubiera algo así de bueno.

Steven y Los Demás Estaban felices De que les gustara, ENTONCES Bills y Wiss se despidieron de Ellos con las Manos entonces Wiss utilizo su báculo y Una luz azul Apareció del Suelo y Ambos habían desaparecido En un rallo de Energía Que viajaba un Gran Velocidad, Dentro Aquel del rallo Wiss curioso le Pregunto a Bills.

Wiss: Estoy Sorprendido Bills señor.

Bills: '¿eh?

Wiss: no creí Que aceptaría un tercer alumno.

Facturas: je, veo Que Goku ni tu lo notaron

Wiss: a Que se refiere?

Bills: su personalidad, su actitud y su forma de pelear son Como las de el, Siento que Volví a vivir ese día una ves mas.

entonces Wiss por fin comprendió a Que se refería Bills y DIJO.

Wiss: si, muy buenos recuerdos Vinieron a mi al ver ESA pelea.

Bills: no me Cabe la Menor duda Ese Chico Steven es la reencarnación de Son Goku.

Continuará ...


	10. UNA BODA DE OTRO MUNDO

una boda de otro mundo

"ciudad playa 2 semanas después"

Dos semanas después de que Bills y Wiss aceptaran entrenar a steven su progreso fue sorprendente en cuestión de días domino su transformación en ozaru mediante la meditación y su tercera fase como super saiyan la domino en una semana,Wiss estaba sorprendido con su habilidad y su progreso Wiss estaba complacido de entrenar a tan buen estudiante,eran las 3:45 en la tierra y steven usaba un pesado traje de 500 toneladas mientras hacia lagartijas con su brazo derecho steven no dejaba de sudar mientras contaba las repeticiones,lapis bebía una tasa de te con Wiss y Bills mientras veían a steven entrenar y Wiss dijo.

Wiss: ahora que recuerdo lapis solo falta una semana para su boda,no es cierto?

Lapis: si,así es señor Wiss ahora que lo menciona me gustaría darles esto.

Lapis saco dos cartas de color azul y les dio una a cada uno y Wiss pregunto.

Wiss: que es esto?

Lapis: invitaciones a la boda por si quisieran asistir

Wiss: oh ya veo,bueno en ese caso asistiré gustoso y usted lord Bills?

Bills: nunca e asistido a una boda pero mientras aya buena comida no me molestara asistir pero si la comida no es de mi agrado destruiré la tierra entendido?

Lapis: si señor Bills. Dijo lapis con una sonrisa forzada y alguanas gotas de sudor en la frente.

Steven: 49998,49999 y 50000,listo termine señor Wiss,creo que me quitare el traje ahora.

Wiss: esta bien,ademas creo que ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy tomate un descanso.

Cuando steven se saco el traje de entrenamiento y lo tiro al suelo este se hundió 2cm en el suelo entonces tomo la botella de agua que estaba en la mesa donde Wiss,Bills y lapis bebían su te entonces lapis decidió jugarle una broma a steven y cuando el trato de beber agua esta se mantenía en la botella y cuando puso su ojo a la boca de la botella para ver que pasaba lapis la dejo caer sobre steven y lo empapo completamente entonces volteo a lapis con una mirada de enojo y lapis se preocupo por un segundo asta que steven comenzó a reír y la risa se contagio a todos y steven dijo.

Steven: bueno creo que deberíamos volver a casa es debemos darle los toques finales ala boda.

Lapis: tienes razón sera mejor irnos,muchas gracias por el te señor wiss.

Wiss: no hay porque gracias a ti por acompañarnos

Steven: no tenemos idea también acabamos de llegar.

Greg: alguien debería ir a hablar con ellas.

Steven: yo no.

Rose: yo tampoco.

Lapis: ni yo.

Greg: yo y mi gran boca,bueno aquí voy.

Greg se acerco a las chicas,no podía entender de que estaban hablando porque todas gritaban ala ves y trato de tranquilizarlas pero ninguna le hizo caso y amatista lo lanso por la ventana cuando él le puso su mano en su hombro después de barios intentos lapis se canso y las metió en burbujas de agua para calmarlas y cuando parecía que se habían calmado la dejo ir y steven pregunto.

Steven: que carajos pasa aquí?

Amatista: lo que pasa es que perla tiene un horrible gusto en moda.

Perla: te equivocas tu eres quien tiene un pésimo gusto para la moda.

Lapis: de que están hablando?

rubí: tratamos de encontrar un vestido de novia adecuado para ti pero no nos disidimos por cual.

Greg: creo que es debería ser decisión de lapis . hablo mientras entraba en la casa lleno de arena.

Lapis: bueno no lo se,yo en realidad no se de estas cosas pero supongo que puedo probármelos y ver si me gustan.

Zafiro: muy bien prueba este.

Lapis miro el catalogo de vestidos entonces su gema comenzó a brillar y su ropa se transformo en un vestido del catalogo era un vestido largo sin mangas que parecía ser sujetado por su escote,steven tuvo un leve sonrojo al ver como le quedaba el vestido y perla dijo.

Perla: como ven este vestido es el mas elegante y el mas apropiado.

Lapis: no lo,se se ve bien pero no es mi estilo creo que probare el de amatista.

entonces el vestido de lapis se transformo en un vestido no tan largo con mangas largas y cuello que mostraban la espalda y había una tela transparente sobre la del vestido y lapis dijo

Lapis: bueno admito que es hermoso pero steven tu que piensas?

todos voltearon a ver a steven quien estaba tan rojo como un tomate al ver a lapis usando ese vestido y lapis con un pequeño rubor dice.

Lapis: bueno creo que eso lo decide,usare este.

amatista sonrió arrogante por la decisión de lapis y perla un poco decepcionada dijo.

Perla: bueno,ahora solo falta tu traje steven.

Steven: no te preocupes ya lo tengo resuelto.

entonces la gema desteven brillo y y su ropa se transformo en un esmoquin negro,lapis también se sonrojo al ver a Steven tan elegante y Steven preguntó.

Steven: como me veo?

Amatista: como un millón de dólares o tú qué piensas lapis?

Ella volteó avergonzada y dijo.

Lapis: te ves increíble,me gusta. con un gran rubor en su cara.

Amatista: ja ja ja,tu cara está mas azul de lo normal.

Entonces lapis metió a amatista en otra burbuja de agua y cubrió su cara de de vergüenza entonces Steven la envolvió en sus brazos y dijo.

Steven: oye no tienes porque avergonzarte mientras yo esté con Tigo,ok?

Lapis asintió con la cabeza y con estrellas en los ojos mientras abrasaba a steven y todos dijeron lo mismo mientras veían esa escena.

Todos: ha,que tiernos.

entonces entro por la puerta goku y pregunto de broma.

Goku: que me perdí la boda?

Steven: je,no pero ahora que lo mencionas necesito que me hagas un favor.

Goku: de que se trata?

Steven: bueno me preguntaba si te gustaría ser el padrino.

Goku se mostró un poco sorprendido por la petición de steven y dijo.

Goku: wow,yo...no se que decir,nunca había echo algo como eso antes no se que debo hacer.

Steven: no es nada difícil la verdad solo deberás asegurar te de que este listo para la boda y dar un brindis y también...

fue interrumpido por amatista quien dijo.

Amatista: ¡UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO!

Goku: que?

Amatista: si como en la televisión.

Steven: no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

Goku: yo tampoco.

Amatista: ah,nunca asemos lo que quiero.

Steven: no te preocupes habrá una fiesta después de la ceremonia.

Goku: volviendo al tema, no estoy se guro sobre esto steven.

Steven: relájate lo harás bien.

"EL GRAN DÍA"

todos los preparativos estaban listos,nada fuera de su lugar y cuando todo estubo preparado los invitados empezaron a tomar asiento saidie venia con un vestido azul y lars con un esmoquin color gris,bills y wiss llevaban su ropa normal,coni llevaba un vestido blanco con cinturón negro en la cintura,el alcalde usaba el mismo traje de siempre pero esta vez era de color negro,todos los conocidos de steven no tardaron en llegar y las gemas vestían vestidos amarillos con un diseño de su propio agrado y se pararon detrás del lugar que le correspondía a lapis entonces steven entro y se paro frente al altar y goku estaba a su espalda entonces steven le dijo en vos baja.

Steven: estoy nervioso,es como si hubiera un millón de mariposas vomitando en mi estomago

Goku: no te preocupes es normal,estas apunto de dar un gran paso asi que no te asustes bien?

Steven: de acuerdo tratare.

entonces el órgano comenzó a sonar y todos guardaron silencio y lapis empezó a caminar hacia el altar todos la seguían con la mirada y steven memorizaba esa imagen como si fuera la primera vez que la veía o la ultima entonces el sacerdote dio comienzo a la ceremonia y por el momento todo era normal,casi al final de la ceremonia el sacerdote dijo.

Sacerdote: por el poder investido en mi yo los declaro marido y mujer,ahora besa a la novia

entonces lapis y steven se besaron fue el beso mas apasionado que tuvieron hasta el momento,tanto que el tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos entonces el suelo empezó a sacudirse y una enorme gema corrupta con apariencia de una serpiente gigante apareció de debajo del suelo y empezó destruirlo todo las chicas invocaron sus armas listas para pelear y goku adopto una posiciones de combate y cuando estuvieron apunto de lasarse contra ella bills se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia la gema corrupta y dijo.

Bills: me molestas desaparece.

En cuanto Bills dijo esa ultima palabra la gema empezó a desaparecer en el aire como si se desintegrara con un pequeño resplandor purpura las chicas estaban asombradas de lo fácil que fue para el derrotarlo entonces 6 gemas mas aparecieron del piso entonces steven se transformo en super saiyan y en un segundo la golpeo a todas y las devolvió a sus gemas las chicas las encapsularon y steven miro a lapis quien tenia la mirada fría y dijo.

Steven: lo siento lapis quería que todo fuera perfecto este día pero velo del lado amable completamos la ceremonia antes de que esto pasara.

Para la sorpresa de steven lapis comenzó a reír y steven al ver a su al rededor también encontró la gracia de la situación y lapis dijo.

Lapis: steven no estoy molesta es solo que me párese hilarante mente gracioso todo lo que paso,pero al final todo lo que importa es que estamos casados y no podría pedir nada mejor.

Steven: yo tampoco y creo que es hora de comer.

lapis y steven rieron mientras se abrasaban,en la recepción todos bailaban,comían y festejaban las garned hablaba con jamie,bills y wiss probaban todo la diferente comida,goku y perla bailaban y se veían un poco romanticos,rose y greg bailaban como si fuera la primera ves que lo hicieron y amatista bailaba con yelow tail y vadelia,después de comer y bailar con lapis steven salio un momento por aire fresco y volvió a pensar sobre su futuro pero después de unos segundos se dijo a si mismo.

Steven: que importa que pasara de ahora en adelante mientras este con mis amigos podre afrontar lo que sea.

Entonces lapis salio y dijo.

Lapis: que haces aquí afuera hay que divertirnos un poco mas. dijo mientras alaba a steven por el brazo gentil mente.

Steven con sus amigos y su nueva esposa festejo toda la noche hasta desfallecer.

continuara...


	11. un viaje inesperado parte 1

(HOLA QUE TAL AMIGOS ESTA SERIE DE CAPÍTULOS ESTA BASADA EN LOS NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS DE STENVEN UNIVERSE)

UN VIAJE INESPERADO PARTE 1

"CIUDAD PLAYA UN MES DESPUÉS"

Steven estaba ayudando a lapis y a peridod a cosechar los vegetales que habían crecido en esta temporada y steven vestido con un overol de mezclilla camiseta blanca botas de goma y un sombrero ranchero y despues de cosechar todas la papas y separarlas de las que fueran venenosas steven dijo.

Steven: esto es muy agotador,me recuerdas porque lo caemos?

Lapis: bueno no tenemos espacio para estos vegetales así que lo mejor seria venderlos y ya que seremos padres dentro de poco nos vendría bien el dinero.

Steven: si,tienes razón pero me siento extraño si no entreno un solo día es como si me faltara algo me entiendes?

Lapis: supongo que si,pero de todas formas ya terminamos aquí si quieres puedes ir a entrenar.

Steven: nah,creo que hoy pasare el día con mis dos personas favoritas.

Steven puso su mano sobre el vientre ya muy crecido de lapis y la beso y ella dijo.

Lapis: je,no seremos tres asta dentro de tres meses.

Steven: ya no resisto la espera me gustaría que naciera hoy.

Lapis: ya se,pero hay que ser pacientes,bueno que tal si vamos a ver que tal va la remodelacion de la casa.

Steven: si a lapis y la cargo estilo princesa y decidieron y volando para disfrutar la vista

Steven había contratado a algunos contratistas para que construyeran un par de nuevas habitaciones una para el bebe y otra para greg quien decidió vivir con ellos los primeros los primeros meses cuando llegue el bebe,steven y lapis llegaron en cuestión de minutos y el contratista los vio llegar y dijo.

Contratista: ah,señor universe me da gusto que este de vuelta ya casi terminaremos de construir las habitaciones.

Steven: genial cuanto les tomara terminar.

Contratista: un mes como máximo,pero como sea se hace tarde volveremos mañana.

Steven: esta bien adiós.

Los contratistas tomaron sus herramientas y se fueron steven fue ala cosina por algo de comer antes de dormir,lapis se habia acostumbrado a dormir al igual que lo hace steven y uso su gema y cambio sus prendas de jardinería por su clásico vestido azul y steven le dijo.

Steven: hace mucho tiempo que no veía ese vestido.

Lapis: bueno quería dormir lo mas cómoda posible y ademas porque me miras así.

Steven: por nada es solo que me recuerda a la primera ves que te vi y lo hermosa que te veías.

Lapis: bueno tenemos el resto del día para nosotros y se me ocurre algo divertido.

Lapis hizo desaparecer su ropa y quedo completamente desnuda y steven se acerco a ella y la beso mientras se quitaba la ropa tan bien.

"Dos horas después"

Steven y lapis estaban acurrucados y cansados en la cama de steven quien dijo.

Steven: uf,hace mucho que no hacíamos eso de verdad lo necesitaba,te amo lapis.

Lapis: si,yo también lo necesitaba.

Steven: bajare por algo de beber,no quiere algo?

Lapis: no,estoy bien gracias

Cuando steven bajo a la cocina y tomo una soda aparecieron en el umbral garnet,perla,amatista y rose steven reacciono y se cubrió con un cojín del sillón y perla dijo.

Perla:oh,hola steven como fue tu...perla corto su oración al ver a steven desnudo y amatista pregunto riendo al verlo.

Amatista: ja,ja,ja porque estas desnudo.

Steven: bueno yo...el desvió su mirada a su habitación donde lapis se cubría con las mantas de la cama de steven muy sonrojada las chicas se avergonzaron y rose dijo.

Rose: sera mejor ir a nuestras habitaciones y dejarlos solos.

Garnet: concuerdo con rose mejor entremos en nuestras habitaciones buenas noches chicos.

steven y lapis se despidieron con las manos y se rieron por la situación tan bochornosa y ambos se fueron a dormir.

(sueño de steven)

steven podía ver unas flores rosas frente a el y miro a su alrededor y miro un árbol retorcido,unas montañas al rededor y miro un objeto extraño parecido a una araña mecánica roza cubierta por musgo y flores rosas entonces escucho la voz de lapis que decía "despierta" entonces steven desperto de golpe y lapis pregunto.

Lapis: steven estas bien?

Steven puso su mano en su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y lapis dijo

Lapis: me desperté porque sentía agua cerca y me di cuenta de que llorabas asi que te desperte.

Steven: es extraño,mi sueño no era especial mente triste.

Lapis: que soñaste?

Steven: bueno...es difícil de decir no se que era lo que estaba viendo pero siento que lo había visto antes,mañana lo averiguare.

"Al día siguiente"

Steven llamo a barias personas ese día esperando que alguna le diera una pista y cuando llamo a connie ella recordó a ver visto algo parecido antes en la biblioteca y encontró el diario de campo de Buddy que contenía un dibujo del objeto extraño al llegar a la casa de steven quito algunos papeles y objetos de la mesa de la sala de steven tirándolos al piso y dijo.

Connie: ¡LO SIENTO LO LIMPIARE LUEGO!,luego de que me dijiste lo que soñaste,pense que sonaba familiar.

entonces steven y lapis miraron la pagina del diario que connie señalo y steven dijo.

Steven: eso es,el "palankin".

Connie: de echo,se pronuncia el "palanquín".

Entonces steven escucho el portal de la sala activándose lo que indicaba que las gemas habían vuelto y steven dijo.

Steven: las gemas volvieron,ellas tienen que saber acerca de esta cosa.

Steven se acerco al umbral donde aparecieron Amatista,perla,garnet y rose y al ver a steven amatista dijo.

Amatista: hola

Steven: oigan,saben algo sobre esta cosa?.dijo steven mostrando el dibujo y a las chicas y amatista dijo.

Amatista: hm,steven mereces saber la verdad,y la verdad es... No tengo idea de que es esto,nunca lo he visto en mi vida.

Perla se acerco a amatista y la hiso a un lado y dijo.

Perla: disculpame,amatista,permite me.

Pela observo el dibujo y lo reconoció al instante y dijo.

Perla: hu..B-bueno...parece se una ilustración en algún tipo de diario.

Steven dijo pensando que perla bromeaba con el dijo

Steven: vamos,sabes a que me refiero. tuve un sueño en donde vi esta cosa,lapis y yo nos preguntábamos si tal vez...

Perla miro a rose preocupada sobre eso y rose negó con la cabeza en que significaba "no le digas" y pela dijo.

Perla: steven,porque lapis y tu...

Fue interrumpida por garnet quien grito.

Garnet: ¡NO PUEDES IR ALLI!.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por garnet y steven dijo.

Steven: porque no?

Amatista: si,porque no?

pregunto también sabiendo que le ocultaban algo,garnet se quedo en silencio con una expresión de preocupación,steven exhalo de decepcionado y dijo.

Steven: creí que serian honestas con migo de ahora en en adelante.

Rose: oh,steven,nosotras...

Fue interrumpida rose por steven con un tono molesto.

Steven: esto tiene que ver con diamante rosa?,ya se que la rompiste mamá así que, que es esto que no pueden contarme?

Rose no contesto y garnet dijo.

Garnet: por favor,estas decepcionando a rose.

Steven:¡NO!,yo estoy decepcionado

Garnet: no iremos, ninguna quiso que vieras ese lugar jamas.

Steven: lo que ustedes querían?,¡¿QUE HAY CON LO QUE YO QUIERO?!,estoy cansado de que todas me mientan,soy tu hijo mamá,no me merezco saber la verdad?

Rose: steven,este no es el momento.

Lapis,connie,amatista y perla se mantenían atrás en esta conversación y se limitaban a observar.

Steven: ¡NO ME IMPORTA!,¡QUIERO IR ALLÍ AHORA!.

Rose: ¡STEVEN!.

connie un poco incomoda y asustada dijo.

Connie: lo siento,no debí traer el diario.

Steven voltea y dice.

Steven: si,si debiste,tiene información que ¡NO VOY A SACAR DE ELLAS!

todos se silencio unos segundos y steven dijo con un tono mas calmado.

Steven: Connie, necesito que me prestes este libro.

Connie: ok,solo ten cuidado,tengo que devolverlo a la librería en una semana.

Steven: gracias. respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta y al abrirla,goku estaba del otro lado escuchando en secreto pero steven no le dio importancia y salio.

Rose: espera,steven,¿a donde...?

fue interrumpida por gernet quien puso su mano en su hombro,afuera goku bajaba las escaleras con steven y entonces garnet dijo.

Garnet: steven,no vallas,tienes que confiar en mi.

Steven: no lo entiendo,garnet,almeno tu eres honesta conmigo.

Garnet: de verdad quiero serlo,pero si te digo porque no debes ir,solo querrás ir mas.

Steven:¡¿QUE?!,bueno,ahora en verdad quiero ir.

Garnet: tch,no debi haber dicho eso,no puedes ir porque no puedo ir con tigo.

Steven: por que no?

garnet desvió su mirada preocupada y steven dijo.

Steven: ¡GARNET!,porque no?

Garnet: T...tengo miedo,n...no puedo acercarme a ella.

Steven: ¡AH,"ELLA"!,¡¿ELLA QUIEN?!

Garnet: ¡AH,MIERDA!,ahora lo hice mas interesante. dijo a si misma en voz alta.

Garnet: steven,por favor,solo quédate aquí...por mi. dijo mientras se quitaba sus lentes para mostrar lo asustada que estaba.

Steven: no lo haré,lo siento.

Garnet: lo se.

entonces steven comenzó a volar en dirección a corea que era el lugar que indicaba el diario,entonces goku le dijo a garnet.

Goku: iré con el para asegurarme de que no se meta en problemas.

Lapis: yo también.

entonces ambos volaron hasta alcanzar a steven el los miro y se alegro de que no estaba solo en esta aventura.

"CIELO DE COREA"

Goku miro hacia abajo y dijo.

Goku: bueno llegamos a corea,que tal si hacemos turismo?

Steven: no hay tiempo para divertirse.

Lapis: bueno,no hay tiempo para un poco de diversión?

Steven lo pensó un poco decidió que un poco de turismo y compras no le haría daño a nadie(después de una secuencia de turismo por corea y por tiendas departamentales)llegaron al sitio de mapa,steven cambio su ropa de camino allí,su camiseta blanca ahora era negra,el cambio su chaleco negro por uno rojo con una estrella blanca en la espalda y sus botas negras ahora eran unas zapatillas rojas con blanco,al acercarse a una cerca de alambre notaron un un letrero de aléjese y otro de madera debajo que decía"por favor" entonces steven dijo.

Steven: es aquí.

Goku: estas seguro que es aquí?

Steven: si. es difícil de explicar,puedo sentirlo.

Goku: hmmm,si que es bonito aquí.

Lapis: así que algo de esto se ve familiar para ti?,steven?,wow,estas bien?,esta sucediendo otra vez.

Steven: estoy bien,continuemos

Goku: tomemos un descanso,creo que esta montaña te esta arruinando.

Steven: no goku,esto significa que nos estamos acercando,vamos.

Steven abrazo a lapis y se elevo con ella por encima de la cerca al igual que goku y cuando steven miro frente a el dijo.

Steven: ¡MIREN!,este es

Todos sentaron su vista al frente y vieron el palanquín pero steven confundido dijo.

Steven: pero,es diferente?,en mi sueño,estaba roto y era rosa,pero esta en perfectas condiciones.

Goku en broma dijo

Goku: tal vez lo pintaron?

Entonces oyeron una vos misteriosa detrás de ellos, se ocultaron en unos arbustos y observaron a lo una mujer gigante y a una perla azul junto a ella y lapis rápidamente la reconoció y dijo.

Lapis: diamante azul.

steven le hizo una seña a lapis para que no hablara y ella entendió y escucharon lo que ella decía.

Diamante azul: oh,roza,lo siento tanto, debí haber echo mas,amarillo dice que todo se terminara pronto me pregunto que opinarías tu,este es tu planeta,después de todo,todavía pienso que lo es.

Goku miro a steven y dijo.

Goku: steven la conoces?,guau amigo.

Steven comenzó a llorar mas,se sentó y dijo.

Steven: mis sueños,estuve viendo a través de sus ojos,estuve llorando sus lagrimas.

entonces le oyeron decir.

Diamante azul: que estas haciendo por allí?

Perla azul: creí escuchar a alguien.

A todos se les paro el corazón al escuchar a perla azul detrás de los arbustos y goku dijo en voz baja.

Goku: no se preocupen yo me ocupo.

entonces goku salio de los arbustos sorprendiendo a perla azul y dijo.

Goku: oh,lo siento no quería interrumpir lo...quesea que estén asiendo.

entoces diamante azul dijo.

Diamante azul: perla que pasa?

ella se dio la vuelta se reverencio ante ella y dijo.

Perla azul: mi diamante,encontré a un nativo.

Goku: oh,si,yo soy de aquí es un honor conocerla su majestad.

Diamante azul dio un pequeño giro con la cabeza y dijo.

Diamante azul: tráelo aquí.

Entonces goku y perla se dirigieron a diamante azul y steven dijo en voz baja.

Steven: goku,no

Cuando goku estuvo al lado de diamante azul ella dijo.

Diamante azul: que curioso,esto impresionada por la habilidad de la humanidad para sobrevivir en lo salvaje,que extraño planeta,donde mas un ser tan frágil como un humano podría vivir,mientras un ser tan poderoso como un diamante fallecer?,aquí fue donde paso donde ella fue rota.

Goku con un tono serio pregunto.

Goku: eran cercanas?

Diamante azul: bastante.

Goku: oh,lo lamento mucho,se lo difícil que es seguir adelante cuando pierdes a alguien.

Diamante azul: lo sabes?.dijo mientras volteaba a ver a goku, en steven una gran lagrima fluyo por su ojo izquierdo y goku dijo.

Goku: perdí a alguien muy importante para mi también,la extraño cada día que pasa y pienso en ella todo el tiempo,pero ella nunca volverá.es muy difícil acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento. decía goku mientras pensaba en su abuela Pan.

Diamante azul: esto sorprendida de que un ser humano pueda comprender como me siento, es una pena,hay una geo-arma incubando en el centro de este planeta que lo destruirá todo muy pronto,pero tu no te mereces eso,¿verdad?.

Goku: geo-arma,huh. dijo confundido.

Diamante azul: sabes,no debería estar aquí,pero me alegra haber regresado una ultima vez,puedo salvar una ultima pieza de su legado.

Goku: oh,si?

Entonces diamante azul tomo a goku con su mano y una enorme nave en forma de brazo salio de entre las nubes y el palanquín de diamante azul se elevo hacia ellos,goku podría liberarse con facilidad pero eso hubiera puesto en riesgo a steven y a lapis quien no estaba en condiciones de pelear por su embarazo así que no se resistió y cuando estuvieron abordo steven trato de detener la nave pero esta activo un salto "live space"que lanzo a steven en dirección contra el piso pero fue atrapado por garnet quien estaba preocupada por el y dijo.

Garnet: ¡STEVEN LO SIENTO!

Steven: garnet.

Garnet: te vi venir aquí,vi a diamante azul en la tierra,la vi viéndome y encontrándonos a todos,no podía estar aquí contigo.

Steven: eso no importa,se llevo a goku,es mi culpa,debí escucharte,¿que haremos ahora?.

Garnet: iremos al espacio a traerlo de vuelta. dijo garnet con una mirada decisiva en su rostro.

CONTINUARA...


	12. un viaje inesperado parte 2

Un viaje inesperado 2"

Steven,lapis y garnet volvieron al templo bastante alterados donde rose,perla y amatista los esperaban y cuando aparecieron por el portal rose dijo.

Rose: steven volviste.

Amatista: hola stev-o.

Perla: lamentamos mucho lo de hace rato.

Steven: olviden eso,tenemos que alcanzarla.

Perla: que?

Amatista: quien?

Garnet: Diamante azul.

Rose:¡¿Diamante azul?!,¡¿En la tierra?!.Dijo con un tono de sorpresa.

Amatista: ¡Santo cielo!,están saliendo de la nada.

Perla: amatista transformarte en una silla. N-Necesito sentarme.

Steven: se llevo a goku,ella lo secuestro como un alienígena,y fue por mi culpa.

Lapis: no fue tu culpa,debes calmarte steven.

Amatista: a goku?

Perla: nuestro goku?

Amatista: ¡¿Pues que otro goku hay?!,¡¿Como lo vamos a recuperar?!

Rose: Steven no dijiste que podías tele transportarte con una persona sintiendo su ki?.

Steven: ya trate,pero esta demasiado lejos para sentir su ki,de todas formas ¿para que lo querrá ella?,¿Para comérselo?,¿Lo pondrá en un zoológico?

Perla: espera eso podría ser

Steven:¡¿QUE SE LO COMERÁ?!

Perla:¿que? no,pero habia un-no,no eso no podría seguir existiendo. no desde que nosotras-.

Rose: eso es, el malicioso zoológico humano de diamante rosa.

Steven miro a su madre y pregunto.

Steven: ¿zoológico humano?.

Garnet: durante su reinado en la tierra,diamante rosa robaba humanos de sus familias como trofeos de sus conquistas.

Amatista: debes estar bromeando.

Perla: oh no, era muy serio. dijo llena de preocupación.

Perla: cuando yo serbia...al mundo hogar,yo misma lo vi. Un lugar aislado como una jaula en lo profundo del espacio. Humanos en cautiverio. Jamas fuimos capaces de rescatarlos. No había manera de llegar a ellos después de la guerra,pero eso fue hace mas de 5000 años atras.

Amatista:¿de verdad crees que goku esta allá?

Perla: steven,¿diamante azul lo quería vivo?

Steven: si,le agradaba.

Perla: no puedo imaginar otro lugar en donde lo mantendría si es que lo quiera conservar,eso si el zoológico sigue ahí.

Steven: es nuestra única oportunidad,pero ¿como vamos a llegar allá?.

Garnet: con el ojo viajero.

Amatista: ¿la nave de las rubíes?

Garnet: exacta mente,iremos al espacio y no regresaremos sin goku.

"EL GRANERO"

Todos estaban decididos a ir,pero el problema era que la nave llevaba 4 años sin usar así que antes debían inspeccionarla y fueron con peridot para que la examinara y mientras inspeccionaba la nave decía.

Peridot: veamos,sus pulsares de rastreo rastrean pulsares,el escudo atmosférico parece funcionar,pero no van a necesitar eso en el espacio,obviamente.

Garnet: solo asegúrate de que sea seguro usarla.

Peridot: estarán bien,pero creo yo debería ir para cambiar el sistema de ajustes ya establecido por las rubíes.¿ y que opinarían de luces verdes en vez de rojas?

Steven alterado dijo mientra hacia una llamada.

Steven: no hay tiempo para eso,si funciona,vayámonos y ya. Lo siento,connie,pero no podemos esperar. goku esta en problemas y debemos ir al espacio para traerlo de vuelta.

Steven aun alterado seguía ablando con connie.

Steven: no hay tiempo,solo protege ciudad playa mientras no estoy.

Steven se acerco a las gemas y las escucho hablar.

Perla: entonces,¿si introduzco las coordenadas nos llevara directo hacia allá?

Peridot: es un poco mas complicado que eso,estos no son esos armatostes de primera era,mas bien estarán doblando la realidad si encienden el motor gravitatorio. y ahora que lo pienso,de verdad debería cambiar las preferencias de las rubíes también.

Steven se acerco a ellas y les grito de forma muy histérica.

Steven: ¡es rojo ¿y que?,vamos,vamos,tenemos que irnos!.

Perla: dejando de lado el tema de la rubíes,¿esta cosa volara?

Peridot: respuesta corta,si

Todos entraban en la nave y steven se dio la vuelta y dijo.

Steven: mama tu,lapis y peridot deben quedarse.

Rose: ¿que?,¿porque?

Steven: deben proteger ciudad playa mientras no estamos,ademas ya puse en riesgo a muchas personas importantes para mi no soportaría perder a las que me quedan.

Rose: esta bien,solo ten cuidado hijo.

Peridot: cuenta con nosotros.

Steven: gracias,lapis,cuídate volveré pronto te lo prometo.

Lapis: solo asegura te de volver en una pieza,¿esta bien?.

Steven: de acuerdo,nos vemos. steven beso a lapis y ella le correspondió el beso,cuando se separaron steven entro en la nave que comenzó a volar,steven vio por las ventanillas como se alegaba mas y mas de la tierra y dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Steven: wow,de verdad que es una vista muy hermosa

Entonces escucho en estruendo y la nave se sacudió entonces comenzo a pasar varias beses mas y al ver a las chicas perla dijo.

Perla: ooohhh,turbulencia espacial.

Las chicas se veían asustadas por el campo de meteoritos por el que pasaban,entonces perla se sentó frente a la consola de control y maniobro la nave estupenda mente asta casi salir del campo de asteroides y garnet dijo.

Garnet: buenas maniobras.

Steven: bueno,¿que tanto falta para llegar al-?

Steven fue interrumpido cuando vio a una rubí que se estrello con la nave y a otras dos que que la nave golpeo y dijo.

Steven: lo siento rubíes.

Garnet: debimos hacer algo al respecto por ellas hace años.

Steven: las podemos recoger de regreso,ahora lo importante es salvar al maestro goku. ¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos allá?

Perla miro el panel de control que marcaba la ruta y un tiempo estimado por lo cual contesto.

Perla: bueno,a nuestra velocidad actual,yo diría que llegaremos al zoológico humano en...Aproximadamente en 70 años. Justo a tiempo para el aniversario 100 de goku estando con vida.

Steven: Perla,yo ya seré abuelo para ese entonces,recuerda que prometimos regresar pronto a la tierra.

perla trato de pensar en una solución pero no se le ocurría nada asta que garnet dijo

Garnet: antes de partir,peridot menciono un motor gravitatorio.

Amatista: oh,si. Y dijo que podía doblar la realidad.

Perla: oh,estoy segura de que estaba exagerando. Posiblemente solo altera la definición de velocidad al manipular el espacio tiempo,¿pero que efecto tendrá eso en un ser orgánico?,podría aplanar el cuerpo de steven como un hotcake de huesos y piel.

Amatista: hug,los huesos son asquerosos.

Garnet: tu tienes huesos en tu habitación.

Amatista: eso es diferente,esos son mis huesos.

Steven puso una mirada decisiva y dijo.

Steven: no se preocupen un estoy acostumbrado a soportar presiones altas durante mis entrenamientos,así que si salvar a mi maestro significa convertirme en un hot cake,entonces traigan el jarabe.

Steven presiono el icono que activaba el salto live space y al acelerar a tal velocidad de golpe provoco que por unos segundos su cuerpo se deformara asta que el impulso lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared y perdiera el conocimiento por unos minutos,al despertar steven,perla pregunto.

Perla: ¡¿Steven estas bien?!.

Steven: si,estoy bien,solo perdí el conocimiento,am,¿ustedes están bien,chicas?

Pregunto steven al ver a las chicas de una estatura muy pequeña parecía que las habían compactado y mientras amatista reía garnet ajusto sus gafas y dijo.

Garnet: tu dímelo.

Perla: ha,¡NO!,¡NO ESTAMOS BIEN!

Steven se levanto y pregunto muy confundido.

Steven: ¿por que ustedes se ven así?

Garnet: la deformación gravitatoria parece haber afectado nuestros cuerpos.

Amatista: por favor dime que esto durara para siempre.

Perla frustrada dio una explicación de lo que les pasaba.

Perla: nuestros cuerpos están echos de luz,y usual mente forman una masa dependiendo de la presión del aire y el nivel de la gravedad en el ambiente. pero estamos en una situación donde las leyes normales de la física no aplican.

Amatista: ¿a quien le importa?,esto es divertido.

Perla: ¡¿Y EN QUE FORMA ES ESTO DIVERTIDO?!

Steven: entonces,¿no están haciendo esto a proposito?,¿que no pueden cambiar de forma a como eran antes?.

Amatista: aguarda.

entonces amatista trato de cambiar de forma a una de sus favoritas "el puma"pero la gravedad la mantuvo en el mismo tamaño y al ver su forma dijo.

Amatista: huh,miren esto cachorro de puma.

Entonces garnet analizo la situación y dijo.

Garnet: esta nave parece estar produciendo una especie de energía,manteniendo nos de esta forma.

Mientras todos pensaban como solucionarlo steven miro el panel de control y se dio cuenta de que andaba mal.

Steven: creo que se cual es el problema.

Perla: ¿en serio?

Steven: peridot,dijo que la nave estaba ajustada para rubíes,debe estar haciéndolas del tamaño de una rubí

Perla: hug,¿porque ella nunca nos dice nada?,esta es la razón por la cual no la escuchamos.

Steven se sentó frente a la consola y dijo.

Steven: quizá pueda cambiar los ajustes.

Steven altero los ajustes para rubíes y los ajusto para cuarzos,entonces los cuerpos de las chicas se agrandaron y se hicieron robustos,al ver el cambio trato de ajustarlo nueva mente,pero ahora sus cuerpos se hicieron muy pequeños casi como el de un muñeco y en su ultimo intento steven lo ajusto en diamantes y los cuerpos de las chicas se estiraron y se agrandaron mucho,tanto que sus cabezas golpeaban el techo y steven dijo.

Steven: lo siento.

Perla: prueba hacerlo manualmente.

Entonces steven activo el modo manual y una docena de opciones y ajustes aparecieron frente a el,el empezó a cambiar algunos y los cuellos de las chicas se estiraron como espaguetis,entonces steven entro en pánico y cambio todas los ajustes de forma aleatoria y sin mirar lo que proboco que los cuerpos de las gemas cambiaran de forma una y otra ves de cada forma imaginable entonces apareció una "X" en el panel de control y steven dijo.

Steven: creo que encontré el interruptor de apagado.

Entonces steven lo pulso y las luces se apagaron pero seguían yendo a una velocidad superior a la de la luz y entonces la velocidad era tan grande que atrapo a steven contra la silla,era como si estuviera pegado a ella, los cuerpos de las chicas desaparecieron y sus gemas se pegaron contra la pared,entonces steven volteo y dijo.

Steven: ¡chicas!,¿que hago ahora?

Entonces la nave comenzó a ir mucho mas rápido y steven trato de liberarse de la silla pero fue inútil entonces volteo a ver alas chicas y dijo.

Steven: ¿Amatista?,¿Garnet?,¿Perla?,¿donde están?,¿están rotas?. Amatista por lo general ya regresaría a su form.

En ese momento la pantalla del panel mostró la ruta al zoológico y mostró que iban en rumbo de colisión contra el y dijo.

Steven: oh,no,vamos a chocar contra el zoológico si no reducimos la velocidad.

Steven trato de estirar su brazo para bajar la velocidad,pero la fuerza que se generaba por la velocidad no se lo permitía y entonces empezó a entrar en pánico y para tratar de calmarse se dijo a si mismo mientras asía otro intento.

Steven: esta bien,puedes hacerlo,las gemas van a estar bien. Ellas tienen que estar bien,el maestro estará bien también,cuando salgamos de este aprieto todos reiremos por todo esto,si tan solo pudiera detener la nave.

Entonces steven estuvo a punto de alcanzar el panel de control de la nave pero las fuerzas g lo devolvieron a su lugar,entonces el se asusto y empezó a perder la compostura y dijo.

Seven: esto es mi culpa,me precipite demasiado,nos presione a cometer muchos errores. No tubo porque ser de esta manera,debí escuchar la advertencia de garnet,no debí ir a corea,no debí permitir que diamante azul secuestrara al maestro goku,yo no quería egoista,solo quiera averiguar que estaba pasando por mi cuenta por una vez,pero ahora los he perdido a todos.

Varias lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de steven y empezó a pensar en lapis,las chicas,su madre y sus amigos,pero sobretodo recordó un refrán que le había dicho goku hace tiempo," tu mente es como el agua,cuando se agita la respuesta se vuelve difícil de ver,pero cuando dejas que se calme la respuesta se vuelve clara",entonces puso en practica el refrán y trato de calmarse lo mas que pudo y pensó unos segundos en una solución al problema y vino a su mente una idea,se convirtió en un super saiyan entonces y le resulto mas fácil moverse entonces alcanzo el panel y detuvo la nave entonces la nave paro en seco y steven se golpeo contra la consola,después de que se detuviera las chicas recuperaron sus cuerpo,cuando esteven se dio cuenta de ello corrió a ellas y las abrazo,después dijo.

Steven: ¡VOLVIERON!,¿a donde habían ido?,estaba muy preocupado.

Perla aliviada respondió.

Perla: creo que en tu intento de arreglar nuestros cuerpos,accidentalmente apagaste la calibración por completo. Nuestras formas compuestas de luz no pudieron mantenerse dentro de la nave moviéndose mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

Steven: ¿entonces solo estuvieron detrás de la nave todo este tiempo?

Garnet: si. Pero no te preocupes mucho por eso. A amatista le gusto.

Amatista: nunca pensé que pudiera estirarme tan lejos en mi vida. Y creo que de paso atravesé un planeta,si ja ja ja. ¿Que pasa ste-man?. ya escuchaste a garnet estamos total mente bien,viejo.

Steven: m-me estaba presionando demasiado,es que solo que quería salvar a goku para compensarle y casi arruino la misión. Todo es mi culpa.

Perla: steven no te culpes por nada,tu no secuestraste a goku fue diamante azul quien lo hizo.

Amatista: wow,¿ya vieron eso de alla,chicos?

entonces todos posaron su vista por el extraño objeto echo de un material roza y garnet le dijo a steven.

Garnet: lo que tu hiciste fue llevarnos al zoológico.

Steven: ¿si?.

Garnet: y solo fueron 70 años antes de lo previsto.

Steven miro el zoológico con una mirada seria y dijo

Steven: nos veremos muy pronto,maestro...Eso espero.

CONTINUARA...


	13. un viaje inesperado parte 3

UN VIAJE INESPERADO PARTE 3

Nave

Al momento que la nave salio de la velocidad luz,todos notaron el zoológico y al ojo vigía que lo vigilaba y perla dijo.

Perla: el zoológico,puedo creer que aun exista.

steven miro el zoológico y dijo con gran determinación.

Steven: goku esta ahí dentro puedo sentir levemente su ki pero es muy débil,ahora tenemos que entrar y sacarlo de ahí.

Cuando se acercaron al anillo que estaba al rededor del zoológico una puerta y entraron al muelle de aterrizaje y al ver al rededor observaron a dos guardias amatistas y amatista dijo.

Amatista: esas gemas son...

Perla: guardias amatistas.

perla se preocupo y dijo con sarcasmo.

Perla: claro. Como si de verdad pudiéramos entrar así nomas yo una perla sin dueña,una fusión y tu steven.

steven pensó en lo que dijo y propuso.

podríamos usar disfraces. Yo seré esteban Universidad.

Perla: steven no importa cual sea tu nombre. Todos vamos a llamar la atención.

entonces escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos y garnet se des fusionaba entonces zafiro dijo.

zafiro: no llamaremos la atención si actuamos los papeles para los cuales fuimos hechos.

todos se sorprendieron al ver a zafiro y a rubí separadas entonces rubí dijo.

Rubí: muy bien,amigos,escúchenla.

Zafiro: hoy,soy una zafiro viajando con mi guardia rubí...Y mi perla personal. Y Esteban,yo te traje como una ofrenda para el zoológico.

steven asintió y dijo en broma.

Steven: oh,pobre de esteban.

Amatista: ¿Y que hay de mi?

Zafiro: tu me acompañas como mis músculos de apoyo extra.

Amatista las miro y confundida dijo.

Amatista: ¿musculosa como ellas?

Zafiro: Exactamente.

Amatista: pero ni siquiera he visto a otra amatista antes,¿que hago?,¿que pasaría si digo algo malo?

Zafiro: míralo de esta forma. Tu eres nueva y nosotros estamos oxidados. Pero tenemos que mantener esto el tiempo suficiente para encontrar a goku.

Perla escéptica pregunto.

Perla: ¿Esto de verdad va a funcionar?

Zafiro: no

todos se preocuparon cuando zafiro mato su confianza con esa simple respuesta y dijo.

Zafiro: solo manténganse juntos, y hagamos lo bien. Vayamos a cambiar el futuro.

amatista cambio su forma y se hizo mas grande entonces todos salieron de la nave,rubí sujetaba las manos de steven para simulas que era su prisionero y trato de hacerlo mas convincente diciendo cosas como.

Steven: ustedes nunca me enjaularan,cabezas duras.

todos trataron de no parecer sospechosos y mientras subían las escaleras,las dos amatistas se miraron entre si sospechando un poco y cundo estuvieron frente a ellas,una de las amatistas dijo.

soldado amatista: digan su propósito

zafiro: estoy aquí para hacer un deposito al zoológico humano.

La amatista en un tono bromista y un poco malvado

Soldado amatista: malas noticias,el zoológico humano cerro. Lo que significa que tendremos que arrojarte al espacio.

La amatista se acerco a la cara de steven para intimidarlo lo cual le molesto y le dio un cabezazo,la amatista retrocedió con su mano sobre su nariz por el dolor,entonces zafiro miro a steven nerviosa,entonces la amatista alzo su mano para golpearlo,pero antes de que lo hiciera una gema apareció,tenia el cabello corto de color blanco y casi parecían un par de cuernos,vestía lo que parecía un chal color azul claro sobre una camisa de cuello largo azul marino,un pantalón de un azul marino mas leve con una votas con tacón altas que llega a sus rodillas y les dijo en un tono muy estricto a las amatistas.

gema:¿que están haciendo?

ambas se crisparon y de una forma muy obediente mientras se formaban

Amatistas: nada,sagrada ágata azul.

Cuando miro a steven y compañía ella miro a zafiro y se altero,miro alas dos amatistas con una mirada muy molesta,pateo a la amatista de la derecha en la espinilla lo cual le provoco soltar una lagrima y les dijo.

Ágata azul: ¿porque no me dijeron que había una zafiro aquí?,¿que es lo que ustedes,sin vergüenzas les han estado diciendo?

soldado amatista: nada,sagrada

ella miro a zafiro y a los demás y dijo.

Ágata azul: tendrán que disculparlas. ja ja ja ja. Son de la tierra. Ejem. Discúlpense.

Ambas voltearon y se dirigieron a zafiro de la misma manera.

Amatistas: perdónenos.

Entonces ágata golpeo a la amatista de la derecha que a su ves choco su gema con la amatista de la izquierda para recordar les que les faltaba algo a sus disculpas y ambas dijeron.

Amatistas: perdónenos, su claridad.

zafiro: no hay porque vivir en el pasado. He traído un nuevo humano para la colección.

Ágata azul: vaya que precedente-Nada en milenios. Y ahora dos humanos seguidos. Bueno, aun que el ultimo estaba en excelentes condiciones,este parece mas joven.

Steven ansioso dijo

Steven: ¡goku!,¡¿donde esta?!

rubí le hizo "shh" a steven para recordar le que no llamara la atención y mientras lo miraba,ágata dijo.

Ágata azul: ¡oh,los incesantes ladridos! ¿que están diciendo?. ja ja ja ja. El otro también era ruidoso. Y con toda esa paliza que le dieron.

Todos se preocuparon por lo que dijo, pero steven se molesto tanto que apretó los dientes hasta el punto en que rechinaban y una vena se marcaba en su sien derecha,luego comenzó a elevar su ki lo que provoco que el zoológico se sacudiera por completo y cuando steven dio un paso hacia ágata perla lo miro asustada y el recordó que debía calmarse,steven se calmo y las sacudidas pasaron,ágata y las amatistas aunque estaban un poco confundidas por lo que paso no le tomaron importancia y ágata dijo.

Ágata azul: oh bueno,estoy segura de que diamante azul querrá agradecerle en persona,pero por desgracia ella ya se ido.

Steven y rubí exhalaron de alivio,ágata volteo a ver a una de las amatistas y dijo.

Ágata azul: amatista lleva a este humano a interrumpida por zafiro.

Zafiro:¡espere!. La cosa es que hemos viajado mucho y seria una pena marcharnos tan rápido.¿quizá nos pueda dar un recorrido por sus instalaciones.

Ágata azul: seria todo un honor. Por aquí,su gran claridad.

todos entraron por la puerta hacia el pasillo excepto amatista quien fue detenida por ágata azul que le dijo.

Ágata azul: las amatistas esta para que se queden y vigilen la puerta.

Amatista: uh,pero.

Ágata azul: la puerta.

entonces siguieron avanzando,steven,rubí y perla voltearon a ver a amatista quien estaba nerviosa por quedarse asolas con las tras dos amatistas.

Mientras recorrían el zoológico,ágata miro a perla y le pregunto a zafiro.

Ágata azul:¿acaso tu perla siempre camina al lado tuyo?

Perla: solo estaré por aquí. Dijo mientras alentaba el paso.

Ágata: hm,muy habladora.

Perla se vergonzoso y sus mejillas se pusieron mas azules de lo natural,entonces ágata comenzó a contar el origen de las instalaciones pero eso no era de interés para steven el se concentraba en buscar indicios de donde pudiera estar goku,después de avanzar un rato se detuvieron frente a una puerta y ágata dijo mientras volteaba hacia perla.

Ágata:¿lo va hacer ella,o tengo que decir algo?

Zafiro: oh,perla abre la puerta.

Perla: oh,cierto,cierto,yo me encargo.

perla se dirigió al panel de control de la puerta,pero tardo un poco ya que esa tecnología era nueva para ella,mientras tanto ágata le pregunto a zafiro.

Ágata: eres tan paciente con ella,¿como es que lo haces?

Zafiro: como una zafiro,se que pasara eventualmente.

Cuando perla finalmente abrió la puerta,ágata paso frente ella diciendo.

Ágata: eso sera todo.

perla puso una expresión de desagrado hacia ella a sus espaldas y sus amigos le hicieron expresiones de buen trabajo al pasar junto a ella y al pasar todos ágata dijo.

Ágata: actualízate,perla

Perla refunfuño entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta,entonces ágata uso un panel en la pared,entonces el suelo bajo sus pies se hizo transparente y dijo.

Ágata: la mitad inferior de esta estructura esta enteramente dedicado a la contención de especímenes. Aparentemente a los humanos no les va bien el cautiverio. Pero una ves que uno entiende sus necesidades,son fáciles de controlar.

mientras todos seguían avanzando steven prestaba atención a todo su alrededor buscando una forma de entrar al zoológico y ágata decía mientras tanto.

Agata: es trágico que la existencia de diamante rosa en este universo termino siendo tan finita. Pero que acto tan desinteresado de diamante azul en seguir adelante y gastar su propio tiempo y energía para preservar este lugar en memoria de diamante rosa es una verdadera prueba de la misericordiosa y generosa naturaleza de diamante azul.¿no lo crees?

Zafiro: uh,por supuesto.

rubí estaba gruñendo leve mente por las palabras de ágata y steven le dijo en voz baja.

Steven: mantente tranquila rubí. Nuestros papeles,¿recuerdas?. Hay que controlarnos.

Entonces steven escucho a ágata decir.

Ágata: y por aquí por supuesto esta el vertedero de desperdicios humanos.

Steven puso una cara de asco y dijo.

Steven: ¡ah,mierda!

después de pasar junto esa habitación y una desagradable explicación de lo que se hace allí llegaron a la puerta de acceso al zoológico y ágata dijo.

Ágata: en la rara ocasión de que necesitemos entrar en el área de contención,lo haríamos vía esta puerta de servicio. de hecho,solo fue husada una ves para un humano que-.

Ágata fue interrumpida por dos amatistas que aparecieron y una de ellas dijo.

Amatista: sagrada ágata azul,tenemos importantes noticias para usted.

Ágata: ¡no corremos ni gritamos en estos pasillos!.

Amatista: lo siento,es solo que-.

Ágata: ¿como se supone que entienda lo que dices si estas balbuceando?

Amatista 1: lo lamento,sagrada ágata azul,es solo que -

su oración fue terminada por la otra amatista

Amatista 2: ¡Diamante azul viene hacia acá!

Todos se sorprendieron y asustaron,entonces ágata dijo con un tono de sorpresa

Ágata:¡por mis estrellas!.¿ya esta de vuelta?. Ustedes dos,¡hagan su mejor comportamiento!.Hombros firmes,mentes despejadas,espaldas rectas

una de las amatista mostraba una expresión de dolor cuando ágata dijo.

Ágata: y azul,querrá agradecerle personalmente por esta entrega especial, su gran claridad.

Zafiro respondió nerviosa.

Zafiro: si,supongo que lo hará.

Ágata: bueno,no se queden ahí paradas,inservibles pedazos de tierra. ¡Sean útiles y escolten al humano a la bahía de asimilación!

Entonces una de las amatistas se puso detrás de steven y sujeto sus muñecas mientras lo empujaba y llevaba a la bahía,entonces zafiro dijo.

Zafiro: pero,el recorrido.

Ágata: oh,su claridad,me halaga,pero en verdad debemos diamante estará aquí en cualquier momento.

Mientras escoltaban a steven allí el dijo.

Steven: no entiendo como dejan que las trate así.

Soldado amatista: somos amatistas,ella una ágata,somos inferiores a ella.

Steven: no para mi,ustedes hacen la mayor parte del trabajo en este lugar debería tenerles mas respeto.

Soldado amatista: ojala,pero como sea ya llegamos,nos vemos humano.

Entonces ella lanzo a steven en un pequeño conducto que se contaba al zoológico y dedos de unas partes reboticas como las que solía usar peridot , lo examinaron,desinfectaron y desvistieron y steven dijo.

Steven: oye deja ahí,yo lo hago solo,después puedo hacer aparecer mas.

Entonces se empezó a acercar a lo que parecía un martillo hidráulico gigante y cuando de detenerlo con su brazo pero cuando callo sobre el,le había colocado nueva ropa en el dijo.

Steven: hug,taparrabos.

y le colocaron unos pendientes y dos paredes lo encerraron,entonces frustrado dijo.

Steven: muy bien,¿que mas,huh?,¿que mas tienes para mi?. puedo soportar todo lo que tengas.

entonces la habitación se lleno de agua y lo hizo emerger en lo que parecía una playa tropical y al mirar a su alrededor dijo.

Steven: que es este lugar.

Al mirar mas detenida mente la playa vio a tres personas en ella hablando y reconoció a una y dijo

Steven: ¿goku?

CONTINUARA..


	14. un viaje inesperado parte 4

un viaje inesperado 4

"El abitad"

steven tambaleándose por casi ahogarse,se levanto y camino hacia la playa donde goku estaba hablando con dos personas y dijo.

Steven: ¡Goku!

Goku: ¿hm?,¿steven,eres tu?

Steven casi cae al piso,pero goku se movió a gran velocidad y lo atajo,steven se apoyo en el para mantenerse en pie y dijo con una voz un poco débil.

Steven: demonios,vengo a salvar tu trasero de las gemas,y te encuentro en esta playa jugando con...,¿como dijeron que se llaman?

uno era un hombre de copete largo,piel morena posible mente de descendencia latina de no mas de 27 años y la otra era una mujer rubia,caucásica de al menos 21 años.

Hombre: yo soy wy-six.

Mujer: y yo soy jay-ten.

Steven: un placer,yo so steven,pero como sea,Goku,debemos irnos de aquí.

Goku: eso lo entiendo lo que no entiendo es,¿como lo aremos?.

Steven: no te preocupes,tenemos una nave lista para partir,pero ahora el problema es como salimos de este habitad, vi una puerta de mantenimiento al llegar tal ves deberíamos tratar de usarla.

Goku: ¿una puerta?,¿de verdad?. Muy bien. Encontrárosla esta noche. Sera fácil encontrarla después de la rutina a y ahora que lo recuerdo todos vengan a saludar.

Entonces muchas personas aparecieron de entre los arbustos y de entre los arboles.

Steven: ¿ goku,quienes son ellos?

Goku: steven ellos son los descendientes de los humanos traídos aquí hace miles de años.

Entonces una melodía se escucho por los pendientes y una voz dijo.

Voz: saludos a todos. Es hora de empezar la rutina diaria. Por favor disfruten su comida durante este tiempo designado para comer.

Steven: ¿quien es esa?

wy-six: ste-van no sabe quien es la vocecilla. Justo como go-ku cuando llego.

Voz: todos deben estar muy hambrientos ahora.

Humanos del zoológico: si,si lo estamos

Steven: ¿goku?

Goku: esta bien,solo sigamos la corriente,asta que podamos salir de aqui.

todos se dirigieron a un grupo de arboles que de los cuales unas frutas con forma de manzanas crecieron en cuestión de segundos y todos comenzaron a comer de ellas,jay-ten tomo una se acerco a steven y dijo.

Jay-ten: aquí tienes ste-van

steven: oh,gracias

steven no estaba del todo seguro si comerla y entonces,wy-six,dijo.

Wy-six: vamos,ste-van,prueba la el día de hoy la fruta es morada.

Steven vio a todos comerla y la voz dijo.

Voz:¿están disfrutando la comida?

Humanos del zoológico: oh,si

Voz: ¿como esta la comida?,¿esta buena?

Wy-six: si,es deliciosa.

Steven miro a todos comer así que también probo la fruta y el sabor le resulto un poco extraño y dijo.

Steven: esto sabe a peras y uvas silvestres.

des pues de comer la voz dijo.

Voz: es hora de jugar.

Todos empezaron a jugar juegos muy rudimentarios como escondidas,carreras o rodar por colinas empinadas y cuando todo se agotaron la voz dijo.

Voz: ahora,amigos,estirense como si fueran a tocar el espacio exterior.

todos obedecieron y la voz dijo una ves mas.

Voz: muy bien. Estírense mas alto.¿no fue divertido?

Wy-six: no me había divertido tanto desde ayer.

Luego la voz dijo.

Voz: es hora de detenerse y oler las flores.

Steven miro a jay-ten y dijo.

Steven:¿que pasa si no quiero oler las flores?

Jay-ten:¿y porque no querrías hacer eso?

Jay-ten acomodo una flor rosa en el cabello corto y puntiagudo de steven,el tomo la flor y dudo sobre algunas cosas,mientras tanto jay-ten se sonrojo al ver a steven en esa escena ella nunca había experimentado algo así antes.

"dos horas después"

la voz dijo.

Voz: es hora de limpiarse,amigos. Tomemos un baño refrescante.

Entonces una roca gigante con lo que parecían pequeñas cascadas salieron del piso y todos comenzaron a asearse y a jugar,entonces jay-ten se paro junto a una orilla y dijo.

Jay-ten: mira mi clavado,ste-van.

Jay-ten salto de la orilla y hizo un clavado muy pequeño y steven dijo.

Steven: estuvo muy bien. Jay-ten se ruborizo y wy-six grito desde una roca mas alta.

Wy-six: ste-van,mira el mio.

Wy-six: hizo un clavado perfecto de una altura mas alta pero no salpico mucha mas agua que jay-ten y steven dijo.

Steven: esas son las salpicadas mas pequeñas que yo aya visto alguna vez

Goku: je,mira esto. Oye,Wy-six,¿alguna ves habías visto una bala de cañón?

Wy-six: ja ja ja,no nunca,dime ¿que es eso?

Goku: deja que te muestre.

Goku corrió al agua,entonces cuando llego al borde salto y al momento de caer encogió su cuerpo y produjo una enorme salpicadura y muchos a su alrededor lo imitaron e hicieron lo mismo que el,steven miro desde la orilla toda la escena hasta que la voz le dijo.

Voz:¿acaso no te gustaría limpiarte en la piscina?

Steven: oh?,si ya voy.

Steven salto a la piscina y tenia una mirada de decepción y goku le pregunto.

Goku: oye,¿estas bien?

Steven: no puedo creer esto. Todos son tan felices. Es como si no supieran que están atrapados aquí.

Goku: por supuesto que no,steven ellos nacieron aquí no conocen algún otro lugar es todo lo que ellos conocen. ademas,no culpo que les guste este lugar,digo solo míralo,tienen todo lo que necesitan y nunca tendrán que preocuparse de nada.

Steven: supongo que tienes razón.

En ese instante el cielo se oscureció para dar la impresión de que anocheció y la voz dijo.

Voz: y ahora es tiempo de decir buenas noches

todo el mundo busco ponerse cómodo y todos se mostraban muy cansados con esepcion de steven y goku,entonces la voz dijo.

Voz: buenas noches a todos. Dulces sueños.

Goku: vaya estoy muerto,buenas noches steven.

Goku esponjo el arbusto en el que estaba para dormir cómodamente y cuando steven lo levanto y le dijo.

Steven: Goku,ahora es nuestra oportunidad de escapar.

ambos caminaron en la dirección en la que steven creía que estaba la puerta y goku con algunos bostezos dijo.

Goku: vaya hombre,la vocecita me tiene en horario de sueño de las personas de aquí.

entonces steven choco contra un arbusto entonces lo quito de su camino y mientras lo hacia vio la puerta frente a el y dijo.

Steven: eso es,aquí esta. Es la puerta.

Goku: genial,¿y como la abrimos?

Steven la golpeo tan fuerte como pudo pero no podía hacerle ni un rasguño entonces uso un pequeño ataque de ki en la puerta,pero seguía sin hacerle efecto entonces goku dijo.

Goku: esta puerta debe estar echa de kachinko.

Steven:¿que es eso?

Goku: es el metal mas duro del universo,es casi imposible romperlo.

Steven: maldición entonces que aremos ahora.

en ese momento wy-six y jay-ten aparecieron de entre los arbustos y dijeron.

Wy-six: go-ku

Jay-ten: ste-van

Wy-six: así que son ustedes los que hacen el ruido.

Jay-ten:¿que están haciendo?,¿es un juego?

Wy-six:¿podemos jugar también?

Steven: no es un juego. Tenemos que abrir esta puerta.

Jay-ten: ¿que es una puerta?

Steven: es como esta parte de la pared pero abierta

Wy-six: je je,las paredes no se abren. Son paredes.

jay-ten recordó algo que le había contado la anciana del zoológico y se lo dijo a steven

Jay-ten: hay una historia de una pared que se abre. Hace mucho tiempo,una gema vino a través de un agujero en la pared para ayudar a alguien que estaba herido.

Wy-six:¿que quiere decir "herido"?

Jay-ten: no lo se,no se que sea herido.

Steven: yo se lo que es.

Jay-ten y wy-six voltearon hacia steven y dijeron.

Ambos:¿lo sabes?

Steven: es como cuando te sientes mal.

Wy-six: ¿"mal"?

Steven: si,es lo opuesto de "bien"

Jay-ten y wy-six no comprendían las palabras de steven y entonces el dijo.

Steven: bueno goku creo que ya se como abrir esta puerta.

Goku:¿ha si?,¿cual es?

entonces el puño de steven fue directo a la cara de goku,el fue lanzado 30 metros por el golpe,cuando se puso en pie steven apareció frente a el y dijo.

Steven: con un pequeño calentamiento.

steven crujió sus nudillos y goku sonrió emocionado mientras se levantaba, en ese momento ambos se transformaron en supér saiyajines y comenzaron a pelear a una gran velocidad,ambos intercambiaban golpe tras golpe y producían "booms" sonicos cuando lanzaban un golpe,los arboles y las plantas se agitaban violenta mente al igual que todo el zoológico y aunque no comprendían lo que pasaba todos los humanos del abitad buscaron donde refugiarse,ellos estaban muertos de miedo,la voz de los pendientes de steven y goku les dijo.

Voz: cesen toda actividad violenta en este instante.

ambos gritaron molestos por que trato de interrumpir su pelea.

ambos: cierra la boca.

los dos se arrancaron los pendientes y los arrojaron lejos y prosiguieron con su pelea,entonces un gran grupo de amatista salio de la puerta,la mallo ria estaba allí para calmar y auxiliar al resto de los humanos del zoológico,pero un pequeño grupo fue para intentar detener a steven y a goku,ellas solo podían sentir las vibraciones del aire y escuchar los estallidos sonicos,entonces ambos se detuvieron frente a las amatistas,los dos tenían heridas en todo su cuerpo,steven escupió algo de sangre que salia de su boca y se limpio la que había en sus labios,una de las amatistas sujeto a steven por su brazo y dijo.

Amatista: deténganse ahora.

Steven la miro y sujeto su muñeca forzándola a liberarlo,entonces el produjo una pequeña onda de ki que la mando a volar,steven y goku se miraron y ambos fueron a toda velocidad contra el otro ambos conectaron sus golpes,la fuerza fue tan grande que produjo un gran cráter que aplasto todo lo que estuviera a 20 metros de ellos,entonces ambos cayeron al piso haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie pero ambos se noquearon el uno al otro,una de las amatistas los levanto y dijo.

Amatista: están en grabes problemas.

CONTINUARA...


	15. un viaje inesperado parte final

"un viaje inesperado capitulo final"

Steven estaba recuperando la consciencia poco a poco y cuando abrió los ojos vio que alguien lo llevaba en sus hombros,no pudo ver claramente quien lo hacia solo que era alta y fornida,entonces entraron en una habitación y ella los tiro al piso y dijo.

Soldado amatista:¿son estos?

Steven reacciono gracias a la caída,alzo la mirada y vio a un gran grupo de amatistas y jaspes a su alrededor,todas reían mientras lo miraban con miradas un poco grecizabas,steven miro el suelo a su izquierda y vio a goku tirado tratando de ponerse en pie y dijo.

Steven: goku levántate,tenemos problemas.

Goku:¿que clase de problemas?

Steven: parece que saltamos de la sarten directos al fuego.

Goku: si,con estas heridas ahora estamos en una gran desventaja.

Steven: no tanto,dos contra cuarenta me gustan las probabilidades.

Steven y goku adoptaron posturas de combate y se mantuvieron atentos a cualquier cosa que pasara entonces una amatista grito.

Amatista: ¡Steven!,¡Goku!

luego fijaron su vista a un grupo de amatistas frente a ellos y una por una se hicieron a un lado revelando a una soldado amatista sujetando a su amatista y steven grito.

Steven: ¡Amatista!

Amatista: no creerán por todo lo que he pasado. Estas amatistas,en verdad son,son... Geniales.

Steven: espera,¿que?

En ese momento todas las amatistas y las otras gemas empezaron a reír,la amatista que sostenía a la amiga de steven y dijo mientras la soltaba.

Soldado amatista: tenias razón,eso no tuvo precio.

Amatista corrió para ayudar a sus amigos y decía.

Amatista:lo siento,lo siento tenia que.¿que están usando?.goku a ti se te ve bien

Goku alagado por amatista observo su ropa y pensó si debía conservarla y steven dijo.

Steven: ¿que esta pasando aquí?

Amatista: todas estas amatistas son de la tierra,son del prime kindergarten. Espera,oye 8XL.

Amatista 8XL:¿si?

Amatista: amigos,soy un ocho,diles,diles.

Amatista 8XL: la amatista que estaba debajo de mi nunca emergio. Estuvimos esperando y-pfft-nada

Amatista:soy 8XM. Faceta 5,corte 8XM - ¡esa soy yo!. Ella 8XG y ella es 8XM.

Amatista 8XJ: soy J

Amatista: ¡ah,rayos!¡discúlpenme! ¡soy peor que sagrada azul!

Amatista 8XJ:¿no lo somos todas?

skiny jaspe: prime,prime,prime. Ustedes las amatistas son tan pandilleras.

Steven: esa skiny (flacucha) es una jaspe.¡También aquí hay gemas del kindergarten beta. Oye,y ¿donde esta canelian?

Skiny jaspe: celebrando.

Entonces una gema roja muy parecida a ella solo que un poco mas grande que amatista la alzo en brazos y grito en un tono muy alegre.

Carnelian: ya no soy la mas bajita.

Al ver eso todas empezaron a reír una ves mas excepto steven y goku quienes no podían creer lo que veían y goku dijo.

Goku: esto parece irreal.

Steven: oigan. Por favor,si me permiten preguntarles algo,en verdad necesitamos su ayuda. Venimos con una zafiro,una rubí y una perla,debemos encontrarlas y salir de -

Steven fue interrumpido cuando la puerta detrás de el se abrió revelando a ágata azul dándole la espalda a la puerta y ablando con zafiro.

Ágata: solo sera un momento

Antes que ágata se diera la vuelta steven y goku se ocultaron detrás de un par de amatistas y ágata empezó a gritar.

Ágata:¡¿que hacen todas aquí?! ¡Vuelvan a sus estaciones! ¡Incluso ustedes,horribles descoloradas del beta! ¡Salgan de sus cubículos y vayan a sus lugares!.

hizo a un lado a jaspe haciéndola tropezar con acarnelian y sujeto a una amatista por su pierna y la saco de su cubículo dejándola caer contra el piso y dijo.

Ágata:¡Salgan de sus cubículos y vayan a sus lugares! ¡Es lo menos que pueden hacer por la diamante que mantuvo sus inservibles gemas en servicio! ¡Así es-Azul esta de vuelta! ¡Y ahora salgan a pretender que sus inmundas venas de cuarzo sean capaces de agradecer !,vayan,vayan,vayan.

Steven y goku se movieron detrás de las amatistas para no ser notados por ágata y cuando el grupo se reunió afuera amatista les susurro.

Amatista: corran,solo corran.¡Los encontraremos¡ ¡váyanse!

Steven y goku corrieron por el pasillo asta entrar en una habitación que estaba un tanto oscura,la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos lo cual los sorprendió un poco y al mirar arriba noto una gran cantidad de gemas en burbujas.

Steven:¿quien encerró en burbujas a todas estas gemas?

Al mirar mas detenidamente la habitación parecía mas un santuario entonces steven empezó a llorar y supo que significaba eso.

Steven: oh,no ¡Escóndete!

Entonces una enorme puerta se abrió y diamante azul entro se puso de rodillas sobre la almohadilla gigante y le dijo a su perla.

Diamante azul: perla,cierra la puerta.

Y una vez que estuvo cerrada ella se quito la capucha rebelando sus lagrimas y lo triste que estaba,entonces diamante amarillo entro por la puerta y al ver a azul llorar dijo.

Amarillo: por favor dime que bromeas. Te acabas de ir,¿y ya regresaste?

Azul:¡Amarillo! ¿que haces aquí?

Amarillo: vine aquí para traerte a la realidad de nuevo,azul.

Azul: estoy bien,solo déjame sola.

Amarillo: han pasado miles de años,azul,¿y aun eres incapaz de romper estas gemas? ¡Ella fue destruida por una rose cuarzo! ¡El mismo tipo de gema merece el mismo destino!

Azul: pero ellas eran de "ella"

Steven y goku se movieron de columna en columna con extrema cautela para no ser vistos y diamante amarillo le grito a azul.

Amarillo: ¡Deberían ser borradas de la existencia,no mantenerlas preservadas en burbujas!

Azul: amarillo,ella las hizo. Esto es todo lo que nos queda de ella-. Este lugar,estas gemas y la tierra.

Amarillo: pensé que las tres habíamos acordado de que acabaríamos con ese planeta y con todo este debacle detrás de nosotras.

Azul:¿por que no puedes dejar que me entristezca?

Amarillo:¡No puedes venir aquí para siempre!

Azul:¿por que no?

Amarillo: azul,se lo mucho que la amabas,yo también la amaba.¿Que no ves que la extraño también? Pero no podemos quedarnos a llorar por ella por siempre,somos diamantes,lideres,azul,debemos actuar como tal.

Entonces amarillo tomo de la mano a azul y la ayudo a levantarse,en ese momento la puerta se abrió y ágata entro con zafiro,seguida por rubí y perla espero afuera,ágata mantenía los ojos serrados y dijo.

Ágata: mi diamante. Mi cortes,maravillosa,luminosa y brillante diamante.

Cuando ágata alzo la vista para ver a su diamante y observo que diamante amarillo estaba junto a ella y dijo.

Ágata: ¡Oh,por! es un honor exponerse ante su radiante...ses

Amarillo: ve al grano,Ágata

Ágata: si,claro. Mis disculpas. Estará complacida de saber que su zafiro ha traído su pedido especial

Azul:¿cual pedido especial?

Ágata: la entrega especial que usted solicito de la tierra,por supuesto.

Azul: yo nunca envie a una zafiro a la tierra.

Zafiro: yo...

Zafiro estaba asustada que no sabia que responder,steven pudo observar que se formaba escarcha en los bordes de su vestido y steven le susurro a goku.

Steven: oh,no,se esta congelando

Rubi tomo de la mano a zafiro sin que se dieran cuenta y ella recupero la compostura y contesto de una forma muy calmada.

Zafiro: mi...visión futura la vio a usted,mi diamante,deseando mas... humanos para el zoológico. Así que... tome acciones y fui.

Durante unos segundos diamante azul miro incrédula a zafiro pero ella dijo con un tono muy afligido.

Azul: es cierto. La ventana para preservar especímenes de la tierra se esta cerrando

Steven exhalo aliviado al ver que diamante azul se creyó aquella mentira,entonces diamante amarillo le dijo a azul.

Amarillo:¿es eso lo que quieres?,zafiro¿ha emergido el cluster?

Zafiro: no,no lo hizo.

Amarillo: entonces aun hay tiempo. Eso sera todo.

Las diamantes se dieron vuelta cuando ágata,zafiro y rubí salían de la habitación,steven y goku caminaron en silencio detrás de ellos y mientras se cerraba la puerta steven las miro otra vez un poco confundido por algunas cosas y cuando se dio vuelta todos estaban reunidos y agata estaba de pie en silencio asta que dijo exaltada.

Ágata:¡¿Dos diamantes?! ¡NO puedo creerlo! ¿Tu puedes creerlo?

Entonces empezaron a caminar al muelle de aterrizaje,steven y goku caminaron detrás de ellos en linea recta lo mas cuidadoso posible para no llamar la atencion y ágata hablaba sin parar.

Ágata: oh,bueno,claro que puedes. De seguro ya viste todo.

Zafiro: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Sin sorpresas por aquí!

Ágata: nunca esperaba ver a diamante amarillo en persona. Que presencia tan dominante. Puedes sentir sentir fuerza y confianza emanando de ella.

Ágata se dio la vuelta para ver a zafiro y casi igual de rápido steven y goku se elevaron sobre la vista de ágata y amatista se hizo mas grande y musculosa para no levantar sospechas y Ágata dijo.

Ágata: no me malentiendas,por supuesto. Siempre estaré del lado de azul,pero si hubiera sido creada para amarillo,no me verías quejarme.

Todos llegaron al muelle de aterrizaje las dos amatistas seguían allí y cuando cruzaron la puerta amatista puso su dedo indice sobre sus labios para decirles que guardaran silencio ellas asintieron y no dijeron nada pero pusieron expresiones de preocupación y mientras ágata decía.

Ágata: espero que aprecien mi duro trabajo para preservar el trabajo de diamante rosa. En verdad lo valdría por esta colocada aquí con estas patéticas escusas de gemas.

Ágata se detuvo y comenzó a hablar con los ojos cerrados,mientras tanto los chicos intentaban entrar en la nave mientras ella hablaba.

Ágata: es una pena. Este puesto es tan distante. Empezaba a pensar que fuimos olvidadas.¡Pero no fuimos! ¡Dos diamantes,un día!,que honor. No creo que nada pueda arruinar esto.

Entonces Ágata miro en dirección a zafiro y vio a steven subiendo en la nave y a goku dándole la mano para ayudarlo a entrar y a perla,amatista y rubí ayudándolos,las dos amatistas guardias se asustaron pero seguían en silencio,entonces steven dio una riza nerviosa que rompió el incomodo silencio y ágata grito furiosa.

Ágata: pero...que...¡¿Significa todo esto?!

El enorme grito de Ágata atrajo la atención de todas las gemas guardias que se amontonaron en la puerta y ágata pregunto furiosa.

Ágata:¡¿Porque están estos dos fuera del área de contención?!

Zafiro: sagrada azul,déjeme explicarle.

Ágata: no necesita explicar nada,su claridad. ni siquiera tu podrías haber visto lo incompetentes que son estas amatistas. Bueno,si quieres que algo se haga bien.

En ese momento,ágata invoco su arma el cual era un látigo.

Agata: debes hacerlo tu misma.¡Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo!

Entonces ágata trato golpear a steven y a guku con su látigo,rubi y zafiro se fusionaron para intervenir en esto,pero entonces steven sujeto el látigo con su mano miro a agata y dijo.

Steven: no lo creo,porque no vienes tu aquí. Chicos suvan a la nave,yo me ocupo.

Entonces steven jalo el látigo con fuerza y ágata fue lanzada a el y steven le dio un pequeño golpe al estomago con la suficiente fuerza para lanzar la al pie de las escaleras,todas las amatistas reían al ver como ágata era humillada y derrotada por un humano y al ver que todas las amatistas reían ágata les ordeno.

Agata: ¡¿Que están haciendo?! ¡Son rebeldes! ¡Atrapen los!

Entonces garnet se acerco a ágata se,puso frente a ella e invoco su manopla y dijo.

Garnet: he estado esperando hacer esto todo el día.

Y cuando parecía que la golpearía con su manopla la golpeo con su mano desnuda en el mismo lugar que steven y ella callo al piso,entonces mientras entraban a la nave todas las otras gemas se despedían de ellas, entonces ágata grito.

Ágata: ¡Se lo reportara a las diamantes! ¡Todas ustedes serán destruidas!

Entonces steven se puso frete a ágata que estaba de rodillas tratando de ponerse en pie y le dijo en un tono molesto.

Steven:¿ de verdad le dirás a las diamante que permitiste que un grupo de traidores rebeldes de la tierra se infiltraran en una instalación de máxima seguridad y escaparan bajo tu supervision?ttttsssshhhh,eso no suena como una buena idea de tu parte,sagrada azul.

Entonces steven se paro sobre la rampa de la nave que se elevaba junto a perla quien dijo.

Perla: así que hazte un favor y mantén la boca serrada. Eso sera todo.

Steven aplaudió con sus manos y la nave se empezó a alejar,ágata se quedo en el suelo con una expresión de derrota y junto a ella el resto de las amatistas y jaspes seguían despidiéndose de ellas,dentro de la nave todos reían por lo sucedido este fin de semana y goku dijo.

Goku: gracias por venir a salvarme,cielos este es el tercer fin de semana mas loco de mi vida.

Garnet y perla miraron a steven quien tenia la mirada fija en el zoológico y garnet le pregunto.

Garnet: steven,¿estas bien?

Steven: oyeron lo que dijeron las diamantes,volverán a la tierra a secuestrar mas humanos pronto.

Todos se miraron entre si sabiendo que tenia razón.

Perla: ¿que haremos ahora?

Steven:¿me preguntan a mi?

Garnet: eres nuestro líder,¿recuerdas? tu decides.

Steven asintió para reafirmar que las chicas tenían razón y dijo

Steven: bueno,por el momento volvamos a casa.

Entonces perla activo el salto live space y se dirigió a la tierra par prepararse para la guerra.

CONTINUARA...


	16. nuevos amigos,viejos enemigos

"Viejos enemigos,nuevos amigos"

Mientras volvían a la tierra steven aun no podía dejar en el asunto de las diamantes sabia que pronto volverían a la tierra para secuestrar a tantos humanos como pudieran y no tenia idea de que debía hacer,al llegar a su sistema solar pudo divisar la ala distancia el planeta tierra y dijo.

Steven: me alegro de ver que el planeta sigue allí,ya quiero volver a casa con lapis,mama,peridot y los demás.

Goku: si,y yo quiero sacarme esta ropa.

Steven: si,lo que me recuerda¿porque demonios sigo usando esto?

Después de decir eso la gema de steven comenzó a brillar y el tapa rabos que llevaba puesto fue sustituido por la ropa que había comprado en corea,después de estirarse para acomodarse la ropa y dijo

Steven: esto esta mejor,¿huh?

Steven miro por la ventana de la nave y vio a las rubís flotando en un par de meteoros del campo de asteroides y steven recordó que no podía dejarlas flotar allí así que dijo.

Steven: hay que recogerlas

Perla:¿estas seguro,steven? no se que pueda pasar si las dejamos subir.

Steven: esta bien,goku y yo estamos aquí,así que no se preocupen.

Las chicas dudaron por un segundo pero aceptaron subirlas abordo,asi que se acercaron a ellas y con un rayo que las encapsulo las subieron a bordo y cuando ellas estuvieron frente a steven y compañía el dijo.

Steven:¡Rubís! cuanto tiempo,cuatro años para ser exactos.

Entonces la rubi que el abia nombrado brazito corrió a el con intención de atacarlo y steven negó con la cabeza y dijo

Steven: no puede ser

Y sujeto a brazito por lo que vendría siendo su camisa y le dijo.

Steven: oye tranquilizante,que fue por esto que terminaron cuatro años en el espacio.

Brazitos: te matare,tu gran tonto.

Doc: ustedes,gemas de cristal,escuchen bien retomaremos el control de esta nave así que rindan se o usaremos la fuerza.

Steven miro a goku con una mirada de confusión y credulidad,entonces cuando miro de nuevo a doc ellos empezaron a reír y steven dijo.

Goku: si crees que eso de verdad va a pasar entonces adelante.

Entonces doc invoco un martillo de su gema,brazito mordió a steven en el brazo obligan dolo a soltarla y ella salto con el resto de su unidad y invoco una pequeña hacha de doble filo y ojito invoco su daga,mientras que pansita y piernitas se mantuvieron al margen...

"LA TIERRA"

La nave aterrizo frente a la casa de playa y atraídos por el ruido lapis,connie y rose salieron de la casa corriendo al frente de la escotilla de la nave, entonces empezó a abrirse lentamente y cuando estuvo completamente por unos segundos nadie salio y un silencio aterrador preocupo a las chicas entonces alguien empezó a salir,todas tomaron posiciones de defensa y se prepararon par pelear,entonces la figura salio de la nave rebelando a steven quien dijo feliz.

Steven: hola,¿me extrañaron?

Connie,lapis,rose:¡Steven!

Lapis y rose se abalanzaron sobre steven con un fuerte abraso mientras que connie los observo con una sonrisa de alivio por ver a sus amigos a salvo,entonces todos empezaron a bajar de la nave y se sorprendieron al ver a dos rubís bajaron de la nave con ellos y a garnet con tres en una burbuja y preguntaron.

Rose:¿porque están estas rubís con ustedes?,¿que paso?

Steven se puso en pie y dijo.

Steven: bueno esto es lo que paso...

"Dos horas después"

Luego de una larga historia lo ultimo que dijo steven fue.

Steven: entonces las subimos abordo y tres de ellas se pusieron rudas así que las mandamos a dormir pero a estas dos no porque son calmadas y agradables,saluden chicas.

Piernitas,pancita: hola.

Rose devolvió el saludo con la mano y le pregunto a steven

Rose:¿que harás con ellas?

Steven llevo su mano a su barbilla y lo pensó por unos segundos ya que no tenia idea de que hacer,entonces lo decidió,volteo hacia ellas y con una gran sonrisa les pregunto.

Steven: oigan,¿les gustaría unirse a alas gemas de cristal?

Todos se sorprendieron por esa pregunta en especial las dos rubís y ellas dijeron.

Piernitas:¿unirnos a las gemas de cristal?

Pancinta: pero nosotras fuimos echas para servir a diamante amarillo,si nos unimos a ustedes seremos traidoras.

Steven vio que se mostraban nerviosas se puso en cuclillas y les dijo.

Steven: respondan me algo,¿de verdad les gusta servir a diamante amarillo?

Las dos rubís se cuestionaron esa pregunta"¿de verdad les gusta servir a diamante amarillo" y pancita dijo.

Pancita: pero no tenemos otra opción,para eso fuimos creadas.

Steven: te equivocas,siempre hay opciones,solo debes pensar en ellas. Mira,se que les pido que dejen atrás todo lo que conocen pero lo hago porque se que son mas que unas simples guardias rubís,pueden ser lo que ustedes quieran ser y nadie puede obligarlas a ser algo que no quieran,así que les pregunto,¿se quedaran?

Las dos rubis dudaron de cada respuesta pero cuando lo pensaron entendieron que steven tenia razón con lo que decía las dos recordaron la forma que las trataron en el planeta hogar,como si fueran basura,de echo steven era la primera persona que las trato con amabilidad y ambas respondieron sin ninguna duda.

Piernitas,pancita: si,nos quedaremos.

Steven sonrió feliz y dijo.

Steven: me alegra oírlo y de seguro que al resto de las chicas también.

Todas las chicas aun que dudaron por unos segundos pero todas aprendieron a confiar en steven y en sus decisiones así que todas se acercaron a las rubís para darles la bienvenida al grupo,las rubís se sintieron felices por ser aceptadas por todos,pero su alegría se desvaneció un poco al mirar la burbuja que tenia garnet en las manos y piernitas pregunto.

Piernitas:¿que pasara con el resto de nuestro pelotón?

Steven: no te preocupes,piernitas,también quiero convencerlas de unirse nos pero quiero hacerlo en un lugar donde no puedan hacer ningún daño si tratan de escapar.

Piernitas: entiendo,oye,¿como me llamaste?

Steven: oh,te llame piernitas,es por la posición de tu gema en tu cuerpo.

Piernitas: oh,bueno,pero no me gusta mucho,¿podrías llamarnos de otra manera?

Pancita apoyo esa decisión y steven pensó en una nueva forma de llamarlas entonces se le ocurrió una forma de llamarlas dijo.

Steven: ya se,¿que tal si las llamo leggy y navy

Leggy: ¿leggy y navy?

Steven: si,es técnicamente son sus mismos apodos pero dichos en otro idioma.

Navy: me gusta,se oye mejor.

Steven: me alegro,chicas denles la bienvenida hagan las sentirse cómodas,yo tengo algo que hacer,goku,mama,garnet, vengan con migo esto también les concierne

Steven camino con dirección a la casa y se dirigía ala puerta de las habitaciones de las chicas,a la de garnet para ser exactos y ella pregunto.

Garnet:¿que hacemos aquí?

Con una mirada seria steven volteo y dijo.

Steven: le daremos otra oportunidad a bismuto y a jaspe

Garnet y rose se sorprendieron por esa decisión y goku no sabia si eso era algo bueno o no ya que no sabia de quienes estaba ablando y rose dijo.

Rose: steven,perla me puso al tanto de todo lo que paso mientras yo aun era parte de ti y no creo que esta sea una buena idea.

Steven: lo se,yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de esto,pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Nadie sabia que responder a eso y goku puso su mano en el hombro de steven y dijo.

Goku: steven,yo confió en ti y aun que no conozco a esas chicas,si tu crees que merecen otra oportunidad yo te apoyo.

Steven: gracias,no tengo dudas sobre bismuto ella es una de nosotros es una gema de cristal,pero por otra parte,jaspe le a causado mucho dolor varios de nosotros en especial a lapis,ella nunca volvió a ser la misma desde que aprisiono a jaspe en una fusión y la arrastro al fondo marino,después de eso ella nunca se volvió a fusionar con nadie en ni siquiera con migo,pero se jaspe que hizo todo eso porque en el fondo sufría inmensa mente,a ella no le gustaba pelear pero gracias a nosotros tubo que luchar desde el primer momento que fue creada asta hace cinco años que lo perdió todo incluida su mente.

Garnet: steven,lo que quieres hacer es muy noble de tu parte,pero jaspe esta corrupta es imposible que hagas algo por ella.

Steven: te equivocas,claro que puedo

Garnet:¿a que te refiere?

Steven: desde hace tiempo que tengo este poder y nunca se me ocurrió usarlo de esta manera.

Rose:¿de que poder estas hablando?

Steven: tengo el poder de entrar en el subconsciente de las personas y ya que la corrupción es un estado metal creo poder curarla si entro a su mente.

Todos se sorprendieron por la idea de steven ya que podría funcionar pero rose dijo nerviosa

Rose:¿pero que pasa si no?,¿eh?,¿que tal si resultas herido o peor?

Steven: Mama,relájate,sera rápido y seguro,no pasara nada es solo un sueño después de todo,ahora debo concentrarme.

Steven se sentó en el piso junto a la burbuja de jaspe y empezó a concentrarse,cuando cerro los ojos espero unos minutos asta que entro en la mente de jaspe,el esperaba que la mente de jaspe fuera un desastre pero nada como lo que le esperaba allí.

"Templo"

Amatista y perla le mostraban a navy y leggy algunas costumbres y unos aparatos humanos y amatista se sentó frente al televisor de la sala y dijo.

Amatista: esta pantalla es conocida como televisión,sirve como medio de entretenimiento humano,recibe imágenes de otras partes del mundo para que todos las vean,observen.

Amatista ensendio la televisión la cual sintonizo un documental sobre la vida salvaje,leggy y navy quedaron hipnotizadas por el aparato,lapis rió entre dientes al ver lo mucho que les gusto la televisión,pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al preguntarse a si misma donde estaba su esposo,en ese momento garnet y rose salieron de la habitación donde estaban todas las gemas corruptas y lapis pregunto.

Lapis: chicas,¿han visto a steven?,no lo encuentro en ningún lado.

Garnet: no te preocupes por eso lapis el esta bien,esta ocupado con algo pero no es nada importante.

Lapis: bueno,al menos eso es un consuelo,solo espero que termine pronto.

Garnet y rose sentían que debían decirle a lapis sobre lo que pasaba pero también entendían lo que pensaría sobre darle a jaspe otra oportunidad,ya que garnet ya había visto dos resultados posibles a esta situación uno donde jaspe y bismuto se unen a ellos y otro donde lapis las rompe como venganza por lo que le hicieron durante la revolución,garnet solo podía rezar porque no fuera la segunda opción.

"habitación de garnet"

Goku vigilaba a steven en caso de que algo empezara a ocurrir le a steven mientras estaba en la mente de jaspe,goku se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a su amigo en esa situación,el solo podía esperar que todo saliera bien.

"Mente de jaspe"

la mente de jaspe era sumamente caótica y desenfrenada era como estar en un tornado,incendio y tormenta eléctrica todo junto era casi imposible encontrar a jaspe con todo ese desastre de recuerdos y emisiones mezcladas pero se le ocurrió que podría estar en un recuerdo en particular,así que busco el recuerdo en el que diamante rosa murió a manos de su madre,pero no fue una tarea fácil debido a ese gran desastre de recuerdos y emociones, luego de una intensa búsqueda encontró aquel recuerdo pero debido al estado de jaspe su mente era muy difícil diferenciar una cosa de otra,pero steven tenia razón al buscar ese recuerdo pudo encontrar la consciencia de jaspe pero no tenia forma humana era mas como la de un animal era exactamente igual a la ultima vez que la vio,el se acerco a jaspe lentamente para no alterarla pero ella lo reconoció al instante y trato de atacarlo pero el esquivo todos sus ataques y embestidas sin mucho esfuerzo así que jaspes retrocedió y se puso a la defensiva,steven sintiéndose culpable por su estado el extendió hacia ella y le dijo de una manera muy tranquila

Steven: relájate no te haré daño.

Steven se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a jaspe,ella gruño y rugió para amenazarlo pero eso fue en vano steven no se inmuto ante las amenazas de jaspe así que ella tan solo rodeaba a steven esperando una oportunidad de atacarlo,el la miro y se levanto dirigiéndose a ella,jaspe retrocedió y lanzo zarpazos al aire tratando de alejar a steven,quien dijo.

Steven: jaspe,nos as causado tanto dolor a todos nosotros,heriste a mi familia,fuiste la causa de que,lapis,se confinara al fondo del mar en una monstruosa y peligrosa fusión contigo,pero aun después de todo eso...

Steven a gran velocidad se movio a jaspe y la abrazo dulce y cariñosa mente jaspe se detuvo en seco mientras sentía el cálido abrazo de steven y el dijo.

Steven: te perdono,porque se que solo querías dejar atrás esa fase de tu vida para seguir adelante,no puedo imaginar los milenios de dolor que sufriste por la perdida de tu diamante,asi que te perdono y por favor perdóname.

Entonces algo empezó a ocurrir alrededor de ellos,la mente de jaspe estaba en calma todo ese desastre comenzó a volver a lo que el pensó que era normal para jaspe,entonces noto que el cuerpo de jaspe empezó a cambiar a su apariencia original al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a ser ella misma,jaspe,le devolvió el abrazo a steven y ella empezó a llorar en sus brazos,el la ayudo a levantarse y le dijo.

Steven: ven es hora de irnos.

Entonces una luz blanca ilumino todo a su alrededor,en ese momento steven despertó y goku se acerco a el y le pregunto.

Goku: steven,¿estas bien?.

Steven: si estoy bien y jaspe también.

Goku miro la burbuja de jaspe y dijo.

Goku: ya veo,me alegro por ella.

Steven: si,pero antes de dejarla salir hay que llevarlas a cierto lugar.

Goku:¿que lugar?.

Steven: la habitación del tiempo.

CONTINUARA...

(hola amigos lamento la tardanza en este capitulo es que tuve un bloqueo de escritor y no supe Que Escribir Hasta la semana Pasada, bueno Una ves mas me disculpo Y Si Tienen ideas para mas Capítulos me Encantaría escucharlas, ADIÓS)


	17. segundas portunidades

Segundas oportunidades

"HABITACIÓN de garnet"

goku se sorprendió por la petición de steven de llevarlo a el y a las gemas allí y pregunto.

Goku: ¿la habitación del tiempo?,¿para que quieres ir aya?

Steven: si voy a hablar con todas ellas a la vez quiero hacerlo en un lugar donde ellas no causen muchos destrozos.

Goku: bueno,creo que tienes un buen punto,de acuerdo te llevare allí,pero antes que nada iré a casa a sacarme estas ropas.

Steven: si,buena idea.

"Templo"

En el templo lapis leía una revista llamada "people" mientas estaba sentada en la cama esperando a steven,por otra parte amatista,garnet,leggy y Navy veían un película de terror en la televisión,por otra parte perla y rose preparaban la cena,Navy y leggy estaban muertas de miedo por la película mientras que garnet no se inmuta, amatista al ver lo asustadas que estaban aprovecho la oportunidad para jugarles una broma,se escabulló sin que la vieran y puso detrás de ellas y se transformó en el monstruo de la película,entonces salto de detrás del sillón y rugió frente a leggy y navy y les causo un ataque de pánico y amatista dijo mientras reía.

Amatista: ja ja ja,eso fue increíble.

Navy:¡No,no lo fue,casi haces que regrese a mi gema!

Leggy no se movió y su mirada estaba en blanco navy y amatista trataron de hacerla reaccionar pero había perdido el conocimiento,tanto amatista como navy entraron en pánico,entonces garnet se levanto del sillón y abofeteo a leggy lo que la hizo reaccionar y garnet dijo.

Garnet:¿estas bien?

Leggy: si,eso creo,gracias.

Navy: gracias a las estrellas que estas bien.

entonces navy abrazo a leggy para aliviarse,en ese mismo instante goku y steven salieron de la habitación de garnet mientras hablaban.

Goku: descuerdo nos vemos mañana,adiós.

Steven: hasta luego.

Steven suspiro de agotamiento y diriio a la barra de la cocina y dijo.

Steven: dios,que día tan largo,¿ya esta la cena?

Rose: si lo estará en un momento.

Steven: gracias.

Lapis bajo las escaleras y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de steven y dijo.

Lapis: me da gusto que terminaras lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo,y por cierto ¿que era?

Un sudor frió bajaba por la cara de steven mientras trataba de pensar en una escusa para lapis y de repente dijo.

Steven: yo estoy...am...trabajando en...una...sorpresa para ti y te aseguro que sera inolvidable.

Lapis inflo sus mejillas mirando fijamente a steven para ver si mentía,entonces se quedaron un rato así mientras todos miraban,pero entonces ella sonrió y dijo.

Lapis: esta bien te creo pero sera mejor que sea buena.

Steven: créeme te dejara sin palabras.

Rose: la cena ya esta lista.

Steven: bien,estoy hambriento.

Después de cenar steven trato de conocer un poco mas a las rubís para hacerlas sentirse cómodas pero parecía que la televisión era su única cosa que les interesaba por ahora así que las dejo que vieran lo que quisieran,mientras que el fue al baño para alistare para ir a dormir y cuando estuvo listo para dormir le dijo a las rubís.

Steven: buenas noches,no hagan mucho ruido

Las rubís no prestaron atención a steven ya que veían una comedia,pero steven solo encogió sus hombros y subió las escaleras y se recostó junto a lapis le dio y se fueron a dormir,a la mañana siguiente cuando steven se levanto y pudo ver que las rubís seguían viendo la televisión y dijo.

Steven: no me digan que vieron televisión toda la noche.

Ambas miraron a steven con miradas llenas de cansancio y asintieron,entonces steven les ordeno mientras apagaba la televisión.

Steven: bueno,creo que ambas deberían intentar la costumbre humana de dormir.

Leggy:¿y que es eso?

Steven: es algo que hacemos los seres orgánicos para recuperar energía.

Navy: bueno,¿que tenemos que hacer?

Steven: cierren sus ojos y no piensen en nada,solo relájense y les aseguro que se quedaran dormidos?

Navy y leggy siguieron las instrucciones de steven y aun que tenían sus dudas sobre eso pero casi al instante de intentarlo ya estaban dormidas como rocas,lo que le dio gracia a steven y dio una pequeña risa,entonces entro a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y después de que el y lapis desayunaran alguien toco a la puerta,entonces steven abrió la puerta y vio que era goku y dijo.

Goku: steven,es hora.

Steven asintió y fue al cuarto de garnet del cual saco las gemas de bismuto,las rubis y jaspe,lapis no puedo evitar notar eso y le pregunto a Steven confundida y preocupada.

Lapis: Steven,que estás haciendo con ellas.

Steven: voy a...

Basilio un poco por temor a la reacción de lapis por su idea.

Steven: Voy a tratar de convencerlas de unirse a nosotros.

Lapis bajo la mirada y no dijo nada,paresia que estaba a punto de gritar le a todo pulmón y Steven solo se encogió de hombros esperando una reprimenda de lapis,pero en lugar de eso lapis puso sus manos en las mejillas de Steven y el vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de lapis quien dijo.

Lapis: estoy de acuerdo con esto steven,si quiero superar todo lo que pasado primero de perdonar a jaspe.

Steven: me da gusto amor,bueno debo irme te veo luego.

Steven beso a lapis y salió de la casa con Goku y ambos volaron al templo del maestro Karim,lapis solo los vio alejarse a la distancia mientras se decía a si misma.

Lapis: solo espero estar lista para perdonar.

Entonces lapis sintió un pequeño dolor en su vientre pero decidió ignorarlo ya que no era muy fuerte.

"Torre del maestro Karin"

Steven y Goku no tardaron en llegar a la torre y cuando entraron Steven pudo observar sus alrededores y a simple vista sólo parecía un simple terraza con unas cuantas vasijas y Goku grito.

Goku: ¡maestro Karin en donde esta!.

Goku guardó silencio esperando una respuesta pero después de unos segundos grito

Goku:¡MAESTRO!

Mientras que Goku llamaba una de las vasijas capturó la atención de Steven,el se acercó para ver qué había dentro y en eso una voz de un anciano dijo.

Voz: no toques eso

Entonces se escucharon pasos que venían de la escalera que llevaba al piso de abajo,Steven miro a las para conocer al maestro Karin y fue sorprendido al ver que era un gato blanco con un bastón tres veces más grande que el y entonces el maestro dijo.

Karin: oh,Goku,me da gusto verte y quien es tu amigo.

Goku: es verdad no los e presentado,Steven el es el maestro Karin y maestro el es Steven.

Steven: es un placer

Karin: igual,pero,¿qué hacen aquí?.

Goku: solo vine a saludar,en realidad íbamos ala habitación del tiempo a resolver un asunto.

Karin: ya veo,bueno en ese caso déjenme darles unas semillas del ermitaño.

El maestro Karin se acerco a la vasija que steven había estando observando y sacó un puñado de semillas la cual metió en una bolsa y se la dio a Steven.

Steven: muchas gracias por las semillas maestro.

Karin: no se preocupen,a y te daré una cosa más.

El maestro Karin asomo su cabeza por el borde de la torre y gritó.

Karin: gran nube voladora aparece.

entonces una enorme nube color amarilla se posó junto a la torre y un pequeño fragmento se separó de ella poniéndose frente a Steven y el maestro dijo.

Karin: esta es la nube voladora,ella podría llevarte a cualquier parte del mundo en un parpadeo,pero cuidado si tu corazón es impuro nunca podrás subir en ella.

Steven asintió y entonces puso su pie sobre ella para ver qué tan dura era y cuando sintió que era sólida se sentó en ella y pregunto.

Steven: ¿que se supone que haga ahora?

Karin: ahora solo solo piensa en el lugar al que quieras ir y grita "adelante nube voladora"

Steven: muy bien,lo tengo.

Steven se concentro en varios lugares pero pensó en un lugar un lugar en especial y dijo.

Steven:¡Ve nube voladora!

En ese momento la nube voladora empezó a volar a toda velocidad al rededor de la torre asta que empezó a elevarse y mientras veía eso Goku le dijo a al maestro.

Goku: nos vemos luego maestro.

Entonces Goku siguió a Steven al templo sobre la torre y al llegar Steven se impresiono al ver que el templo flotaba a gran altura y al bajarse de la nube un hombre de piel totalmente negra y una ropa árabe de estilo antiguo salio de una de las puertas y al ver a Steven dijo.

: Oh,un visitante,¿que lo trae por aqui?

Goku: viene con migo, .

: ah señor,Goku,que gusto verlo a pasado mucho tiempo.

Goku: 4 años creo mister popo,pero eso no importa por el momento,necesito usar la habitación del tiempo.

Voz: ya veo así que era eso.

Steven volteo su mirada a la puerta principal del templo y un hombre de apariencia extraña apareció,su piel era verde y tenia un par de pequeñas antenas,vestía una túnica blanca con una capa azul y zapatos un tanto extraños pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue el símbolo rojo en la túnica ese símbolo en japones decía kami,(dios) y Guku dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

Goku: kami-sama,también me da mucho gusto verte.

Kami: igualmente y el es tu alumno por lo que veo.

Goku: aun tienes tu vista omnipotente sobre mi,¿eh? me siento alagado.

Kami: todo en lo que te metes puede ser significativo para la seguridad de la tierra y por eso debo vigilar te,pero eso no es lo importante,vengan vamos a la habitación.

steven y Goku siguieron a kami asta una de las torres del templo,entonces se detuvieron frente a una puerta totalmente blanca y dijo.

Kami-sama: aquí esta la habitación del tiempo,un dia aquí afuera es un año allí dentro.

Steven entro para ver qué había ahí dentro,a primera vista parece una simple habitación veía una recamara,cocina y sala de estar pero cuando avanzo unos pasos pudo sentir que la gravedad era mas pesada,pero lo mas impresionante fue el infinito espacio frente a el parecía que no había fin y pregunto.

Steven:¿que tan grande es esto?

Kami: tan grande como nuestro mundo

Steven: es perfecto,ahora les pediré que me dejen solo.

Goku asintió y le hizo una señal a kami para que saliera con el de la habitación,entonces steven apareció de su gema las burbujas con jaspe,bismuto y las tres rubies,las separo a una distancia de seis metros cada una se ale jo un poco para verlas a todas ala vez,respiro profundo y dijo.

Steven: espero que esto salga bien.

en ese momento chasqueo los dedos y las burbujas reventaron liberando las a todas,entonces todas casi al mismo tiempo empezaron a tomar forma física,bismuto fue la primera en aparecer luego las rubies y al ultimo jaspe quien estaba casi en su estado normal ya que aun tenia cuernos y algunos puntos en su cara que seguían corruptos,al verlas a todas ahíe el tan solo pudo decir.

Steven: hola.

Bismuto devolvió el saludo,jaspe no hizo ningún gesto ya que parecía estar en un pequeño shock y las rubíes se enfurecieron atacaron a steven,steven volvió a esquivar sus ataques con facilidad y entonces les dio un leve coscorrón a cada una y grito.

Steven:¡Quietas!

Entonces ellas tan solo pusieron sus manos sobre sus moretones,n ese momento el miro a bismuto y dijo.

Steven: hola,bismuto,cuanto tiempo.

Bismuto: perdón pero,¿quien eres tú?

Steven: soy el hijo de rose.

Bismuto: oh.

Steven: oye...

Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

Steven: lamento lo que paso antes,se que tuvimos nuestras diferencias pero ahora necesito tu ayuda para proteger el mundo.

Bismuto desvió la mirada y pregunto de una manera muy fría.

Bismuto:¿les dijiste? o fue una mentira.

Steven: si les dije y también están de acurdo en que vuelvas.

Bismuto se sorprendió por el echo de que cumplió su palabra y sonrió con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos y dijo.

Bismuto: en verdad eres mejor que ella.

Steven le devolvió la sonrisa,entonces centro su mirada en jaspe quien se acercaba a el,en ese momento el pensó que lo atacaría pero en lugar de eso ella lo abrazo con fuerza mientras una gran cantidad de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos,las rubís se sorprendieron al ver a una de las gemas más fuertes del planeta madre llorar y abrazar a quien era su enemigo, entonces Steven dijo.

Steven: jaspe,lamento todo lo que pasó debí hacer algo para ayudarte antes,pero lo importante es que ya no tienes que luchar más si no quieres.

Jaspe: gracias rose,por hacer me comprender que debí librarme de mi odio y dolor desde hace mucho tiempo en lugar de aferrarme a el.

Steven: de echó mi nombre es Steven,Rose es mi madre.

Las rubíes estaban confundidas por lo que estaba pasando y eyeball dijo.

Eyeball: señorita jaspe,¿que cree que esta haciendo?

Jaspe: traiciono al planeta hogar al unirme a las gemas de cristal.

Steven miro sorprendido por la respuesta de jaspe ya que no tubo la necesidad de preguntarle y las rubies se enfurecieron,entonces eyeball dijo.

Eyeball: Rose cuarzo,esto es tu culpa,ahora la pagaras.

Entonces las tres rubíes hicieron una maniobra y las tres se fusionaron creando una rubí de 5 metros de alto y muy corpulenta,en ese momento ella arremetió contra ellos,jaspe y bismuto se prepararon para pelear,pero steven fue mas rápido y las golpeo en el estomago el golpe fue tan fuerte que las obligo a des fusionarse,jaspe y bismuto estaban sorprendidas por esa fuerza y velocidad pero el mas sorprendido fue steven,ya que aun que jaspe ni bismuto lo vieron steven detuvo el tiempo dos segundos,steven ahora avía desarrollado una nueva técnica,la de congelar el tiempo.

"El templo"

Lapis estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con leggy y navy,amatista saqueaba la nevera y Rose estaba leyendo con greg una de sus viejas novelas en la nueva habitación de greg,entonces un inmenso dolor llego a lapis causando un grito de dolor,todos corrieron a la para ayudar a lapis y amatista dijo.

Amatista: lapis,¿que te ocurre?

Lapis: creo que ya viene el bebe.

Continuara...

(Hola a todos se que me e tardado en subir este episodio pero es que e tenido un par de bloqueos mentales ademas de que tengo una nueva mascota que ocupa mucho de mi tiempo,pero ahora necesito su ayuda man denme por mensajes nombres potenciales para el bebe y el que mas me guste sera el elegido)


	18. Nuevo comienzo

Un nuevo comienzo.

"Templo".

Todos estaban nerviosos por esto nadie sabia que hacer ya que esta situación era total mente inesperada,lapis fue llevada a la cama de steven por Rose que la cargo en brazos,lapis junto fuerza para decir.

Lapis: Llamen a Connie y a steven.

En ese momento garnet entro por el umbral junto con peridot y perla,entonces garnet escucho los sollozos de lapis, y pregunto.

Garnet:¿que ocurre?

Amatista: Lapis tendra al bebe y steven no a regresado aun.

Garnet: ok,esto no lo vi venir,pero bueno que alguien llame a steven y alguien mas llame Connie.

Perla: ¿para que a Connie?

Greg: ella es doctora y se ofreció para asistir en el parto.

Peridot: yo llamare a steven que alguien mas llame a connie

Greg tomo su teléfono y llamo a connie para pedirle que viniera,peridod llamo a steven por una vídeo llamada y en ese momento un tono de llamada vino de la mesa de la sala,amatista contesto y grito.

Amatista:¡OLVIDO SU TELÉFONO!

Peridot:¡ ya me di cuenta!

Todo era un desastre,lapis seguía a gritando y quejándose del dolor,tanto amatista como peridot caminaban en círculos y murmurando tratando de pensar en algo y entonces garnet dijo casi gritando y ordenando les.

Garnet:¡silencio,Peridot llama a goku tal vez el tenga su teléfono.

Peridot: bien,¿cual es su numero?

Perla: yo lo tengo,yo lo llamo.

Todos miraron confunsos a Perla y amatista dijo.

Amatista:¿porque tienes su numero?

Perla: bueno,yo...am...

Amatista: no es cierto,¿sales con el?

Perla se sonrojo y respondio molesta.

Perla:¿y que si lo hago?

Todos miraron sorprendidos a perla y rose con una gran sonrisa dijo.

Rose:¡Oh por mis estrellas!,perla

Perla: no quiero hablar de eso ahora primero llamare a goku.

Rose: tienes razon,solo espero que se den prisa.

"TEMPLO DE KAMISAMA"

Goku y kami estaban ablando y bebiendo un poco de licor,ambos hablaban de las batallas que ambos habían presenciad,pero en ese momento el teléfono de goku empezó a timbrar al mirar el numero noto que era de la casa de steven y asumió que era perla y contesto con un tono seductor.

Goku: Perla,¿como estas nena?

Perla: ¿donde esta steven?

Goku: en la habitación del tiempo con esas tales jaspe,bismuto y rubís,¿por que preguntas?

Goku sorbió un trago de su bebida,entonces perla dijo con un tono histérico.

Perla:¡lapis esta teniendo al bebe!

Cuando goku escucho eso se atraganto y escupió su bebida tan rápido que asta le salio por la nariz y dijo mientras tocia.

Goku: (cuf,cuf)¿¡Que!?

Perla: lo que oíste,así que dense prisa y vuelvan para haca.

Goku: muy bien iré por steven,esperen a que lleguemos,adiós.

Goku se levanto y corrió por el templo asta llegar ala habitación y se dijo a si mismo.

Goku: el a estado ahí por una hora lo que significa que por lo menos han pasado dos semanas ya debe estar todo bien.

"Dentro de la habitación"

en ese mismo instante steven entrenaba junto a jaspe y bismuto,mientras que army y doc observaban la gran fuerza,técnica y velocidad de steven todas menos eyeball quien todavía no confiaba en el,lo cual era la razón de que todavía permanecieran en la habitación ya que steven se rehusaba a rendirse con ella,mientras tanto steven seguía con su entrenamiento con jaspes y bismuto pero mas que pelear steven se entretenía con ellas dos ya que el solo esquivaba y bloqueaba sus golpes de manera que las hacia tropezar y alunas llaves para someterlas,pero después de un rato de entrenar con ellas dos miro eyeball y dijo.

Steven: Oye gruñona ven a entrenar,tendrás la oportunidad de patear me el trasero.

Eyeball: "ts".

Ella giro la cabeza de una manera muy indiferente y grosera,steven miro a eyeball un poco decepcionado ya que esperaba que lo hiciera,entonces jaspe y bismuto aprovecharon la distracción para atacar a steven,pero aun que no lo notaran el seguía atento a ellas así que puso en practica su nueva habilidad y detuvo el tiempo,aun que solo podía detener el tiempo 10 segundos para alguien con su velocidad eso es casi una hora,el se puso detrás de ellas y las golpeo leve mente en la parte de atras de la cabeza y cuando voltearon steven dijo.

Steven: suficiente,ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy,tomen un descanso.

Bismuto al igual que jaspe estaban agotadas y cuando por fin pudieron descansar ambas se desplomaron ,steven se dirigió ala cocina por algo de beber y cuando tomo una botella de agua la puerta se abrió y goku entro alterado,steven le pidió de una manera muy tranquila.

Steven: wow,wow,cálmate amigo,¿que pasa?.

Goku: ¡Casa...prisa...lapis...tu...ahora.

Steven: goku,cálmate estas balbuceando inhala profundo y dime que pasa.

Goku inhalo y exhalo profundo para recuperar el aliento y cuando se tranquilizo dijo.

Goku: ok,ya estoy mejor,lo que quería decir es,debes volver a casa porque lapis esta teniendo al bebe.

Después de oír la noticia steven apretó los puños y la botella en su mano exploto salpicando agua por todas partes y casi a al mismo tiempo steven se desmallo.

"Dos horas dentro de habitación"

steven seguía inconsciente en el piso mientras que goku y las otras chicas tratando de despertarlo,poco a poco steven recobro el conocimiento y mientras se levantaba el pregunto

Steven:¿que sucedió?

Jaspe: te desmallaste.

Steven:¿ha si?,¿por que?

Bismuto: te desmallas cuando tu amigo dijo que esa tal lapis estaba teniendo un bebe.

Steven:¡¿HE?!

Doc: no entiendo,que significa"tener un bebé"

Goku: significa que lapis esta pariendo a un humano.

Doc: oh,bueno suena interesante,quiero ver eso.

Steven: pues tienes suerte por que vamos justo ahora,que alguien traiga a eyeball.

Eyeball:¡ que mi nombre no es...!

Entonces jaspe sujeto a eyeball poniéndola bajo su brazo mientras ella gritaba.

Eyeball: bájame traidora.

Jaspe: vamonos de una vez.

Todos salieron de la habitación donde míster popo y kami se despidieron antes de que se fueran.

Míster popo: adiós señor steven vuelva a visitarnos pronto.

Steven: seguro,adiós míster popo, y a usted también kami.

Kami sama: no te preocupes solo ve con tu esposa,ella te necesita ahora.

Steven le sonrió de vuelta mientras ponía sus dedos en su frente,pero el empezó a consentrarse y buscar el ki de lapis y cuando lo encotro dijo.

Steven: sujeten se a mi.

todos se sujetaron apartes dela ropa de steven y en un instante con un pequeño zumbido todos aparecieron frente a las escaleras de la casa, cuando todos soltaron a Steven a Steven el corrió a la casa y al entrar grito.

Steven:¡Lapis!

Todos dentro de la casa: ssshhh.

Steven guardó silencio y cuando entraron el resto de las chicas y Goku puso su dedo sobre sus labios para decirles que no hicieran ruido, Steven se acercó a su madre y le pregunto con un tono bajo y suabe.

Steven:¿que pasa,porque está tan tan callados?

Entonces un par de llantos llamaron la atención de Steven y su madre respondió feliz.

Rose: por eso

Greg: te felicito hijo ya eres padre.

Steven, subió las escaleras con un nudo en la garganta y muy nervioso,pudo ver a connie guardando todo su equipo médico y cuando dirigió su mirada a lapis ella estaba reclinada en la cama mientras sostenía dos bebés envueltos en sábanas azules y con una sonrisa llena de cansancio por el parto lapis dijo.

Lapis: bienvenido,Steven,hay dos personas que quieren conocerte.

Steven se puso al lado de lapis y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad al ver a los dos gemelos y dijo con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas.

Steven: son hermosos,lapis,no puedo creer que sean gemelos y ¿ya pensaste en nombres?

Lapis: solo para uno.

Lapis le entrego al que tenía en su brazo derecho y dijo mientras miraba al que tenía a su izquierda.

Lapis: este pequeño se llamará,Raiden,dejaré que elijas el de este y puedes ver porque.

Steven se confundió un poco por esa respuesta entonces sintió algo que se movió debajo del bebe y al acomodar las sabanas rebelo una cola de mono como la de el y steven dijo

Steven: bueno,goku,en una ocasión me dio algunos nombres de saiyajin y hubo uno que me gusto.

Lapis:¿y cual es?

Steven: bardock

Lapis: bardock,me gusta,nuestro pequeño bardock.

En ese momento el bebe sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar su nombre y tanto para lapis como steven les pareció lo mas adorable que habían visto,steven apoyo su cabeza con la de lapis y le dijo.

Steven: gracias,lapis,gracias.

Lapis:¿y porque?

Steven: por haberte conocido y por casarte con migo.

En ese momento todos subían las escaleras para conocer a los nuevos miembros de la familia,todos se enamoraron de ellos al instante,entonces era el turno jaspe,bismuto y las rubíes de conocerlos,jaspe fue la primera,cuando ella tubo contacto visual con lapis ambas se quedaron calladas unos segundos asta que jaspe dijo muy nerviosa.

Jaspe: lapis,yo no tengo excusa por...

Lapis: no,no digas mas,no te odió por lo que hiciste,yo también hice algo similar cuando conocí a Steven,asi que te perdono.

Los ojos de jaspe estaban llenándose con lágrimas de por una emoción que le era tan difícil de entender,se sentía feliz lapis le sonrió y dijo.

Lapis:¿te gustaría conocer a mis bebés?

Steven se acercó a jaspe con Bardock en sus brazos y lo entrego,jaspe tuvo cuidado mientras trataba de sostenerlo de la misma manera qué Steven lo hace y cuando Bardock vio por primera vez a jaspe extendió sus manos a ella tratando de tocar su cara,ella de inmediato se encariño con el,ella volteo a ver a las demás y les mostró al a Bardock,cuando eyeball se acercó para ver lo el la miro e hizo algunos gestos y ella se ruborizó,al ver eso Steven se sintió conmovido al ver que ella se había abierto con una persona por primera vez y aún que las cosas se veían prometedoras para Steven y sus amigos un gran peligro acecha al otro lado de la galaxia.

Continuará...

(Hola a todos perdon si me tomo un rato sibir este capitulo,gemelos,a que no esperaban eso verdad? pero como sea después de los siguiente dos capitulos que subiré are algo que se llama "colaboración especial y añadire a dos personajes de otros animes, ya tengo disidido uno,pero el segundo se los dejo a ustedes el mas botado en los comentarios sera el ganador y puede ser el personaje que ustedes quieran solo escriban el nombre del personaje y una ultima cosa, subiré un capitulo a final de cada mes o antes si se puede,para que sepan cada cuando subiré un nuevo capitulo adios)


	19. Steven y la patrulla del tiempo

Steven y la patrulla del tiempo.

"El templo 3 meses después"

La vida había cambiado para todos con la llegada de los gemelos en especial para steven y lapis quienes apenas se acostumbraban a sus nuevas vidas como padres por suerte greg los ayudaba a cuidar a los niños enseñándoles a como atender todas sus necedades,por otro lado las rubíes,jaspe y bismuto se adaptaron a la vida en la tierra,las rubíes al igual que sus otras dos compañeras les atrajo la atención la televisión y habían desarrollado un gusto por los vídeo juegos,ellas empezaron a comportarse como niños,jaspe cuando no entrenaba con bismuto,steven,goku o garnet o iba alguna misión, le gustaba leer toda clase de libros,en verdad su actitud y su personalidad habían cambiado,bismuto al igual que jaspes cuando no entrenaba se concentraba en otras actividades pero mas que nada ella volvía a su forja par trabajar en alunas armas y mejoras para el equipo de las chicas,en este instante Goku y Steven estaban en uno de sus combates de entrenamiento mientras eran observados por lapis,Bills,wiss y jaspe,ambos lanzaban Ráfaga tras ráfaga de golpes mientras se movían a gran velocidad entonces los puños de ambos se golpearon al mismo tiempo y un ki azul celeste salió del puño de Steven, ambos se detuvieron para observar ese suceso y wiss al igual que Bills se pusieron serios y miraron fijamente el puño de steven,Goku sonrió un poco orgulloso y dijo.

Goku: parece que por fin estás listo.

Steven:¿"listó?,¿para que?

Goku: dios super sayajin.

Los ojos de Steven se abrieron totalmente con estrellas en ellos y dijo emocionado.

Steven:¿¡En serio!?,¡Que bien!

Goku: ¿usted que cree,señor wiss?

Wiss: si,ya es hora,prueba transformarte ahora,ya deberías ser capas de hacerlo.

Steven: muy bien,aquí voy.

Steven empezó a concentrarse en el ki que salia de su mano,tratando de que todo el ki de su cuerpo tuviera el mismo poder,al principio no ocurría nada pero poco a poco ese poder se esparció por todo su cuerpo entonces ese ki azul imbuyo todo su cuerpo creando una especie de caparazón que tan solo segundos después se desintegro y el cambio en Steven era bastante notorio todo su cabello era color azul claro desde su cabeza asta su cola,en ese segundo todos salieron de la casa para ver que estaba ocurriendo y al ver a Steven con su nueva transformación todos estaban sorprendidos por eso y jaspe con una cara de asombro pregunto.

Jaspe:¿que le paso a steven?

Lapis: se transformo en un dios super sayajin.

Jaspe:¿"dios super sayajin"?

Rose: Steven es mitad sayajin y los sayajin tienen varias transformaciones.

Goku: y la transformación de super sayajin es la mas poderosa de estas ya que cuenta con cuatro fases de la misma,pero un dios super sayajin es un poder que trasciende el espacio y el tiempo e incluso las dimensiones,es verdaderamente un poder sin limites.

Jaspe estaba tan asombrada de que un poder así pudiera existir,ella sabia que los sayajin eran una rasa guerrera con grandes poderes pero no imaginaba que su poder tuviera tal magnitud,Steven admiro su nuevo poder y dijo con un tono muy serio.

Steven:no,esto...no se siente bien.

Garnet:¿A que te refieres?

Bills: tal vez ustedes no lo noten pero nosotros si,el derroche de energía de steven es muy agresivo,no durara mas de una hora transformado,pero eso es normal es la primera vez que el usa esta clase de poder.

Steven: si,aun falta acostumbrarme,sera mejor que empiece.

Bills: oye,que tal si peleamos.

Todos se sorprendieron por la petición de Bills,en especial wiss ya que casi nunca había pedido pelear con alguien ,steven se puso un poco nervioso pero ahora tenia el poder de los dioses con sigo así que dijo emocionado .

Steven: Muy bien hagamos lo.

Bills: de acuerdo empecemos.

Steven: espere,¿quiere decir,aquí y ahora?

Bills:¿hay algún problema?

Steven: es solo que mi esposa y mis hijos están aquí y no quiero poner los en peligro si nos dejamos llevar.

Bills: no te preocupes,oye wiss.

Wiss: enseguida señor Bills.

Entonces wiss creo un escudo de ki alrededor de todos, entonces Bills dijo.

Bills: ahora están a salvo,ahora comencemos.

Steven asintió y adoptó una postura de combate esperando el ataque de Bills, entonces Bills ataco a Steven lanzando un poderoso golpe pero Steven lo detuvo con su mano y una ráfaga de impacto creo un cráter producto de la enorme presión al rededor de ellos y Bills le pregunto a Steven.

Bills: dime,¿que se siente ser un dios?.

Steven: increíble.

Bills: claro,porque es exactamente como me siento yo.

Entonces ambos empezaron a combatir demostrando un gran poder el cual se podía sentir en todo el ambiente,ambos se movían a una velocidad increíble,casi nadie podía ver la intensidad de la pelea los únicos que eran capaces de percibir los movimientos de ambos eran wiss y Goku quienes no apartaban la vista ni por un segundo,ambos se negaban a renunciar y empezaron a pelear cada vez mas serio,entonces bills le lanzo barios proyectiles de ki a steven,entonces dijo.

Steven:¿en serio?¿me atacas con ráfagas de ki?

Bills: esto no es ningún evento deportivo,debes acostumbrarte a este tipo de combates.

Entonces bills creo una esfera con la apariencia de un sol en miniatura y se disponía a arrojarse lo a steven,entonces steven creo dos esferas de ki en sus manos adopto la posición del kamehameha y grito.

Steven: kamehameha final.

Entonces Steven lanzo un kamehameha mas poderoso que cual quier otro que el halla echo,ambos no vacilaron al expulsa tales poderes y cuando chocaron entre si se produjo una luz tan brillante que parecía una super nova,todos estaban sorprendidos por tal poder y cuando colisionaron ambos poderes todos creyeron que el planeta explotaría pero cuando la luz se desvaneció ambos estaban en la misma posición una pequeña esfera de ki estaba frente a ellos y aunque parecía inofensiva todo el espacio y tiempo se distorsionaba al rededor de esta,ambos forcejeaban para enviar ese poder al otro y aun que steven daba todo de si mismo para rechazar ese poder,Bills era simplemente mas fuerte,solo con usar un poco mas de fuerza la esfera golpeó directamente a Steve y entonces está creciendo asta ser del tamaño de una casa,por un segundo Steven pensó que moriría, pero sucedido algo dentro de el, sujeto con ambos brazos la gigante esfera y empezó a comprimir la asta hacerla de su tamaño y la absorbió, entonces el empezó a brillar como si se volviera una estrella,todos quedaron segados unos instantes,cuando la brillante luz se extinguió Bills miro confundido y sorprendido a steven quien había vuelto a su forma original y le dijo.

Bills: oye,¿que hiciste?

Steven: no lo se,solo actué por instinto.

Bills: bueno,parece que gane,ya que a penas puedes permanecer consiente.

Steven: que lastima,pero...le prometo que algún día le daré un combate mas divertido.

Bills: hm

Steven: je je je...je

En ese momento steven perdió el conocimiento y empezó a caer con dirección al templo y parecía que se estrellaría contra el,pero bills actuó rápido y atrapo a steven justo antes de impactar con el templo y mientras lo ponía en el suelo junto a los demás el pensó.

pensamiento de Bills: real mente sigues siendo el mismo guerrero prodigio que cuando nos conocimos hace mas de 100 años atrás.

Cuando Bills aterrizo,le entrego a steven a rose,entonces ella derramo barias lágrimas sobre Steven para curar sus heridas, entonces una luz rosa cubrió las heridas de su cuerpo haciéndolas desaparecer, Steven recuperó el conocimiento segundos después y al ponerse de pie lapis y todos los demás lo abrazaron aliviados y Steven dijo.

Steven: no...puedo...respirar.

Todos soltaron a Steven y rieron un poco avergonzados, cuando el se puso de pie,Goku puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo.

Goku: nada mal,lograste mantener tu transformación un buen rato,además de darle una buena pelea al señor Bills.

Wiss: ése combate fue muy impresionante, tienes una habilidad muy poco común aún entré los sayajin,dime no te gustaría ser el próximo dios de la destrucción cuando el señor Bills muera?

Bills: oye, qué estoy justo aquí, pero de todos modos ése fue un muy buen combate de la larga lista de peleas con diferentes contrincantes que e tenido,tu eres el segundo más poderoso que he tenido.

Steven:¿que el segundo?

En ese momento un recuerdo llegó a la memoria de Bills y wiss,fue durante su primer encuentro con,son Goku,hace más de cien años atrás.

(Flash back)

Bills y son Goku se encontraban flotando casi sobre admosfera de la tierra después pues de su batalla y Bills dijo.

Bills: eres fascinante, parece que al convertirte en un dios tu cuerpo a absorbió el poder de ese mundo, ahora estás en otro nivel, incluso me atrevo a llamarte prodigio.

Bills extendió su brazo hacía Goku y un aura violeta rodeó el cuerpo Bills mientras tenía una mirada muy amenazadora,pero son Goku empezó a reír ante esta situación y se contagio a Bills, quien bajo su brazo y Goku dijo.

son Goku: huh?,¿que pasa?,¿porque te detienes

Bills: solo quería que dijeras que te rindas.

son Goku:¿"me rindo"?, pues me rindo,veo que eres muy fuerte, vaya eres el más fuerte del universo.

Bills: veo que al fin tedas cuenta del verdadero poder de Bills él destructor, aún que debo reconocer que eres muy fuerte,de la larga historia de peleas con diferentes oponentes tu eres el segundo más fuerte.

son Goku:¿que?,¿solo soy el segundo?

Ambos empezaron a reír por eso.

"El presente".

Bills sonrió nostálgico por el recuerdo de su viejo amigo,todos empezaron a hablar sobre lo intensa que fue la batalla y parecía que por fin tendrían un poco paz por el resto del dia,pero en ese momento algo provoco que Bardock y Raiden empezaran a llorar,entonces steven,Goku,Bills y wiss sintieron un par de presencias oscuras y fijaron su vista frente a la cabeza de la estatua del templo allí había una mujer de piel azul con un traje rojo y negro ajustado,tenia un báculo en una mano y en otra un extraño aparato,junto a ella se encontraba un hombre con el mismo color de piel y con un traje del mismo diseño,tenia una mirada fría y siniestra,tenia una complexión musculosa y era un poco mas alto que Goku y Steven, entonces la mujer puso una sonrisa malévola y dijo mirando a Steven.

Towa: ese fue un muy emocionante combate,¿no es así,Mira?

Mira: si usted lo dice señorita Towa.

Steven:¿quienes son ustedes?

Towa: no importa quienes somos,lo importante era obtener el ki que quedo disperso y ahora que lo tenemos ya no los necesitamos.

Towa extendió su báculo a los cielos y una media docena(mas o menos)de portales aparecieron y de ellos emergieron algunos de los peores villanos de la historia,Goku conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos por las historias de su abuela y dijo sorprendido.

Goku: Turles,Slug,Freezer,Majin Boo,Cell,Black,Todos los villanos que mi abuelo Goku y sus amigos derrotaron hace muchos años.

Todos se quedaron paralizados ya que aún que no todos podían sentir su ki podían notar la enorme presión que generaban, entonces algo llegó de golpe a la mente de Goku.

Goku: ya veo,la aparición de Broly fue obra suya,¿no es cierto?

Towa no contesto a la pregunta de Goku ya que no creyó que fuera necesario así que solo se limita sonreír de una manera muy arrogante,todos los villanos miraban de una manera muy siniestra a todos allí,Steven volteo hacía Bills y wiss,luego miro a lapis y a su madre quién cargaba a sus hijos y dijo.

Steven: señor Bills, wiss, por favor cuiden a lapis y a mis hijos,Goku, vamos a mostrar les porque no deben joder a un sayajin.

Goku: bien yo pelearte con Cell y Majin Boo.

Steven: yo me encargo de ese que se parece a ti (Black) y ese tal Freezer,Mamá,Garnet, Jaspe,Bismuto,Rubíes,perla,hagan se cargo de esos dos.

Rose obedeció la orden de steven y le devolvió sus hijos a lapis,entonces ella llamo a su viejo amigo león quien rompió la puerta de la entrada con una embestida a toda velocidad y al ponerse frente a rose el le entrega su espada de filo rosado y preparada ella ordeno,

Rose: entendido,Garnet y Jaspe vengan con migo,Perla,tu,Bismuto y las rubíes vallan contra el hombre verde,Lapis tu,peridot y Amatista quédense aquí con El señor Bills y wiss,únanse a la pelea solo si es necesario.

Todas obedecieron las ordenes y aunque lapis quería unirse a la pelea para apoyar a su esposo se mantuvo atrás para proteger a sus hijos,todos adoptaron posiciones listos para pelear solo hacia falta la señal de steven,entonces Steven y Goku se transformaron en dioses super sayajin y Stven grito a todo pulmón.

Steven:¡AHORA!

Todos arremetieron a toda velocidad contra sus oponentes,Black y Freezer no se quedaron atrás y también se transformaron para recibir el ataque de Steven y empezaron a combatir,era una verdadera batalla campal Goku podía combatir sin muchas dificultades a Majin boo y a Cell ya que su poder era mucho mas grande,el equipo de rose le costaba un poco seguir le el paso a turles ya que era mas rapido que ellas,pero gracias al entrenar con steven las chicas podían leer sus movimientos lo que los ponía un poco mas parejos,era de igual manera con perla,Slug estiraba sus brazos desde las alturas para permanecer a una distancia más segura,pero en su ataque las rubís sujetaron sus y lo halaron con gran fuerza hacia ellos y Bismuto transformó sus manos en martillos y lo golpeó con una enorme fuerza hacia el cielo,perla tomo la oportunidad y cortó sus brazos los cuáles seguían alargándose y creyeron haber lo herido pera al detenerse en el aire el ejerció presión en sus muñones y sus brazos crecieron otra vez,para steven la pelea era un gran desafió,aun que no era muy difícil pelear contra freezer en su ultima forma(golden Freezer)Black era otra historia el no solo podía leer los movimientos de steven sino que también se hacia mas fuerte medida que el combate se alargaba,steven no paraba lanzar golpes a cada uno de ellos con todas sus fuerzas Freezer fue alcanzado por la mayoría de estos pero Black solo los recibía para hacerse mas fuerte,Steven sabia que no podía alargar el combate mas tiempo así que volcó su atención en Freezer y lo derroto con una combinación de golpes y un kamehameha y Freezer callo al mar probable mente muerto y se hundió al fondo,Black sonrió y le dijo a steven.

Black: nada mal humano.

Steven: así que si sabes hablar,¿hu?

Black: hm,eres real mente fuerte,puede pelear con migo aun en esta forma,dime ¿no crees que es hermosa?.

Steven; dime,¿como llamas a esa transformación?

Black: si tuviera que darle un nombre seria...si,super sayajin rose.

Steven:¿porque te aliaste con esos dos?

Dijo mientras señalo a Towa y a Mira.

Black: lo hice para cumplir mi sueño de erradicar a todos los humanos.

Steven: ¿Que?

Cuando Steven dijo esa simple pregunta sus ojos se abrieron completamente llenos de sorpresa y se le callo la barbilla de horror y Black dijo.

Black: así es,yo soy un dios y el deber de un dios es destruir la maldad y por ende a los humanos ya que son una especie primitiva y violenta,por eso debo destruirlos en nombre de la justicia.

Steven voló a toda velocidad furioso y golpeo a Black,primero en la cara,luego en el pecho,lo hizo con tanta fuerza que su mano quedo grabada en su piel y empezó a sangrar,en ese momento Black se enfureció y dijo mientras le respondía los golpes a Steven.

Black: como te atreves asqueroso humano.

Tanto Steven como Black daban todo de ellos mismos en esa pelea,al ver a todos pelear Mira se impaciento y dijo con un tono de frustración.

Mira: ya no soporto mas,voy a acabar con esto yo mismo.

Towa: adelante creo que ya fue suficiente.

Entonces Mira voló con dirección a steven con la intención de atacarlo por la espalda,pero al momento de hacerlo una ráfaga de que salio de la nada y impacto contra mira entonces alguien grito.

voz:no te dejaremos hacer eso.

Steven,Goku,Towa y Mira voltearon en dirección a la voz y vieron a dos personas flotando a unos cuantos metros de la batalla y uno tenia la mano extendida en dirección a ellos probable mente fue el quien ataco a Mira,el usaba una chaqueta de mezclilla color azul marino y debajo una camiseta sin mangas color negra con una capa blanca en la espalda,su pelo era rojo y su estilo era idéntico al de steven corto y puntiagudo,usaba un pantalón de lana negra y botas amarillas con las puntas marrones,el otro tenia una gabardina negra con felpudo en el cuello y en la espalda llevaba una espada mediana,su cabello tenia forma de tazón y era un color azul muy claro casi plateado,su pantalón era de lana verde con cintas en las piernas,ademas de guantes y botas marrones,Steven no sabia quienes eran pero sabia que eran aliados y su ki era de esencia sayajin,Goku reconoció a uno de ellos y antes de que pudiera decir algo,Towa dijo con gotas de sudor en su cara por la preocupación.

Towa: Trunks,Gouken(es un nombre japones).

Trunks: así es hemos venido a detenerte,Towa,en nombre de la patrulla del tiempo.

CONTINUARA...

(hola a todos que les pareció el capitulo de este mes comenten lo,bey)


	20. La batalla por el Univeso

"LA BATALLA POR EL UNIVERSO"

Stven estaba sorprendido por ver a otro par de sayajines y mas aun que goku conociera a uno de ellos,mira centro su atención a ese sayajin llamado Gouken y lo ataco de una manera muy salvaje pero el era de pelear a la par con el,Towa preocupada dijo.

Towa: creo que necesito algunos refuerzos.

Towa alzo su báculo una vez mas pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo,trunks arremetió contra ella con su espada y corto el baculo de towa en dos,pero no fue lo bastante rapido y ella logro abrir un ultimo portal y trajo a otro peligroso enemigo,Mira aldarse cuenta de que Towa estaba en peligro auxilio a su creadora y empeso a pelear con trunks,la batalla de Steven contra Black era cada vez mas intensa ambos peleaban al mismo nivel cada golpe conectado por Black era seguido por dos de Steven,pero cuando Steven empezó a tomar terreno alguien lo sujeto por la espalda lo que le dió tiempo a Black para crear una clase de espada de ki rosado y atravesó a Steven por su costado y dañó algunos de sus órganos y Steven callo en la arena desangrándose, lapis al ver horrorizada es escena solo grito.

Lapis:¡STEEEVEN!.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al ver a Steven en el suelo perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangré,Lapis le entrego sus bebes a Peridot y Amatista para ayudar a Steven,pero mientras ella corría hacia el Steven grito.

Steven: ¡No vengas,quédate ahí!

Lapis se detuvo en seco al escuchar la orden de Steven a la cual respondió con los vidriosos .

Lapis: Pero,Steven yo también puedo pelear,déjame ayudarte.

Steven: ¡Noo!,si nos matan a ambos.¿quien cuidara a nuestros hijos?¿acaso quieres dejarlos solos?

Al escuchar las palabras de Steven,lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de lapis pero entendía porque debía mantenerse al margen,así que dio media vuelta y grito.

Lapis:¡Solo mantente vivo,tu idiota!

Steven sonrió levemente cansado y con dolor ya que sabia que esa era una promesa que no podía mantener,al mirar arriba había alguien junto a Black,era un tipo verde con un cabello blanco y ropas muy extrañas y tnia un pendiente y al igual que Black tenia un pendiente en su oreja izquierda,al ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad y dijo.

Steven:¿quien eres?

Zamasu: aun que pienso que es un insulto que un inmundo humano diga mi nombre creo que tienes derecho a saber quien te matara,mi nombre es Zamasu y yo purificare este mundo.

Steven: ¿eres su amigo?.

Zamasu: ¿"amigo"?no,somos Almas gemelas.

Steven puso una cara de escepticismo por malentender las palabras de Zamasu y una brisa soplo por la playa que hizo resaltar ese incomodo momento,Goku vio a steven quien estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y quería darle una semilla del ermitaño para curarlo pero primero debía derrotar a Majin boo y a Cell,entonces el sayajin pelirrojo empezo a pelear con boo y Cell,entonces el le grito a goku.

Gouken: ve,ayuda a Steven,yo me encargo de esto.

Goku: bien,te lo encargo.

Goku se alejo de ellos y fue en dirección a steven,cell y boo estaban apunto de interceptarlo cuando Gouken se puso frente a ellos y se transformo en super sayajin fase 3 y dijo.

Gouken: ¿a donde van?,su pelea es con migo.

* * *

"equipo de rose"

Rose estaba en una clara desventaja contra Turles a pesar de que podían ver por donde los atacaría eran mucho mas lentas que el por lo que solo podían defenderse de sus ataques,Turles ataco y sujeto a jaspe por el cuello y empezó a estrangular la Garnet trató de aprovechar la oportunidad para atacarlo pero de nada sirvió ya que el sujeto su manopla y la aplastó usando a jaspe,ambas estaban muy heridas como para levantarse y Turles estaba apunto de dar el golpe de gracia, cuando León apareció de la nada y lo mordió en su hombro para frenarlo Turles desesperado golpeaba la cara de León mientras gritaba.

Turles: suelta me maldita bestia.

Rose tomo la oportunidad realizó cortes en los brazos,piernas y su torso para inmovilizar lo, jaspe y Garnet se pusieron de pie y se colocaron a sus costados e invocaron sus armas para atacar lo con toda la fuerza que les queda golpeándolo simultáneamente en sus sienes lo que fracturó su cráneo lo que provocó su muerte instantánea,Rose estaba estupefacta era la primera vida que tomaba pero sabia que no había otra opción,las chicas podían relajarse un momento parar recobrar el aliento,pero la batalla más intensa estaba librando se justo a unos cuantos metros.

* * *

""Equipo de Perla"

Perla,Bismuto y las rubis tampoco lo tenían fácil cada golpe y cortada que le causaban a Slug el las curaba casi al instante lo que hacía que sus esfuerzos fueran inútiles,Slug rio muy orgulloso creyendo ser superior a ellas y dijo.

Slug: ja ja ja,no crean que podrán vencerme,ustedes son solo insectos insignificantes bajo mis pies y ya es hora de terminar con ustedes.

Slug comenzó a acribillar las con miles de ráfagas de ki eran tantas que parecía una lluvia interminable,todos no podían hacer nada mas que bloquear sus ataque,entonces una idea vino a las rubis y les susurraron el mismo plan a perla y bismuto a ellas les parecía un poco arriesgado pero a esas alturas era lo mejor que tenían,Slug seguía atacando el lugar en donde ellas estaban,entonces la fusión de rubíes salto directa mente hacia el,Slug grito confiado.

Slug:¡Que estúpidas!

El lanzo un poderoso ataque de ki contra ellas y pensó a verlas derrotado,pero antes de que ese poder las impactara ellas se des fusionaron y esquivaron el ataque,Slug no pensó que pudieran separarse a voluntad,cuando estuvieron a su al rededor ellas se fusionaron de nuevo aprisionándolo en su cuerpo pero expusieron el pecho de Slug y entre el humo y polvo del piso Bismuto transformo su brazo en lo que paresia la cabeza de una catapulta y perla estaba sobre ella con dos lanzas en sus manos,bismuto un poco preocupada dijo.

Bismuto:¿estas lista para esto?

Perla: No,la verdad no

Bismuto tomo tanto impulso como pudo y lanzo a perla con todas sus fuerzas hacia el punto expuesto de Slug,perla volaba a una gran velocidad y extendió sus lanzas hacia adelante lo que casi la convertía en una flecha humana,Slug trato de liberarse pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y pudo observar a Perla volando a toda velocidad hacia el,luego sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y al bajar la mirada avía un enorme agujero en su pecho, después de atravesar el pecho de Slug,la velocidad de Perla disminuyó lo suficiente para darse vuelta y cagar energía en sus lanzas,aun después ese ataque Slug sobre vivo pero todo ese daño y dolor lo paralizó,la fusión de Rubí miro a sus espaldas y al notar toda la energía de las lanzas de Perla se des fusionaron liberando a Slug, pero Perla ya acumulo una gran cantidad de energía la cual la disparo hacia Slug,Slug no podía curar su herida tan rápido como par esquivar ese ataque y no tenía energía suficiente como para bloquearlo,y con su ultimo aliento solo pudo gritar./p  
Slug:¡No...no,es imposibleeeee: impossibleeeee!

Cuándo el láser golpeó a Slug su cuerpo se empezó a desintegrarse por completo,las chicas saborearon su victoria y tomaron un momento para recuperarse, entonces una gran columna de energía de color azul celeste salió disparada al cielo y cuando se calmó un guerrero con un chaleco negro,muñe queras azules,pantalón blanco y unos zapatos al estilo de kung fu tradicional,su rostro tenia dos cicatrices en los mismos lugares que Steven,y una cinta roja en la cabeza igual a la de Goku,y frente a él había un hombre con la piel verde,su cabello era blanco,sus ropas eran negras y grises con un una cinta larga y roja en la cintura,la forma de cabello era idéntica a la de Goku como super sayajin y detrás de el había lo que parecía algún tipo de aureola de energía a pocos centímetros de su espalda.

* * *

"15 minutos antes"

Black y Zamasu miraron a Steven triunfantes mientras el se desangraba,pero después de unos segundos Black volvió a atacar a Steven sin piedad,Steven recibía una incontable cantidad de de golpes y patadas de Black pero el no se defendía de esos ataques, luego de ese brutal ataque sujeto por el cuello a Steven y se elevaron muchos metros en el aire entonces Black formo una vez mas su espada de ki y dijo.

Black: hm,patético humano,¿tienes una ultima palabra?.

Black se preparo para asestar el ultimo golpe pero Steven tan solo lo miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro lleno de sangre lo que confundió y molesto a Black,en respuesta el grito furioso.

Black:¡Muere Estúpido Sayajin!

Pero antes de que pudiera dar el golpe de gracia otra espada de ki con un color azul que provenía de Steven,atravesó el pecho de Black,entonces el solto a Steven y sujeto el brazo de Steven para tratar de sacarlo de su pecho,entonces Steven empezó a flotar por si mismo y retiro la espada del pecho de Black,quien estuvo a punto de caer pero Steven lo sujeto del cabello y le dijo a Black,quien casi pierde el conocimiento por el dolor.

Steven: perdón si tarde en contra atacar,es solo que no había entendido tu técnica por completo.

Black:¡¿QUE DICES?!

Entonces Black por fin entendió porque Steven no respondió a su ataque de hace un rato,el estaba estudiando sus movimientos y sus técnicas,Steven desapareció la espada de su mano y se acerco a un poco a Black y le dijo.

Steven: ahora,es tu turno de sufrir.

Steven golpeo a Black directamente en la cara y lo envió volando al cielo a una velocidad muy grande entonces el tele transporto detrás de el y lo pateo mas alto una y otra vez asta que llegaron a casi al final de la atmósfera,Steven sujeto la cara de Black y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad contra el piso colocando a Black frente a el y al mismo tiempo acumulo ki con la mano con la que sujetaba a Black,al chocar contra la tierra una explosión de ki se produjo creando un gran cráter y una densa cortina de humo,entonces alguien empezó a emerger del cráter era Steven quien apenas podía moverse en pequeños pasos,no tardo mucho para que se desplomara,Goku corrió a ayudarlo,al ponerse junto a el le dio una semilla del ermitaño para curarlo y mientras Goku curaba a Steven,Zamasu se acerco a Black y dijo.

Zamasu: patético,¿como permitiste que un humano te dejara en tal estado?,te dejaría morir si no valorara mi propia vida.

Zamasu extendió su mano con la palma abierta a Black y en un segundo curo todas sus heridas,cuando el dolor se fue,Steven al igual que Blsck se pusieron de pie y se colocaron uno frente al otro mirándose el uno al otro,Zamasu le dirijio la palabra a Black y dijo.

Zamasu: ¿frustrado,vencer a un humano es demasiado trabajo para ti?

Black: Tch,subestime a ese humano es un error el cual no pienso repetir.

Goku: Steven,yo me encargo de Black

Steven:¿huh?

Goku: Black le robó el cuerpo a mi abuelo y debe pagar por eso.

Steven: bien,yo are pedazos a Zamasu.

Al oír ese comentario Zamasu se enfureció ya que la idea de que fuera mas fuerte que el era un insulto a su persona,en ese momento Zamasu y Black adoptaron una posición de combate idénticas,por otra parte las posturas de Steven y Goku eran muy diferentes mientras que Goku pensaba usar la misma técnica que su abuelo,la de Steven se asemeja a la de un boxeador lo que provocó más a Zamasu ya que era una posición muy simple, Black se abalanzó violentamente sobre Goku a lo cual el respondió de la misma manera,Zamasu ataco a Steven quien parecía que no se movía tan solo miraba fijamente a Zamasu y dijo.

Zamasu: No te confíes demasiado humano./p

Pero cuan pensó haberlo golpeado Steven seguía en el mismo lugar sin Haber recibido ningún golpe,Zamasu estaba perplejo,entonces empezó a sentir presión en su cuerpo y al notarlo tenia al menos dos docenas de marcas de puños por todo su cuerpo en ése de golpe sintió todos y cada unos de ellos,era la primera vez que Zamasu sentía un dolor tan grande,todos sus órganos quedaron destrozados por el tremendo ataque, pero gracias a que era inmortal el sano de inmediato y se dirigió a Steven furioso.

Zamasu:¿¡Como...como es posible!?,eso fue tan rápido que no pude verlo,no es casi como si hubieses detenido el tiempo unos segundos.

Steven volteo y le dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

Steven: adivinaste,congelé el tiempo cinco segundos,lo suficiente para matarte a golpes pero por lo visto eres inmortal./p

Zamasu inundado por la ira atacó a Steven, ambos peleaban al mismo nivel Steven no sabía porque podía predecir sus movimientos es como si ya se hubiera enfrentado a el antes,la batalla entre los cuatro era formidable era una poderosa demostración de poder entre dioses,pero después de un rato Goku y Steven empezaron a tomar la ventaja en el combate, ambos fueron presionados empezaron perder terreno,a Black no le molestaba tanto ya que se volvía más fuerte a cada segundo, pero Zamasu no podía soportar que los estuvieran superando y le dijo a Black.

Zamasu: estos humanos ya empiezan a ser una amenaza si nos descuidamos nos derrotaran.

Black: entonces creo que es momento de terminar ésto de una vez por todas.

Zamasu reacomodo su pendiente y lo coloco en su oreja izquierda y entonces sus cuerpos fueron arrestados por una extraña fuerza y cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron empezaron a brillar muy intensamente, Goku y Steven se preocuparon al sentir ese enorme ki que emanaba de la fusión de Zamasu,que a su vez dijo de una forma muy presumida.

Zamasu: veneren me,avalen me,soy el dios mas poderoso de todos Zamasu.

Steven: arrogante cabrón,le encanta el sonido de su voz.

Goku: Steven ataquemos ya, pero no te descuides.

Steven y Goku arremetieron contra Zamasu,atacaban con todo pero Zamasu los superaba por completo simplemente era mucho más fuerte que ellos, Zamasu creo una pequeña esfera de ki que mandó a volar a ambos entonces un pequeño portal se abrió a un costado suyo y lanzó un golpe dentro, medio segundo después un portal idéntico a este se abrió junto a Steven y lo golpeó justo en la mejilla izquierda, tanto Steven y Goku se sorprendieron por ése ataque que salió de la nada, Zamasu volvió a hacer lo mismo solo que lanzó una patada que acertó al estómago de Goku y repito ese ataque más veces de las que podían contar parecía una lluvia de golpes y patadas, ambos sufrieron heridas graves por suerte pudieron aprovechar una oportunidad para alejarse y pensar en un contraataque y al ver a Zamasu reír triunfante a la distancia,una idea le llegó a Steven.

Steven: Goku,debemos fusionarnos.

Goku:¿que?,pero no hemos practicado la fusión lo suficiente para que resulte bien.

Steven: es la única forma.

Goku: mierda,bien hagamos lo.

Steven y Goku se alejaron un par de metros uno del otro y empezaron a hacer una rutina sincronizada y un poco ridícula,mientras ambos decían al mismo tiempo.

Ambos: fuuusion,!Ha¡./p

Entonces cuando los dedos de los dos se tocaron al mismo tiempo una luz de energía tan grande y brillante que podía ver desde el pació y de la luz un guerrero apareció y dijo con una actitud un poco infantil.

Gokeven:!Ahora estas acabado tonto,porque el poderoso Gokeven te enviara al otro mundo con el temible Emma-sama¡.

Zamasu: Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes,!MUERAN¡.

Zamasu no se lo pensó dos veces antes de avasallare sobre Gokeven,entonces el alzo su guardia y dijo con una sonrisa muy confiada y dijo.

Gokeven: oh,empieza lo excitante.

Continuara...

(Hola a todos aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten,oh y si no les gusto el nombre de la fusión entre goku y Steven escriban un nombre y lo cambiare en el próximo capitulo, a ademas después del siguiente capitulo volveré a escribir usando lo que paso reciente mente en la serie)


	21. caos atraves del tiempo

Caos atraves del tiempo y la historia.

Zamasu lanzó un golpe llenó de un inmenso poder destructivo pero Gokeven lo interceptó con otro golpe igual de poderoso y cuando ambos ataques chocaron uno con el otro,un inmenso ki se libero que empezó a afectar todo el planeta de una manera muy peligrosa provocando todo tipo de desastres naturales, cuando los dos dejaron de trabar fuerzas iniciaron a combatir de una manera increíble golpe trás golpe, patada trás patada,era verdadera guerra entre dioses,por otra parte Trunks en ése mismo instante su pelea contra Mira se prolongó mucho tiempo lo que molesto a Towa y al ver a la mayoría de sus marionetas derrotas ordenó.

Towa: Mira, ya tenemos mas ki del que necesitamos,deja esta pelea para otro día ahora vayámonos.

Mira: tch,parece que no hay de otra.

Mira se apartó lo suficiente de Trunks para poder cruzar agujero de gusano,pero cuando Towa estuvo apunto de cruzar también, Trunks usó su espada para cortar el aparato de succión de ki y el bastó de Towa,entonces después de que ella cruzara su bastón empezó a elevarse en el aire y comenzó a lanzar relámpagos violetas y una energía maligna salía de las dos mitades,entonces mientras que en la pelea de Gokeven y Zamasu empezó a llegar a un punto crítico, Gokeven ésta total mente agotado y tiene heridas graves en algunos lugares de su cuerpo, mientras qué Zamasu de igual manera el había sufrido una gran cantidad de daño lo que provocó que su cuerpo empezará a dejar de regenerar todas sus heridas, entonces una luz empezó a surgir de Gokeven entonces y en ese segundo Goku y Steven se sorprendieron por separarse en un momento tan crítico,al ver esto Zamasu aprovecho su colmocion y cargo contra ellos pero antes de que pudiera golpear a uno de ellos,la parte superior del bastón de Towa disparo una esfera negra a los pies de Steven,Gokú y Zamasu,creando varios agujeros de gusano,aunque trataron de liberarse la fuerza de gravedad de estos eran demasiado fuertes, entonces Zamasu y Goku fueron absorbidos pero Steven aún resistió, luchó por salir de allí pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, antes de desaparecer dentro del agujero de gusano gritó mirando a su esposa y a sus hijos.

Steven:¡Laaapiiss!

Lápiz:¡STEVEN!

Steven desapareció frente a sus amigos y familiares lo que fue un shock devastador para la mayoría en ese momento lapis se tumbó en la arena llorando como nunca antes, mientras tanto Steven empezó a caer por lo que parecía un túnel multicolor casi como un arcoiris, entonces una luz comenzó a brillar en lo qué parecía el final del túnel y al salir apareció en el camino del templo a ciudad playa el no puedo levantarse a causa de sus heridas y con la combinación del shock a causa del viaje el perdió la conciencia, unos minutos después un par de sombras se posaron sobre el y una empezó a arrastrar lo.

"Una hora después".

Steven empezó a recuperar el conocimiento todo el ambiente estaba cubierto por una iluminación roja y al mirar al cielo había un ojo rojo de espionaje del planeta madre que se dirigía a el y al bajar la mirada observó impactado a una versión de él de trece años junto al cañón de luz de su madre y a su espalda estaban Garnet, Amatista y perla con sus antiguos atuendos,en ese momento muchas dudas y preguntas cruzaron la mente de Steven, pero antes de qué pudieran ser respondidas vio a su versión más joven desesperado por activar el cañón,entonces el con dificultades se puso de pie, camino junto a si mismo y dijo.

Steven: no te preocupes niño,yo me encargo.

Entonces el se paro junto al cañón y tomo postura, llevó sus manos a su cintura y dijo mientras empezó a acumular energía.

Steven:KAMEHAME...

El joven Steven miraba asombrado por la técnica de su versión adulta,al igual qué Steven la gemas estaban asombradas por un humano con tales poderes.

Steven adulto:¡HAMEHAAAA!

Entonces Steven libero un poderoso kamehameha que no solo desintegro el ojo sino que también golpeó una pequeña parte de la luna y destruyó una tercera parte de está y con una risa de vergüenza dijo.

Steven:je je je,oops,lo siento pero no sé preocupen la luna se arreglará sola en unos años, aunque será un poco más pequeña.

Al joven Steven se le calló la quijada y se le formaron estrellas en los ojos por la impresión,el adulto Steven se puso frente a el y le cerró la boca y le dijo.

Steven: cierra la boca se te meten las moscas.

Joven Steven:¿Quien eres?

Steven soltó una pequeña risa mientras levantaba su camiseta para revelar su gema y dijo.

Steven: por lo visto yo soy tú, dentro de ocho años.

Steven se quedó pasmado al escuchar eso al igual que las chicas.

"El presente"

Lapis estaba total mente destrozada emocionalmente por la desaparición de Steven y mientras que Rose trataba de consolar la, las demás fueron a hablar con los dos extraños,Garnet fue la primera en hablar.

Garnet: saludos, queremos agradecer su ayuda contra esos tipos.

Trunks: no hay problema,es nuestro trabajo.

Jaspe: y,¿Quienes son ustedes?

Gouken: yo soy Gouken y el es mi compañero,Trunks...

Trunks: es un placer.

Gouken:...y formamos parte de la patrulla del tiempo,somos una organización que no solo tratamos de mantenemos la paz en el universo,también corregimos los cambios en la historia.

Amatista: wow,eso es increíble debe ser muy emocionante.

Bismuto: de cualquier manera, gracias a ustedes pudimos obtener la victoria aunque a un muy alto precio.

Trunks: de hecho sus amigos siguen con vida.

Al escuchar eso lapis corrió a dónde Trunks y preguntó.

Lapis: ¿Steven sigue vivo?,¿como?

Trunks: si,verás lo que absorbió a Steven y a Goku,eran un par de agujeros de gusano,lo que significa que tan solo terminaron en algún momento en el pasado.

Lapis: gracias estrellas mías,y ¿Dónde están?

Gouken: mejor dicho "¿cuando están?".

Todos guardaron un silencio incómodo por esa mala broma, incluso Amatista se transformó en un un grillo para resaltar el mal chiste, Gouken cambio el tema esperando que lo olvidarán y dijo un poco avergonzado.

Gouken: de cualquier forma,ahora solo debemos ver qué época a Sido afectada,veamos el pergamino.

Trunks saco de su abrigo un pergamino color morado y de el una energía oscura y Rose preguntó.

Rose:¿Que es eso?

Trunks: oh,es el pergamino del tiempo,toda la historia del universo está en este pergamino,si la historia es alterada nosotros tenemos la obligación de corregirla.

Peridot: interesante.

Lapis: nos podemos concentrar en salvar a Steven y a Gokú ¿por favor?.

Gouken: lo siento,tienes razón ahora veamos donde estas.

"EL PASADO: VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUÉS"

Con ayuda de el mismo y la gemas,Steven entro en casa y se sentó con mucho cuidado pero sintio un bulto en su pantalón y dijo.

Steven:¿Que es esto?

Steven metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco una bolsa con semillas del ermitaño y su yo del pasado pregunto.

Joven Steven:¿Que es eso?

Steven: son semillas mágicas que curan lo que sea,mira te mostrare.

Steven se puso de pie y se comió un semilla entonces cuando la semilla llego a su estomago sus músculos crecieron unos segundos destrozando su chaleco y su camiseta pero lo mas importante sus heridas sanaron por completo y cuando su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad hiso que su gema creará una camiseta azul sin mangas,su otro yo emocionado dijo.

Steven: vaya eso fue asombroso,oye,¿que poderes tengo?

Amatista: si muéstranos lo que tienes Stev-O.

Steven: muy bien,pero,¿quieren ver mis poderes como gema o como sayajin?

Garnet y Perla se sobre exaltaron al escuchar eso, río avergonzado ya que había olvidado la primera reacción de las chicas por Gokú,a lo que respondió.

Steven: oh,cierto olvidé mencionar ese detalle,si después de cierto evento que ni siquiera yo puedo explicar pero en resumen mi parte humana se transformó en la de un sayajin.

Perla y Garnet se preocuparon por cómo puedo haber afectado la vida de Steven,pero su otro yo preguntó.

Joven Steven: perdón pero ¿que es un sayajin?

Steven: los sayajin somos una raza de guerreros con poderes ilimitados y transformaciones muy increíbles.

Joven Steven: vaya muéstrame.

Garnet: espera Steven antes de eso dinos qué haces en esta época.

Steven por poco olvidaba ese importante dato y dijo con un tono serio y una mirada un poco furiosa al recordar lo que pasó, así que tomó asiento y comenzó a relatar.

Steven: bueno estaba entrenando una nueva transformación con el mis maestros,Gokú y lord Bills el dios de la destrucción...

Garnet,Perla:¡¿Bills dios de la destrucción?!

Steven: así es soy el discípulo del Dios de la destrucción y la segunda persona mas fuerte del universo.

Amatista: wow, bien echo Steven,eres genial.

Amatista dijo mientras le dió un pequeño golpe en el brazo al Joven Steven.

Steven: cómo sea, entonces dos personas aparecieron ambos decían ser del mundo de los demonios,uno era un hombre un poco fornido llamado Miira,la otra era una mujer delgada y debo admitir muy atractiva llamada Towa,je si mi esposa escuchará esa última parte,me patearía el culo...

Amatista río por esa ultima palabra y el joven Steven se sonrojo cuando preguntó.

Joven Steven:¿"Esposa"?,¿Estoy casado?.

Steven: así es,con la gema más hermosa que yo allá conocido jamás,ademas tengo dos hijos.

Steven saco su billetera de su bolsillo y le mostró una foto de su boda con lapis,donde todos estaban reunidos para la foto grupal,el joven Steven no puedo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su madre en la fotografía y preguntó

Joven Steven: espera, mamá está en esta foto,¿como es posible?

Steven: bueno,yo descubrí la manera de que mama y yo pudiéramos existir al mismo tiempo.

Al escuchar estas palabras lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de todos en la casa y abrazaron al Steven adulto por devolver les a alguien tan preciado para ellos y dijo.

Steven: bueno,volviendo a mi historia,estas personas abrieron lo que asumo eran portales del tiempo y un montón de villanos de diferentes épocas,ellos eran increíblemente fuertes así que yo y otro de mis amigos un sayajin,nos encargamos de los cuatro más fuerte pero mama,ustedes y el resto del equipo se encargaron de los que estaban a su nivel y bueno creo que alargue esta explicación demasiado,en resumen peleamos,un quinto chico malo apareció, peleamos,se fusiono con otro chico malo y se abrió un portal del tiempo y a eme aquí...

Garnet: wow, qué intenso.

Perla:¿Ahora que piensas hacer?,¿como volverás a tu época?

Steven: estoy seguro de que a ustedes se les ocurrirá algo,pero ahora me importa mas averiguar donde esta el maestro goku.

Entonces en ése momento casi como si lo hubiera invocado un portal se abrió frente a la casa y Goku salió de el,al oír el escándalo de afuera todos salieron para ver que pasaba y al ver a Goku tendido en el suelo corrió a auxiliarlo y le dijo.

Steven: Gokú,¿estás bien?,ten cómete la,es una semilla del ermitaño.

Goku obedeció y cuando se recupero,se puso de pie y dijo aliviado.

Goku: uf,gracias creí que no la contaba,oh,Perla,Garnet,Amatista,¿porque cambiaron sus ropas?

Pero entonces se percato del niño junto a Steven y lo reconoció por su ki y Goku exaltado dijo.

Goku: ¡no es cierto,ese niño eres tu!

Steven: si al parecer fuimos trasportados ocho años al pasado.

Goku: esto es malo podríamos alterar el futuro de una forma catastrófica.

Steven: relájate,e estado aquí por veinte minutos y no a pasado nada.

Y otra ves algo paso en el cielo,un gran ruptura en la continuidad espacio-tiempo se abrió y una presencia oscura provenía de ella la cual Goku y Steven reconocieron al instante ambos no apartaron la mirada de esa grieta y lentamente alguien descendió de ella,Goku y Steven se pusieron en posiciones y ambos gritaron un nombre.

Goku,Steven: ¡Zamasu!

Zamasu: conque aquí estaban humanos,ahora que los e encontrado los matare y después eliminare a los humanos de la faz de este mundo.

Casi todos se asustaron con las palabras y la mirada de Zamasu,todos menos Steven y Gokú, ellos lo miraban de una manera igual de amenazadora y terrorífica entonces Steven se dijo así mismo.

Steven: oye,¿recuerdas que te dije que mostraría mis poderes?

Joven Steven: si?

Steven: pues,¿Que te parece ésto?,raaaugh.

Steven dio un pequeño rígido mientras se transformó en un dios súper sayajin al igual qué Gokú,al joven Steven se le caía la quijada una vez más y Gokú le dijo a Steven.

Gokú: Steven, debemos hacerlo otra vez.

Steven: de acuerdo hagamos lo.

Ambos se alejaron dos metros uno del otro e hicieron el ritual una vez más.

Ambos: fusión,ha.

Y una vez el poderoso Gokeven hizo su aparición,lo que sorprendió a todos una vez más en especial a Garnet,quien no solo estaba asombrada también tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara ya que al ser una fisión ver a Steven fusionado la lleno de orgullo y alegría, Gokeven voló a toda velocidad a Zamasu golpeando lo en el estómago y el le devolvió el golpe solo que el golpeo su mejilla izquierda, entonces ambos comenzaron a pelear de una manera casi irreal todos estaban sorprendidos por tal despliegue de poder,aunque les costaba poder observarla debido a la gran velocidad de ambos,entonces un sonido se escucho de tras se ellos y una luz muy brillante como una estrella,y un grupo de personas apareció,eran lapis y los demás y casi de inmediato se percataron de la pelea de Gokeven contra Zamasu por lo cuál Trunks le dijo a su compañero.

Trunks: debemos ayudarlos.

Gouken: me leíste la mente.

Entonces ambos se transformaron en súper sayajines fase 3 y atacaron a Zamasu para ayudar a Gokeven, mientras tanto las Garnet, Perla y Amatista se sentían confundidas y sorprendidas al encontrarse con sigo mismas,pero al ver a Rose ninguno se pudo contener y saltaron sobre Rose mientras gritaban.

Garnet,Perla,Amatista: Rose.

Joven Steven: Mama.

Todos se conmovieron ante tal escena con la excepción de Bills,Wiss y Lapis ya que al parecer estaban más concentrados en la pelea qué en cualquier otra cosa,aún siendo tres sayajines era muy difícil pelear con Zamasu a su máximo poder, Trunks y Gouken golpearon al mismo tiempo a Zamasu pero parecía que no le dolía entonces sujeto a Trunks por la cabeza y lo usó para golpear a Gokeven y hacerlos caer y cuando Gouken trato de contestar el se tele transportación a sus espaldas y golpeó simultáneamente cada lado de su cabeza y perdió el conocimiento y por si no fuera poco Gokú y Steven se des fusionaron a causa de los graves daños que recibieron y también por la gran pérdida de energía, Steven trató de sacar las semillas de su bolsillo,pero Zamasu lo noto de inmediato y en cuanto Steven las saco de su bolsillo Zamasu las destruyó con un ataque de ki y creyendo aver ganado Zamasu dijo de una forma muy arrogante.

Zamasu: es su fin humanos, ustedes y su mundo se extinguiran.

En ese instante Zamasu empezó a reunir una esfera de ki que a simple vista se veía como un pequeño sol,Steven yacía en el piso tratando de ponerse en pie para seguir luchando,pero era inútil ya no le quedaban fuerzas y pensó que ese era el final,así que se dijo a si mismo.

Steven: eso es todo,ya no me queda fuerza,les e fallado a todos.

Y cuando parecía que ya no quedaba esperanza una luz empezó a salir de la gran grieta en el tiempo y espacio que había en cielo y Steven escucho una voz en su cabeza.

voz: no te rindas,puedes lograrlo,puedes derrotarlo.

La voz era idéntica a la de Goku pero sabia que no era el,ya que el estaba inconsciente junto a el y la voz dijo.

Voz: levántate,puedes hacerlo,sigue luchando

Steven: no puedo,ya no tengo fuerza.

Voz: entonces usa la nuestra.

En ese momento una gran cantidad de energía empezó a llegar del grieta e iba directo a Steven y en ese momento una serie de imágenes llegaron a el y descubrió de donde venia la energía,eran son Goku y todos sus amigos a trabes todas las épocas asta ese momento,también seis esferas de esa misma energía rodearon a Steven y tomaron una forma humana,Steven los reconoció de inmediato eran,Krilin,Gohan,Vegetta,Piccolo,Pan y Son Goku,en ese Goku recobro el conocimiento y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos los cuales se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su abuela y a tatara abuelo,son Gokú puso su mano en el hombro de Steven y le dijo.

Son Gokú: ve,usa nuestra fuerza y protege este mundo como nosotros lo hicimos alguna vez.

Son Gokú y sus amigos se transformaron en energía una vez más,Steven absorbio esa energía y recuperó su fuerza entonces se transformó una vez más y consentro toda su energía en su brazo derecho y le gritó a Zamasu.

Steven:!esto termina aquí, Zamasu,te derrotare con un solo golpe, porque en este brazo está el poder del espíritu humano¡.

Zamasu: no me hagas reír un asqueroso humano jamás podría vencer a la justicia de los Dioses.

Al terminar de gritar eso Zamasu lanzó su ataque a la tierra para destruirlos a todos,todos estaban aterrados,solo podían confiar que Steven derrotara a Zamasu, entonces el voló directo a la esfera gigante ki y gritó lanzando su ataque.

Steven!Puño del dragón destructor¡.

Entonces toda el aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de Steven adoptó el aspecto de un gigantesco dragón muy parecido a Shen long atravesando el ataque de ki y al ver tal poder Zamasu se paralizó y no pudo evitar el ataque así qué trato de crear una barrera que lo protegerá pero solo aguanto unos segundos antes de que se destruyera por completo, entonces Steven atravesó el cuerpo de Zamasu el cual empezó a desintegrarse en partículas de luz y gritó.

Zamasu: como es posible que unos humanos derroten a un Dios.

Steven: !¿y qué sabe un dios tan egoísta como tu sobre los humanos,tú solo luchas por tu falsa justicia y tus oscuras ambiciones,por eso perdiste,ya que este es el verdadero poder de la vida humana.

Zamasu:kiiiiiaaaaaaugh.

Zamasu gritó de dolor justo antes de desaparecer junto con la grieta en el cielo,el cual se despejo completa mente y Steven aterrizó en la playa sonriendo al cielo con su brazo alzado en victoria, todos corrieron para ayudar y felicitar a Steven y los demás, entonces Steven se desplomó en la arena y se quedó dormido.

2 horas después.

Steven despertó horas después en el templo, al mirar en la habitación todos saltaron sobre el felices de que estubiera bien entonces lapis puso mano en su mejilla y lo abofeteo,todos quedaron asustados y sorprendidos por esa accion de lapis y le dijo mientras lloraba.

Lapis: Eso fue por hacer que me preocupara...y esto es por no haber muerto y mantener tu promesa.

Entonces sujeto su camiceta y lo beso por casi un minuto y todos estaban avergonzados por tal escena.

Una hora mas tarde.

Una vez que todos se recuperaron de sus heridas era momento de volver a su tiempo,pero Steven tenia una duda y le pregunto a Trunks y a Gouken.

Steven: oigan,¿Que pasara con migo mismo?,le conte varias cosas del futuro,¿que eso no alterara mi futuro?

Trunks: no te preocupes la kaioshin(gran diosa) del tiempo les borrara la memoria de estos acontecimientos desde el nido del tiempo,será como si este día nunca hubiera pasado.

Steven: oh,ya veo,bueno entonces este es el adiós pequeño yo,trata de no olvidar esto,nunca dejes de ser tu mismo y escucha a tu corazon.

El joven Steven asintió sintiendo se orgulloso de si mismo, todos se despidieron del joven Steven y las chicas, entonces dijo.

Trunks: chicos,es hora de irnos.

Una vez qué todos terminaron de despedirse,Trunks abrió el pergamino y una luz blanca rodeo Steven y a los demás,entonces con algo que solo se puede describir como un flash,todos vivieron a su hogar y tal como dijo Trunks,el steven de esa época al igual que toda ciudad playa olvido lo que había pasado ese dia,en cuanto al Steven del presente regreso a su propia época y dijo.

Steven: baya es bueno estar en casa,bueno les agradecemos de nuevo que nos ayudaran,tal vez no hubiéramos sobrevivido sin ustedes.

Trunks: no hay problema,es nuestro trabajo.

Steven: bueno,si alguna vez nos necesitan estaros allí para ayudarlos.

Gouken: bueno,ahora que lo mencionas,nuestra jefa nos pidió que los reclutáramos para nuestro equipo en la patrulla del tiempo.

Goku: bueno eso suena divertido,¿que dices Steven?

Steven: ¿que digo?,digo que adelante.

Aun que Steven y Goku no vacilaron al tomar esta decisión las chicas se preocupaban de lo que pasaría con el equipo,entonces rose le pregunto a steven preocupada.

Rose: pero steven,¿que pasara con nosotros?,¿de verdad piensas dejar nos?

Steven: bueno yo no...

Trunks: no se preocupen solo tendrá que ir de misiones con nosotros de vez en cuando,no tendrá que irse permanente mente.

Todos respiraron aliviados por escuchar eso,mientras tanto bills se dio la vuelta y dijo.

Bills: wiss,vamos a casa.

Wiss: si señor Bills.

Steven: Espere,¿ya tiene que irse?.

Bills: fue un espectáculo de lo mas entretenido,incluso al ultimo segundo creí que tendría que interferir,pero no, lo lograste venciste a Zamasu a viendo aprendido a usar el super sayajin azul el mismo día,pero en fin fue agotador y quisiera ir a descansar,asi date prisa wiss.

Wiss y Bills se despidieron de steven y de los demás antes de irse, casi al mismo tiempo,Trunks y su compañero se fueron pero no antes de darle un rastreador a steven para estar en contacto con el,una ves que todos se fueron,Steven,Goku y las chicas entraron al templo para tomar su merecido descanso y algo sorprendente paso y lapis sorprendida y emocionada dijo.

Lapis: Steven,mira

Aunque steven se encontraba al otro lado de la sala lo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos,Bardock estaba flotando hacia steven,quien estaba derramando lagrimas de orgullo y cuando sostuvo a su hijo en brazos dijo.

Stdeven: mi bebe puede volar,!Mi bebe puede volar¡.

todos dos se rieron al ver la expresión de felicidad en la cara de Steven y así las cosas estuvieron calmadas un tiempo antes de una nueva aventura.

CONTINUARA...

(hola perdón si demore en esto es que es el capitulo mas largo que e escrito asta ahora así que solo disfrútenlo,hasta la otra)


	22. abducciones cercanas del planeta hogar

contacto cercano del planeta hogar.

"ciudad playa seis años después "

Seis años han pasado desde la batalla con zamasu,seis años que se fueron volando,Steven y Lapis se habían adaptado muy bien a la vida como padres y aunque casi siempre era la misma rutina,no les molestaba en lo absoluto,Bardock y Raiden aún que técnica mente tenían seis años de edad, Steven los había llevado con sigo a la habitación del tiempo un par de veces a entrenar con el así que ellos ya tenían ocho años de edad y aunque los dos sean gemelos sus personalidades eran distintas, Bardock era más osado y valiente que su hermano y más fuerte,su gema se ubicaba en su pecho y era una obsidiana,Raiden aunque era un poco más débil que su hermano era más listo,sensato y prudente,su gema se encontraba en su espalda en el mismo lugar que Lapis y era un cuarzo metálico,los dos tienen sus fortalezas y sus debilidades pero ambos tenían algo en común, ambos eran unidos y amaban combatir al igual qué su padre, su aprendizaje era autodidacta igual que el de Steven ya que el pensó que no sería buena idea que fueran a la escuela, al menos no asta que dominaran sus poderes,por otra parte Gokú y Perla empezaron una relación y al igual que Lapis,Perla también quedó embarazada,Gokú se había vuelto muy sobre protector con perla,el sabe qué no puede evitar que fuera de misiones con las chicas, así que insistía en ir con ella para cuidarla,por otra parte las gemas le habían pedido a Steven y a Gokú que las entregarán para aprender a dominar el ki,al principio dudaban sobre esa idea pero si Miira y Towa o alguien igual de peligroso los ataca estarían más seguros, así que no se negaron a su petición y gracias al arduo entrenamiento cada una de ellas eran tan fuertes como un súper sayajin en fase uno,Bardock y Raiden también aprendieron a transformarse en súper sayajines, después de todo eran hijos de Steven.

"Ciudad playa 7:45 AM".

Steven y lápis dormían plácidamente en su cama cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, silenciosamente, Bardock y Raiden entraban a escondidas, con un regalo del tamaño de la cabeza de Steven y Bardock le susurro a su gemelo.

Bardock: a las tres.

Ambos: uno...dos...!Tres!

Entonces los dos niños saltaron sobre su padre asustando lo y dijo un poco enfadado y sorprendido.

Steven:¿Que mier...?,niños,¿que hacen?,casi me matan del susto.

Los dos niños colocaron el regalo en el regazo de Steven y dijeron.

Ambos: Feliz cumpleaños papa.

Steven miro sorprendido,Lapis sonrió al tierno gesto de sus hijos a su padre,Steven tomo el calendario que tenia en la mesita de noche para comprobar la fecha que en efecto confirmo que era su cumpleaños y dijo agradecido.

Steven: wow,gracias niños,incluso yo mismo olvide que era mi cumpleaños,hmm,me pregunto que sera.

Los gemelos reían impacientes a que su padre abriera el obsequio,cuando Steven retiro la envoltura blanca y el listón de moño,revelo que se trataba de un juego de cuchillos para cocinar,ya que Steven disfutaba cocinar junto a Lapis y bismuto,Steven abraso a su familia y dijo.

Steven: Gracias,de verdad me encantan,creo que los estrenare ahora preparando el desayuno.

Raiden: oye mama,¿que le regalaras a papa por su cumpleaños

Lapis: oh cariño,le daré algo muy especial a papa mas tarde en la noche.

Lapis le guiño el ojo a Steven quien se sonrojo,steven comenzó con su rutina matutina la cual era siempre igual,primero cepillaba sus dientes mientras peinaba su cabello después se duchaba y si era necesario se afeitaba la barba y por ultimo se vestía a excepción de esta vez,al bajar por la escaleras paso junto a la vieja habitación de huéspedes la cual ahora le pertenecía a Goku y a Perla,en la sala doc y eyeball veían la televisión con jaspe y Amatista,ya en la cocina tomo un montón de ingredientes del refrigerador y preparo un montón de platillos diferentes,el delicioso aroma de la comida se podía olfatear por toda la casa lo que atrajo la atención de varias gemas y un sayajin,media hora después había, Steven cocino un banquete para cincuenta personas,pero para su familia eso era un desayuno ligero, todos los que querían probar la comida de Steven tomaron asiento mientras el empezaba a servir la,Amatista y Goku estaban a punto de comenzar pero Steven los detuvo y les recordó.

Steven: recuerden,debemos agradecer siempre por la comida.

Steven junto sus manos y de igual manera todos en la mesa y dijo.

Steven: agradezco a este mundo por los alimentos que nos provee,Buen provecho.

Todos: Buen provecho.

En ese momento los cuatro sayajines comían muy apresurada mente al igual que Amatista,Jaspe,Doc y Army,claro que Steven había apartado un par de platos para Lapis,Perla y Bismuto,una ves que todos terminaron,Stven junto sus manos dijo.

Steven: gracias por la comida.

todos se levantaron entonces Lapis y Bismuto recogieron los platos y empezaron a lavar los platos,entonces recordó algo y le dijo a Steven.

Amatista: por cierto Steven,tus amigos de la gran dona ayer me pidieron qué fueras a verlos.

Steven: gracias por el dato iré a verlos ahora.

Bardock: papá,¿Podemos ir contigo?

Steven: si está bien,solo voy a cambiarme de ropas.

Cuando Steven se dirigía a su habitación,una luz y un fuerte estruendo vinieron de afuera, Steven salió a ver de que se trataba,eran Wiss y Bills, Entonces Steven se acercó a ellos y los saludo.

Steven: señor Bills,Wiss,hola me da mucho gusto verlos,antes pasado dos meses desde la última vez,¿que los trae por aquí?

Wiss: también nos da gusto verlos, vinimos aquí porque escuchamos que era tu cumpleaños,así que vinimos a la f...

Detrás de Steven, Gokú y Lápis le hicieron señas a Wiss y a Bills para no mencionar nada sobre la fiesta sorpresa de Steven, así que cambió su respuesta.

Wiss: a felicitarte y entregarte un par de obsequios.

Steven: enserio?,wow qué amable por su parte.

Wiss uso su báculo y lo usó para materializar un objeto frente a Steven, Steven extendió sus brazos para tomarlo y Wiss dijo.

Wiss: es un nuevo Gi de entrenamiento que diseñé para ti.

Steven: wow gracias.

Wiss: pruébate lo y veamos como te queda.

Steven: claro,solo deme un segundo.

Steven entro en la casa y en casi cinco minutos término de vestirse,su nuevo Gi se componía de una camiseta negra ajustada pero elástica,un pantalón negro un poco holgado con un camisón rojo largo y sin mangas con la firma de Wiss en el lugar donde está el corazón,un par de muñequeras deportivas azules,cintas azules al rededor de sus espinillas,un cinturón azul y un par de zapatos negros sin cordones con estilo de un uniforme de Kung fu,(si quieren hacerse una idea de como se ve el Gi vean a Goku de dragón ball héroes xenoverse),una ves que Steven salió de la casa le pregunto a todos.

Steven:¿Qué tal me veo?.

Gokú: muy bien,me gusta.

Bardock: increíble,papá.

Raiden: si está fabuloso.

Lapis tomo el brazo de Steven y dijo de una forma muy coqueta.

Lapis: me gusta,resalta tus músculos.

Steven se sonrojo y muy nervioso cambio el tema y le pregunto a Wiss.

Steven: cambiando de tema,Wiss de que está echó, se siente casi como si fuera de seda pero diferente.

Wiss: Esta echó con un material muy resistente y elástico qué usualmente se usaba para la ropa de los sayajines.

Steven: ya veo gracias este atuendo sera muy útil.

Bills: creo que ahora me toca darte mi regalo.

Bills saco una caja no mas grande que su puño y se la entrego a Steven y cuando el la abrió encontró dos pendientes verde oliva y recordó que los había visto en algún otro lado.

Steven: señor Bills estos pendientes ya los había visto,son como los de Zamasu.

Bills: casi, son para un discípulo de un Dios, pero tienen el mismo poder si tú te pones uno en el oído derecho y alguien mas en el izquierdo se fusionaran al instante.

Steven: oh, genial,pero no sabía que yo era su discípulo.

Bills: con todo lo que a pasado decidí reconocerte como tal.

Steven: Wow eso es...inesperado.

Bardock:¡Papa,debemos darnos prisa que nos están esperando.

Stven: Esta bien,esta bien,ya voy.

Steven y sus Hijos desaparecían a la distancia mientras iban a la ciudad,entras Lapis hizo pasar a Wiss y Bills para ver si querían ayudar a terminar con la decoración,mientras tanto Steven y sus hijos iban a la gran dona para ver a sus amigos pero fueron interrumpidos cuando una persona las detuvo,era crema agria con un montón de carteles y preocupado dijo.

Steven: hola,Crema agria,¿que te pasa?,te vez preocupado.

Crema agria: Si,es que,Cebolla no se presento a su trabajo los dos últimos días y al parecer a desaparecido nadie lo a visto,por lo tanto yo y mis padres estamos muy preocupados.

Steven: buscaste en el prado del bosque en el que suele relajarse?

Crema agria: si.

Steven: y el cuarto secreto de su vieja habitación?

Crema agria: su antigua oficina?,si claro.

Steven: bueno ya no tengo ideas de donde puede estar.

Crema agria: eso creí,bueno avísanos si lo ves.

Steven:si seguro, adiós.

Crema agria: nos vemos Steven.

Steven y crema agria siguieron con sus caminos,Raiden volteo a su padre y pregunto.

Raiden: papa,¿Crees que el señor Cebolla este bien?

Steven: hey,no te preocupes hijo,conozco a Cebolla desde que eramos niños,es tipo duro seguro que esta bien.

Raiden se relajo con las palabras de su padre y recupero su sonrisa,pero Steven por otra parte,aún qué puedo calmar a su hijo le costaba creer en sus propias palabras,al llegar a la gran dona está estaba cerrada y Bardock empezó a gritar.

Bardock: Sadie,Lars,abran ya estamos aquí.

Steven miro dentro a través de la ventana y no pudo ver a nadie dentro y dijo.

Steven: lo siento niños parece que está cerrado,esto es muy extraño.

Bardock y Raiden se entristecieron oír eso,así que Steven trato de animarlos sugiriendo.

Steven: que tal si probamos por la entrada trasera y vemos si tenemos suerte.

Steven y sus hijos rodearon el edificio,al mirar el edificio desde varios ángulos,amargos recuerdos de hace muchos años llegaron a su mente,el solo recordatorio de lo que hizo como Ozaru lo atormenta,Bardock noto la mirada perdida de su padre era casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma y le pregunto.

Bardock: papá,¿te encuentras bien?

Steven: huh?,si es solo que recordé algo que quisiera olvidar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta trasera Steven trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada también lo que le parecía muy extraño,pero entonces la puerta se abrió y una mujer de mediana edad con un uniforme de la oficina postal salió a revisar quien estaba afuera y cuando reconoció a Steven y a sus hijos lo saludo feliz.

Barb: hey,¿están tratando de irrumpir ilegalmente o algo?

Steven: oh,Barb eres tú,no yo solo buscaba a Sadie y Lars,oye,¿Como entraste?.

Barb: bueno,¿Que clase de madre yo sería sino le sacará una copia a cada llave de mi hija?

Steven y compañía entraron en el almacén de la parte trasera y Barb dijo.

Barb: solo pasaba para dejarle el almuerzo a Sadie.

Steven entro y vio el almacén desordenado lo cual no era una sorpresa para el pero Sadie siempre lo ordenaba todas las mañanas y Barb dijo.

Barb: no regreso a casa la noche anterior,así que pensé traérsela hasta aquí, Pero el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

Steven y sus hijos revisaron el lugar y aunque para sus hijos no era la gran cosa a él le parecía de lo más extraño.

Barb: Quizá solo sea un día festivo del panadero o algo así,y ciertamente no es un festividad federal.

Cuando steven se acerco a la mesa para empleados recogió la caja de una vieja cinta VHS y sin apartar la vista pregunto

Steven: Sadie,¿No regreso a casa la noche anterior?

Barb: eh,ella es una adulta,probablemente solo se escapo a otra "isla aventurera" con su novio.

Steven: eso no puede ser.

Steven coloco la caja en su lugar y con una mirada de preocupación dijo.

Steven: Barb,creo que esto podría ser algo serio.

Steven,sus hijos y Barb salieron rápidamente y entonces Steven dijo.

Steven: nosotros iremos a buscar en el muelle a ver que averiguamos.

Barb: yo iré a revisar las puertas por paquetes apilados y entonces sabremos si alguien mas esta desaparecido.

Steven: buena suerte.

Justo como el había dicho fueron por todo el muelle buscando a sus amigos perdidos,pero después de buscar por mas de media hora todos estaban cansados y desanimados,entonces Steven encontró una maquina expendedora y compro unas botanas para sus hijos,ellos buscaron un banca cercana sentarse y disfrutar de sus patatas fritas,pero entonces alguien con la voz de una niña pequeña dijo.

Voz:¿tu eres mi papa?

Steven volteo y vio a una gema pequeña con cabello,piel y ropa de distintos tonos de azul,sorprendido Steven dijo.

Steven:¡Ha,una gema!

La gema se acercaba mas a Steven asta que esta de espalda contra la pared mientras pregunto otra ves.

Gema:¿Tu eres mi papa?,necesito encontrar a mi papa.

Steven: no,no lo soy,yo soy Steven.

Entonces la pequeña noto a los dos niños a la distancia que estaban sentados comiendo y ella preguntó.

Gema:¿Algunos de ellos es mi papá?

Steven:¿Que?,no,ellos son mis hijos.

La gema parecía un poco decepcionada al no poder encontrar a quien estaba buscando,así que invoco un par de alas echas de agua y se alejo volando,pero Steven aun tenia preguntas a así que empezó a seguir la,Bardock y Raiden vieron a su padre volar tras algo así que lo siguieron,cuando Steven por fin alcanzo a la pequeña gema esta estaba con una gema de al menos tres metros de alto,su piel era amarilla y al acercarse mas horrorizado vio que dentro de esta estaban todos sus amigos desaparecidos,y cuando Bardock y Raiden alcanzaron a Steven la pequeña gema dijo.

Gema: ugh,este Steven es muy fastidioso,este trabajo no es digno de un aguamarina,topacio te harías cargo por favor?

La gema llamada topacio arremetio contra steven pero el esquivo el ataque con su gran velocidad,bardock y Raiden se prepararon para atacar,pero Steven les dijo.

Steven: Raiden,Bardock,no aléjense.

Bardock y Raiden se detuvieron y la gema más pequeña pensó al escuchar sus nombres dijo.

Aguamarina:"Bardock" y "Raiden",el reporte de la Peridot 5XG no mencionaba a estas otras variaciones humanas pero es igual las incluiré en mi reporte después,topacio captura los por favor.

topacio no bacilo y obedeció la orden de aguamarina,ella trato de atrapar a Bardock y a Raiden fusionándose al rededor de ellos pero ellos la esquivaban muy fácil mente,entonces Steven trata de atacar a topacio pero una luz azul envuelve su cuerpo aprisionándolo,el trato de liberarse pero esa luz paralizo todos sus movimientos,entonces empezó a elevarse en el aire y pudo ver de donde salia esa energía de luz,provenía de lo que parecía un extraño palo en la mano de aguamarina,entonces Steven uso se transformo en super sayajin y en ese momento pudo liberarse y se dirigió a topacio,entonces la sujeto con una llave al cuello, ella trato de quitárselo de encima desesperada mente pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano,entonces se oyó un crujido y topacio dejo de luchar y cuando callo al piso su forma física desapareció liberando a todos aquellos que fueron capturados, aguamarina se aterro al ver a su guardia derrotada y cuando trato de huir, Bardock y Raiden se lo impidieron y al tratar de volar en la otra dirección,Steven se puso frente a ella con los dos topacios dentro de una burbuja en mano y con su otra mano sujeto a aguamarina por el cuello y preguntó con un tono furioso e intimidante le pregunto a aguamarina.

Steven: ahora dime,¿Quién Carajos las envío?

Aguamarina: fuimos enviadas por diamante azul y amarillo, nuestra misión era recolectar humanos para el zoológico de diamante rosado, antes de que el cluster destruya este planeta.

Steven: bueno es una pena porque yo mismo me encargue de que el cluster nunca emerja.

Aguamarina:¿quien eres tu?

Steven: soy Steven,soy un sayajin y protejo el planeta tierra

Aguamarina no podía creer lo que escuchaba,entonces Steven la golpeo fuertemente en el estomago causando que ella volviera a su gema para encerrarla en una burbuja,Una vez que aguamarina fue enviada al templo Sadie,Lars y cebolla le agradecieron a steven.

Sadie: Steven,mucas gracias por salvarnos.

Lars: si viejo,eso fue asombroso.

Y aunque cebolla no podía hablar como una persona normal,Steven sabia que estaba dándole las gracias,en ese momento el teléfono de Steven empezó a sonar y al ver el numero vio que era Lapis y al contestar ella pregunto.

Lapis: Steven,¿donde están?,ya es hora de cenar.

Steven: hola mi amor,estábamos ocupados con algo pero sera mejor que yo mismo te lo cuente de regreso en casa.

Lapis: muy bien,los veré después solo no se tarden,te amo.

Steven: y yo a ti mi cielo,adiós.

Steven se dio la vuelta después de hablar con su esposa y vio a todos muy cerca de el para escuchar su conversación,lo que hizo que todos sintieran vergüenza,steven pudo ver el extraño aparato de aguamarina así que se acerco a el y lo levanto para mirarlo mejor pero no parecía que tuviera nada de especial mas que paralizar cosas entonces lo aplasto con sus manos tirando los restos al piso y después ayudo a sus amigos a volver a sus casas.

"PLANETA HOGAR"

Lo que Steven no sabia es que ese artefacto también transmitía mensajes de audio a la nave en la que llego agua marina y topacio la cual a su ves enviaba esos mensajes al planeta madre,en ese momento una peridot la cual tenia su gema en su ojo derecho,corría a la sala d juntas de las diamantes donde en ese momento había una junta entre las tres diamante asi que entro en silencio para no interrumpir su debate,las perlas de las diamantes se percataron de la presencia de peridot y aun que a Perla azul y perla blanca no parecía importarles mucho,perla amarilla mostraba una expresión de desagrado como lo suele hacer a casi cada gema pero entonces fue distraída por el tono furioso de diamante azul.

azul: no entiendo porque debemos destruir ese mundo,ese mundo le pertenencia Rosa debería permanecer intacto para preservar su memoria.

amarillo: creí que por fin entendías que ese mundo era un recordatorio de nuestra única derrota,por eso debe desaparecer.

blanco: concuerdo con amarillo,¿que pasara si estalla otra revolución?,la tierra sera como una luz de esperanza para ellos,una prueba de que podemos ser vencidas azul.

Diamante azul quería protestar contra sus hermanas,pero sabia que tenían razón en algunos detalles entonces amarillo dijo esperando terminar con la junta.

amarillo: bien esta decidido ese planeta morirá y obtendremos nuestra geo-arma...

Peridot: disculpe mi diamante,debo informarle malas noticias.

Todas las diamantes dirigieron su vista a la peridot y diamante amarillo dijo.

amarillo: bueno y ¿que esperas?,habla ya

Peridot: si mi diamante,lamento informar que el cluster del planeta tierra fue inutilizado.

Diamante blanco y amarillo fueron invadidos por una ira asesina al escuchar esa noticia,pero por otra parte diamante azul estaba un poco feliz por eso,entonces amarillo alzo la voz y pregunto.

amarillo:!¿INUTILIZADA?¡,!¿POR QUIEN?¡

entonces Peridot creo una holo pantalla y reprodujo el mensaje

"Archivo de audio"

Steven: ahora dime,¿Quién Carajos las envío.

Aguamarina: fuimos enviadas por diamante azul y amarillo, nuestra misión era recolectar humanos para el zoológico de diamante rosado, antes de que el cluster destruya este planeta.

Steven: bueno es una pena porque yo mismo me encargue de que el cluster nunca emerja.

Aguamarina:¿quien eres tu?

Steven: soy Steven,soy un sayajin y protejo el planeta tierra.

Entonces el mensaje llego a su fin y las diamantes estaban en silencio hasta que Diamante amarillo tomo su aciento y lo huso para atravesar la pared,entonces miro a su peridot y dijo.

amarillo:vete de aqui ahora

Peridot: si mi diamante.

La peroidot dejo la sala lo mas rápido que pudo,las perlas estaban muertas de miedo al ver a diamante amarillo tan enojada,entonces amarillo reprocho a sus hermanas.

amarillo:!¿Un sayajin?¡,de todas la formas de vida orgánicas del universo,¿tenia que ser un sayajin?.

blanco: ¿como es posible?, antes de desaparecer,freezer acabo con esa rasa de guerreros.

azul: de echo escuche un rumor de sus soldados que decía que el fue derrotado por un sayajin del planeta tierra,pero no habia pruebas que respaldaran ese rumor.

amarillo: y lo peor de todo perdimos el cluster.

A diferencia de sus hermanas,diamante azul,no se dejaba dominar por sus emociones y no podía dejar de pensar sobre algunas cosas,así que se levanto llamo a su perla y estaba apunto de salir por la puerta asta que amarillo pregunto.

amarillo: azul,¿A donde vas?

azul: al zoológico debo pensar sobre esto.

al salir de de la sala se alejo lo suficiente y se aseguro de que nadie las escuchara,le pidió a su perla.

azul: perla,prepara mi nave y mi palanquín.

perla azul: la programo al zoológico,¿verdad?

azul: no,a la tierra,quiero hablar personalmente con ese sayajin.

continuara...

(hola a todos este capitulo salio un poco mas rapido do verdad?,pero en fin les anuncio que estoy trabajando en otro fanfic este se trata de Steven en el mundo de grimm y obvio tendrá lapiven y si quieren darme ideas para capítulos estaré encantado de recibirlas solo déjenlas en los comentarios,gracias y adiós).


	23. un trato poco común

"Un acuerdo poco común"

Una vez que Steven llevo a sus amigos a sus casas volvió a la suya con sus hijosy antes de entrar dijo con un tono agotado.

Steven: hug,este fue un día muy largo,me alegro de volver a casa donde todo es paz y tranquilidad.

Al momento en que abrió la puerta una serie de pequeños "booms" sonaron por toda la habitación y Steven quedó cubierto de confeti y serpentinas,al mismo tiempo todos dentro de la casa gritaron.

Todo el mundo:¡Sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños Steven!

Steven estaba totalmente sorprendido por esto y no podía ocultar su felicidad,pero sabía que había cosas más importantes en ese momento.

Steven: chicos,les agradezco tanto esto pero hay algo muy importante que debo decir les...

Perla: espera Steven hay una cosa más.

Amatista: mira que encontramos en mis viejas cosas.

Garnet entro con la vieja capa y corona que Steven solía usar en sus cumpleaños.

Steven: wow, hace muchos años que no veía estas cosas, pero enserio debo...

Steven fue silenciado por Lápis.

Lápis: también tenemos otra sorpresa.

Rose y Greg sacaron un gran pastel del refrigerador,era un pastel de chocolate y vainilla con forma del postre favorito de Steven,una gato galleta.

Peridot: sabemos que este postre helado es tu favorito,así que tratamos de hacerte lo más parecido.

Bismuto:¿¡"Tratamos"!?,Rose y yo fuimos quiénes estuvieron horas en la cocina horneando este pastel,tú solo nos hiciste el molde y eso no te tomo más de 3 minutos.

Peridot se avergonzó por la explicación de Bismuto y se hizo unos cuantos pasos para atrás,pero Steven al ver que nadie escuchaba lo que tenía que decir se llevo dos de su dedos a la boca y dio un fuerte silbido Entonces todos dirigieron sus miradas a Steven.

Steven:¡Escuchen me!, fuimos atacados por gemas del planeta hogar.

Todo el mundo se paralizó con la excepción de Wiss y Bills,ellos solo miraron confundidos a Steven,la noticia fue tan perturbadora que Rose y Bismuto casi dejan caer el pastel y cuando regresaron en si Perla gritó.

Perla:¿!Que¡?.

Amatista: demonios,salen de la nada.

Rose:¿Y que querían?

Steven: querían recolectar humanos para el zoológico,pero las derrote y las metí en una burbuja.

Todos se tranquiliza ron con esa noticia,Bills por otra parte se levantó de su asiento y muy serio dijo.

Bills: oigan no todos estamos al tanto de que está pasando aquí,así que será mejor que alguien me explique.

Rose: b-bueno es una historia algo larga.

Rose le explicó a Wiss,Bills y Gokú la situación,sobre la revolución que se llevo a cabo hace más de 5000 años, diamante rosado y el cluster,a Bills le enfureció un poco las actividades que las gemas han estado llevando a cabo por milenios, mientras que Wiss parecía no darle importancia,entonces Bills le reprochó a su asistente.

Bills: Wiss, acaso sabías sobre esto.

Wiss: a decir verdad sólo un poco pero no conocía los detalles.

Bills: hmmm,la próxima vez que me encuentre con esas diamantes las destruiré,ya han causado suficientes problemas,ademas no puedo dejar que hagan lo que quieran.

Aunque Steven y Rose parecían tener problemas con eso,sabían que era lo mejor no solo para la tierra sino para el universo.

Steven se percató de que el mismo había arruinado su propia fiesta sorpresa en la que todos habían puesto mucho esfuerzo,así que se acerco al pastel tomo un cuchillo y dijo.

Steven: tengo un poco de hambre,¿que tal si comemos?.

Todos miraron a sorprendidos a Steven por su actitud ante esta situación,pero todos comprendían que tan solo quería eliminar la tencion de todos, así que todos continuaron con la fiesta como estaba planeado.

todos disfrutaban de la fiesta buena comida,buena música y buenos amigos,ya que la fiesta era afuera la comida era asada y a la parrilla,steven se alejo un momento para observar a sus amigos y familia divertirse,entonces Bills se acerco con un par de brochetas en un plato y otra en su mano.

Bills: es curioso como una comida tan simple(mordisco)sepa tan bien.

Steven: creo que porque comemos todos juntos.

Bills: a que te refieres.

Steven: es cierto que la comida sabe bien,pero sabe mucho mejor cuando la comemos todos juntos.

Bills: aun no te comprendo del todo,pero creo que las cosas buenas no necesitan una explicación.

Steven y Bills soltaron una pequeña carcajada antes de volver a la fiesta,el olor de la comida y la música atrajo a barios amigos de de steven de ciudad playa,entre ellos Connie,El señor sonrisas,Vadalia, entré otros,después de comer le entregaron un par más de regalos a Steven, Gokú fue el primero.

Goku: feliz cumpleaños.

Goku le entrego una caja de madera rectangular,y al abrirla había una especie de báculo rojo y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos preguntó.

Steven:¿Que es esto?

Goku: se llama el báculo sagrado,es una reliquia familiar,este báculo se alarga o se encoge según la orden de quien lo este usando.

Cuando Steven escucho esa explicación, devolvió el báculo así estuche y le dijo a Goku.

Steven: muchas gracias por esto Gokú,pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Goku:¿y por qué no?

Steven: tu mismo dijiste que es una reliquia familiar,no puedo quedarme con el,te pertenece.

Goku:no Steven te equivocas te pertenece a ti,no se por que pero es como si algo muy dentro de mí me dijera que esto te pertenece, así que por favor acéptalo.

Aunque Steven aún creía que Goku debía conservarlo,el acepto el regalo de Gokú y lo dejo a un lado por el momento, Entonces el padre de Steven le entrego una caja un poco más grande que su mano y al quitar la envoltura pudo apreciar lo que era.

Steven: un estuche de cápsulas.

Greg: si,es un estuche completo con el último modelo de cada cápsula el cual incluye, una casa,un auto,un avión y la número 12 es una sorpresa.

Steven se alejó un par de metros de los invitados y activó la cápsula una extraña nave,por lo cual Steven preguntó.

Steven: ¿esto que es?

Greg: es un nave espacial.

Steven:¿Como?

Greg: bueno no quería decir nada hasta después de la fiesta pero creo que ahora es el mejor momento,e firmado un contrato con la corporación cápsula para la producción de vehículos de toda clase.

A Steven le alegro oír está noticia ya que sabía que su padre había tratado de obtener ese contrato por meses.

Steven: oh,bien por ti papá.

Greg:si no fue fácil pero al fin logré convencer al señor Vegeta de que firmará el contrato.

Goku: espera, dijiste Vegeta?

Greg: si así es.

Goku: si me lo hubieras dicho te habría ayudando con eso.

Greg: eh?

Goku: el y yo somos viejos amigos,ya que el también es un sayajin.

Greg y Steven:¿!Qué¡?

Goku: oh,se me olvidó decirles, verdad?,jajaja

Steven y Greg cayeron de espaldas por la sorpresa,todos rieron ante esa escena.

"En la noche"

Una vez terminada la fiesta todos volvieron a sus casas, Steven acostó a sus hijos,y cuando estaba apunto de salir de su habitación Bardock le dijo.

Bardock: papá,no pudo dormir,podrías cantarnos una canción?

Raiden: si, por favor.

Steven: una canción?, bueno está bien.

Lápis estaba en la puerta esperando escuchar la canción de Steven.

Al norte vaz volando te vaz,el viento te dice estrellas tendrás,si miras abajo un bosque verás más presta atención pues él te dirá: mira que solo no estás pues dentro del bosque dragones abra,si dentro del bosque dragones abra.

(Versión en inglés)

Go Nort go Nort,with wings on your feet,go Nort with the wind Where the tree rivers meet,There's a clearing of sorts un the circle of trees,where the wild constellations shine one two and three,look all around you and see: deep in the forest,there dragons will be.

Una vez que Steven terminó su canción los niños se quedaron dormidos y el solo pudo decir una última cosa.

Steven: dulces sueños niños.

Steven se dio cuenta de que Lapis estaba para en la puerta y le dijo.

Lapis: es una linda canción.

Steven: si lo es.

Steven y Lápis se dirigían a su habitación, pero antes Steven paso al baño para prepararse para dormir, lavó sus dientes, pulió su gema y se puso una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de pijama azul,al entrar en su habitación Steven no pudo encontrar a Lápis por ningún lado.

Steven: Lápis,en donde estás?

Lápis:estoy en el armario,me estoy poniendo algo cómodo.

Steven: ya veo.

Steven se sentó en su lado de la cama y empezó a programar la alarma de su despertador mientras le decía a Lápis.

Steven: mañana después de mi rutina de entrenamiento con Wiss, debemos cosechar el maíz y los rábanos ,además de recolectar las manzanas y las uvas eso nos tomará al menos 2 o 3 horas de trabajo.

Lápis: me parece bien pero ahora...

Steven se dio la vuelta y Lápis salió del armario completamente desnuda con un moño cubriendo su busto y otro en su zona pélvica y dijo de una manera muy seductora.

Lápis: es hora de que abras tu "regalo chico del cumpleaños", cierra la puerta.

Steven: s-si señora.

Steven rojo como un tomate cerró la puerta y se sentó al borde de la cama y Lápis noto el bulto en sus pantalones,puso su pie en el y dijo.

Lápis: uh,¿Es tu teléfono o estás feliz de verme?,tu ropa pierde la.

Steven no dudo ni un segundo y se apresuró a sacarse la ropa y al apenas hacerlo,Lápis se abalanzó sobre el,pero antes de comenzar la "diversión" Steven apagó la lámpara de mesa y en la oscuridad Lápis dijo.

Lápis: feliz cumpleaños cariño.

Steven: no sabes cuánto te amo.

"3 horas después en el sueño de Steven"

Steven estaba en completa oscuridad casi flotando y una voz le decía.

Voz: ya viene.

Steven:¿Quien anda ahí?

Voz: se acerca.

Steven:¿Quien se acerca?

En eso una brillante luz empezó a crecer en el espacio alrededor de el y al darse cuenta estaba devuelta en ciudad playa,pero todo estaba en ruinas y ardiendo en fuego,en el cielo había Miles de naves del planeta hogar invadiendo la tierra, Entonces voló a su casa la cual no quedaba nada más que escombros,y al mirar en la arena la gemas de sus amigos y familia,al ver los cuerpos de sus hijos,Steven lo tomó en brazos y empezó a gritar y llorar,pero entonces un grito llamó su atención,era Lápis y alguien la tomaba por el cuello,era diamante amarillo y a su derecha estaba diamante blanco, amarillo invocó una espada de su gema y se disponía a asesinar a Lápis, Steven lleno de ira atacó a amarillo para liberar a Lápis pero es la atravesaba como si estuviera echa de aire y sin importar cuanto la atacará no podía salvarla,así que solo le quedó ver cómo moría,Entonces algo más empezó a suceder el suelo comenzó a sacudirse y una inmensa explicación de fuego y magma desintegraron el cuerpo de Steven mientras el gritaba.

Steven: ¡Lápis!,¡NOOO!

Entonces vio una visita panorámica de la tierra, observó erupciones volcánicas gigantes por todo el planeta y entonces una brillante luz vino del mismo y cuando está desapareció el planeta tierra estaba echando pedazos (es la misma explosión que en la resurrección de Frezzer) y cuando todo se volvió oscuridad nuevamente,una voz que cada vez se hacía más fuerte gritaba.

Voz: Steven, despierta, Steven es solo un sueño, Steven.

Steven despertó de golpe,sudando a chorros y cuando tocó su cabeza se dio cuenta que estaba transformado en súper sayajin 3,y al mirar a su izquierda vio a Lápis todavía desnuda a un lado de la cama y le pregunto.

Steven:¿Q-Que pasó?

Lápis: estabas sudando y murmurabas así que trate de despertarte, pero parecía que no me escuchabas y de repente te transformaste .

Steven volvió a la normalidad y trato de calmarse, Lápis se sentó a su derecha y le pregunto.

Lápis: dime,¿Que soñaste?

Todos los horribles detalles de su sueño vinieron a su mente de golpe,entonces la cara de Steven se puso pálida, cuando algunas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de Steven,miro a su esposa y la abrazo.

Steven: creí que te había perdido,a ti y a todos.

Lápis: Steven tú no as perdió a nadie, nosotros siempre estaremos con tigo.

Steven encontró consuelo en las palabras de Lápis y ella sugirió.

Lápis: ven, volvamos a dormir.

Steven y Lápis se acostaron otra vez en su cama, Lápis apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Steven, Lápis podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Steven.

Lápis:no se por que pero los latidos de tu corazón me tranquiliza,me hace sentir segura.

Steven se ruborizó un poco pero se acurrucó junto a su esposa y se quedó profundamente dormido.

"En algún lugar del espacio"

Una nave viaja a velocidades increíbles y dentro de ella se encuentra una de las líderes del planeta hogar, Diamante azul,ella se encontraba sentada en un gigantesco trono,cuando le pregunto a una peridot piloto.

D azul: ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a la tierra?

Piloto: 72 horas terrestres,mi diamante

Aunque para una gema el tiempo es relativo ella se mostraba impaciente tenía dudas las cuales pensó que tan solo ese sayajin respondería.

"La tierra casi 3 días después".

Steven terminaba un combate de sparring con Wiss transformado en un dios super sayajin básico,(la misma transformación que en la batalla de los dioses)mientras que Bills observaba,Wiss estaba impresionado con el progreso de Steven ya que domino al 100% el super sayajin blue a solo un año de la pelea con Zamasu,una vez que el entrenamiento termino Wiss dijo.

Wiss: nada mal Steven,hace mucho tiempo que no uso mi 10% de poder.

Steven: muchas gracias señor Wiss, pero aún no es suficiente,yo aspiro a una nueva transformación definitiva más poderosa que el dios súper sayajin.

Steven miro su puño unos segundos pensando"¿que tan poderoso puedo llegar a ser?",pero entonces un olor fantástico venia de la casa que capturo la atención de todos y Lapis grito.

Lapis: oigan,vengan el almuerzo esta listo.

Bills fue el primero en levantarse e ir a la casa,pero Steven y Wiss pasaron como un rayo para alcanzar un buen lugar en la mesa dejandolo cubierto de arena lo que enfureció al dios de la destrucción.

Bills: Bastardos,!Como se atreven¡

Bills entro furioso a la casa para castigar a Steven y a Wiss, pero al olfatear el maravilloso olor de la comida,Bills dejó de lado su ira y tomo asiento junto con todos los demás,una vez que Bills se unió todos comenzaron a comer,todos quedaron fascinados por platillos tan deliciosos y Steven dijo.

Steven: wow,esto está increíble,está vez te superaste a ti misma Lápis.

Wiss: es cierto cierto señora Lápis,esto está delicioso.

Bills: es realmente una comida digna de un Dios.

Lápis: muchas gracias, pero fue Gokú quien hizo la mayor parte del trabajo,yo solo lo ayude un poco.

Bills: oh,no sabía que podía cocinar.

Goku: bueno son las recetas de mí abuela.

Después de comer un par de platos Steven preguntó.

Steven: oye,¿Que clase de carné es esta?

Goku: es de dinosaurio.

Steven: eh?, ¿dijiste dinosaurio?

Goku: si, así es, y eso no es todo.

Goku le quitó las tapas a varias ollas y charolas mostrando un montón de platillos muy extrañós.

Goku: eh preparado unos deliciosos platillos con ingredientes que solo se encuentran en la montaña paozu.

A Bills y a Wiss no les importaba el aspecto de la comida mientras fuera deliciosa,pero para Steven resultaba extraño comer esta clase de cosas,pero su hambre era tan grande que tuvo que resignarse y tomo algo con su tenedor qué parecía un nugget de pollo y curioso preguntó.

Steven: ¿que es esto de aquí?.

Goku: es una rana de siete colores a las brasanbs.

Steven:¿una rana?

Steven cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba comiendo,pero cuando empezó a masticarlo no podía creer que tuviera un sabor tan delicioso así que trato de no jusgar la comida asta probarla.

"20 minutos mas tarde"

Una vez terminado el almuerzo Steven dijo con el estomago inflado.

Steven: puede que esta sea la comida mas rara que he probado,pero valla que estaba deliciosa.

Wiss: era un verdadero manjar,ahora deberíamos...

Wiss fue interrumpido cuando un fuerte estruendo que probatoria de afuera,los ojos de Steven se pusieron totalmente en blanco por el miedo ya que había oído ese sonido solo una vez en su vida,el corrió afuera para confirmar su sospechas las cuales eran correctas,una nave gema estaba afuera acercándose cada vez mas,entonces todos se reunieron afuera de la casa mirando la nave,en ese momento las Rubíes,Jaspe y Peridot reconocieron esa nave en particular y gritaron.

Jaspe,Rubíes,Peridot:!ES LA NAVE DE DIAMANTE AZUL¡

Las caras de casi todos se llenaron de miedo,con la esepcion de Steven,Gokú,Bills y Wiss ya que no mostraban ninguna expresión alguna, entonces el volteo y dijo.

Steven: Gokú,ve adentro con perla,mis hijos y mi madre.

Goku: ni lo pienses,me quedaré aquí con tigo.

Steven: Gokú, ahora tienes un hijo en el cual pensar,así que no discutas con migo y entra en la casa.

Por mucho que él lo quisiera el sabía qué Steven tenía razón y llevo a Perla y a los niños adentro,poco segundos la nave empezó a aterrizar frente a la casa y todos se prepararon para todo,de la nave surgió el palanquín en el cual iba diamante azul junto a su perla mientras las seguían 2 docenas de amatistas y jaspes listas para combatir,una vez que todos estuvieron cara a cara surgió un silencio abrumador y tenso,entonces diamante azul fue la primera en hablar.

D azul: busco al sayajin que derroto a mi aguamarina y a las dos topacios fusionadas, aquél que se ase llamar,"Steven".

Todos con la esepcion de Bills y Wiss, quiénes observaban mientras estaban flotando sobre el templo,estaban nerviosos por lo que pudiera pasar,pero Steven dio un paso al frente y dijo.

Steven: ese soy yo,soy Steven.

Diamante azul posó su mirada sobre Steven, diamante azul se levantó de su asiento en el palanquin y se acercó a Steve, Steven cruzo sus brazos mientras empezaba a flotar al la altura de la cara de diamante azul y cuando estuvieron cara a cara ambos se miraron de una manera fría y tensa, todos notaron el cambio en la presión del aire.

D azul: así que tú eres ese sayajin,dime,¿te preocupa mi presencia?

Steven: si,pero no me preocupa mi seguridad me preocupa la de mis amigos.

Diamante azul miro detrás de él y pudo observar a toda clase de gemas preparadas para pelear pero la que llamó su atención fue Rose cuarzo,la expresión de Diamante azul estaba llena de ira y estaba apunto de ordenarle a sus soldados que atacarán pero Steven detuvo su mano y dijo.

teven: si se te ocurre hacer lo que estás pasando,no tendré piedad con ninguna de ustedes.

Steven se transformó en Super Sayajin para reafirmar su amenaza, diamante azul al ver sus ojos sintió algo que nunca había sentido,un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo asta el núcleo de su gema, ella por primera vez sintió miedo,todas las gemas que escoltaban a diamante azul estaban sorprendidas y aterrorizadas,así que trato de recobrar la compostura y dijo.

D azul: ya veo,así fue como te enteraste del cluster,debí imaginar que Rose cuarzo y sus sus patéticas seguidoras tenían algo que ver con esto, dime ¿cómo te involucraste con ellas?.

Steven: Rose cuarzo es mi madre.

Diamante azul qué sorprendida por la respuesta de Steven, ella sabía que "madre" era como llamaban los seres orgánicos al ser del cual nacían,lo que le llevó a preguntar.

D azul: como es posible,es biológicamente imposible para una gema procrear con un ser orgánico.

Steven: si y por un tiempo,mi madre renunció a su forma física para que yo pudiera existir pero gracias a ciertos artefactos mágicos que de encuentran aquí en la tierra pudimos encontrar la manera de existir los dos.

Diamante azul estaba intrigada por esto,pero sacudió su cabeza y se enfoco en la razón de porque había ido a la tierra.

D azul: aun que esta charla es de lo mas interesante,vine porque tengo preguntas que necesitan respuestas de ti,Rose cuarzo.

Rose:¿"preguntas"?,¿que clase de preguntas?.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia Rose y cuando estuvo frente a ella le pregunto.

D azul:como pudiste hacerlo?.

Rose: hacer que?.

D azúl: destrozar a diamante roza.

Rose se paralizó ya que no sabía contestar esa pregunta,así que solo podía balbucear tratando de pensar en una respuesta.

Rose: yo no...

D azul: cada vez que pienso sobre esto nunca pude comprender cómo lo hiciste,cómo fue que te acercaste lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

Rose: a decir verdad yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

Todos quedaron en silencio por esa respuesta pero pocos segundos Diamante azul golpeó el suelo furiosa.

D azúl: estás mintiendo, todos saben lo que hiciste.

Steven:! Espera¡, Dejá la hablar,Mama,¿que quieres decir?

Rose: El día que Diamante roza fue destruida,yo y un grupo de mis compañeros íbamos de regreso de una misión de reconocimiento cuando fuimos emboscadas y atacadas por unas 2 docenas de gemas fue una dura pelea,lo último que recuerdo es que fui atacada por la espalda y al regenerar mi forma física se anunció que diamante roza fue destruida por mi y el grupo que me acompañaba,yo y las gemas que me acompañaban aunque sabíamos que lo que pasó no fue obra nuestra,nadie nos creería, así que les dejamos créer esa mentira.

Al escuchar la versión de Rose a nadie ni siquiera diamante azul pensó que ella estuviera mintiendo ya que no tiene razones para hacerlo,al menos no en este punto y dijo.

D azúl: muy bien, por el momento te creeré,pero si no fuiste tú entonces,¿Quien?

Rose: también me e estado preguntando lo mismo por milenios.

Todos empezaron a razonar intentando decifrar este enigma,y entonces un detalle importante llegó a la memoria de Rose.

Rose: ahora que lo pienso esas gemas traían en sus uniformes las insignias de diamante blanco y amarillo.

Ese detalle impactó a todo mundo en especial a Diamante azul,ya que se negaba a creer que amarillo y blanco fueran responsables de la destrucción de roza,pero mientras más lo pensaba más sentido tenía,la relación entre ellas no era muy estable y situación de ese entonces era cortina perfecta para encubrir asa clase de traición, pero,¿Por que?,que llevaría a una Diamante a eliminar a una de ellas, entonces Steven dijo.

Steven: bueno esto es inesperado, ahora que piensa hacer,¿aun quiere destruirnos?.

D azúl:yo no lo sé,vine esperando obtener respuestas y ahora tengo más preguntas sin respuesta.

Steven: bueno talvez podamos ayudarte.

Todos miraron a Steven sorprendidos por su respuesta, Lápis se acercó a Steven y le susurró con un tono preocupado.

Lapis: Steven,¿espera estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?,¿como sabemos que podemos confiar en ella?

Steven:por favor chicas, Escuchen me,sé que todos nosotros tenemos buenas razones para no confíar en diamante azul,pero si todo esto es verdad podríamos resolver nuestros problemas.

Las chicas parecían tener muchas dudas sobre eso, pero no tenían más remedio que confiar en la decisión de Steven.

Steven: muy bien, hemos decidido ayudarla, pero tenemos algunas condiciones.

A Diamante azul le disgustaba la idea de tener que negociar con Steven y el resto de las gemas de cristal,pero sabía que está era su última oportunidad de averiguar la verdad

D azúl: muy bien,¿de qué se trata?

"Planeta hogar".

Mientras tanto en el planeta madre,en un laboratorio a cargo de peidots y otras clases de gemas científicas,diamante amarillo acompañada por su leal perla se acercó a una de Peridots y le ordenó.

D amarillo: Peridot deme un informe,¿ya está listo el suero"PXJ86"?

Peridot: si mi diamante,pero aún hay un detalle que debe ser corregido.

Diamante amarillo le lanzó una mirada fría y sin expresión alguna a la Peridot lo que provocó que se paralizara, entonces una ónix con un holovisor termino la respuesta.

Ónix: el problema mi diamante es la sobrecarga de energía,vera cuando aplicamos el suero,es cierto que la fuerza,la velocidad y la percepción de la gema en cuestión aumenta increíblemente,pero en la mayoría la energía es demasiado intensa lo que provoca que está se vuelva inestable y exploté violentamente.

D amarillo: dame una estadística.

Ónix:yo diría que solo 3 de cada 10 gemas son capaces de soportar los efectos del suero.

Diamante amarillo leía los diferentes informes de todas la gemas,pero parecía muy molesta.

D amarillo: quiero que corrijan este error de inmediato, este suero no me servirá de mucho si acaba con gran parte de mi ejército.

Todas las gemas: si mi diamante.

Diamante amarillo empezó a imaginar lo que podría conseguir si lo graba que el suero funcione en todo su ejército, Nadie podría interponerse en su camino para obtener lo que quisiera,ni Diamante azul y blanco estarían a la altura de su fuerza militar,ni siquiera el mismo Dios de la destrucción Bills podría desafiará o al menos eso pensaba, entonces un holovisor empezó a brillar,era una llamada de Diamante blanco.

D amarillo: que es lo que quieres,Blanco, estoy en medio de algo importante.

D Blanco: tranquila no haría perder tu valioso tiempo ni el mío si no fuera importante, azul acaba de contactarme al parecer viajo a la tierra y parece ser que capturó a Rose cuarzo y al sayajin que buscábamos.

Diamante amarillo no puedo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa por tal noticia.

D amarillo: valla quien lo diria,si que es una sorpresa.

Blanco: tal parece que ella quiere hacer un juicio para ellos.

D amarillo:"un juicio" dices?,eso sí que es extraño,sabes lo que pasará si Rose cuarzo cuenta su versión de la historia,¿verdad?

D Blanco: si así es, ¿quieres que me haga cargo?

D amarillo: no,yo me ocuparé de eso y tengo justo lo que necesitamos.

Diamante amarillo cortó la llamada y empezó a reír de una manera muy siniestra y dijo.

D amarillo: Rose cuarzo,tu hora por fin a llegado, ónix reúne a todas las gemas que soportan el suero,les tengo una tarea lista.

Continuarán... Hola qué tal?, perdón si me tomo mucho tiempo subir este capítulo, pero tuve un bloqueo creativo y no sabía que escribir,pero en fin aquí está mi nuevo capítulo así disfrútenlo.)


	24. se enciende las flamas de la guerra

Se enciende las flamas de la guerra.

" órbita del planeta hogar, casi 3 días después".

La nave de diamante azul entraba en la órbita del planeta, dentro de ella Steven, Goku,Rose, Amatista, Lápis,las rubíes y jaspe se preparaban para llevar a cabo su plan, entonces Diamante azul les dijo.

D azul: estamos apunto de aterrizar, espero estén preparados.

Steven: muy bien pongámonos en marcha.

Lápis: buena suerte cariño,solo espero que todo salga bien.

Steven: yo también.

"Casi 3 días antes".

Steven estaba frente a Diamante azul apunto de dictarle sus condiciones.

"Steven: número 1# si tenemos éxito perdonara a todas las gemas de cristal por sus acciones en la revolución.

D azúl: bien.

Steven: número 2# no amenazara más a la tierra, puede venir usted y cualquier otra gema que lo desee pero si piensa hacer algo que amenaze este planeta se las vera con migo o peor.

D azúl:¿Peor?

Steven: se enfrentará a la ira de mi maestro,Bills el dios de la destrucción.

Bills: hey,no me incluyas en tus tratos sin preguntarme primero.

"D azul:¿que?,pero si es Bills.

"Bills:¿Como dijiste?,me impresiona lo insolente que eres al no hablarme con el debido respeto,es que acaso quieres que te destruya?.

D azul: p-perdóneme señor Bills,pero que está haciendo en este lugar.

Bills: este planeta tiene la mejor comida del universo así que vengo de vez un cuando a comer,pero hace poco me enteré de que ustedes han estado amenazado a este planeta los últimos milenios y eso me enoja.

Diamante azul se puso totalmente nerviosa y se arrodilló ante Bills pidiendo disculpas,a Bills no le quedó más que aceptarlas ya que Steven la necesitaba y entonces le pregunto a su discípulo.

Bills: de cualquier manera Steven,que es lo que estás planeando?.

Steven: Bueno, si vamos a discutir mi plan todos deben oírlo, Lápis,dile a Goku y a los demás que salgan también deben oír esto.

Lápis camino a la casa cuando paso por la puerta no tardó más de unos segundos para que todos salieran,a Diamante azul le sorprendió al ver a Goku ahí ya que recordaba perfectamente haberlo llegado al zoológico y dijo.

D azul: eres tú, como es posible que estés aquí y como es que los conocés.

Goku: bueno la verdad es que yo también soy un sayajin y Steven me rescató del zoológico pocos días después de qué usted me llevará.

D azul: ágata,tiene mucho que explicarme,pero de cualquier manera cuántos saiyajines que más quedan?.

Steven: bueno estamos Goku y yo,mis hijos y fuera de la tierra hay 20 mil saiyajines que viven en una ciudad de un planeta llamado, planeta supremo.

Diamante azul quedó sorprendida,para ser una especie extinta hay demasiados sayajines supervivientes, pero volviendo al tema Steven dijo.

Steven: muy bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí es momento de discutir el plan de acción, primero habrá que buscar pruebas de la culpabilidad de diamante amarillo y blanco,hay alguna forma de que nos lleve al planeta hogar y nos retenga el tiempo suficiente para indagar?.

Diamante azul meditó las opciones hasta que se le ocurrió una cosa.

D azul: tal vez,si solicito un juicio para ustedes tendríamos que preparar un lugar y el caso entré otras cosas,así que nos veríamos obligados a meterlos en una celda un par de días.

Steven: muy bien,hora,hay alguna base de datos de la cual pueda haber alguna prueba incriminatoria de Diamante blanco y amarillo?

D azul: si nuestros registros personales, usualmente guardamos reportes y grabaciones de nuestra propia memoria en archivos digitales en nuestro propio palanquin.

Steven:eso es perfecto.

Garnet:¿Que hay de las gemas de diamante roza?

Peridot: no creo que sirva de mucho asta dónde se casi todas fueron destruidas durante la guerra.

Lapis:pero aún quedan algunas no talvez ellas sepan algo.

Diamante azul trato de buscar en su base de datos todas la gemas que alguna vez fueron de Roza pero era muy difícil encontrar a alguien las únicas que encontraba eran las Amatistas del zoológico pero ellas habían Sido creadas poco después de su deceso.

Eye ball: de echó yo fui de la corte de diamante roza años antes de su ruptura y estuve ahí cuando paso.

Todos se sorprendieron por eso,entonces diamante se inclinó para observar a la pequeña rubí y le pregunto

D azul: si eso es cierto entonces dime,que fue lo que viste?

Eye ball: antes algunas cosas no tenían sentido,pero ahora con todo esto creo que por fin entiendo,el día que diamante roza fue rota,ella hablaba con sus comandantes,al parecer planeaba rendirse y entregarle el planeta a las gemas de cristal,pero diamante amarillo había solicitado una audiencia con ella para discutir a solas ese mismo asunto, entonces yo y cualquier otra gema salimos de la habitación, como yo y las otras 3 rubíes de escuadrón éramos la guardia personal de Diamante roza esperamos afuera asta que terminarán y creo que una de mis compañeras estaba coqueteando con la Perla de Diamante roza,pero eso no va al caso, después de un par de horas se escuchó todo un alboroto así que entramos y lo que vimos fue la gema de Diamante roza rota el las manos de Diamante amarillo y a Rose cuarzo huir del palanquin y detrás de nosotros se escucharon gritos y explosiones al ir afuera había una gran batalla entre la gemas de cristal y el batallón de cuarzos pertenecientes a Diamante roza, después de la batalla fuimos llevados al planeta hogar para entregar nuestros informes y ser interrogados, al terminar el interrogatorio se nos fue asignados un nuevo pelotón distinto a cada una de nosotras en diferentes cortés,con la esepcion de una de mis compañeras al parecer durante su interrogatorio se descubrió su romance con la Perla de Diamante roza y ambas fueron enviadas a ser ejecutadas.

Al escuchar el relato de Eye ball ti todos podían darse cuenta de lo obvio, Diamante azul rompió el silencio y dijo.

D azul: como es que nunca se me informo de esta versión?

Entonces un detalle llegó a la memoria de Eye ball,algo perturbador

Eye ball: ahora que lo pienso la ágata que me interrogó era de la corte de diamante blanco y la Peridot que tomaba notas de Diamante amarillo.

Todo parecía apuntar a que Diamante blanco y amarillo habían conspirado para asesinar a Diamante roza e encubrirlo,si las gemas tenían corazón el de Diamante azul estaba destrozado,ella podía esperar esta clase de comportamiento de cualquier otra clase de gema pero nunca hubiera esperado que una Diamante atentará contra la vida de otra,pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Steven

Steven: muy bien ahora lo sabemos, diamante amarillo y blanco son culpables y todo el planeta hogar debe saberlo,pero dudo que confíen en la palabra de una rubí.

Rose: por eso nececitamos la información de sus palanquines.

Amatista: oh, mejor aún,que ellas lo admitan.

Steven: a que te refieres?

"Amatista: digo que sea un juicio público y después las engañamos para que una confiese.

Steven:eso en realidad es una buena idea.

Todos se quedaron realmente sorprendidos,no solo por qué de echó era buena idea,era muy buena idea y eso sí que fue una sorpresa.

Amatista: qué?,yo también puedo tener buenas ideas algunas veces.

Steven: bueno entonces debemos organizarnos, jaspe,rubíes, amatista,Goku y Lápis vendran con nosotros,jaspe tu, Lápis y las rubíes vendran como testigos,pero en cuanto tengan la oportunidad busquen los palanquines y obtengan cuánta información puedan, amatista tu cambiarás de forma y vaz a fingir ser la guarda espaldas personal de Diamante azul y te mantengas al tanto, si el plan falla deberás avisarnos para que nos saque de ahí y señorita Diamante azul,creo qué usted ya sabe cuál es su parte.

A Diamante azul le molestó un poco que Steven le hablara como si fuese su igual,pero ella lo dejo pasar y solo asintió para simplificar, entonces Steven muy animado dijo.

Steven: bien equipó,es hora de ponernos en marcha.

Poco antes de aterrizar todos repasaron sus objetivos y lo más importante Steven les recordó a las chicas usar sus viejos atuendos, aunque todos parecían odiar esa idea sabían que era necesario,en ese momento sus gemas brillaron y sus atuendos cambiaron pero lo mas pero había un problema con lapis su busto avía crecido dos tallas como consecuencia de tener dos hijos,solo podían esperar de que no llamará demasiado la atención cuando aterrizaron Steven les dijo a todos.

Steven: muy bien llegó la hora, todos saben qué hacer.

Unas amatistas le pusieron unos extraños grilletes a Steve, Gokú y a Rose, todos asintieron listos para poner en marcha el plan.

Steven: bien, ahora solo esperemos tener suerte.

Al momento de aterrizar casi al instante una rampa emergió de la nave,primero salieron diamante azul acompañada por Perla azul y Amatista quien con su cambio de forma se hizo tan alta y robusta como jaspe,después jaspe,las rubies y por último Lápis,ellas esperaron detrás de Diamante azul asta que salieran, finalmente, Steven,Goku y Rose salieron escoltadas,por todas gemas soldados de Diamante azul, en el muelle de aterrizaje una ágata azul,parecida a la del zoológico pero con un atuendo diferente, esperaba la llegada de su monarca y una vez que todos salieron, Diamante azúl le ordenó a ágata.

Diamante azul: ágata,escolta a estas, jaspe, lapislázuli y rubíes a sus aposentos asta que inicie el juicio,ellas son nuestras testigos,yo llevaré a estos rebeldes a su celda.

Ágata: como usted ordene mi diamante, ustedes díganme.

Lápis y las demás obedecieron a la ágata y comenzaron a seguir la ,por su parte diamante azul acompañaba a Steven y compañía a las celdas y antes de perderse de vista Lápis le lanzó un beso de despedida a Steven y el simuló atraparlo y ponerlo en su corazón, diamante azul pudo notar lo y pregunto.

D azul:¿Que era eso que tú y es lapislázuli hicieron?

Steven:oh es solo una muestra de afecto.

D azul: me sorprende ver a un sayajin tan amable,los que yo recuerdo eran guerreros fríos y desalmados que disfrutaban con la muerte de seres inocentes y la destrucción de planetas.

Steven: bueno, que puedo decir,las cosas cambian.

D azul:hm.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a las celdas, mientras caminaban por aquel enorme pasillo Steven pudo ver gemas de toda clase a su alrededor y no pudo evitar preguntar.

Steven:¿Por que están todas estas gemas aquí?

P azul: todas son gemas defectuosas que serán destruídas.

A Steven le parecía una barbaridad,pero no estaba ahí para eso el sabía que tenía que enfocarse en su misión,después de un rato llegaron ala celda que había Sido preparada para ellos y una vez que entraron en ella, Diamante azul dijo mientras activaba el campo desestabilizador.

D azul:el juicio iniciará dentro de 3 tacks.

Steven:¿"Tacks"?

Goku:es una medida de tiempo que se usa en muchos planetas donde la percepción de tiempo es o casi nula, incluso los dioses como el señor Bills lo usa,un tack equivale a 8 horas

Steven: ya veo,eso quiere decir que Lápis, jaspe y las rubies solo tienen un día para conseguir la información y los registros, espero que sea más que suficiente tiempo.

D azul:yo también.

"Con Lápis y jaspe"

Una vez que entregaron un informe falso sobre su estadía en la tierra,fueron enviadas a lo que parecía una sala de espera,una vez que ágata dejo la habitación Lápis y jaspe esperaron unos minutos antes de escabullirse, cuando lograron salir usaron un holomapa que diamante azul les había dado para orientarse y el equivalente a una memoria portátil para extraer toda la información del palanquin,lapis uso el mapa y dijo.

Lápis: parece ser que estamos a dos horas del palacio de diamante amarillo y solo tenemos 23 horas 28 minutos para encontrar las pruebas necesarias para salvar a nuestros amigos.

Jaspe: entonces demonos prisa.

Jaspe y Lápis empezaron a correr,jaspe pudo notar la cara de angustia en Lápis y dijo.

Jaspe: no te preocupes, Lápis estoy segura que todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro.

Las palabras de Jaspe animaron un poco a Lápis y le devolvió el animo.

Lápis: gracias, de verdad que has cambiado.

Jaspe: huh?

Lápis: nada,es solo que de verdad ya no eres la misma gema malvada y despreciable que eras y eso me da gusto.

Un pequeño rubor se formó en las mejillas de Jaspe y así que puso su visto al frente para tratar de ocultarlo y respondió.

Jaspe: no hacía falta qué dijeras lo de "malvada" y "despreciable",pero gracias lo aprecio.

Aún que Jaspe no lo noto Lápis le sonrió.

"Mientras tanto las rubies"

El grupo de las cinco rubíes también se las arregló para escabullirse y dirigirse al palacio de diamante blanco atraves de la azotea de un edificio adjunto,una vez que las 5 saltaron a techo del palacio army dijo con un tono burlón.

Army:no puedo creer que la seguridad de la morada de una Diamante se límite tan sólo a algunas guardias cuarzo.

Doc: es obvio que no esperan que alguien intenté escabullirse dentro.

Eye ball: eso significa que tenemos el elemento sorpresa, pero no debemos confiarnos.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido bajo sus pies, entonces ellas decidieron investigar,por lo tanto entraron por un pequeño tragaluz en se momento cayeron detrás de lo que solo se podría describir como cajas metálicas y se sorprendieron al ver a Diamante blanco inspeccionando el entrenamiento de a al menos a una docena de soldados cuarzo pero estos soldados no eran normales eran mucho más veloces, fuertes y podían usar ataque de ki al igual que ellas y Steven, gracias al entrenamiento de Steven y Goku ellas aprendieron a sentir el poder de pelea de las personas y el de estas gemas era tan grande como el Steven en Super Sayajin 2,asustadas por este terrible descubrimiento Eye ball dijo.

Eye ball: esto es malo, debemos advertir a Steven y a Diamante azul.

Navy:yo lo haré, ustedes terminen la misión.

Doc: bien confiamos en ti,ahora ve.

Navy se transformó en una mariquita salió volando para no llamar la atención,por otra parte leggy le dió una palmada en el hombro a doc y dijo.

Leggy:por ahí miren,es el palanquin.

Doc: buen ojo, ahora vamos en silencio.

Ellas trataron de ser lo más sigilosas posible y una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca el aparato parecido a una esfera que les entrego diamante azul empezó a hackear el palanquin de Diamante blanco y a extraer toda la información en el,la descarga no duró más de unos segundos una vez cumplida la misión se disponían a retirarse pero una de las soldados disparo una pequeña onda de ki en dirección del escondite las rubies y diamante blanco molesto dijo.

D blanco: que cree que está haciendo soldado?

Cuarzo alterado: mi diamante,me pareció haber visto a alguien detrás de esos cubículos portátiles de almacenamiento.

Al escuchar la explicación de la gema diamante blanco empezó a caminar hacia las cajas,las chicas empezaban a asustarse pero justo antes de que diamante blanco las descubriera diamante amarillo entro por la puerta acompañada por su propio escuadrón de cuarzos alterados,eso desvío la atención de diamante blanco ,eso les dió la oportunidad para escabullirse fuera sin ser vistas,una vez afuera pudieron respirar tranquilas y Doc dijo.

Doc:eso estuvo cerca, casi nos atrapan.

Leggy: si pero al menos lo logramos.

Army: si obtuvimos los datos de diamante blanco.

Eye ball:hora solo falta volver con diamante azul y entregarle esto.

Doc: muy bien equipó volvamos.

Todas ellas a caminar en ruta al palacio de diamante azul pero entonces Eye ball se dió la vuelta y observó el palacio una ves más preguntandose de qué estarán hablando diamante blanco y amarillo.

"Al mismo tiempo, diamante blanco y amarillo"

D blanco: amarillo,¿Que hacés aquí?

D amarillo: solo quería ver cómo estaban nuestros nuevos y mejorados soldados.

D blanco: como puedes ver,progresan adecuadamente, pero y tú? que planeas para resolver el problema de Rose cuarzo

D amarillo: no te preocupes, simple mente dejaré que conteste alguna que otra pregunta de azul y después dejaré que ellas la destruyan junto a sus compañeros.

D blanco: no crees que a azul le parecería un poco sospechoso?

D amarillo: estoy segura que dejará de insistir en el tema después de esto y si no lo hace, bueno.

D blanco: "bueno"¿Que?.

D amarillo: bueno,tal parece que Rose cuarzo tomará la vida de otra diamante,je je je...ja ja ja ja

Después de oír la macabra respuesta de amarillo, diamante blanco también empezó a reír.

Mientras tanto Lápis y jaspe había logrado burlar las medidas de seguridad del palacio de Diamante amarillo,entrado en sus aposentos y copiar la información de su palanquin,las dos estaban listas para volver cuando vieron algo,una gema en una burbuja echa pedazos,una Rose cuarzo para ser exactos, jaspe observó fijamente la burbuja y empezó a apretar los sus puños fuertemente,lo que llamó la atención de Lápis y pregunto.

Lápis:¿estás bien?

Jaspe: todos estos milenios le eh tenido un odio inmenso a Rose por lo que le hizo a mi diamante, cuando en realidad mi verdadero enemigo estubo frente a mi todo ese y peor aún yo me incliné ante ellas más una vez.

Lápis: no te preocupes (colocó su mano en el hombro de jaspe) ellas pagarán por lo que hicieron.

Las palabras de Lápis calmaron a jaspe y lograron hacer que diera una pequeña sonrisa,una vez que salieron del palacio fueron directamente con diamante azul quien esperaba pacientemente a la espera de sus nuevas aliadas, cuando de pronto navy entro por la ventana y diamante azul preguntó.

D azul: volviste,dime conseguiste la información y los registros?

Navy:eso creo,mi equipo los tiene,yo me adelante para avisarle sobre algo importante.

D azul:¿Decirme que?

Navy: Diamante blanco y amarillo están creando una nueva clase de soldados,y estos al igual que nosotras pueden manipular el ki para crear ataques de energía.

D azul: no,no puede ser,espera,¿Que es el "ki"?

Navy estaba apunto de explicarle a Diamante azul lo que es el ki cuando fue interrumpida por jaspe acompañada por Lápis y ella termino la explicación.

Jaspe: el ki es la energía dentro de cada ser viviente en el universo y si se usa adecuadamente puedes usarlo para aumentar tu fuerza,volar o atacar a distancia con proyectiles echós de esta energía.

D azul: volvieron, díganme lo consiguieron?

Lápis: si lo hicimos aquí esta.

Lápis le entrego la extraña esfera a diamante azul y ella empezó a transferir toda la información a su palanquin y una vez terminada la transferencia el resto de las rubíes llegaron y Doc dijo.

Doc: casi fuimos descubiertas por diamante blanco,si no hubiera Sido por diamante amarillo quien llegó en ese momento y la hubiese distraído nos habría descubierto,pero logramos obtener lo que buscábamos.

Doc también entrego la información a azul y cuando terminó de transferir la con el tiempo que quedaba ella leyó todos los informes y registros que tenían información con respecto a Diamante roza y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en esos registros había información detallada sobre conspiración de amarillo y blanco para acabar con la vida de rosa y no sólo eso también un posible motivo,tal parece que roza planeaba rendirse ante las fuerzas rebeldes de Rose pero cuando se lo informo a sus hermanas ellas estuvieron en total desacuerdo ya que consideraban eso un deshonra a todo lo que una Diamante representa y más aún ante una simple soldado cuarzo , después de una larga discusión roza decidido desafiar las órdenes de sus hermanas,ya que no quería sacrificar a más de sus tropas o cualquier otra gema de su corté en esa guerra,ahora que diamante azul descubrió la verdad una honda emocional se esparció por toda la habitación,pero a diferencia de otros ocasiones esta no transmitía tristeza o algo parecido,está transmitía irá y sed de justicia,todos en la habitación sentían lo mismo pero la perla de Diamante azul trato de retomar la compostura y le recordó a su Diamante.

P azul:mi diamante le ruego que se calme,recuerde que tenemos un plan el cual debemos seguir.

Diamante azul miro a su perla y sabía qué tenía razón, así que trato de tranquilizarse y onda emocional retrocedió lentamente asta que desapareció,todas ellas volvieron a la normalidad, diamante azul volteo hacia su perla y pregunto

D azul: cuando falta para el juicio?

P azul: 48 minutos,mi diamante.

D azul: entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa, ustedes será mejor que vuelvan a sus aposentos antes de que mi Ágata note su ausencia.

Entonces abandonaron el palacio y volvieron a donde fueron llevadas anterior mente para prepararse para el juicio.

"30 minutos después"

Antes de que el juicio iniciará diamante azul quiso hacer una visita rápida a Steven,Goku y a Rose.

"Dentro de la celda"

Steven y Goku entrenaban un poco para pasar el tiempo y distraerse, hambre no era una gran preocupación para ellos ya que traían una buena cantidad de semillas del ermitaño, por otra parte Rose meditaba para calmar sus nervios, entonces una de las paredes se volvió transparente y el sonido ya podía salir de la habitación, entonces diamante azul se paró frente a la celda y empezó a hablar con Steven.

D azul: tus amigos lo hicieron bien lograron obtener la información y ahora conozco la verdad.

Steven: claro era de esperarse, después de todo son mis amigas y mi esposa está con ellas.

D azul:¿ Que es una "esposa"?

Steven: bueno es algo difícil de explicar pero creo que la manera más fácil de explicar sería...es un término que usamos para llamar a nuestra pareja después de una especie de juramento de amor entre los dos donde juramos no amar a nadie de la misma manera más que a esa persona.

Diamante azul quedó fascinada por ese tema y hubiese querido escuchar más al respecto pero sabía que no tenía tiempo así que solo decidido advertirles sobre lo que amarillo y blanco estaban planeando.

D azul: volviendo al tema,tus compañeras también descubrieron que amarillo y blanco están creando gemas que pueden usar "ki".

Steven se impactó por la noticia entonces comprendió algo este no iba a ser un juicio más bien una ejecución, entonces dijo.

Steven: Si eso es cierto entonces debe prepararse para ver lo terroríficos que somos los saiyajines en combate.

Diamante azul entendido lo que Steven quiso decir,este juicio iba a terminar con una declaración de guerra.

Al cabo de unos minutos por fin llegó la hora del juicio entonces una puerta se abrió en la celda y una gema frenética salió de ella, vestía un traje formal casi típico de cualquier ejecutivo su cabello parecía una luna creciente, usaba un monoculo en su ojo derecho, empezó a balbucear.

Zircón: esto es ridículo,4 mil años de servicio leal a la corte y esto es lo que obtengo?,valla que soy el zircón más suertudo de la galaxia.

Entonces de golpe volvió a la realidad y miro nerviosa a Rose, después fijo su vista en Goku y en Steven quiénes estaban confundidos y dijo.

Zircón: bueno usted debe ser Rose cuarzo.

Rose: si,así es.

Zircón: y ustedes deben ser lo saiyajines que mencionaron.

Goku: soy Goku,es un placer.

Steven: soy Steven, igualmente.

Zircón: bueno, suficientes presentaciones tenemos que preparar su su caso.

Steven: no te preocupes nosotros ya tenemos todo listo.

Zircón:p-pero.

Rose:no te preocupes todo resultará bien.

Zircón: Como pueden decir eso, cuando esa puerta se abra comenzará el...

En ese mismo segundo la puerta detrás de ella se abrió lo que significaba que la era hora al salir de la habitación fueron llevadas a un portal que los transportó a una sala casi totalmente oscura entonces una segunda zircón de un color más amarillo apareció y dijo de una manera muy molesta.

Z amarillo:¿defendiendo a un rebelde?,¿No es eso una traición?.

Z azul: oh, sabés que me asignaron a este caso.

En ese momento Perla amarilla y azul aparecieron frente a ellos y dijeron.

P amarilla: todos de pie para luminosa diamante amarillo.

P azul:y la lustrosa diamante azul

Entonces diamante azul y amarillo aparecieron detrás de sus perlas y Diamante azul dijo.

D azul: comencemos con el juicio.

(Hola que tal mis queridos lectores,A decir verdad este capitulo ya es muy largo y no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia suficiente para detallar el juicio y si no les molesta me saltaré a la explicación de zircón sobre la inocencia de Rose).

"20 minutos y un breve receso después"

Una vez zircón azul entendido las razones de Diamante azul para el juicio formuló una defensa la cual pensó que les haría ganar el caso,así que una vez que el receso terminó zircón dijo.

Zircón: mi diamante,¿Me permite presentar su palanquin?

D amarillo:¿Esto es necesario?

D azul:¿Que no lo es?, por favor,procede.

Y mientras azul hacia aparecer su palanquin sin que se dieran cuenta la perla de azul abrió con su panel una puerta detrás de diamante amarillo por la cual Lápis,jaspe y las otras entraron a escondidas sin ser vistas, mientras que al mismo tiempo desde su propia consola diamante amarillo le dió un señal a sus gema para prepararse para actuar en cuanto ella lo ordenará, Steven y Goku podían sentir el ki de esas gemas a dos edificios a ala distancia,una vez que el palanquin de azul apareció zircón dijo.

Z azul: según los informes diamante roza fue destruida justo afuera de un palanquin muy parecido a este.Los testigos dicen que pink había salido del palanquin y solo dió unos pasos afuera cuando Rose la atacó de frente.

Diamante azul apretó los puños cuando pensó en lo ingenua que fue por haber creído esa ridícula historia tanto tiempo,pero zircón seguía explicando.

Z azul: pero la pregunta que nadie parce preguntarse es"¿Como?"

D azul: yo he estado preguntando eso.

Zircón: y tiene todo el derecho de preguntar mi diamante, vera, Rose cuarzo había Sido reconocida como un peligro por varios cientos de años,ya no había soldados cuarzos rosas en su corte,y tampoco como sus guardias, entonces como un cuarzo rosa,sin ningún motivo para estar Serca de de diamante roza pudo hacerse lo suficiente,¿Dónde estaban sus sirvientes?,¿Sus Ágatas,sus zafiros?,¿Y dónde estaba su Perla?

Diamante amarillo empezó a preocuparse y dijo molesta.

D amarillo: ¡Estaban con ella,por supuesto! ¡Ellas vieron todo lo que pasó!

Z azul:¿Pero ninguna de llas vio a Rose cuarzo aproximarse?,¿Sus zafiros no habrían visto a Rose cuarzo acercarse?,¿Sus Ágatas no habrían tratado de combatir a Rose cuarzo?

Era obvio para todos los nervios y la presión de diamante amarillo Steven sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que diamante amarillo sucumbiera ante ella.

D azul:¡Rose cuarzo debió haber pasado desapercibida entre ellos!

Z azul: incluso aunque lo haya hecho.¿No habría su perla tratado de advertirle?

En ese momento varías gotas de sudor se podían apreciar en la frente de amarillo y era algo que azul podía ver,ella sabía que se acercaba a la respuesta que tanto deseaba y por fin podría hacer justicia para su querida amiga.

Z azul: No quién sea que hizo esto ya era muy cercano a Diamante roza, alguien a quien sus guardias le permitirían acercarse a ella, alguien a quien ella sí escucharía cuando le pidiera que detuviera su palanquin y saliera de el ¡Y alguien con la autoridad para encubrirlo después!, alguien con una autoridad suprema,¡alguien como una de ustedes!

Entonces un silencio aterrador se apoderó de la habitación en ese momento diamante amarillo se levantó de su asiento y camino directo a zircón.

Z azul: olvidén la última parte, creo que me sobrepasé un poco.

Entonces diamante amarillo aplasto a zircón con su dedo y al ver esto zircón amarillo dijo de una manera muy arrogante.

Z amarillo: caso cerrado,¿O no mi diamante?

Entonces Diamante amarillo disparo una gran descarga eléctrica a su propia zircón entonces azul también se levantó y le gritó a amarillo.

D azul: amarillo detente.

D amarillo: esto no tiene ningún punto,solo destruyamos a estos rebeldes y terminemos con esto.

D azul: no,no lo fue,ahora conozco la verdad.

D amarillo:¿"La verdad"?,no me digas que enserio creiste los disparates de esa zircón.

D azul: no los hubiera creído de no haber visto esto.

Azul le mostro su holovisor y amarillo reconoció ésos informes y registros de inmediato eran sus los registros que guardaba en su palanquin, molesta dijo.

D amarillo:¿de donde los sacaste?

Jaspe y las otras salieron de las sombras y al ver que había Sido traicionada, Diamante amarillo lanzó otra descarga eléctrica directo jaspe y a Lápis,pero Steven se puso frente a ellas y lo desvío con su brazo hacia una de las paredes la cual explotó y dejó un gran hueco en ella, Steven con una mirada intimidante dijo.

Steven:no dejaré que les toques ni un solo cabello.

D amarillo: maldito simio.

D azul: entonces es cierto y blanco traicionaron y mataron a roza.

D amarillo:hm,te tomo bastante tiempo darte cuenta,no lo crees.

D azul:¿Porque, porque le hicieron algo tan terrible a una de nosotras?

D amarillo:¿Perdón?,ella era una desgracia, nunca lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto, ella era una Diamante defectuosa.

D azul:te equivocas,ella era perfecta.

D amarillo: dime qué estás bromeando,ella se preocupaba de que las gemas defectuosas no tuvieran un trato justo,le gustaban tanto los humanos que gasto tiempo y recursos en construir un zoológico donde pudiera conservarlos como mascotas y lo peor iba a aceptar su derrota y entregarle el planeta a éstos rebeldes,ella era un fracaso y una vergüenza como diamante,un error el cual me dió gusto saber que podía arreglar.

después de decir eso diamante amarillo hizo un chasquido y docenas de los soldados alterados aparecieron,la perla de Diamante amarillo se coloco junto a su ama y tenía una extraña y perturbadora sonrisa en su cara mientras esperaba ver cómo destruían a Steven y a los demás, pero antes de ordenara que los ataquen, amarillo dijo.

D amarillo: azul,esto no tiene que ser de esta manera tú no tienes por qué ser destruida con ellos,dame la mano y te perdonaré.

azul:tu tomaste esa decisión por mi hace más de cinco mil años atrás.

amarillo: muy bien entonces,¡MATEN LOS!

Entonces la gemas se abalanzaron sobre diamante azul ella y su perla cerraron los ojos esperando una muerte rápida después de dos segundos al no sentir ningún tipo de ataque abrió los ojos y vio a Steven frente a ella transformado en Super Sayajin detenido los puños de las dos gemas que iban a atacarla, entonces las mando a volar a ambas de una patada,la colmocion atrajo la atención de de muchas gemas y un robonoit que funcionaba como una cámara transmitía a todos los holovisores en todo el planeta hogar,azul noto esto y decidió aprovecharlo.

D azul: no puedes ganar amarillo tu y blanco pagarán por haber destruido a roza.

Todas las gemas que escucharon esto detuvieron sus actividades y se consentraron la pelea.

D amarillo:¿"Pagaremos" dices?,Por hacer lo que era mejor para nuestra especie?,roza era débil, ingenua y muy sentimental,era un error el cual debía desaparecer.

azul: cuando todas las gemas que servían a roza se enteren exigirán tu gema y la de blanco.

D amarillo: ellas nunca lo harán, porque ninguna de ustedes saldrá vivo de aquí.

D azul:piénsalo otra vez.

Diamante azul señaló el gran hueco en la pared y Amarillo pudo ver el robonoit transmitiendo, entonces ella se puso más que furiosa ya tuve suficiente acaben los, Steven y Goku podían fácil mente acabar con ellas pero no podía cuidar a azul y a su perla así que en lugar puso dos en su frente y gritó mientras sujetaba la túnica de azul.

Steven: todos sujeten se.

De igual manera todos sujetaron a azul y en un segundo Steven los transportó junto a las guardias de de Diamante azul que custodian su nave, amarillo estaba furiosa y le dijo a su Perla.

D amarillo: perla.

Perla:¿yyy-si mi diamante?

D amarillo: emite este boletín, diamante azul es una traidora y ofrece como recompensa por su captura uno de nuestros planetas colonizados,oh y todas las gemas que pertenecen a la corte de azul también quiero que las capturen y las destruyan.

Perla:en seguida.

"Mientras tanto con Steven"

todos abordaron la nave y se preparaban para despegar asta que el holovisor de de Diamante azul empezó a transmitir el el boletín de amarillo y al leerlo se quedo sin palabras al ver que estaban cazando a toda su corte y al escuchar esto Rose sugirió.

Rose: diamante azul,advierta les a todas sus gemas, dígales que vallan a la tierra,para planear una contra ofensiva.

Diamante azul no cuestionó esa ideas y envio el siguiente mensaje.

azul: a todas mis queridas gemas que me estén escuchando,sé que deben tener miedo de lo que está pasando pero les aseguro que esto no se quedará asi,todas las que tengan oportunidad deben ir a la tierra para reagruparnos vamos a contraatacar, si deciden huir a los confines del universo no lo veré cómo una traición hacia mí o como cobardía,pero les pido que defiendan lo que es justo y combatan una tiranía,no les hablo como su Diamante,sino como otra gema más,una gema que le pide a su gente que se levanten y peleen por su hogar,buena suerte a todos ustedes.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y conmovidos por el discurso de Diamante azul,ella por su parte se sentía algada y un poco avergonzada, entonces la nave empezó a sacudirse y al mirar por las cámaras externas,se podian ver tropas de diamante blanco disparándole a la nave,así que se apresuraron a despegar pero los motores necesitaban un algunos segundos los cuales no tenían, parecía que ese iba a ser el fin pero entonces una fusión de tres Amatistas salió de la nada y las derrotó la fusión les dió un rápido gesto de despedida antes de correr hacia una nave cercana,en ese momento los motores estaban listos y azul les ordenó que iniciarán el despegue,la nave abandono el planeta tan rápido como pudo a la distancia se podían observar naves de de azul destruyendo naves de amarillo y viceversa, azul estaba destrozada no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todas las gemas inocentes que fueron destruidas pero sabía que algo como eso era inevitable, pero no debía pensar solo en eso debía porner toda su atención en planear una contra ofensiva para la guerra que se aproxima.

"mientras tanto en el planeta hogar"

El planeta hogar era un desastre se podían oír a la distancia gritó de gemas peleando y siendo ejecutadas además de edificios derrumbados,en llamas y algunos explotando,en el salón de reuniones diamante blanco y amarillo tenían una reunión con sús generales para planear un plan de acción,asta que fueron interrumpidas por una ágata blanca.

Ágata:mis diamantes

D blanco: ve al grano ágata,cual es la situación

Ágata: si mi diamante,las buenas noticias son que nuestras fuerzas están recuperando el orden de la ciudad, además de que estamos persiguiendo todas naves enemigas que huyeron y estamos ejecutando a todos los tontos que decidieron quedarse,pero lamentablemente la mayoría de nuestras naves en toda la galaxia fueron robadas o destruidas por las miembros de la corte de diamante azul o por los traidores de Diamante roza.

D amarillo: danos una cifra de las naves.

Ágata:solo nos quedan 200 naves de la corte amarilla y 352 de la corte blanca, suficiente para una horda invasiva de ciento cincuenta mil soldados.

blanco: buen trabajo ágata, ahora puedes retirarte.

Ágata:como ordene,oh una cosa mas,la comandante esmeralda está afuera,¿Quiere que la haga pasar?

amarillo: hazla pasar de inmediato.

Ágata caminó asta la puerta y la abrió y una gema verde que vestía un atuendo formal el cual se veía digno de un pirata y lo que parecía ser una diadema de oro en su frente,sus dientes eran puntiagudos casi como colmillos,se paró en frente de las Diamantes,dió una reverencia y pregunto.

Esmeralda: mis Diamantes, en que les puedo servir.

blanco: toma asiento, esmeralda tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Continuará...

(hola mis queridos lectores,este si que es el más largo que eh escrito,pero como sea quiero agradecer su paciencia con esta serie,tratare de hacer mas tiempo para escribir y subir capitulos mas amenudo,asi que gracias y buenas noches).


	25. Despierta tu potencial,migate no gokui

Despierta tu potencial, migatte no gokui

Nave de Diamante azul

Han pasado 10 horas desde que Steven y compañía huyeron del planeta hogar y por el camino algunas naves de Diamante azul se unieron a ella, Diamante azul se había confiado en su habitación para poder llorar en paz,no quería parecer débil ante sus soldados,pero Steven pudo darse cuenta de esto y a escondidas entro en la habitación de azul y la vio llorar por unos minutos asta que dijo tratando de consolarla.

Steven: oh vamos,por favor ya no llore,si sigue así yo también comenzaré a llorar.

D azul: eres tú,¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás ahí?

Steven: nomas de unos minutos,pero lo suficiente para apreciar que usted necesita hablar con alguien.

D azul: es solo que,todo este tiempo crei que ellas eran mis amigas,mis compañeras,mis hermanas pero ahora que se que ellas jamas les inporte yo ni roza.

Steven: oiga se que las cosas se ven muy mal y cree que no van a mejorar,pero créame cuando le digo que si lo haran,pero solo si deja de sentír lastima de usted misma y pone manos a la obra.

Diamante azul parecia un poco obtusa ,pero sabia que el tenia razon,no debía dejar que esto la detuviera,ella debía levantarse y ser el líder que su corte necesitaba que fuese.

D azul: gracias, Steven, de verdad que eres muy diferente a los antiguos saiyajines del planeta Vegeta,eres mejor.

Steven se sintió alagado por las palabras de Diamante azul, entonces azul se levantó de su trono y de dirrigio a la sala de control de la nave.

"casi tres días después"

una vez que llegaron al sistema solar todos podian observar la gran cantidad de naves que se dirigian a la tierra,eran porlo menos 200, Steven sabía que no podía dejar todas esas naves aterrizaran por toda la tierra,asi que le dijo a Diamante azul.

Steven: azul ,no seria nada bueno si sus naves aterrizan en todo el mundo,lo mejor sería enviarlas a este lugar.

Steven resalto un lugar en el mapamundi de la nave, Diamante azul reconoció ese lugar y le parecía una gran idea,por lo tanto envío esas cordenadas a todas las naves del sistema solar con las las instrucciones de enviar esas cordemnadas a mas naves aliadas que empezarán allegar.

"El templo un par de horas más tarde"

Perla estaba sentada frente a la ventana con una expresión de angustia en su cara debido a la preocupación por sus amigos y su novio, Garnet estaba jugando videojuegos con Bardock y Raiden para ayudarlos a olvidar su preocupación por sus padres pero parecía que eso no servía de mucha ayuda tanto para ellos y para ella, bismuto por su parte se había trabajado en su forja creando nuevas armas y mejoras para las armas del equipo para distraer su mente y olvidarse de la preocupación pero en cuanto termino no tuvo mas remedio que volver al templo a esperar el regreso de sus amigos,en ese momento perla pudo divisar la nave de Diamante azul entonces todos salieron a darles la bienvenida, cuando la nave atereizo Steven y Lápis fueron los primeros en salir.

Steven: hola, volvimos.

Bardock y Raiden: ¡ Papá!,¡Mamá!.

Lápis: oh mis bebés,yo también los extrañé.

Raiden y Bardock se abalanzaron sobre sus padres emocionados y felices de verlos nuevamente,en ese momento Gokú también salía de la nave y en cuanto vio a Perla no pudo evitar abrazarla.

Goku: hola,me da gusto verlos otra vez.

Perla: por un segundo creí que no volvería a verte.

Goku: estás bromeando?, aunque tuviese que morir y volver a la vida cientos de veces para volver a qui con tigo lo haría con gusto.

Perla: je je,no hay necesidad de ir a tales extremos.

Goku: por ti amor,lo que sea.

y mientras todos estaban ocupados con los conmovedores reencuentros Diamante azul acompañada de su leal Perla y un puñado de soldados salieron de la nave, Diamante azul se mostraba intrigada esa clase de demostración de afecto no era muy común en el planeta hogar o al menos asta dónde ella sabía, aunque no quería interrumpir los ella sabía que debían resolver asuntos más importantes.

D azul: perdonen,no quisiera interrumpir pero creo que tenemos problemas importantes que tenemos que resolver.

Steven: oh,es cierto por poco se me olvidaba, Escuchen todos tenemos buenas y malas noticias.

Bismuto: cuáles son las buenas?.

Steven: las buenas son que encontramos la información que necesitábamos y logramos limpiar el nombre de mi mamá,

Garnet: y cuáles son las malas?.

Steven: bueno, las malas noticias son...

Jaspe: son que Diamante amarillo y blanco le han puesto precio a nuestras gemas incluyendo a Diamante azul y toda gema perteneciente a la corte azul,oh y por si no fuera suficiente han creado una nueva clase de gemas que son tan fuertes como un súper sayajin.

Steven: si bueno esa es la forma más fácil de decirlo.

Perla, bismuto y Garnet se mostraban un poco preocupadas, Peridot por otra parte estaba aterrorizada,hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio asta que perla dijo.

Perla: y ahora que haremos?

Steven: por el momento todas las gemas de Diamante azul estan aterrizando en el viejo campo de fresas y van a necesitar que alguien las ayudé a organizarse, Garnet,tu, Jaspe y Perla vallan con Diamante azul y ayuden la a organizar a sus tropas.

Ellas asintieron, Goku estaba preocupada por lo que pudiese pasar con perla,el sabía que pronto iba a nacer su bebé y no quería ponerla a ella ni al niño en peligro,pero entonces Steven interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Steven: Bismuto,todas ellas van a necesitar un arma con la cual pelear así que necesito que vuelvas a tu forja y creés cuántas armas puedas, Amatista tú irás con ella y la ayudarás en todo lo que necesite.

Amatista: entendido capitan.

Bismuto: déjalo en nuestras manos.

Rose: Steven,que haré yo?

Steven:mamá tu, Lápis y peridot , vayan al campo de fresas y junten todas las armas esparcidas que puedan y lleven las al "campamento",así llamaremos a la zona donde aterrizarán todas las naves.

Rose, Lápis y peridot comprendieron y acataron la orden de Steven y se prepararon para salir de inmediato cuando de pronto escucharon la voz de un anciano casi como si estuviera gritando directamente en sus oídos.

Voz:¡Tenemos problemas, graves problemas!

Una vez que la voz se calmó Steven la reconoció al instante.

Steven:¿Eres tú, supremo Kaioshin-sama(Dios supremo) anciano?, a pasado mucho tiempo.

Kaioshin-sama anciano: a mi tambien me da gusto hablar contigo pero hay algo más importante,escucha tenemos graves problemas en nuestras manos.

Steven:¿Que sucede?,no me digas que Towa y Miira están haciendo de las suyas en otro periodo de la historia.

Kaioshin-sama anciano: no exactamente, verás cuando escuché que fuiste llevado a juicio no e dejado de ver ése planeta durante los últimos días y pasó algo hace poco menos de dos días.

* * *

"Poco después de la huida de Steven"

Esmeralda observó atraves de la abertura en la pared y vio el planeta hogar en ruinas y no puedo evitar reír por la ironía,al darse cuenta de eso Diamante amarillo pregunto un poco molesta

D amarillo: ¿Que es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

Esmeralda: después de milenios de de progreso, conseguimos llegar a la cúspide de nuestra civilización y en tan solo un día,dos simios Saiyajines y un puñado de traidores lo destruyeron casi por completo.

D amarillo: lo que demuestra lo peligrosos que son los saiyajines,lo cual nos lleva a la razón para llamarte aquí.

Esmeralda: quieren que caze a ése par de simios,¿No es así?

D blanco: no sólo a ellos también traenos la gema de azul entera o en pedazos.

Esmeralda: eso me parece bien, pero todavía hay algo que discutir.¿Que ganaré yo de esto?

D blanco: que insolencia, te atreves a exigir una recompensa en lugar de apreciar el honor de servir a tus Diamantes.

Esmeralda: si la cosa es, el honor no reparará mis naves,ni me dará más soldados ni mejor tecnología,así que será mejor que tengan algo muy bueno que ofrecer.

D blanco: tu pequeña maldita...

Diamante blanco alzó su brazo con la intención de aplastar a Esmeralda por tal insolencia a su persona y a su vez esmeralda tomo una posición defensiva lo que decía que estaba lista para pelear, amarillo se dió cuenta al instante y detuvo la mano de blanco y creo una barrera de energía frente a esmeralda,una vez que ambas se calmaron amarillo dijo.

D amarillo:muy bien,mi trato es este, si nos traes la gema de azul y las cabezas de esos saiyajines antes de atacar la tierra, te concederé el lugar de azul como una de las líderes del planeta hogar.

Blanco y esmeralda no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, blanco frenética le dijo a su hermana.

D blanco:¿¡Es que acaso perdiste la razón!?

D amarillo: no,ahora veo las cosas con claridad, debemos aplastar a azúl y a los traidores y rebelde antes de que esto se vuelva algo fuera de nuestro control.

Esmeralda: muy bien acepto el trató,pero no será fácil,voy a necesitar muy buenas gemas especializadas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el mejor equipamiento posible.

D amarillo:eso no será ningún problema.

Diamante amarillo hizo un chasquido y al instante una docena de de gemas alteradas entraron por la puerta marchando de dos filas perfectamente sincronizadas, Esmeralda no pudo evitar preguntar por la curiosidad .

Esmeralda:¿Que fue lo que le pasó a estas gemas?

D blanco: las mejoramos ahora son 20 veces más fuertes y rápidas.

Esmeralda observó a estas gemas unos segundos pensando en una idea,no estaba del todo segura al respecto pero si de verdad esas gemas se habían fortalecido tanto entonces no podía quedarse atrás.

Esmeralda: entonces mejore me a mi tambien.

D amarillo: porque deberíamos hacerlo

Esmeralda: por qué soy su mejor opción.

Ambas Diamantes no querían admitirlo pero sabían que ella tenía razón,así que accedieron a su petición, esmeralda invocó su arma de su gema la cual se ubicaba en su ojo,era una espada media con un diseño occidental era una khopesh,( una espada usada por los antiguos medjay de Egipto), y la uso en si misma forzando se a volver a su gema,la ágata asistente de Diamante blanco la levantó y le pregunto de la manera más educada posible a su Diamante .

Ágata: ¿Que es lo que quiere que haga con ella,mi diamante?

D amarillo: lleva la a mis Peridots que diles que la mejoren,oh y si es posible que sufra en el proceso.

A blanco le pareció gracioso el pedido de amarillo y no pudo evitar reír un poco entre dientes,ágata llevo a cabo la orden sin falta y llevó la gema de esmeralda al laboratorio de las Peridots,el laboratorio quedó echó un desastre por toda la colmocion causada pero nada que un poco de limpieza no pudiera arreglar, Ágata les entrego a esmeralda junto con la orden de amarillo,todas ellas pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a trabajar,una de ellas colocó a esmeralda en algún tipo de contenedor y al rededor de unos segundos se fue llenando con el suero "PXJ86" entonces la gema de esmeralda comenzó a absorber el suero y cuando absorbió asta la última gota la gema de esmeralda comenzó a brillar,las Peridots sabían que la parte fácil había terminado y ahora venía lo difícil.

"4 horas después"

Después de terminar con los últimos procedimientos de la alteración,una Peridot saco a esmeralda del contenedor y casi al instante recuperó su forma física,el cambio en la apariencia de esmeralda era muy sutil la única diferencia era que ahora media casi tres metros de altura,pero ella podía sentir un enorme poder dentro de ella así qué le pidió a una Peridot.

Esmeralda; oye,mide mi nivel de pelea.

La Peridot de inmediato usó su holovisor y empezó a escanear a esmeralda y cuando obtuvo el resultado ella casi se quedó sin palabras.

Peridot: es 11.500.000,(casi tan grande como el de un súper sayajin 3)

Esmeralda:¡¿Que,estás segura?!.

Peridot: si,es increíble el poder máximo de uno de los cuarzos alterados era 5.345.000.

Esmeralda se quedó sin palabras su poder era increíble ahora tenía un poder más grande de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, ahora creía estar lista para ir al la tierra,pero antes quiso informar de su partida a Diamante amarillo y blanco,pero sobre todo quería presumir su nueva fuerza, así que una vez que la Peridots ya no tenían nada más que hacer con respecto a esmeralda la dejaron volver con las Diamantes a su sala de reuniones.

"Sala de reuniones"

Las Diamantes seguían en la habitación pensando en sus opciones para su ataque a la tierra pero no importa como lo vieran, si esmeralda podía acabar con azul y Steven antes del primer ataque la moral de todas las fuerzas rebeldes se vendría abajo rápidamente y eso podría darles la ventaja,en eso esmeralda entro en la habitación con la frente en alto y aún que ninguna de ellas podía sentir el poder de pelea, podían sentir una enorme porción en el ambiente que era generado por el poder de esmeralda, Diamante amarillo trato de no dejarse intimidar por el poder de esmeralda y dijo.

D amarillo: puedo ver que la mejora fué todo un éxito.

Esmeralda:¿Un "éxito"dice?,no...eso es quedarse cortó.esto va más allá.

Esmeralda incremento su ki lo que generó potentes ráfagas de viento qué casi parecían provenir de su cuerpo y no sólo eso también el suelo empezó a sacudirse con violencia,no sólo el edificio en el que se encontraban todo el planeta se sacudía por el absurdo despliegue de poder,las Diamantes no podían esconder su asombro por increíble poder que esmeralda mostraba, esmeralda empezó a reír de una manera un poco perturbadora y decía.

Esmeralda:ja ja ja,con este poder derrotar a ese sayajin será muy sencillo.

Voz: ese poder es patético.

Diamante amarillo, blanco y esmeralda miraron en dirección al techo de la habitación y se sorprendieron al ver a dos personas flotando sobre ellos uno era un hombre musculoso con la piel azul y cabello blanco y una mirada fría y penetrante como un chollo y la otra era una mujer de cabello largo con el mismo color de piel y cabello solo que ella era esbelta y sostenía en su mano derecha un largo baculo,eran Miira y Towa, entonces ambos descendieron asta llegar al piso aterrizando frente a Diamante amarillo y blanco, amarillo tenía varias preguntas,¿"Quiénes eran"?,¿"Como llegaron aquí"? y ¿"Que querían"?,así que trato de ordenar sus pensamientos y pregunto

D amarillo:¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Towa: quiénes somos no es importante,lo importante es lo que queremos.

D blanco: ¿Y que es lo que quieren?

Towa: lo mismo que ustedes,destruir a esos odiosos sayajines así que vine a ayudarlas.

D amarillo: ¿y por qué debería aceptar su ayuda?,no creó necesitar ayuda de seres inferiores como ustedes.

Towa: ¿Eso cree?,¿Que le parece si comparamos la fuerza de esta "esmeralda" con la de mi acompañante?

D amarillo: bien, será una buena forma de ver que tan fuerte te as vuelto y después ve tras esos rebeldes.

Esmeralda: muy bien esto será rápido.

Miira:hm

Esmeralda y Miira estaban frente a frente y como todo novato que ase alarde de su fuerza, esmeralda lanzo el primer golpe

pero Miira lo esquivó como si nada,sin perder tiempo esmeralda trato de darle una patada en su costado derecho pero la detuvo con su dedo índice, esmeralda empezaba a frustrarse asi que ataco a mira con todo lo wue tenía su velocidad y su fuerza eran inpresionantes pero por desgracia Miira era mucho más fuerte y no le costaba mucho esfuerzo esquivar y bloquear los ataques de esmeralda, Diamante amarillo estaba atónita por la demostración de fuerza de ambos, mientras qué blanco estudiaba el estilo de pelea de Miira pero el era muy rápido como para seguirlo con la mirada, esmeralda estaba siendo invadida por una serie de emociones pero las mas dominantes eran irá y frustración, aun después de alterarse su nueva fuerza y poder no eran suficientes para derrotar a este adversario, después de un par de minutos, Miira se cansó y cuando esmeralda le lanzó un golpe a la cara de Miira,este la bloqueo y la detuvo,por mas que forcejeara ella no podía liberarse,Miira levantó su mano y la puso frente a la cara de esmeralda y empezó acumular energía durante unos pocos segundos, cuando junto la energía suficiente atacó a quema ropa a esmeralda y dado a la corta distancia le era imposible protegerse o esquivar el ataque de cualquier manera,el ataque no tenia suficiente fuerza para destruir la forma física de esmeralda o dañar su gema pero verdaderamente la daño lo suficiente como para que le costará trabajo mantenerse en pie,al ver la aplastante dereota de esmeralda, Diamante amarillo dijo mientras sudaba .

D amarillo: es suficiente,tu ganaste.

Miira:hm,pero que débil,no eres mas que una don nadie amateur.

esmeralda esta mirando a Miira,quien le había dado la espalda,ella estaba furiosa quería ponerse de pie y atacarlo pero cv sus fuerzas la habían abandonado asi qué no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su derrota y humillación,Towa dio un paso al frente y dijo.

Towa: ahora lo ven?,con ese poder no iban a poder derrotar al sayajin,el es 5 veces más fuerte que Miira.

todas ellas miraban estupefactas a Towa,si esmeralda no puedo ni hacerle ni un rasguño a Miira,¿Cómo esperaban derrotar a Steven que era mucho mas fuerte?, blanco y amarillo se estaban cuestionando si ahora tenían alguna oportunidad de triunfar en la inminente batalla que se aproxima, pero Towa llamo su atención una vez más.

Towa:pero yo puedo ayudarles,puedo darle a su esmeralda el poder suficiente para derrotar a ese Sayajin llamado Steven.

D amarillo: si puedes hacer eso entonces,¿porque quieres ayudarnos?,¿Porque no aumentas el poder de pelea de tu asistente o el tuyo y destruyen la tierra.

Towa: por desgracia si le doy demasiado poder temo que su núcleo se vuelva inestable y produzca una explosión que podría destruir la galaxia en la que se encuentre y por otra parte no tengo una gran habilidad en las artes marciales como Miira.

D blanco: ¿pero que ganarias tu ayudando nos con esto?

Towa:solo digamos que tengo planeado algo y no sería bueno que ese sayajin metiera sus narices en esto.

las Diamantes pensaban cuidadosamente su respuesta, aceptar o no la propuesta de éstos seres que conocieron literalmente 10 minutos atrás,pero tras ver el poder que les ofrece no tienen mas remedio que hacerlo y aceptar.

D amarillo: muy bien, acepto su propuesta.

D blanco no dijo ni una palabra ya que estaba de acuerdo con amarillo,una calmada pero maléfica sonrisa se formó en la cara de Towa y entonces un extendió su baculo hacia esmeralda y un relámpago negro la golpeó y esta a su vez comenzó a aullar de dolor y a retorcerse

* * *

"Actualidad".

Steven y compañía escucharon la advertencia del kaioshin-sama anciano todos se veían un poco nerviosos con la notoria esepcion de Steven y Goku ya que ambos se veían anciosos por pelear con esta gema "esmeralda" y con un tono de entusiasmo Steven preguntó.

Steven: supremo kaioshin-sama,¿Dentro de cuánto falta para que llegue esmeralda y sus gemas?

A Kaioshin-sama: si mis cálculos no me fallan yo diría un día y medio.

Steven: es tiempo más que suficiente para entregar un año en la habitación del tiempo,iré a buscar al señor Wiss para ver si nos quiere dar entrenamiento.

Wiss:no hace falta ya estoy aquí.

Steven: señor Wiss,¿Que está haciendo aquí?

Wiss:el pez horaculo me dijo que no tardaría en llegar a la tierra, así que vine hace un rato a ver cómo se encontraban todos.

Steven: muy bien pero,¿Y el maestro Bills?

Wiss: me temo que el señor Bills decidió tomar una siesta, así que dudo que contemos con su ayuda por las próximas semanas.

Steven: ja ja,si eso suena a algo típico del maestro Bills,bueno entonces que dice señor Wiss,me entrenará?

Wiss: claro no hay problema pero a cambio quiero que me invites algo delicioso que no allá probado.

Diamante azul estaba al sorprendida por la firma en la que Steven hablá con alguien tan importante como el guía del dios de la destrucción o el supremo kaio Sama,así que con cuidado le hizo una pregunta a Wiss.

D azul: disculpé que pregunté pero señor"Wiss"dígame,¿Cual es la relación que usted tiene con este sayajin?

Wiss:oh, bueno el es el discípulo del señor Bills y el próximo Dios de la destrucción.

Diamante azul y todas las gemas a su servicio se sorprendieron tanto que si fuese posible se habrían ensuciado su ropa.

D azul: ¿¡Tu-tu-tu eres el próximo Dios de la destrucción!?

Steven:oh es cierto no lo había mencionado,¿Cierto?,si así es en algunos milenios yo me convertiré en dios de la destrucción.

Azul aún estaba algo impactada por éste descubrimiento así que se puso de rodillas y dijo nerviosa.

D azul: disculpé mi insolencia y mi comportamiento hacia usted lord Steven.

Steven estaba un poco apenado y sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de una manera tan respetuosa.

Steven:no es necesario que se disculpé señorita azul además ya somos amigos.

A Diamante azul le resultaba insólita la actitud y la personalidad de Steven,el era la persona más amable y optimista que jamás hubiese conocido.

Steven: bueno no tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos Gokú.

Goku:lo siento Steven pero yo no ire.

Steven:¿Que? Y ¿Porque?

Goku: sabes que perla podría tener al bebé en cualquier momento,no puedo dejarla sola.

Wiss:pero es la señorita Perla quien tendrá al bebé.

Goku se acercó perla y puso su mano en su vientre en se momento volteo a ver a Steve y a Wiss.

Goku:mi responsabilidad es con ellos.

Steven: no te preocupes yo lo entiendo, recuerda que yo también soy padre.

Wiss: si me lo permite creo que puedo ayudarlos a resolver este dilema.

Wiss uso su baculo y una pequeña manta azul apareció en sus manos y después se acercó a perla, entonces usando sus poderes el vientre de perla comenzó a brillar y en un segundo un bebé de cabello lacio y naranja con una cola de mono y una Perla en su pecho estaba flotando frente a ellos y con mucho cuidado Wiss lo envolvió en la manta entregándola a Perla y al notar que su vientre estaba otra vez normal pregunto.

Perla: este es...mi bebé?

Wiss:así es,ahora Goku ya no tienes por qué preocuparte mas por perla.

Goku y todos los presentes estaban atónitos al presenciar,el dejó de ponerle a tencion a todo a su alrededor y corrió junto a perla y no le apartó la vista a esa hermosa bebé y dijo.

Goku: es una niña,una preciosa niña,¿Como la llamaremos?

Perla: Había pensado uno, Aurora.

Goku: Aurora, me gusta,mi pequeña Aurora.

Steven, Lápis y todos se acercaron para ver a la nueva integrante de la familia incluso Diamante azul se sentía intrigada por ella y decidió mirar más de cerca y quedó intrigada por el pequeño bebé en los brazos de la Perla.

D azul: esto es increíble, nunca imaginé que algo como esto fuera posible.

Todos las gemas de azul también estaban asombradas,el nacimiento de una gema eso era algo sorprendente para ellas,en especial a la perla de Diamante azul,al ver a esa bebé se ruborizó por su adorable rostro y sus pequeños pero arduos movimientos de sus brazos intentando tocar todo a su alrededor, pero más aún cuando fijo su vista en perla y en Gokú al verlos abrazados jamás hubiese imaginado que una perla pudiese sentir algo como el amor,ese aunque los distrajo momentáneamente de la situación era momento de volver a la realidad y Steven dijo.

Steven: muy bien entonces,será mejor que nos demos prisa no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que esmeralda y su pelotón lleguen.

Goku sabía que Steven tenía razón pero aún así no estaba seguro de dejar solas a Perla y a Aurora, pero con un tono comprensivo dijo.

Perla: adelante Goku,ve

Goku: perla,¿Estás segura de ésto?

Perlas: si lo estoy,sé que pedirle a un sayajin que no entré es como pedirle a un ave que no vuele.

Goku: muy bien, cuidense mucho.

Steven,Gokú y Wiss se pusieron en marcha pero antes de ir Bardock gritó.

Bardock:¡Papá espera nosotros también queremos ir!

Raiden: si,está también es nuestra pelea

Steven quería negarse a la petición pero por más que lo pensaba sabía que tenían razón así que no tuvo más remedio que llevarlos también.

Steven: muy bien, pueden venir pero no quiero oír quejas sobre el entrenamiento.

B y R: ¡muy bien!

Los cuatro sayajines se despidieron de sus amigos y familia partiendo al templo de kami-sama,una vez que se fueron Rose llamó la atención de todos y se pusieron en marcha siguiendo las órdenes de Steven.

* * *

"De camino a la tierra"

Esmeralda estaba sentada en asiento de capitana toda su tripulación con esepcion de las gemas de de Diamante amarillo estaban muertas de miedo, normalmente esmeralda suele ser dura y mandona,pero ahora ella mostraba un aterrador silencio que indicaba que era una bomba apunto de explotar,ya que en su mente ardía en deseos de llegar y liberar todo su poder contra Steven, Gokú y las gemas de cristal, entonces miro a una rubí en los controles y pregunto.

Esmeralda: cuanto falta para llegar a la tierra?

Rubíe:b-b-bueno y-yo no...digo,am.

Los tartamudeos y torpezas de la rubíe le molestó a esmeralda quien no dudó en destruirla usando una onda de ki entonces miro a una amatista y le ordenó.

Esmeralda: ru,¿¡Cuando llegaremos a la tierra!?

Amatista alterada: 30 horas terrestres.

Esmeralda: hm, aumenta la velocidad quiero llegar cuanto antes.

Amatista alterada: haré lo que pueda.

La nave empezó a ir más rápido pero no demasiado ya que esa era la máxima velocidad,la hora de la batalla se acerca.

* * *

"El templo de kami-sama 13 horas después"

Steven y compañía ya había llegado al templo saludaron rápidamente a kami-sama y a mister popo para entrar lo más rápido posible a la habitación y comenzar el entrenamiento,en el mundo exterior ya había pasado más de medio día por lo tanto en la habitación pasaron 7 meses ,Wiss les había puesto un duro entrenamiento a todos aunque el entrenamiento de Bardock y Raiden era más ligero que el de Gokú era bastante duro, pero era bastante notorio el el progresó que habían logrado.

Bardock: muy bien hermano hagámoslo.

Raiden: ok

Bardock y Raiden elevaban su ki lo más que pudieran y se transformaron en súper sayajines fase 2,la primera vez que Steven los vio hacerlo se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos y Gokú estaba realmente sorprendido,el a su edad apenas podía transformarse en un súper sayajin ordinario pero ellos ya casi dominan es la fase 2,se podía apreciar que eran descendientes de la raza guerra más fuerte del universo.

Bardock: bien ahora veamos quien es mas fuerte.

Raiden: te advierto hermano que ahora ya no hay mucha diferencia en nuestros poderes.

Bardock y Raiden empezaron a pelear para medir sus fuerzas, ambos estaban a la par Bardock podía leer los movimientos de su hermano y Raiden los suyos, era una increíble pelea,Goku por su parte estaba entrenando con el traje de un millón de toneladas de Wiss,Goku también estaba teniendo un encuentro de sparring con Wiss mientras usaba el traje Goku era notoriamente más lento que Wiss pero sabía que en cuanto se lo quitará su velocidad y resistencia incrementarán considerablemente y mientras Wiss pelea con Goku no dejaba de mirar a Steven meditar, después de seis meses de entrenamiento físico,Wiss pensó que para Roper él cascarón que limitaba su fuerza debía entrenar su mente y por un mes entero no a echó más que meditar,al principio le costó trabajo acostumbrarse a eso pero ahora su cuerpo y mente están muy bien sincronizados pero Wiss y Steven sabían que aún faltaba mucho.

* * *

"En el mundo exterior"

Aunque solo habían pasado 13 horas Lápis no podía dejar de pensar en Steven pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el trabajo que hacía junto a Rose y peridot,por suerte el trabajo no era muy difícil gracias a los poderes magnéticos para hacer levitar muchas armas a la vez o Lápis y sus clones de Jaspe hechos de agua y gracias a León que podía abrir portales que les permitían hacer llegar las armas al campamento muy fácilmente, gracias a todo eso pudieron terminar rápidamente y cuando volvieron con el último cargamento,Rose y Peridot fueron a ver si podían ayudar en alguna otra cosa Lápis por su parte fue. a dónde perla para ver cómo le iba con su nueva bebé, Diamante azul también estaba con ella para ver al bebé le resultaba de lo más interesante,en ese momento el sol se había ocultado y ya era de noche por lo tanto Aurora dormía en una cuna que perla había llevado al campamento, Diamante azul curiosa le pregunto a Perla

D azul:¿Porque el pequeño híbrido no se mueve?,¿Está defectuosa?

Perla:¿Que?,no sólo está durmiendo

D azul:¿"Durmiendo"?

P azul: mi diamante, es un estado de animación suspendida que usan los humanos para recuperar sus energías.

D azul: ya veo gracias perla.

La perla de azul se sonrojo un poco por el halago de su Diamante pero fueron interrumpidas por Lápis quien llegó al puesto de mando improvisado, Lápis fue a ver cómo le iba a perla con su nueva bebé y le sorprendía ver a Diamante azul ahí.

Lápis:oh no sabía que ustedes estaban aquí,hola perla.

Perla:hola Lápis,¿Cómo les fue con la recolección de armas?

Lápis: logramos reunir todas las que no estaban demasiado dañadas o rotas,pero¿como te a ido a ti con tu hija?

Perla: e perdido un poco de práctica pero aún recuerdo todo lo básico.

Ambas no resistieron el impulso de reír con la esepcion de Diamante azul y su perla ya que no tenían idea de que estaban hablando,al ver la actitud de Lápis,azul estaba un poco intrigada ya que las Lapislázuli no eran muy sociables con otros tipos de gemas solo con otras lapislázuli pero esta era amable y muy sociable.

D azul: Dime ,"Lápis" ¿cómo fue que terminaste en este planeta?

La cara de Lápis dejo de mostrar felicidad u otra emoción y tan solo bajo su mirada ocultando sus ojos en una sombra y respondió.

Lápis:¿Ya no lo recuerda?,fue usted la que ordenó encerrarme en un espejo, porque pensó que era una gema de cristal.

Azul se guardo cualquier comentario y solo escucho lo que Lápis tenía que decir.

Lápis: después de interrogar me inútilmente durante años,al momento de abandonar la tierra me dejaron aquí y dañaron mi gema, asta que perla me encontró pero ella no sabía que yo seguía consiente de mi existencia,y me guardo en un rincón de su gama por más de 5000 años .

D azul:yo no...

Lápis: sabe una parte de mi la odia por eso pero...otra parte de mi está agradecida por eso,si todo eso no me hubiese pasado jamás hubiese conocido a Steve, jamás nos habríamos enamorado,ni nos habríamos casado y no seríamos padres de dos maravillosos niños, talvez usted es la responsable de la peor tragedia que me a pasado,pero también es de la mejor cosa que me a pasado en toda mi existencia, así que gracias y la perdonó.

Diamante azul no sabía cómo responder a eso,pero lo más importante fue el echó de perdonar la,ella había pasado 5000 años con un dolor tan grande como el suyo o sino mayor y que fuese capaz de perdonar la era algo que jamás hubiese imaginado pero ahora parece ser que por fin comprende lo que vivir en el planeta tierra puede hacer en las personas,lo cual hizo que Diamante azul hiciera algo que rara vez hacia,sonreír.

* * *

"18 horas,(9 meses)

El entrenamiento casi llegaba a su fin,Bardock y Raiden habían dominado el super sayajin 2 pero no fue fácil lograrlo,fueron meses de un arduo entrenamiento la primera vez que lo intentaron sus cuerpos quedaron seriamente lastimados,por poco mueren,pero gracias a la ayuda de de su padre y la de Gokú pudieron dominar la transformación,Goku por su parte logro aumentar su velocidad increíble mente, ahora era casi tan veloz como la luz y resistencia le permitía durar más tiempo como dios super sayajin azul,pero Steven, durante los últimos tres meses no había echo nada más que meditar y aún así su fuerza y sus poderes se incrementaron increíblemente pero lo más sorprendente ocurrió hace dos semanas, después de meditar Steven decidió tener un combate de entrenamiento con Goku.

Steven:muy bien, veamos que tanto emos mejorado.

Goku: después de ti viejo amigo.

Wiss les dió la señal para comenzar,en un segundo Gokú se transformó en Super Sayajin azul y arremetió contra Steven pero él lo esquivó con facilidad pero lo más impresionante es que lo hizo como un súper sayajin ordinario, Goku volvió a atacar pero Steven podía bloquear sus golpes fácilmente y mientras peleaban a una alta velocidad por toda la habitación creaban una enorme ráfaga de viento,casi parecía la de un huracán, después de un rato de esa increíble pelea Steven decidió ponerle punto final y golpeó a Goku directo en el diagrama dejándolo unos segundos inmóvil y aprovecho la oportunidad para mandarlo a volar de una patada en mejilla Steven creyó haber ganado pero de inmediato Gokú se levantó y dijo.

Goku: esto aún no termina.

El se puso en posición para su mejor técnica y solo le tomo 3 segundos acumular ki suficiente,en lanzó de frente su ataque contra Steven,el trató de bloquearlo pero Goku estaba usando demasiado pode Steven empezó a usar cada vez más poder y poco a poco el kamehameha de Gokú empezaba a debilitarse,Goku no quería dejar le está victoria fácilmente a Steven y se vio obligado a usar todo su poder lo que provocó que el Kamehameha retomará Más y tamaño, Steven sabía que si no usaba todo su poder también terminaría sería mente lastimado,así quede transformó en Super Sayajin azul y utilizó todo su poder pero hasta tarde no puedo evitar el impacto el cual fue directo y una enorme explosión, provocada por la colisión de poderes dejo un enorme cráter en el suelo,Goku corrió al cráter esperando que Steven estuviera ahí,pero no había ni rastro de el, Bardock y Raiden llamaron a su padre esperando oír una respuesta pero nada y asta Wiss por un segundo se preocupó por Steven,pero entonces el suelo comenzó a sacudirse y de repente una gran energía comenzó a elevarse a asta el cielo y de entre los escombros Steven se levantó lentamente y al estar totalmente de pie esa energía dejo de fluir intensamente,Goku podía notar el cambió en Steven aunque su cambio físico era muy notorio su ki era muy diferente,Goku podía notar una calma muy aterradora y ala vez su cuerpo expulsava una enorme cantidad de calor y sus ojos eran plateados,Wiss recordó de inmediato a ver visto ese estado antes en,son Goku, durante el torneo entre los ocho universos hace poco más de un siglo.

Wiss: valla no esperaba que lo despertará tan pronto.

Goku: uh?,¿A qué se refiere,Wiss?

Wiss: Steven ha despertado un estado que ni siquiera un dios puede alcanzar fácil mente.

Goku: quiere decir que...

Wiss: así es Steven está usando el "migate no gokui"(ultra instinto).

Continuará...

* * *

Hola a todos primero me gustaría que todos guardemos un minuto de silencio por, Hiromi Tsuru,la voz original de Bulma en Japón,quien falleció el pasado 16 de Noviembre por una falla cardíaca,descansa en paz Bulma.

Ahora quiero dar gracias a mis lectores se que está vez tarde demaciado y me disculpó por eso por ciertos acontecimientos fuera de mi control no tuve tiempo de escribir asta hace dos semanas ahora daré mi mejor esfuerzo y subiré el próximo capítulo lo antes posible y una vez más gracias por el aguante, gracias y nos vemos.


	26. EL DIOS SAYAJIN VS LA GEMA DEMONIO

"El dios sayajin vs la gema demoníaca "

* * *

"La habitación del 11 meses tres semanas"

Steven continuaba meditando tratando de recrear en su mente lo que sintió al ser golpeado por el kamehameha de Goku y poco a poco una burbuja de ki envolvía su cuerpo,entonces su ki empezó a crecer, pequeños fragmentos del piso empezaron a elevarse, Goku,Bardock,Raider y Wiss observaban de cerca a Steven esperando que esta vez tuviera éxito en dominar el ultra instinto,poco a poco el ki de Steven comenzó a cambiar era obvio que no era el ki de un dios sino algo mas grande y divino y empezaba a expulsar mucho calor,pero entonces ese ki se desvaneció de repente,Steve se puso de pie y dijo muy frustrado y cansado.

Steven: maldición,ya lo tenia

Wiss: No te sobre esfuerces,Steven dominar el ultra instinto no es algo sencillo,te recuerdo que es un estado difícil de alcanzar incluso para un dios.

Bardock: si ,papa míralo de esta forma,ahora as superado al señor bills.

Raiden: si,seguramente eres la única persona ademas de los ángeles que supera a un dios destructor.

Wiss sabia que eso era erróneo ya que en el universo 11 existía un hombre llamado Jiren,quien era mas fuerte que el dios de la destrucción,Toppo,pero entendía que sus palabras eran para animar a steven,así que decidió guardar silencio.

Steven observo el enorme reloj de arena sobre la entrada a la habitación y vio que ya había pasado casi un año y dijo

Steven: creo que ya fue suficiente entrenamiento,ya es hora de volver.

Wiss: estoy de acuerdo,dudo que podamos hacer algo mas en este lugar,ademas me muero por probar un poco mas de comida de la señora Lapis.

En ese momento al mencionar la comida de lapis los estómagos de los cuatro sayajines gruñeron simultáneamente.

Bardock: ni que lo diga,no es el único.

Goku: ademas me muero por volver con Perla y Aurora.

Wiss: pero antes are una ultima cosa.

Wiss golpeo el suelo con su bastón y una luz cubrió a los cuatro y en un instante su ropa estaba limpia y restaurada.

Wiss: muy bien ya están limpios aunque no pude hacer algo con respecto a su cabello .

a steven no le preocupaba mucho el estilo de su cabello ya que podía cambiar su peinado cuando quisiera al igual que su bello facial,goku por su parte siempre cortaba el mismo su cabello de la misma manera cada mes,pero para Bardock y Radien era diferente su cabello había cambiado bastante,el cabello de bardock había crecido tanto que cubría su espalda y el cabello de Raider ahora se parecía bastante al de Steven solo que el suyo era mas grande y poblado.

* * *

"templo de kami-sama"

Kami-sama estaba bebiendo un poco de té con Mister popo mientras esperaba el regreso sus amigos.

Kami: pronto saldrán,ya casi paso un año.

mister popo: si y me pregunto que tan fuertes se habrán vuelto.

en ese momento sintieron un ki monstruosamente grande que venia del templo,por lo cual fijaron sus miradas ala puerta del templo y entonces empezaron a escuchar pasos el primero en salir fue Steven y era a el a quien le pertenecía el enorme ki,entonces vio salir a todos los demás y sintió el ki de Goku,Bardock y Raiden,podía sentir lo mucho que habían mejorado pero sobre todo lo mucho que habían cambiado los hijos de Steven ya empezaban a verse como todos unos adolescentes,Steven se dirigió ha kami-sama.

Steven: gracias por dejarnos entrenar aquí.

Kami: no porque,siempre serán bienvenidos.

Steven: te lo agradezco,bueno ya es hora de irnos

Kami: no hay porque,siempre serán bienvenidos.

Steven: te lo agradezco,pero ya es hora de irnos.

Kami: concuerdo,puedo ver que no falta mucho para que esa tal esmeralda llegue a la tierra.

Steven: cuanto falta para su llegada?

KAmi: catorce horas mas o menos.

Steven: te lo agradezco, bien sujeten se a mi voy a usar la tele transportación

todos sujetaron una parte de la ropa de Steven mientras el buscaba el ki de lapis,una vez que por fin lo encontró se despidió de kami-sama una vez más con un rápido gesto con su mano antes de desaparecer.

* * *

"EL CAMPAMENTO"

Una vez que las chicas terminaron con las ordenes de Steven con excepción de amatista y bismuto,se reunieron con Diamante azul y sus comandantes para idear un plan de batalla.

D azul: muy bien hagamos un recuento de de lo que tenemos,Ágata dame tu informe.

Ágata: si mi ,Diamante, 654 mil gemas de nuestra corte a la tierra,pero solo 354 mil son capaces de pelear,entre las gemas hay ágatas, amatistas y jaspes.

D azul: y dime,cuantas naves tenemos?

Ágata:2143, mi Diamante pero me temo que solo 732 estan adaptadas y en condiciones para una batalla.

D azul: eso debería ser mas que suficiente,esta guerra se resolverá con una única batalla.

Ágata: ya veo,sera todo o nada.

D azul: así es,Rose cuarzo tus tácticas y estrategias eran muy impresionantes durante la rebelión por eso dejo en tus manos el plan de ataque.

Rose:se lo agradezco, ahora lo que yo propongo es...

Rose fue interrumpida un zumbido y de pronto Steven, Goku,Wiss y los niños aparecieron detrás de Lápis.

Steven: hola.

Lápis: Steven, muchachos me da gusto que volvieran y miren se,como han crecido ya casi son tan apuestos como su padre.

Bardock: basta mamá,me avergüenzas.

Raiden: y a mi.

Lápis hizo caso omiso a las quejas de sus hijos y siguió abrazándolos, Gokú por su parte fue directo con perla y le dio un beso muy amoroso en los labios y le dijo.

Goku: hola amor,me da gusto verte,¿ Dónde está Aurora?

Perla:oh esta dormida, ven esta por aquí parece que tendrán que disculparme.

Lápis: si ami también.

Rose: descuiden nosotras nos haremos cargo.

Diamante azul se mostraba un poco molesta por esto pero sabía que solo querían pasar todo el tiempo que pudieran con sus seres queridos antes de que fuera tarde así que no dijo nada al respecto.

Perla y goku salieron del palanquín y se dirigieron a una carpa que había armado para Steven y sus amigos, Aurora estaba dormida en la vieja cuna de uno los niños,la cual habían traído de la habitación de Amatista,Goku se acercó en silencio para no despertarla,el la observó durante unos minutos y dijo.

Goku: no puedo creer que alguien como yo, pudiese crear algo tan bello.

Perla sostuvo su mano y pudo notar unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos de Goku pero no dijo nada y recostó su cabeza en su ombro, mientras el la abrazo.

* * *

"Steve y Lápis"

Steven,Lápis y sus hijos, caminaban juntos a hacia el portal para volver a casa,y por el camino no pudieron evitar notar las miradas curiosas de todas las gemas alrededor,para ellas les resultaba extraño ver un ser orgánico y mucho menos acompañando a una gema, Lápis se sentía un poco incómoda con tantas miradas a su alrededor y Steven se dio cuenta de eso así que le pregunto a Lápis mientras caminaban.

Steven: ¿Qué sucede cariño?

Lápis: no es nada es solo que el echo de que todas estás gemas nos observen me es muy incómodo.

Steven dio un rápido vistazo alrededor para ver a docenas de gemas a su alrededor mirándolos,a Steven no le resulto molestó o incómodo,así que se detuvo tomo la mano de Lápis y la jalo hacia el y dijo.

Steven: entonces demos les algo de que hablar.

y en eso el le dio un profundo besó, todas las gemas que los veían estaban perplejas jamás hubiesen imaginado ver a una gema besar a un humano, cuando Bardock y Raiden notaron eso simplemente sonrieron un poco y siguieron caminando a al portal, después de unos segundos se separaron lentamente y dijo.

Steven: no tienes porqué sentirte incómoda por no ocultar algo tan bello como nuestro amor,ok?

Lápis: ok, tienes razón.

Steven: ven volvamos a casa.

Ambos se dieron prisa y subieron al portal donde sus hijos los esperaban y en un destello desaparecieron, muchas gemas se quedaron con varias preguntas pero la mas importante,"¿era realmente posible que una gema pueda tener tales sentimientos por un ser orgánico?".

* * *

"La nave de esmeralda"

Esmeralda seguía sentada en su asiento de capitana con los brazos cruzados sin moverse ni un centímetro y dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla principal.

Esmeralda: cuanto falta?

Amatista: no mucho,solo unas cuantas horas.

Esmeralda: más específica.

Amatista: 8 horas a la velocidad actual.

Esmeralda apretó un poco su brazo recalcando sus ansias por llegar.

Esmeralda: muy pronto... muy pronto, tú, los traidores, los rebeldes y ese miserable planeta, verán el alcance de mi poder y seré conocida como la gema mas fuerte del universo.

* * *

"el templo"

Bardock estaba sentado en una silla con los ojos cerrados mientras que Lápis cortaba su cabello y dejándolo en con el estilo que a él le gusta.

Lápis: ya casi termino y ...¡Listo!.

Bardock tomó un espejo de mano y reviso cabello y al verlo restaurado a su aspecto normal(el cual es parecido al cabello de Goku en Super Sayajin,pero con una inclinación a la izquierda), sonrió y dijo.

Bardock: wow mamá, me impresiona lo hábil que eres con esas tijeras.

Raiden(su cabello también fue cortado): si, nunca nos dijiste como fue que aprendiste.

Lápis: oh esto,no es nada, verán antes de casarme con su padre yo solía leer muchos libros y revistas,y bueno muchas de ellas tenían instrucciones para cortar el cabello.

Raiden: bueno pues parece que aprendiste muy bien.

al terminar la oración paso su mano por su cabello (su cabello era corto con un pequeño fleco en el frente,como el cabello de Gohan adulto durante la saga de cell).

Lápis: gracias hijo de verdad lo aprecio. bueno si me disculpan voy a ir a ayudar a su padre a terminar la cena.

En la cocina se podían oír a Steven y a Wiss cocinando una gran cantidad de comida.

Steven: wow,wiss no sabía que supieras cocinar tan bien.

Wiss: naturalmente,¿quién crees que cocina siempre para el señor Bills?

Steven: a decir verdad, siempre creí que compraban comida en toda clase de planetas o usaban el título del señor Bills para obtener comida gratis.

Wiss: Hm,que mal pensado eres con respecto a nosotros.

Steven: jeje,lo siento.

Lápis: perdón por tardar.

Steven: no te preocupes cariño.

Después de poco mas de una hora un enorme banquete estaba servido, Bardock y Raiden esperaban pacientemente para empezar a comer cuando se escuchó que alguien llegó por el portal cuando todos miraron se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Goku y Perla con su pequeña bebé en sus brazos .

Goku: perdón por la tardanza,es que perdimos la noción del tiempo.

Wiss: no se preocupen apenas acabamos de servir la comida.

Steven: ahora solo limpien sus manos y tomen asiento.

todos obedecieron y al momento de comenzar Steven, Goku , Bardock y Raiden se detuvieron y todos tenían la misma expresión.

Lápis: cariño,¿que sucede?

Steven: puedo sentir un enorme ki acercándose a la tierra.

Bardock: este ki tiene una naturaleza oscura y siniestra, jamás sentí algo parecido.

Goku: no solo eso puedo sentir casi dos docenas de otras presencias a su alrededor.

Raiden no dijo ni una sola palabra,estaba tan asustado que lo único que hacía su cuerpo era temblar y al darse cuenta del estado de todos Steven trato de calmarse y dijo.

Steven: Escuchen,se que esto luce mal pero no podemos dejar que algo como esto nos perturbe.

Bardock: pero papá esto es...

Bardock fue interrumpido por sonido del portal activándose y de el aparecieron,Jaspe, Rose, Amatista, Peridot, Bismuto, Garnet y las rubíes.

Bismuto: por favor, díganme que no soy la única que lo siente.

Steven: no, nosotros también lo percibimos.

Rose: jamás sentí algo tan grande y maligno.

Steven: para serles sincero,no sentí un poder tan grande desde lo de,Zamasu.

Amatista: ¿Que vamos hacer contra alguien tan poderoso?,oh estamos fritos.

todos los presentes comenzaron a discutir desenfrenadamente, asta que Steven se puso de pie y gritó

Steven:¡Todo el mundo cálmense!

Garnet: Steven tiene razón,no podemos perder la compostura

Steven: Escuchen,se que todos estamos nerviosos por ésto, excepto Wiss...

Todos voltearon a ver a Wiss quien ya había empezado a comer y cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban bajo su tenedor mientras sonreía avergonzado.

Wiss: je je,mis disculpas.

Steven: pero debemos mantenernos unidos,se que el panorama se ve mal pero hemos estado en situaciones iguales o peores y siempre logramos salir triunfantes,es cierto tal vez todos muramos y la tierra sera destruida, pero si ganamos seremos libres y la tierra estará por fin fuera de peligro,así que yo digo que bien vale la pena el intento.

todos recuperaron la confianza tras las palabras de steven,sabían que tenia razón, ahora mas que nunca debían mantenerse juntos, pero ahora una vez tratando de animar a todos dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Steven: ahora comamos,porque no soy el único con hambre.

todos miraron a Steven y sonrieron al ver que aun en momentos como estos su actitud optimista sigue siendo la misma,así simplemente siguieron su consejo y comenzaron a cenar.

* * *

"MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS"

Después de que todos terminaran de comer,Rose y las demás con excepción de lapis y Perla volvieron al "campamento" para seguir preparándose para la batalla,Steven les dijo a sus hijos que fueran a dormir antes para reunir toda la fuerza necesaria para la pelea,ellos no dudaron en obedecer,goku también decidió hacer lo mismo y se dirigió a su habitación con su esposa y su hija (bueno,no es su esposa pero ustedes entienden), Steven fue a su habitación también junto a Lápis y una vez que cerraron la puerta steven se recostó sobre la cama y dio un fuerte suspiro a lo que lapis pregunto.

Lapis: que sucede amor?

Steven: nada,es solo que esta situación es demasiado agobiante.

Lapis: si lo se,pero es como tu dijiste, no debemos perder la esperanza y hay que mantenernos unidos.

Steven: lo entiendo,pero abecés es muy difícil incluso para mi.

Lapis frunció un poco las cejas compadeciendo un poco por su marido,así que sentó en su regazo y mirándolo hacia abajo con delicadeza sujeto su rostro y le dijo.

Lapis: Steven,desde el primer momento en el que nos conocimos pude ver algo especial en ti,al principio no tenia idea de que era,pensaba que simplemente era inocencia y credulidad, pero con los años me mostraste que estaba equivocada y mostraste que eso era realmente,valor,compañerismo,lealtad y liderazgo,todo eso hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y si hay alguien que puede resolver este problema que nos amenaza a todos,ese eres tu.

Steven apoyo su cabeza contra su almohada mientras reía un poco entre dientes,pero entonces volvió a ver a su amada esposa para decirle.

Steven: gracias Lapis,tu siempre sabes que decir.

Steven se levanto un poco para besar a su esposa y ella se agacho para facilitarlo,mientras ambos se besaban steven puso su mano en las caderas de lapis mientras se formaba un bulto en sus pantalones y al darse cuenta lapis se separo lentamente de steven y con una voz seductora dijo.

Lapis: señor universe,que atrevido es usted.

Steven: no puedo evitarlo,tu me vuelves loco.

steven y lapis comenzaron a darse rápidos besos mientras se quitaban la ropa pero cuando Steven estaba quitándose los pantalones, lapis dijo con respiración ahitada.

Lapis: espera mi amor,que tal si los niños nos escuchan o perla y goku, tal vez no deberíamos de hacerlo en este momento.

Steven: los niños ya deben estar dormidos y perla y goku deben estar haciendo lo mismo que nosotros,ademas esta podría ser la ultima vez que hagamos esto así que disfrutemos lo.

Lapis: bien pero tratemos de no hacer ruido

Entonces Lapis hizo desaparecer su pantalón y su ropa intima, al mismo tiempo Steven se quito asta su ultima prenda y al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa un impulso salvaje se apodero de el y comenzó a masajear sus pechos mientras besaba su cuello.

Lapis: mmm,Steven eso me gusta mucho.

Steven: y eso que apenas comenzó

después de unos segundos dejo de besar su cuello y empezó a lamer todo el camino asta sus pechos, para ser mas específico a sus pezones, Steven pasaba lentamente su lengua alrededor de las aureolas de los pechos de Lápis.

Lapis:¡ah!, Steven por favor ten cuidado recuerda que soy muy sensible en esa zona.

Steven tenía presente ese factor así que tuvo cuidado de no morder ni sobre estimular sus pezones,así que siguió bajando pasando por su abdomen después por sus caderas y terminar en sus muslos entonces con delicadeza bajo por entrepierna de lapis asta llegar a su zona intima,lapis cubría su boca para tratar de no hacer ningún ruido pero eso era algo sumamente difícil y casi imposible clara mente se podían oír sus gemidos pero para su suerte casi no podían oírse fuera de su habitación y mientras Steven lamía cada rincón de la vagina de lapis al mismo tiempo steven con una mano jugaba con su clítoris y con la otra,frotaba sus pechos, en esos momentos Lápis estaba cada vez mas en su límite su respiración se agitaba y se aceleraba con cada lamida o acción de Steven,asta que ya no pudo resistir mas y inconscientemente sujeto la cabeza de Steven mientras dijo.

Lápis: ¡me vengo!

Steven se levantó mostrando le a Lápis lo mucho que lo mojo, Lápis rió un poco avergonzada con sus poderes seco a Steven e hizo que su líquido flotará directo al retrete del baño y una vez echo eso Steven se coloco sobre Lápis la miró a los ojos y dijo.

Steven: creó que es hora de ir directamente punto de de ésto.

lápis bajo la mirada lentamente ya que quería apreciar el musculoso y bien definido cuerpo de Steven asta que vio su miembro totalmente erecto y rígido, dijo con una mirada seductora

Lapis: adelante,te deseo dentro de mi.

Steven no puedo evitar sonrojarse y excitarse aun más con esas palabras y lentamente introdujo su pene dentro de la vagina de Lápis,ella soltó un pequeño gemido, entonces Steven podía sentir como las paredes vaginales de Lápis se estrechaban alrededor de su pene casi succionando lo por completo.

Steven: Dios estás muy estrecha hoy, pero no importa se siente asombroso, voy empezar a moverme.

Lápis: esta bien estoy lista.

Steven comenzó a moverse lentamente para poder tomar un ritmo constante pero después de un rato comenzó a hacerlo mas rápido Lápis no podía evitar gemir con cada movimiento de las caderas de Steven, inconscientemente Lápis cruzó sus piernas alrededor de las cadera de Steven,haciéndole ir mas profundo.

Lápis: ah!, Steven yo,ah!,no podré aguantar mucho más.

Steven: espera, cambiemos de posición.

Steven se separó de Lápis unos segundos y ella se coloco a gatas sobre la cama y una vez más empezó a penetrarla,ella se mecía de adelante hacia atrás una y otra vez, Lápis podía sentir el pene de Steven palpitar lo qué le indicaba que estaba de acabar.

Steven: Lápis,mi cielo estoy apunto de...

Lápis: si yo también, terminemos juntos.

Steven empezó a moverse más rápido,a Lápis ya no le importaba que la escucharan o no cada embestida de Steven la hacía gemir cada vez mas fuerte, ambos estaban apunto de llegar al clímax y justo antes de eso, Steven abrazo a Lápis levantando la y dejándolos a ambos de rodillas, aprovechando la oportunidad, Lápis acercó sus labios a los de Steven haciendo que los dos se besarán evitando que Alguno hiciera demasiado escándalo.

Steven y Lápis se dejaron caer sobre la cama, ambos quedaron sudorosos y cansados, Lápis entre jadeos se acerco a Steve y dijo mientras comenzaba a abrazar lo.

Lapis: Steven,eso fué asombroso,solo espero que no nos hayan escuchado.

por suerte Bardock, Raiden y Aurora se habían quedado profundamente dormidos,pero Goku y perla escucharon perfectamente todo así que ambos se quedaron mirando al techo totalmente avergonzados y Goku solo dijo una frase:

Goku: oh, vaya.

Steven: nah,estoy seguro que nadie nos escuchó, bueno será mejor descansar ahora tratemos de dormir.

Lápis no opuso a eso y después de cambiar sus sábanas ambos se quedaron dormidos mientras se abrasaban.

* * *

"4 horas después"

Steven y Lápis pudieron dormir por algunas horas,pero entonces alguien empezó a tocar el timbre de la puerta, Steven y Lápis se despertaron al escucharlo, así que Steven se levantó camino hacía la puerta pero justo antes de abrir se percató de que estaba totalmente desnudo, entonces antes de abrir uso sus poderes y en un segundo tenía puesta las ropas que compro en Corea,las cuales eran una camiseta blanca,un chaleco de terciopelo rojo con una estrella blanca en su espalda,unos janes justo a la medida y unas zapatillas deportivas rojas.

Steven: si,en que desea?

?: buenas noches, estoy buscando a Goku,me dijeron que es aquí donde vive ahora.

Steven: claro permita me

Steven le dio un rápido vistazo al hombre frente a él, aun que era muy temprano en la mañana y todavía no había sol pero pudo notar que era un hombre de entre 20 y 30 años de edad y por su postura el era fuerte y muy bien adiestrado en artes marciales,pero lo mas importante es que su ki era de naturaleza Sayajin.

Steven camino asta la puerta de la habitación de Goku y Perla, entonces empezó a golpear la puerta no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para interrumpir su sueño.

Goku:mmm, quien es?

Steven: Goku,soy yo,hay alguien en la puerta preguntando por tí

Goku miro el despertador que estaba en mesa de noche junto a su lado de la cama y al ver lo temprano que era dijo.

Goku: Steven,son las 4:43 a.m, quien Carajos me puede estar buscando a estas horas?

Steven: no lo se ,lo que se es que es un sayajin como nosotros.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Gokú así comenzó a vestirse y dijo.

Goku: bien iré en un momento.

Steven volvió con el visitante,le pidió que pasará y tomará asiento, después de unos segundos Steven rompió el silencio.

Steven: bueno, déjeme presentarme,mi nombre es, Steven universe.

?:"universe", dime tienes algún parentesco con ,Greg universe?

Steven: si,es mi padre.

?: ya veo,es un placer joven universe,mi nombre es Vegeta,soy...

Steven: el dueño de la corporación cápsula!?

Vegeta: veo que me conoces.

Steven: y quien no, usted es el hombre mas rico del mundo.

Vegeta: bueno no es por presumir pero si así es.

Steven: pero sobretodo usted también es un sayajin igual que nosotros.

Vegeta: oh,así que mi percepción no me fallaba, también eres parte sayajin eso es muy interesante.

Steven: si,por alguna razón que me es desconocida,la mitad humana de mi ser evolución en la de un sayajin.

Vegeta:oh,eso suena interesante si me permites me gustaría examinarte después, tengo un gran interés por la ciencia.

Steven se había puesto muy incómodo con esa petición pero para su suerte Goku bajo las escaleras y dijo interrumpiendo los.

Goku: Vegeta, así que eras tú eso si que es un alivio.

Vegeta: también es bueno verte viejo amigo, pero no vine a hablar de los viejos tiempos,hace unas horas pude sentir una terrible presencia.

Goku: si, nosotros también y sabemos de quién se trata,nos gustaría decirte más pero lo dejaremos para después,ella no tardara en llegar sera mejor ir de una vez,ya elegí un lugar en el cual no involucraremos a personas inocentes.

Steven: ire por los niños.

Goku: espera,seguro que quieres traer a tus hijos a está pelea?,se que son fuertes pero podría ser muy peligroso para ellos digo apenas tienen 9 años.

Steven: oye,no creas que no me preocupo por ellos pero,se de lo que son capaces así que no los subestimes, además son tan obstinados como yo apenas se percaten de la presencia de esmeralda en la tierra irán volando.

Goku no dijo nada, entendía completamente sus intenciones, Steven subía las escaleras y al final de estás,lapis estaba recargada en la pared con una expresión de angustia.

Lápis: ya es hora,no es así?

Steven: si,es hora.

En ese momento Lápis comenzó a sollozar por el miedo y la preocupación de perder a las personas que ama, Steven se sentía destrozado al verla de esta manera ,así que la estrecho en sus brazos y le dijo de una manera dulce y tranquila.

Steven: oye no te preocupes todo saldrá bien,no tienes porque preocuparte.

Lapis: como puedes estar seguro?

Stven: porque te lo prometo y yo nunca rompo mis promesas .

lapis no pudo evitar reír con tal respuesta tan absurda,Steven sujeto delicadamente el rostro de lapis y seco sus lagrimas con sus pulgares,ella tomo sus y dijo.

Lapis: muy bien solo cuida a nuestros niños.

Steven: a costa de mi vida si es necesario.

Lapis: esta bien,solo regresen a salvo.

Steven le sonrió a lapis y la abrazo mas fuerte durante unos segundos asta se separo de ella para ir a la habitación de sus hijos,para su sorpresa ellos ya estaban vestidos y listos para ir.

* * *

"Nave de esmeralda"

esmeralda tenía una perturbadora sonrisa mientras miraba la pantalla de la nave.

Amatista: mi capitán,ya hemos entrado en sistema solar,solo faltan 20 minutos para llegar a la tierra.

esmeralda se levantó de su asiento y caminó asta la consola de mando y le ordenó a la Peridot frente a ella.

Esmeralda:activa el rastreador, busca en ese planeta a todos los que tengan el mayor poder de pelea.

Peridot: a la orden señora.

Esmeralda: el resto de ustedes quiero que se preparen,ya es hora.

* * *

"Steven y sus amigos"

Steven,goku, Vegeta y sus hijos se encontraban en lo que parecía un páramo rocoso y desértico entonces Steven dijo.

Steven: elegiste un buen lugar,no hay personas inocentes a kilómetros.

Goku: lo se,mi abuela Pan me traía aquí y me contaba historias sobre las batallas que se llevaron a cabo en este lugar,de echó fue aquí donde mi tatarabuelo se enfrentó al bisabuelo de Vegeta por primera vez.

Steven: de verdad ?, increíble.

Vegeta: si mi madre solía contarme esa historia también.

Steven: bueno aunque me gustaría oír esa historia, debemos acabar con esto de una vez.

goku: tienes razón hay que darnos prisa.

Todos se transformaron en súper sayajines y Vegeta dijo.

Vegeta: dime estas seguro de que podrán percibir nuestro ki?

Steven: no,pero confío que tendrán rastreadores,así que no dudo que nos encontrarán.

Entonces en ese momento, la nave de Esmeralda recibido la señal del poder de pelea de los cinco sayajin.

Peridot: Capitán recibo una lectura de cinco individuos con un poder de pelea monstruoso.

Esmeralda: ahí están,cual es su poder de pelea?

Peridot:el mas fuerte tiene 5.500.000, otros tienen,4.400.000 y 5.000.000, los dos mas débiles 3.200.000.

todas las gemas abordó se mostraron inquietud y un poco de miedo,todas excepto,Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Dirige la nave a esas coordenadas

Peridot: pero capitán,esta ustede segura de eso ?

Esmeralda miró directamente a los ojos de la Peridot aterrorizando la.

Peridot: como usted me ordené capitán.

después de tanto esperar por fin había llegado el momento,Steven y sus amigos no tuvieron que esperar demasiado la aparición de la nave de Esmeralda,como un lobo atraído por el olor de su futura presa la nave de esmeralda apareció de entre las nubes y mientras aterrizaba la maquinaria de la nave producía un ruido ensordecedor a la vez que levantaba una cortina de polvo del suelo,cuando la nave se detuvo completamente una compuerta se abría desde el punto medio exacto de esta y una rampa bajaba lenta mente y de ella salio Esmeralda seguida por casi dos docenas de jaspes y amatistas,todas ellas tenían un impresionante ki pero Esmeralda su ki era monstruoso,ella observo a Steven detenida mente para analizarlo y el hizo lo mismo,entonces ambos caminaron hacia el frente asta quedar cara a cara.

Esmeralda: conque tu eres el sayajin que causo tantos problemas en el planeta hogar,Steven.

Steven: y tu debes ser la pirata Espacial,Esmeralda y veo que eres muy fuerte.

Esmeralda: oh sabes sobre mi,me siento alagada.

Steven: bueno,cada cuanto puedes recibir el elogio del un dios de la destrucción.

Esmeralda y el resto de de las gemas sorprendieron y asustaron,vegeta miro desconcertado a steven pero esmeralda trato de ocultar sus nervios y dijo.

Esmeralda: no me hagas reír el único dios de la destrucción es lord Bills.

Steven: en parte tienes razón,soy el discípulo del dios de la destrucción,lo que significa que soy el futuro dios de la destrucción

varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer su frente a causa de los nervios generados a por oír las palabras de Steven, muchas de las gemas detrás de ella no dejaban de sudar y de temblar pero por su parte Esmeralda comenzó a reír y dijo descaradamente.

Esmeralda: entonces eres casi un dios o me equivoco.

Steven: no,tienes toda la razó

Esmeralda: esto lo hará mas interesante.

Esmeralda comenzó a expulsar un ki enorme,Steven no se equivocó su poder era tan grande como el de zamasu, pero para su mala suerte, Steven se había vuelto mas fuerte que eso.

Steven: ja ja,ese es el espíritu, chicos háganse cargo del resto,ella es mía.

Steven se transformó en Super Sayajin azul y comenzó a expulsar la misma cantidad de ki que Esmeralda,por un momento nadie movió ni un solo músculo y de la nada Steven y Esmeralda desaparecieron, entonces alrededor se podían escuchar "boom" generados por el choque de puños entre los dos, por algunos momentos se podían una imagen residual de los dos peleando y al verlos todas las gemas siguieron el ejemplo de su capitán atacaron a los cuatro sayajines restantes,a lo que respondieron transformándose en fase 2.

Steven y esmeralda combatían ferozmente, Steven estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de Esmeralda pero no se veia preocupado en lo absoluto de echó tenia una sonrisa por la emoción de un combate como éste, Esmeralda también sonreía pero la suya era totalmente diferente,era perturbadora y maligna

ella parecía una maniática satisfaciendo una necesidad que había estado reprimiendo por mucho tiempo,ambos parecían estar a la par,no solo en velocidad,su fuerza,sus reflejos y su habilidad para anticipar sus los movimientos de su contrincante era casi iguales,pero por cada golpe que esmeralda bloqueaba podía sentir que Steven lanzaba otro mas fuerte y rápido que el anterior rápidamente Steven empezó a tomar la ventaja sobre ella. Esmeralda comenzó a preocuparse pero confiaba que el resto de sus gemas se unieran al combate pero al dar un rápido vistazo pudo ver a su unidad en la misma situación,seis de ellas ya habían sido enviadas a sus gemas y el resto estaban siendo derrotadas por los otros sayajines.

Esmeralda: maldición pero que inútiles remedos de gemas.

Steven: que pasa?,no me digas que ya no quieres jugar con migo.

Esmeralda: tch,petulante simio, te matare.

Esmeralda se abalanzo sobre Steven atacando poderosa pero desesperada mente,Steven pudo notar que ella auto su poder mas y mas,asi que se dio cuenta que debía terminar esta pelea antes de que se le saliera de las manos

Steven: reconozco que por un segundo que me pusiste nervioso,pero sabes es una lastima realmente disfrute nuestra pelea que lastima que seas malvada hubieses sido una digna rival pero es hora de terminar esto.

Steven empezó a usar su técnica de salto y temporal a lo cual detuvo el tiempo 0.5 segundos y cesto una mas de 30 golpes al equivalente de puntos vitales para una persona debilitando la seria mente,cuando Steven se comenzó a moverse a velocidad normal varias lineas de luz azul se mostraron por todo el cuerpo de esmeralda a simple vista parecían lanzas atravesando todo su cuerpo pero una en especial fue directa a su gema provocando que se agrietara.

Esmeralda: Pero...que as e-echo?

Steven: huh...ganar?

Esmeralda: tonto,al menos me llevare...a todos...con migo.

De pronto la forma física de Esmeralda desapareció y una enorme cantidad de energía comenzó a salir de la fisura de su gema,la energía era tan grande que llamo la atención de las personas a kilómetros y una de las gemas gritó.

Amatista alterada: ho no,su energía se vuelve inestable,si explota se llevará al planeta con sigo.

Todos miraron con terror a la gema de Esmeralda, entonces Steven recordó el sueño que tuvo hace días,en ese momento pensó que era una premonición de este momento y volteo a ver a sus hijos y con gran determinación grito.

Steven: ¡NO,NO DEJARÉ ESTO TERMINE ASI!

Entonces Steven encerró la gema de esmeralda en una burbuja y trato de alejarse lo más que pudiera de la tierra junto con ella, Bardock y Raiden trataron de seguir a su padre pero Vegeta y Gokú los detuvieron, entendían lo que el estaba tratando de hacer asi que solo podían esperar lo mejor, Steven ya había salido de la atmósfera terrestre y a además utilizo su salto temporal y gracias a eso se alejó el equivalente a diez veces la distancia de la luna a la tierra,y aunque empezaba a marear se por la falta de oxígeno ,gracias a su entrenamiento con Wiss podia soportar el vacío del espacio unas horas antes de volver a necesitar aire,de repente comenzó a notar que la burbuja en sus comenzaba a romperse así que dijo.

Steven: maldita sea espero que esta distancia sea suficiente, señor Bills,perdóneme por quejarme de lo peligrosas que eran sus técnicas ahora tomaré prestado su poder.

Steven empezó a acumular una gran energía en su brazo derecho y por su parte la burbuja estaba apunto de quebrarse,enr enton una esfera de ki color violeta se formó en la palma de su mano y apunto directamente a la burbuja y gritó.

Steven: ¡Hakai!(destrucción)

Entonces una gran luz blanca se produjo y era tan brillante que ilumino todos los planetas del sistema solar todos en la tierra miraban al cielo a la vez que protegìan sus ojos,desde el templo Lápis y perla miraron al cielo y ella solo pudo pronunciar una palabra.

lapis: Steven.

Bardock y Raiden miraban el cielo en un estado de shock asta que Bardock volvió en sí y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y gritó a todo pulmón .

Bardock: PAAAPAAA!

Bardock calló de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, Raiden traba de contener sus lágrimas y pero por más que trataba podía verse muchas lágrimas callendo por sus mejillas mientras decía en voz baja .

Raiden: no,no es cierto,mi Papá no puede estar...

Goku: oh,Steven.

Y mientras todos estaban distraídos nadie noto a las gemas abordando su nave para escapar,pero cuando estaban apunto de escapar un objeto que caía a toda velocidad impacto contra su nave dañando la grabé mente,todos corrieron para ver qué era ese extraño objeto y para su feliz sorpresa se trataba de Steven,su ropa se encontraba rasgada y quemada, Steven trato de levantarse pero estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo por si mismo,asi que Goku y Vegeta lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

Goku: ven cabeza dura,debes relajarte un poco.

Steven: lo siento,me arriesgue demasiado no es asi...

Steven fue interrumpido por dos niños que se aferraban a su cintura con un fuerte abrazo,Steven no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad por el alivio de ver a sus hijos a salvo y les correspondió el abrazo.

Steven: mis niños,como me alegra que estén a salvo.

Raiden: y a nosotros que tu estés bien.

Bardock: papà dinos,como lo hiciste?

Steven: bueno solo digamos que libere todo mi poder.

Veegeta: es un alivio que estés bien chico,pero ahora dime que haremos con ellas.

dijo mientrs señalaba a todas las gemas que salían de la nave Steven acaricio su barbilla pensando que hacer con ellas.

Steven: hm...llevemos las con diamante azul,ella decidirá su destino.

Continuara...

 **hola mis queridos lectores perdonen la tardanza y espero que les gustara la escena explicita sexual,esta vez la escribí porque me di cuenta que ya había puesto a Steven y a Lapis en esa citaciones pero nunca las mostraba pero bueno eso es todo por ahora adios mis amigos.**


	27. formando las filas

"formando las filas"

Steven aun se encontraba débil por su encuentro con esmeralda pero se sentía aliviado porque la amenaza había pasado de momento, aún faltaba derrotar a las Diamantes y sus nuevos conspiradores pero todo llegaría a su debido momento ahora debia lidiar con las gemas frente a el,los pensamientos de steven fueron interrumpidos por su hijo.

Bardock: papá,come esto.

Steven:huh?

Bardock: es una semilla del ermitaño.

Steven: ah, gracias hijo eso me ayudara.

Entonces una vez que Steven recuperó sus fuerzas,se paro frente a frente con la gema de mas rango entre ellas,una gema fornida y alta, de piel amarilla,un cabello rubio dorado con una gema en su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón.

Gema: asi que usted es el sayajin llamado Steven

Steven: así es,y tu eres?

C amarillo: mi nombre es,Cuarzo amarillo dorado,face 2,corte 3ZD.

Steven: es un nombre muy alargado solo te llamare "ZD"

C amarillo: simio irrespetuoso como te...

Steven: perdon,"simio"?,recuerda que le hablas a un futuro dios de la destrucción.

C amarillo casi olvido ese detalle y por mas que odiara el echo tuvo que arrodillarse ante Steven y dijo.

C amarillo: perdóneme por mi atrevimiento Lord Steven.

Steven: por favor, Steven es mas que adecuado.

C amarillo:Dígame "Steven" que planea hacer con migo y mi unidad.

desvío su mirada al resto de las gemas detrás de ella y empezó a acariciar su barbilla mientras pensaba.

Steven: tengo algunas ideas,pero estoy segura de que Diamante azul querrá hablar con ustedes

Todas ellas se aterraron con esa idea, sabían perfectamente lo poco misericordiosas que son las Diamantes, Steven río un poco al ver sus expresiones,pero entonces uno brillante luz golpeó sus ojos,era el sol el cual se alzaba en el horizonte,al observar tal bello espectáculo.

"El campamento"

Diamante azul estaba intrigada por la luz que había iluminado todo el planeta, ella sabía que eso tenía que ver con la llegada de Esmeralda,sus Peridots y onix habían detectado su nave entrando al planeta,pero después de esa gran fenómeno la señal de la nave desapareció,esto era de lo mas extraño para ella.

Por su parte las chicas dejaron de sentir el ki de Esmeralda,así qué sentían que relajarse al menos de momento, amatista vagaba por el campamento tratando de encontrar algo en que ayudar y mientras lo hacía una grata sorpresa apareció frente a ella sus amigas,las otras amatista de la guardia prime estaban bajando lo que parecían cajas y equipó,su emoción era tan grande que no resistió correr hacia ellas mientras gritaba.

Amatista: Hey,xG,xL

Las amatistas miraron en dirección de donde venía la voz, entonces se dieron cuenta que se trataba de su vieja amiga y xG gritó.

XG: xM,no puedo creer lo, eres tu.

Amatista:oh, como las eche de menos amigas,me da gusto que lograrán escapar,oigan dónde están,xJ,cornalina y Skinny?

xG y xL se miraron unos segundos antes de darle la terrible noticia.

XL: Skinny y cornalina,están bien están por algún lugar del campamento ayudando al resto de las amatistas y a ágata,pero xJ fue destruida junto con el zoológico humano.

Para amatista fue casi como si espada atravesará su corazón, lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos entonces una la amatista XT la abrazo por detrás y dijo.

XT: adelante esta bien que llores.

Amatista lloro por su amiga unos minutos asta que logró recuperar la compostura y pregunto entre sollozos.

Amatista:¿como... paso?

XG: todo paso poco después del juicio...

"Flash Back"

Después de que Diamante azul diera el mensaje de ir a la tierra todas nosotras nos disponíamos a abandonar el zoológico pero 5 naves de guerra aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacarnos y aunque ya habíamos evacuado a los uno a las naves sin el sistema de armas automáticas nos era imposible escapar,asi que alguien debía quedarse para operar lo manualmente .

XG: no tiene caso no nos dan ni una sola oportunidad.

XJ: entonces yo nos dare una oportunidad.

XL: de que hablas?

XJ: si logro llegar a la sala de mando puedo operar las armas manualmente y darles a ustedes la oportunidad de escapar.

XG: ¿acaso estas defectuosa? morirás

XJ: pero ustedes se salvarán

Entonces XJ corrió tan rápido como pudo en dirección a la mando, ágata la vió correr y le gritó.

Ágata: oye, miserable escusa de gema,vuelve aquí, adónde crees que vas?

XL: está salvando nos, sagrada ágata preparé las naves.

ágata se molestó un poco ya que para ella eso se oía como una orden,pero creo que decidió olvidar lo por el momento.

Durante un par de minutos esperamos asta que nuestras defensas comenzaron a contraatacar,en ese momento aprovechamos para huir aquí y mientras escapábamos pude ver como el zoológico era destruido.

"el presente"

Amatista seco sus lágrimas una vez que XG terminó de contar lo que había pasado

Amatista: por lo menos murió como héroe.

XL: si, pero aún así.

Ninguna dijo nada durante unos minutos pero entonces una idea cruzó la mente de Amatista.

Amatista: esperen tal vez aya una forma de traerla de vuelta.

todas miraron confundidas a Amatista asta que una de ellas dijo.

XT: de que estas hablando?

Amatista: aquí en la tierra existen siete esferas mágicas que pueden cumplir cualquier deseó.

Todas las amatistas estaban asombradas, realmente podría existir algo como eso?

Amatista: vamos con mi amigo Steven para poder usarlas.

Amatista seguida por XG y XL siguieron a Amatista asta el palanquín de Diamante azul.

"Steven y compañía"

Steven había llevado prácticamente a la fuerza a cuarzo amarillo y al resto de sus gemas ante Diamante azul donde ella las miro de una forma intimidante y aterradora mientras las interrogaba .

D azul: muy bien ahora quiero que me cuenten todo acerca del plan de ataque de amarillo.

C amarillo: nosotras no sabemos nada sobre eso.

D azul: Lord Steven,me haría el favor?

Steven: por supuesto.

Entonces Steven disparo desde su dedo una pequeña esfera de ki que atravesó el pecho de una de las Amatistas,para proceder a encerrarla en una burbuja.

D azul: yo creo que talvez si sepas algo .

C amarillo: por favor tenga piedad,de verdad no sabemos nada.

Steven: esto es ridículo, señorita azul permita me intentar algo.

Steven puso su mano en la frente de cuarzo amarillo y uso su habilidad para invadir la mente de las personas, en cuanto entró pudo ver todas sus memorias,cada segundo de cada día de su existencia pero lamentablemente ella decía la verdad no sabía nada sobre la estrategia de invasión de amarillo,pero lo que si pudo encontrar fue al momento en el que vio a Miira y a Towa dándole mas poder pero pudo ver a alguien detrás de ellos, parecía un adolescente de 17 o 19 años,llevaba una gafas gruesas, su piel era morada y el cabello blanco lo que le indicaba que era un miembro del clan de los demonios,pero por desgracia ni siquiera Cuarzo amarillo lo había visto bien,así que cuando el recuerdo se desvaneció rompió su enlace con la mente de Cuarzo amarillo.

Steven: ella dice la verdad,no sabe nada sobre los planes de amarillo,pero vi algo muy interesante.

D azul: ¿Que fue lo que viste?

Steven: bueno,tal parece que en efecto Diamante amarillo y blanco están aliadas con el clan demonio pero había algo,una persona, un joven demonio aparte de Miira y Towa, jamás había visto a ese adolescente.

D azul: ¿"adolescente"?

Steven: es un término para personas de cierta edad,yo diría que tiene entre 17 y 19 años.

D azul: era de complexión media y musculosa cabello blanco con una coleta gafas gruesas y su piel era morada talvez violeta.

C amarillo: ¿de que hablas?,no había nadie con esa descripción.

Steven: a simple vista no lo habrían visto,estaba ocultó en las sombras era casi imperceptible.

D azul: ¿y que piensas,es un peligro?

Steven: no lo se no lo conozco y desconozco su fuerza y sus poderes, pero es un demonio,asi que no hay que subestimarlo.

D azul: y dime que deberíamos hacer con ellas.

Steven: hm, bueno se me ocurre algo.

Steven se agachó para mirarla a los ojos y dijo con una sonrisa muy amigable.

Steven: díganme no les gustaría unirse a nosotros?

Todos en la carpa estaban sorprendidos por esa oportunidad que Steven les estaba dando.

D azul: lord Steven pero que está haciendo.

Steven: vi dentro su mente y pude ver que no le es leal a Diamante amarillo,tan solo sigue sus órdenes por miedo...

Steven volteo a ver a cuarzo amarillo.

Steven: pero ahora te pregunto, cuarzo amarillo, ahora que te estoy dando la opción de elegir tu propio destino,¿Que eliges?

Steven extendió su mano hacia ella ,C amarillo no sabía que pensar, Steven era muy amable, cordial y su sonrisa al igual que sus palabras parecían honestas y confiables, pero por otro lado le daría la espalda a la única vida que conoce,ella tardo un par de minutos antes de responder.

C amarillo: no se porque,pero por alguna razón siento que daría la vida por ti,muy bien estoy con ustedes.

Steven: je, bienvenida y ustedes qué dicen?

El resto de las gemas no dudaron en aceptar la oferta de Steven, Diamante azul estaba impresionada por el poder de las palabras de Steven,con apenas un pequeño monólogo logró que un grupo de poderosas gemas se unieran a el,pero los pensamientos de Diamante azul fueron interrumpidos por amatista quien entró corriendo, seguidas por otras dos amatistas.

Amatista: Steven viejo, necesito tu ayuda con algo.

Steven: oh, amatista, déjame presentarte a nuestras nuevas compañeras.

Amatista:hola, ahora ven te necesito.

Amatista sujeto la mano de Steven y comenzó a jalar lo hacia afuera,pero el utilizó un poco de su fuerza para detenerla.

Steven: wow wow, Amatista, tranquilizarte,¿que sucede?

Amatista: necesito tu ayuda para reunir todas las esferas del dragón.

Muy curioso por esa petición Steven no pudo evitar preguntar.

Steven:¿para que quieres reunir las esferas del dragón?

Amatista: recuerdas a las amatistas que conocí en el zoológico?

Steven: claro que si .

Amatista: bueno,una de ellas murió durante la revuelta cuando el zoológico fue destruido y quiero revivirla.

Steven: amatista, cuanto lo lamento pero me temo que no puedes usar las esferas todavía.

Amatista:pero Steven son mis amigas y yo sé muy bien el dolor de perder a alguien querido,así que por favor ayúdanos.

Steven: Amatista,no dije que no la reviviremos,solo digo no es el momento, cuando nos enfrentemos al planeta hogar muchas mas gemas y tal vez muchos humanos mueran,así que no usaremos las esferas del dragón asta que la guerra termine, estas de acuerda?

Amatista: si tienes razón, perdón por precipitarme.

Steven: no te preocupes,te entiendo y te prometo que la traeremos devuelta...a todas ellas.

Steven volteo a Diamante azul y le guiño el ojo,ella no comprendía esa expresión o lo que el quería decir con sus palabras pero decidió no darle importancia ella había llegado a confiar en sus acciones y en su juicio pero sobre todo en su honestidad y su amabilidad.

"Mientras tanto en el planeta hogar"

Diamante amarillo supervisaba el entrenamiento de sus tropas para la guerra,como era de esperarse las gemas alteradas eran las mas sobresalientes para ellas derrotar al resto de los cuarzos comunes y corrientes era un juego de niños, Diariamente amarillo estaba mas que complacida con sus nuevos soldados,pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos el laboratorio don de fabricaba su suero "PXJ86" fue totalmente destruido por lo cual le rea imposible de momento mejorar a mas soldados,los 600 de ella y los 500 de blanco eran los únicos cuarzos alterados que quedaban,pero sus fueron interrumpidos por una onix un tanto nerviosa.

Ónix: disculpé mi Diamante...

D amarillo: que es lo que quieres, ónix no vez que estoy ocupada?

Ónix: discúlpeme mi diamante pero traigo información sobre la capitán Esmeralda.

D amarillo: oh, muy bien, dime ya destruyó a esos detestables saiyajines?

Ónix: me temo informarle que hemos perdido la señal de la nave su nave,por lo que asumimos fue destruida.

D amarillo: hm debí imaginar que esa inútil fallaría por cierto,y Esmeralda?, que información tienen sobre ella?

Ónix: hace poco registramos una enorme explosión con una energía equivalente a la de dos supernovas,pero casi 5 segundos después la energía desapareció por completo.

D amarillo: a qué te refieres una energía de esa magnitud no podría divisarse tan rápido, amenos...

Ónix: Mi Diamante?

D amarillo: hace tiempo escuché rumores sobre los poderes del Dios de la destrucción Bills.

Ónix: pedon mi diamante pero no comprendo que quiere decir.

D amarillo: uno de esos poderes es el poder de neutralizar cualquier tipo de energía.

Ónix: eso significa que...

D amarillo: así es,el que esa energía desapareciera podría ser obra de Bills el dios de la destrucción.

Ónix: perdón mi Diamante pero, porque un el Dios de la destrucción protegería ese planeta?

?: por que ese saiyajin es su discípulo.

Diamante amarillo se dio la vuelta, pará ver quién dijo eso, entonces Towa salió de las sombras.

D amarillo: a qué te refieres con "discípulo"?

Towa: Tal y como suena,ese saiyajin es el próximo Dios de la destrucción.

La expresión de amarillo cambio drásticamente ahora no solo mostraba ira también frustración y temor.

D amarillo: maldito, maldito sea ese saiyajin, porque no me dijiste quien era, ahora tal vez condené a todo el planeta hogar.

Towa: no tiene nada de que preocuparse, lo tengo todo bajo control.

Entonces de la nada Miira y el muchacho aparecieron de la misma manera que Towa.

Towa:oh ya están de regreso que bueno es verlos.

Miira: hm

?: dame un respiro,no puedes dejar de actuar tan frió y misterioso como siempre?... papá

Miira:tch,no me molestes niño.

Towa: vaya, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos,Miira,Fu

Fu: lo siento, mamá.

Towa: no importa siempre y cuando me hayan conseguido lo que les pedí.

Fu: je,no fue difícil, después de todo el no es una deidad.

D amarillo: hm,no quisiera interrumpir pero, de que están hablando?

Towa: oh nada,solo de la solución a nuestro problema de saiyajines.

Entonces una una gran sombra se cernió sobre Towa, tenia forma humana y musculosa, era mas grande que Miira y fu pero no mas que una jaspe o otro cuarzo.

"El templo"

Steven había vuelto a casa después de discutir un plan de batalla con azul y su madre, Lápis al ver lo no pudo evitar correr a sus brazos para después darle un gran beso.

Lápis: Steven!,me alegro de que estés bien,estaba muy angustiada.

Steven: oye,te dije que todo iba a estar bien,debes confiar mas en mí.

Lápis: lo siento,pero conociéndote debes admitir que me das buenas razones para dudar.

Steven: je je, tienes razón.

Lápis: huh,y los niños?

Steven: se quedaron con mi mamá,quieren ayudarla a preparar a todas la gemas para la batalla.

Perla: y Goku donde te metió.

Steven: Oh!, dijo que iba a hablar con alguien importante para alertar a las personas del mundo de la guerra que podría aproximarse.

Lápis y Perla trataron de pensar de quién se podría tratar,pero por el momento eso era lo de menos ahora solo importaba una cosa.

Lápis: sera mejor que yo también vaya a ayudar.

Steven: espera , antes de ir necesito que me ayudes con algo,ven sígueme,perla tu adelante.

Steven y Lápis caminaron asta una puerta junto a la sala de estar y Lápis dijo.

Lápis: tu sala de trofeos?

Steven: si ven.

Al entrar en la habitación se podía apreciar objetos de toda clase desde libros antiguos hasta armas y objetos raros,todos y cada uno de estos artículos eran recuerdos de sus misiones como gema de cristal y patrullero del tiempo y también de momentos especiales en la vida de Steven.

Lápis: hm muchas de estas cosas me traen recuerdos.

dijo lapis mientras veía una espada larga y ancha rota en una vitrina.

Steven: si, pero no vinimos aquí por estas cosas.

Lapis: entonces que buscamos?

Steven camino asta un librero entonces en los estantes superiores buscó algo entre los libros asta que encontró un objeto casi como un tubo y dijo.

Steven: aquí está mi pergamino del tiempo,hora solo debemos ir a conton city.

Lápis: espera, todavía no me as dicho para que me necesitas.

Steven:oh, tienes razón, necesito que me ayudes a convencer a la Kaioshin-sama del tiempo para que la patrulla del tiempo no apoye en la batalla.

Lápis: ¿y para que me necesitas?

Steven: a decir verdad ella sigue molesta con migo por decir que cocina horrible y no me dirije la palabra y ya que ustedes dos son muy amigas.

Lápis:haaah, Steven, sabes lo sensible que es ella con respecto a su cocina... muy bien iré contigo.

Lápis tomo la mano de Steven y entonces se concentro en transportarse a conton city y una luz blanca envolvió sus cuerpos y en un segundo desaparecieron.

"Con Gokú y Vegeta"

Goku y Vegeta habían volando un buen rato hasta llegar a un enorme palacio y al aterrizar asustaron al par de guardias armados,uno de ellos se acercó un poco nervioso con un arma de fuego en sus manos.

Guardia: q-quienes son ustedes.

Goku: vinimos a hablar con el rey del mundo ( por si no lo sabían o no lo recordaban en dragon ball el mundo es gobernado por un rey).

Guardia: tienen una audiencia programada?

Vegeta: no,no la tenemos.

Guardia: entonces me temo que no podrán pasar

Goku: oiga, por favor esto es importante el destino de la tierra podria depender de ello.

el guardia los miro un poco desconfiado ,pero de al verlos sus rostros les resultaban familiares y dijo.

Guardia: todavía no me han dicho quiénes son.

Vegeta: mí nombre es Vegeta y soy el dueño de la corporación cápsula.

Goku: y yo soy ,son Goku.

El guardia se exaltó a escuchar sus nombres.

Guardia: oh mi...me disculpó por mi manera de actuar no tenía idea de que eran ustedes.

Goku: no se preocupe,ahora mismo le diré que están aquí,por favor síganme.

no era extraño para ellos dos recibir esa clase de tratos, después de todo Vegeta era hombre mas rico y influyente del mundo y Goku era el cuatro veces campeón invicto del del torneo mundial de artes marciales además de ser el descendiente de del "Héroe" que salvó a la tierra en diversas ocasiones,mr Satán.

El rey del mundo se encontraba en su oficina revisando varios documentos cuando fue interrumpido por un guardia.

Guardia: Disculpé señor, pero unas personas quieren hablar con usted.

Rey: tienen una audiencia?

Guardia: no señor,pero...

Rey: entonces diles que programen una audiencia con migo y entonces los atenderé, pero ahora haz que se vallan.

Guardia: pero señor,se trata de Vegeta el dueño de la corporación cápsula y son Goku.

El rey alzó con curiosidad la mirada para ver al guardia, ordenó todos los papeles en su escritorio y los guardó, entonces le ordenó al guardia.

Rey: muy bien házlos pasar.

Guardia salió de la habitación y pocos segundos después Goku y Vegeta entraron y saludaron de la manera más respetuosa posible.

Vegeta: buenas tardes su alteza,perdone nuestra repentina intromisión.

Rey: no hay de que disculparse,pero díganme a que debo el honor.

Goku: vinimos para advertirle que la tierra puede estar en grave peligro.

Rey: en grave peligro,que quiere decir?

Goku: tome asiento,es una historia un poco larga.

"Ciudad conton"

Mientras que Goku les explicaba la situación a Vegeta y al Rey,por su parte Steven y Lápis aparecieron en la plaza,en el centro de comercio para ser exactos, ciudad conton era una ciudad batante grande podia verse por doquier a muchos edificios de toda clase además de puestos y comercios,como restaurantes,tiendas de ropa y muchas otras, además habia muchos patrulleros de toda clase, humanos, saiyajines,namecks,maajins y miembros del clan Frezzer,era un verdadero ejemplo de la convivencia entre distintas razas de todo el universo.

Mientras comenzaron a caminar asta el nido del tiempo,Steven era continuamente interrumpido por algunos patrulleros dándoles la mano, tomándose fotos con ellos y firmando autógrafos, Steven era alguien muy reconocido ya qué el había realizado misiones importantes como patrullero, además de ser el discípulo de Bills,era casi una leyenda, Lápis se sentía ogullosa de el pero le molestaba los continuos coquetos de las jóvenes Saiyajin mujeres que lo miraban.

Después de un rato por fin llegaron al nido del tiempo,como siempre el césped y el jardín se veía muy bien atendido, además de los restos de naves y máquinas junto a una pequeña casa poco antes de llegar al templo,pero entonces Steven escucho un ruido de aleteo y al mirar la parte superior del templo una curiosa ave cuyas plumas eran blancas y amarillas volaba directo hacia el mientras hacia un sonido que se oía "TOOOOKIIIII¡",Steven extendió su antebrazo y el ave aterrizo en el y dijo.

Steven: toki toki,me da mucho gusto verte otra vez.

?: bueno,no llamas,no escribes era obvio que se sentirá olvidado.

Steven desvío su atención al templo y vio dos figuras familiares.

Steven: Gouken, Trunks me da gusto verlos amigos.

Gouken: y a nosotros también.

Trunks: señora Lápis también nos da gusto verla, dígame cómo están sus hijos?

Lápis: se encuentran bien Trunks, gracias por preguntar.

Trunks: asumo que vienen a pedir ayuda para defender la tierra de Miira, Towa y esas gemas, verdad?

Steven: así es, como lo supiste?

Gouken: el Kaioshin-sama anciano nos puso al tanto de la situación.

Steven: oh bien eso facilita las cosas.

Trunks: bueno no del todo...la Kaioshin-sama del tiempo aún sigue molesta contigo y no cree que merezca su ayuda.

Steven: estas bromeando?, bien hablaré con ella.

Gouken: te espera en su casa y te lo advierto no será bonito.

una gota de sudor recorrió el lado izquierdo de la cara de Steven pero reunió suficiente coraje y solo tragó un poco de saliva antes de entrar a la casa.

La casa era más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista,por fuera parecía una simple habitación pero por dentro eran 4 habitaciones diferentes, cocina,una habitación para una persona, cocina y un comedor además de un baño, Steven camino asta el comedor donde una persona lo esperaba,a primera vista parecía una niña,no media mas de un metro veinte, su piel era rosada y su cabello era corto y de un tono roza mas profundo casi naranja o mandarina,en cuanto vio a Steven entrar simple dijo.

Kaio T: Steven me da gusto que vinieras.

Steven: oh,si también me da gusto verla jefa,oiga quiero disculparme por lo que dije sobre su comida lo lamento.

Kaio T: no te preocupes por eso te perdone hace un tiempo, ademas se que hay asuntos mas importantes en este momento se,el anciano me contó todo lo de las gemas,Towa y Miira,de verdad que es un problema.

Steven: por eso vine,necesito su ayuda Jefa,por favor.

Kaio T: bien te daré mi apoyo...

Steven: muchas gracias.

Kaoi T: todavía no termino,te ayudare con una condición.

Steven: cual?

La Kaioshin-sama del tiempo fue a la cocina y regreso con una gran olla llena con un guisado de carne y verduras.

Kaio T: quiero que te comas este guisado que he preparado solo para ti.

La expresión en la cara de Steven cambio,su cara se puso demasiado pálida demostrando un gran miedo.

Steven: sss-segura que no quiere que haga otra cosa,como cuidar a toki toki o...

La kaioshin-sama puso una cuchara en su mano y dijo con una sombría sonrisa en su cara.

Kaio T: comete lo todo

Steven: si señora.

steven tomo una cucharada y poco a poco la acerco a su boca y cuando por fin lo probo no se equivoco su sabor era salado y amargo aunque le resultara imposible la carne en el guisado sabia quemada y se sentía totalmente cruda y fría con dificultad logro tragarlo,pero en cuanto llego a su estomago casi de inmediato comenzó a sentir terribles retortijones, Steven casi se pone a llorar sabiendo que eso apenas fue una cucharada y que todavía le faltaba toda la olla.

"El Palacio del rey"

Después de contarle al rey toda la situación,sudaba por montones realmente estaba aterrado ya que no eran los primeros seres de otro planeta que amenazaban con destruir la tierra ,Los dos saiyajin, Majin Boo y Baby,o al menos era lo que los registros decían, entonces cuando se dio la vuelta dijo.

Rey: cuanto tenemos antes de que todo empiece.

Goku: si ellas ya están en camino,yo diría 2 o tal vez 3 días con suerte.

Rey: no es mucho tiempo,sera mejor que haga un comunicado a todas las regiones (por si lo olvidaban son 43 regiones en el universo de dragón ball).

Goku: eso era lo que esperábamos ,gracias por habernos escuchado.

Rey: con lo importante que es este asunto era imposible ignorarlo.

Vegeta:bueno con su permiso nos retiramos.

Rey: pero,a donde van?

Goku: debemos volver a con las fuerzas rebeldes que combatirán con nosotros,hay mucho que hacer antes de la batalla.

Rey: entiendo,buena suerte.

Goku: muchas gracias.

GOKÚ y Vegeta salieron de la habitación y una vez que estuvieron en el patio se alejaron volando a toda velocidad,el rey veía como se alejaban y cuando los perdió de vista fue directo al gabinete mas bajo del lado izquierdo de su escritorio y saco una botella de alcohol por la forma de la botella y el color del líquido en su interior era bourbon o whisky, también un vaso pequeño y con una máquina y llamo al guardia afuera de su oficina.

Guardia: si señor?

Rey: prepará las cámaras,debo dar un anuncio de emergencia de inmediato.

Guardia: como ordené

Rey: y que Dios nos ampare a todos.

"El campamento"

Goku y Vegeta no tardaron mucho en volver al campamento,se podían ver al rededor a todas las gemas preparándose para la batalla,se podían ver a muchas soldados cuarzo entrenando bajo el la cuidadosa vista de las ágatas,a las peridots y las onix preparando,Entonces fue que goku y vegeta vieron a Rose,Garnet,Amatista,Perla,las rubíes y a Bismuto en un combate de entrenamiento con Bardock y Raider.

Rose junto a perla y amatista cargaron contra Bardock quien respondió alzando su guardia,rose fue Rose primera en atacar con una magnifica combinación de ataques con su espada y algunos movimientos de artes marciales que había aprendido de Steven,ataco a Bardock tratando de acertar algún golpe pero gracias al entrenamiento con su padre,Bardock fácilmente podía esquivar los ataques de su abuela,Amatista aprovecho la distracción de Rose para ponerse detrás de Bardock atrapándolo por el cuello con su látigo y con toda su fuerza lo jalo hacia ella para mandarlo a volar con un golpe,pero con rápido movimiento Bardock dio barias piruetas en el aire y así aterrizar de pie varios metros detrás de amatista y con fuerza sujeto el látigo con un simple movimiento levanto en el aire a amatista para después aparecer detrás de ella y con un golpe hacerla estrellarse contra el suelo,cuando aterrizo perla no le dio ni un respiro antes de atacarlo con preciso y rápido combo de las dos lanzas en sus manos,Perla era casi tan rápida como el así que bardock solo podía bloquear sus ataques,perla comenzaba a presionar mas y mas a Bardock así que le dijo de una manera burlona para molestarlo.

Perla: adelante corazón muestra le a la tía perla lo que puedes hacer.

Bardock:! MUY BIEN YA ME ARTE¡

Bardock comenzó a elevar su ki y para transformarse en ss2(super Saiyajin 2), entonces arremetió contra Perla a una impresionante velocidad pero perla comenzó a leer los movimientos de Bardock, cuando el estuvo a punto de golpearla,en un rápido movimiento se coloco a su costado izquierdo, pero ella previno ese movimiento y trato de contraatacar.

Perla: buen movimiento, pero no lo suficiente.

Bardock sonrió al ver el movimiento que hizo Perla,ella pudo notar eso ,cuando dio su contraataque Bardock aumento su velocidad y se colocó a sus espaldas, perla solo pudo pensar una cosa en ese momento"que velocidad tan increíble" y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Bardock le dio una potente patada provocando que se estrellará contra el piso y levantó densa cortina de polvo.

Goku estaba apunto de correr para auxiliar a su esposa, pero Vegeta puso su mano en el hombro de Goku,entonces cuando la cortina de polvo se disipo,Perla se levanto con dificultad y dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

Perla:eso fue un muy buen movimiento.

Bardock:¡PERLA!,estas bien?

Perla: si note preocupes,aun que debo reconocer que fue un gran movimiento,no sabia que habías aprendido la técnica de la tele transportación de tu padre.

Bardock: si la aprendí mientras entrenaba con el en la habitación del tiempo.

entonces Rose y Amatista se unieron a la conversación.

Rose: bueno ese fue un combate magnifico pero creo que fue suficiente por hoy.

Amatista: si estoy de acuerdo,una paliza al día es suficiente para mi.

Bardock: je je,hm hay que ir a ver como le va a mi hermano.

fue cuando apenas notaron la presencia de goku y Vegeta,todos juntos fueron al otro lado del campamento donde Raider y el resto de las chicas entrenaban,había una pequeña multitud de gemas viendo la pelea y cuando por fin pudieron abrirse paso entre de la multitud lo que vieron fue.

Raider y Garnet peleaban a gran velocidad ambos intercambiaban golpe tras golpe y todos eran esquivados o bloqueados y de repente los puños de ambos colisionaron y al instante ambos se detuvieron esto se había convertido en una lucha de forcejeo,tanto Garnet como Raider se negaban a retroceder así que ambos empezaron a aumentar su ki para aumentar su fuerza,gracias al entrenamiento con Steven,Garnrt había aprendido a manipular y aumentar su ki pero Radien expulsaba mucho mas ki y no tardo mucho en superar el de Garnet,a causa de eso ella ella fue empujada varios metros hacia atrás se podía ver dos lineas de tierra suelta echas por sus pies al ser arrastrada y antes de que pudiera ponerse en guardia Raider se puso frente a ella y la pateo en su costado derecho mandando la a volar y provocando que se estrellé contra una gran roca.

Raider tomo unos segundos para respirar pero de la nada un enorme martillo trato de aplastarlo pero pudo ver ese ataque a tiempo,cuando miro de donde salio el martillo,en ese momento un hacha de doble filo salio del suelo y casi lo corto,por un pelo logro esquivarlo entonces vio a la distancia a bismuto con sus manos metidas en el suelo entonces se dio cuenta que se trataba de sus manos,al darse cuenta de la distancia de sus brazos pensó que estaba al descubierto ,entonces se abalanzo contra ella pero ella no se mostraba preocupada entonces detras de ella 5 rubíes atacaron a Rainer simultáneamente no era muy dificil combatir contra ellas pero al ser 5 gemas que atacaban al mismo tiempo le costaba contra atacar bismuto por su parte comenzó a acumular ki en sus manos eyeball estaba atenta ala señal de bismuto,después de un minuto mas o menos cuando bismuto abia acumulado suficiente ki les dio la señal a las rubies para que se apartaran del camino,entonces bismuto grito mientras lanzaba su ataque.

Bismuto: !Ataque ardiente¡

Las rubies saltaron en dirección a bismuto confiando que su estrategia funcionaria pero Raider reacciono rápidamente y genero dos esferas de ki en cada mano luego extendió sus brazos en dirección a bismuto y su ataque,entonces grito.

Raider:¡Resplandor final!

y una onda de ki mas densa,grande y poderosa que la de bismuto atravesó la suya como si nada y ates de que pudieran reaccionar bismuto y las rubíes fueron golpeadas directamente,una gran nube de humo cubrió toda la escena pero no tardo en disiparse rebelando a bismuto tendida en el suelo y a las rubíes a su alrededor,en eso Garnet con una leve sonrisa parada en medio de todo dijo.

Garnet: muy bien,muy bien tu ganas Raider nos rendimos,te concedemos la victoria.

Raider alzo su brazo en signo de su triunfo,todas las gemas al rededor a aplaudían para mostrar sus respetos por tan impresionante combate incluso diamante azul había observando ambos combates y estaba asombrada no solo de la fuerza y habilidades de de los mitad gema mitad Saiyajin sino también del resto de las gemas,estaba sorprendida al ver la fuerza y habilidades que habían adquirido sin la necesidad de ninguna clase de arma,armadura o mejora,todo gracias al esfuerzo físico y una buena instrucción.

Bardock: eso fue increíble hermano,realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte.

Bismuto: no bromeo,ambos se han vuelto muy fuertes,pero toda vía les falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel de su padre,así que no dejen que esta pequeña victoria se les suba a la cabeza.

Doc: vamos bismuto,no los presiones demasiado recuerda que aun son niños.

Army: tiene razón dieron su mejor esfuerzo déjalos celebrar un poco se lo ganaron.

Navy: estoy de acuerdo es su recompensa por tan maravilloso combate.

todos seguían conversando pero entonces una un enorme portal se abrió junto a ellos era literalmente un agujero en la la realidad todos se pusieron en guardia por temor a que fuera una nueva arma del planeta hogar,gemas cuarzo rodearon el portal mientra invocaban sus armas,todos mantenían su distancia ya que no sabían quien o que podría salir de el,fue cuando pudieron ver varias figuras apunto de salir de el,todos estaban nerviosos y solo se preparaban para lo peor,entonces cuando las figuras salieron era rebelaron que eran,Lapis,Gouken y Trunks llevando casi cargando a Steven, Bardock y Rainer corrieron de inmediato hacia ellos.

B,R,mama,papá

Lapis: niños,me alegro de verlos,oh?,por que están tan sucios

Bardock: estábamos entrenando,pero que le paso a papá

Dijo mientras señalaba a Steven,su piel estaba muy palida casi totalmente blanca,su mirada estaba en blanco,no dejaba de babear y literal mente se podía ver su alma salir de su boca.

Lapis: solo digamos que comió algo que no le callo bien.

Goku: donde estaban?

Lapis: fuimos por unos amigos.

Entonces empezaron a salir docenas de personas de distintas razas de la galaxia del portal,diamante azul se acerco para ver mas de cerca pudo reconocer a que especies pertenecían,humanos,namecks,el clan freezer,pero no pudo reconocer a los seres rozas con orificios en brazos y cabezas(Majiin)pero la mas imponente de todas los saiyajin,al ver a todas estas personas goku sonrió y solo dijo.

Goku: la patrulla del tiempo.

D azul:la patrulla del tiempo?

Goku: una organización que esta formada por guerreros de todas partes del universo,con la única misión de mantener la paz en el universo y proteger el curso de la historia.

Diamante azul estaba impactada,pero más aún sorprendida desde que se alió con las gemas de Crystal,era como si un nuevo mundo se hubiese abierto ante ella ,oh como una niña que apenas aprende que el universo es mas grande de lo que creía, entonce fue sorprendida una vez más por una reacción de Goku, ella miró el portal para ver que causó esa reacción en el,y pudo ver a dos hombres lo más seguro saiyajin cómo ellos ,pero eran idénticos a Goku y Vegeta.

Vegeta: Goku ellos son...

Goku: si,mi abuelo y él tuyo...Son Gokú y el príncipe Vegeta.

 **continuará...**

 **hola perdón la demora es que he querido ver los últimos capítulos de dragón ball super,para integrarlos a la historia y sin más que decir gracias por el aguante y hasta la próxima...**


	28. la guerra comienza parte uno

"LA GUERRA COMIENZA part uno "

Vegeta y Goku estaban impresionados,eran ellos los dos saiyajines mas fuertes de la historia,sus antepasados,son Goku y el príncipe vegeta,estaban emocionados y confundidos pero entonces la kaio shin del tiempo se acerco a goku y vegeta.

Kaio T: Goku,es bueno verte de nuevo.

Goku: kaio del tiempo,también me da gusto verla,este es mi amigo vegeta.

Vegeta:(estirando la mano) es un placer señorita.

Kaio T: el placer es mio,debo decir que los productos de la corporación capsula son muy populares en conton city.

Vegeta: en serio ,?eso es estupendo,pero lo que en estos momentos lo que me pregunto es,que hacen ellos aquí?.

Entonces señalo a Son Goku y P Vegeta(príncipe vegeta).

Kaio T: bueno es algo un poco complicado verán,cuando cuando abrimos el portal para venir aquí olvide que les había pedido que nos ayudarán a entrenar a los nuevos patrulleros y cuando les dije que estaba pasando insistieron en venir.

Goku: ya veo,escucharon que había tipos fuertes con quiénes pelear y por eso vinieron.

Kaio T: bueno esa es una forma corta de decir lo, oigan no les gustaría hablar con ellos?

Goku: segura,no causará un cambio en la historia o algo por el estilo?

Kaoi T: no te preocupes ellos previenen de una línea de tiempo aislada a la original,que hablen con ellos no causará ningún tipo de cambio en la historia.

Goku: bien confiaré en usted.

Goku y Vegeta caminaron directamente a sus ancestros dudando sobre que les iban a decir, por su parte los dos saiyajin examinaban este nuevo entorno jamas habían visto un lugar parecido todas esas rocas flotantes era obvio que había algo que afectaba la gravedad ese lugar y esos extraños seres con aspecto de mujeres emanaban un ki extraño era uno que nunca habían sentido antes,pero lo mas curioso era el inmenso campo de frezas a su alrededor,al Príncipe vegeta no le importaba mucho,pero son Goku solo pensaba en comer algunas de esas fue que notaron a dos personas muy parecidos a ellos,su ki se parecían pero también eran diferentes,curioso sobre ellos ,son goku fue l primero en presentarse.

Son Goku: hola soy Goku,es un placer.

Goku: el placer es mio,mi nombre también es Goku,yo soy un desentiende tuyo.

Son Goku: heh?,un desentiende mio?

Goku: si esta época es casi 120 años en el futuro,soy el nieto de tu nieta Pan.

Son Goku: je,ya veo me da gusto ver saber que pan tendrá un larga vida como para tener su propia familia y tu,ya se seguro tu eres pariente de Vegeta verdad?

Vegeta: si,soy el bisnieto de Vegeta.

P Vegeta: hm,ya veo, bueno puedo ver que no eres un endeblucho,solo espero que seas más fuerte que el nieto de Kakaroto.

Vegeta: no sabría decirlo,pero comparados con Steven somos mas débiles.

Son Goku: Steven?

Goku: es un mitad sayajin pero su potencial oculto es impresionante, durante algunos años fue mi estudiante pero su progreso era impresionante,asi que le pedí al señor Bills y a Wiss que se hicieran cargo de su entrenamiento y no tardó mucho en superarme,de echó en este momento es mas fuerte que el propio señor Bills.

Son Gokú y el príncipe Vegeta se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, Vegeta estaba mas frustrado y furioso que sorprendido, durante años había competido contra Son Goku para demostrar que el era el saiyajin mas fuerte del universo y ahora había alguien que superaba sus poderes, entonces Goku pudo verlo apretar sus puños mientras murmuraba.

P Vegeta: inaceptable yo soy el príncipe de todos los Sayajin no puedo dejar que alguien me superé a mi y a mi familia tan fácilmente.

Vegeta y Gokú miraron la reacción del príncipe guerrero un poco preocupados, pero entonces Son Goku se frente a su nieto y le pregunto con una gran sonrisa y mucha emoción.

Son Goku: oye realmente este sujeto "Steven" es tan fuerte como dices?

Goku: si así es.

Son Goku: ¡ INCREÍBLE!,me muero de emoción por pelear contra el.

Steven: me pitan los oídos, alguien está hablando sobre mi.

Goku: Steven,creí que aun te sentías mal del estomago.

Steven: te sorprendería el alcance de los poderes curativos de mi madre.

Son Goku: oye eres tu el saiyajin que es mas fuerte que el señor bills.

Stven miro curioso al saiyajin que era muy parecido a su amigo durante unos segundos antes de responder.

Steven: si soy yo.

Son Goku: valla es increíble.

Steven: por tu actitud puedo adivinar que eres son Goku.

Son Goku: así es,oye tal vez sea un poco repentino pero,te gustaría pelear contra mi?

Steven: por supuesto,desde hace tiempo eh querido enfrentarme contra usted.

Son Goku: de verdad? estupendo,esto sera muy divertido.

P Vegeta: olvídalo Kakaroto yo peleare primero,seré yo quien le enseñe a este insecto cual es su lugar.

Son Goku: lo siento vegeta pero quiero ser yo el primero en experimentar su fuerza.

P Vegeta: no,he dicho que lo haré yo.

Son Gokú: yo.

P Vegeta:yo lo haré

Son Goku: ¡Yo!

P Vegeta:¡Yo!

Steven comenzo a hartarse de la infantil discusión de los saiyajines asi dijo en un tono alto.

Steven:¡SUFICIENTE!

Son Goku y vegeta centraron su atención en steven quien dujo.

Steven: señor vegeta en esta ocasión me gustaría enfrentarme contra el señor son Goku pero estaré encantado de aceptar su desafió en algún otro momento.

P vegeta: ash,muy bien pero Kakaroto no quiero que dejes que te derrote, si alguien va a derrotarte ese voy a ser yo,y tu quiero que muestres todo tu poder desde el principio,esta claro?

P vegeta les hizo a todos una seña para que retrocedieran y hacer espacio para poder luchar libremente.

Son Goku: muy bien,comencemos con esto.

En ese momento son Goku se transformo en supèr saiyajin 2,Steven también hizo lo mismo antes de contestar.

Steven: adelante cuando quiera.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que alguno hiciera un movimiento,pero entonces ambos se abalanzaron uno contra el otro chocando y trabando fuerzas con sus antebrazos y empezaron a intercambiar golpes, ambos se movían alrededor de todo el campamento a una velocidad impresionante lo que a su vez dejaba imágenes residuales de ambos ,después de un par de minutos combatiendo se detuvieron en seco justo donde empezaron ambos entrelazaron sus manos mientras trataban de someterse el uno al otro.

Son Goku: je je,de verdad que eres muy fuerte.

Steven: y usted no se queda atrás va mas allá de mis expectativas.

Son Goku: entonces creo que hay que ponernos mas serios

Steven: no podría estar mas de acuerdo.

Steven y Son Goku se alejaron uno del otro y al estar a una distancia ideal son Goku se transformó super sayajin azul, Steven tenía una mirada sería casi molesto,Son Goku se dio cuenta de su expresión.

Son Goku: qué sucede?,pareces molestó.

Steven: no molestó, decepcionado puedo ver que no controla bien el desgaste de energía del super sayajin azul a la perfección.

Son Goku: a que te refieres?

Steven: a ésto.

Steven también se transformó en super sayajin azul pero su transformación era diferente su cabello y la iris de sus ojos eran de un azul mas profundo casi azul marino o parecido, pero lo mas obvio era el uso de energía, a diferencia con el de son Goku casi no la gastaba por el simple hecho de estar transformado por lo tanto podía usar toda esa energía para fortalecerse.

Son Gokú: vaya,ahora veo de que hablabas,eres realmente increíble pero yo también tengo mis trucos,¡HAAAAAAA!

El ki de son Goku comenzó a elevarse inmensamente Steven empezó preocuparse un poco pero también a emocionarse,por otra parte Diamante azul estaba observando la pelea anonadada e inconscientemente dijo.

D azul: pero...que fue lo que les pasó,como se volvieron tan fuertes?

Garnet: eso es el super sayajin azul.

D azul: super sayajin azul?

Garnet: esa es la transformación de saiyajin cargada con el poder de un dios,ese es el poder máximo de un saiyajin.

Diamante azul volvió a prestarle atención a la pelea,ella estaba de cierta forma muy feliz, cuando todo esto inicio se sentía abrumada por la duda"realmente tenemos una oportunidad?" con su ejército reducido tan drásticamente temía que las posibilidades de victoria fueran escasas,pero desde el primer momento en que conoció a Steven el nunca dejo de sorprenderla con su enorme poder y sus increíbles habilidades,cada vez que veía eso le devolvía la esperanza.

Volviendo a la pelea,Goku aumentaba su poder cada vez mas pero en un segundo todo ese poder se desvaneció,Goku se quedo inmóvil con los ojos serrados durante unos segundos asta que miro directo a Steven y grito.

Son Goku: ¡KAIOKEN!

Y todo su poder se elevó tan rápido como una estrella fugaz.

Steven: impresionante jamás se me hubiese ocurrido combinar el kaioken con el super sayajin azul,pero la carga para el cuerpo debe ser enorme.

Son Goku: así es,la primera vez que lo utilice perdí el control de mi propio ki y por poco muero,pero ya lo eh dominado,!HAAAAA¡

Steven: increible su poder se a triplicado,ahora cuadruplicado,no por...

Son goku:!POR DIIIIEEEZZZ¡,KAIOKEN POR DIEZ¡

todo el campamento fue iluminado por una luz de color rojo brillante,entonces Goku ataco directamente a Steven pero el bloqueo sus ataques y ambos empezaron a pelear a una velocidad casi irreal para todos los presentes para la mayoría solo podían verse los flashes generados por su ki y siguieron así hasta que los dos se golpearon simultáneamente en el rostro,ninguno se movió durante varios segundos asta que Steven escucho una leve risa proveniente se Son Goku y la cual se le contagió.

Steven: je je je,me tiene impresionado,Son Goku pelear contra usted fue todo lo que esperaba y más.

son Goku: parece que tu y yo somos muy parecidos,tu también te emocionas cuando peleas contra alguien fuerte.

Steven: así es, pero ya es momento de terminar con esto ,¡Haaaaa!

Steven comenzó a elevar su ki desmesuradamente lo cual provocaba enormes rafagas de viento,todos los expectadores cubran sus rostros para protegerse los ojos,Son Goku y Príncipe Vegeta miraron directamente a Steven,Son Goku estaba totalmente sorprendido por ki de Steven, Mientras que Vegeta tenia una cara de furia.

P Vegeta: tch, imperdonable no permitiré que alguien como el superé mis poderes.

Son Goku: increíble,sin dudas su ki es mas grande que el del señor Bills.

El aspecto de Steven había cambiado parecía que había vuelto a su forma original pero un ki plateado y divino rodeaba su cuerpo a la vez que emanaba una inmensa cantidad de calor,pero lo mas notorio,la iris de sus ojos se volvieron plateadas,son goku estaba sorprendido ese era el poder que tanto le cuesta dominar el "Ultra instinto",Steven no lo demostraba físicamente pero estaba sorprendido durante su estadía en la habitación del tiempo nunca fue capas de usar el ultra instinto,pero en esta pelea su subconsciente lo llevo a usarlo en respuesta al poder de Son goku.

Son Goku: increíble no sabia que podías usar el ultra instinto.

Steven no dijo ni una sola palabra no lo sintió necesario,por su parte son goku retomo su postura y se preparo para atacar.

Son Goku: muy bien aquí voy...

justo antes de el pudiese hacer algún movimiento, Steven apareció justo delante de él y sintió de repente un increíble dolor en su estómago y cuando bajo la mirada vió el puño de Steven undido en su abdomen y cuando lo retiro Goku vomitó algo de bilis de su estómago, justo antes de perder la conciencia Steven le susurró al oído.

Steven: fue una magnífica pelea, espero que podamos pelear en otra ocasión.

Steven bajo con cuidado a Son Goku,el príncipe Vegeta y Gokú apoyaron a Son Goku en sus hombros mientras que La suprsuprema kaioshin con sus poderes

creo una carpa,dentro tenía había una cama y suministros,entre ellos medicinas,comida,etc.

La Kaioshin del tiempo recosto a Son Goku en la cama mientras usaba sus poderes para sanarlo,por unos breves momentos Son Goku recupero la conciencia y dijo débilmente.

Son Goku: increíble,eso fue... increíble.

Afuera Steven volvió a su estado normal pero se sentía verdaderamente agotado,así que se sentó mientras su respiración se volvía pesada entonces el príncipe vegeta le dijo dándole la espalda.

P vegeta: oye chico,esa pelea no estuvo nada mal.

Steven: huh?

P vegeta: ten,atrapa esto.

Vegeta se dio levemente la vuelta y le lanzo un objeto pequeño, en cuanto lo atrapó se dio cuenta de que era una semilla del ermitaño.

P vegeta: cómetela,necesitás recuperar fuerzas.

Steven: si, gracias.

Steven comió la semilla y una vez que se recupero volvió a agradecerle a al príncipe vegeta y justo antes de retirarse el le dijo.

P vegeta: oye,como te dije no estuviste nada mal pero olvidaste algo durante tu pelea con Kakaroto.

Steven: huh?,a que se refiere?

El principe Vegeta se paro frente a el y puso su puño en su pecho y dijo.

P vegeta: jamas olvides tu orgullo de Saiyajin.

Después de esas palabras se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Steven, quien se quedo pesando en esas palabras.

Steven:"mi orgullo de saiyajin".

entonces escucho las voces de su familia y amigos yendo a él.

Bardock:¡WOOOOW!, Papá eso fue increíble, pudiste recrear lo que hiciste en la habitación del tiempo.

Raider: es cierto,tu de verdad despertaste tu ultra instinto de nuevo.

Garnet: "Ultra instinto"?

Steven: es la nueva habilidad que eh tratado de dominar,Wiss me lo explico de la siguiente manera.

Flash Back

Wiss: escuchá Steven,tu eres un peleador excepcional,pero tu reacción aun es muy lenta comparada con la mía,sabes la razón de esto?

Steven: no.

Wiss: es porque usas la cabeza para coordinar todos tus movimientos,tiendes a razonar demasiado tus ataques,por desgracia eso limita tu velocidad.

En ese momento wiss se movió a una velocidad increíble,fue tan rápido que ni siquiera el pudo verlo hasta que estaba detrás suyo.

Wiss: los cinco sentidos viajan del cerebro al sistema nervioso y para qué el cuerpo reciba esas señales le toma tiempo, lo ideal es que el cuerpo tenga juicio propio.

"El presente"

Garnet: ya veo, entonces esta habilidad le permite a tu cuerpo moverse independientemente de tu mente.

Amatista: es como tu Kaioken pero mil veces mejor.

Steven: si,esa es una forma de decirlo.

todos seguían hablando de lo impresionante que fue la pelea,pero Diamante azul se dirigía al portal pero por el camino se encontró con Rose cuarzo.

Rose: diamante azul,a donde vas?

D azul: voy a visitar el palanquin de roza tal vez sea la última vez que lo haga.

Rose entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Diamante azul asi que simplemente no dijo nada mas y la dejo seguir a su destino y mientras Steven seguia escuchando todas esos cumplidos de sus seres queridos se percató de algo y preguntó.

Steven: oigan, donde estan Peridot y Jaspe?

Ahora que el lo mencionaba no las habían varias horas,lo cual comenzó a preocupar a todos,pero entonces Garnet dijo.

Garnet: No se preocupen chicos,Jaspe esta haciendo algo que haber echo hace tiempo y Peridot simplemente la acompañó

todos tenían curiosidad de que podría tratarse pero comprendían que se trataba de un asunto personal así que decidieron no entrometerse.

"corea el palanquín"

Diamante azul había llegado lo mas cerca que pudo al viejo palanquín de Roza,el portal se encontraba al pie de la colina por suerte no era un tramo muy largo, en cuestión de minutos no tardo en llegar a las ruinas de ese viejo artefacto,pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que no era la única en ese lugar, pudo ver que la jaspe y la Peridot miembros de las Gemas de cristal se encontraban en ese mismo lugar, jaspe se había percatado de la presencia desde que salio del portal asi que espero a que se acercara lo suficiente y dijo.

Jaspe: asi que usted también vino a pensar en diamante roza,no es haci diamante azul.

D azul: eso de sentir el ki parece ser bastante útil.

Peridot se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la presencia de diamante azul eh instintivamente se inclinó ante ella,Peridot se sentía batante decepcionada con ella misma al realizar tal humillante acción, pero para su suerte Diamante azul y tampoco jaspe le prestaron atención ya que estaban ocupadas hablando.

Jaspe: dígame vino a buscarnos o vino ver este lugar.

D azúl: vine a honrar la memoria de Roza.

Jaspe: hm,yo también.

Diamante azul se sentó al lado de Jaspe mirando al palanquin y dijo sin apartar su mirada del mismo.

D azúl: es curioso,no creí que vería a una Gema de cristal en este lugar con las mismas intenciones que yo.

Jaspe: a decir verdad jamás dejé ser leal a la memoria de Diamante Roza,pero me uni a las gemas de cristal porque sabía que debía liberarme de las cadenas de mi odió y mi dolor que me ataban al pasado y solo lo logre gracias a mis amigos, en especial a Steven.

D azul: je, parece que el es alguien bastante extraordinario.

Jaspe: si, él vio algo en mi que en ese entonces que ni yo misma no podía ver, algo que merecía la pena salvar,se podria decir que vio un tesoro en un montón de basura.

Diamante azul dirigió su mirada a jaspe quien tenía una sonrisa llena de melancolía y ella respondió.

D azul: roza hizo algo parecido conmigo hace mucho tiempo.

Jaspe: asi?

D azul: si,hace muchos milenios yo no era diferente a Amarillo y Blanco,solo pensaba colonizar nuevos planetas para el mundo hogar, fortalecer mi corte y destruir a quienes se interponian pero entonces ella surgió de una de mis guarderías, Diamante roza,ella era amable,calida,cariñosa y muy misericordiosa.

Jaspe y Peridot se acercaron mas a azul para escuchar con atención su relato.

D azul: mi primera impresión de ella fue que me parecía molesta y con mucho que aprender,asi que no estaba muy contenta cuando blanco y amarillo la dejaron a mi cargo,pero ahora me alegra que lo hicieran, mientras mas la conocía mas me fascinaba su forma de ver el mundo todo era nuevo y maravilloso para ella y con el tiempo yo también empezé a ver las cosas de la misma manera,ella realmente cambio mi forma de ser.

Jaspe y Peridot no pudieron evitar sonreír, Diamante Roza no era tan mala,pero si era así porque tidos solo la recordaban como una villana?, entonces la sonrisa de azul se tornó en una mueca que expresaba tristeza.

D azul: entonces algo le paso. Después de un tiempo al ver como nosotras seguimos conquistando mas planetas y adquiriendo más colonias ella comenzó a pedirnos dejarle tener su propia colonia, yo no me negué para ese punto pensé que ya estaba lista, Blanco por su parte no le importaba demaciado así que no se molestó en negarse, pero amarillo se negaba rotundamente, decía que aun no estaba lista,que no podría manejar la responsabilidad de ser comandante y líder,de ser una verdadera Diamante,pero Roza por mas de un ciglo siguió insistiendo,entrenando y aprendiendo pero nada parecía se suficiente para amarillo,pero entonces un día ella fué a donde Diamante amarillo y no la volví a ver asta que habían pasado el equivalente a siete días terrestres y ella se veía muy diferente.

Jaspe: "diferente"?

D azul: si,su mirada dulce y amable se volvió fría y sin emociones, su personalidad cálida y amigable ahora era fría, calculadora y distante,era totalmente una gema difente, lo mas extraño fue que justo después Diamante amarillo accedió a darle su propia colonia, jamás comprendí que fue lo que paso...a menos que.

Jaspe: Diamante azul?

D azul: no,no se atrevería, no sería capaz.

Peridot: que sucede,en que piensa?

Diamante recupero la compostura y respondió.

D azul: nosotras las diamantes podemos influenciar la emociones y los sentimientos de todos a nuestro alrededor, pero si concentramos este poder en una sola persona el cambio sería permanente, además nos daría el control sobre su voluntad.

Jaspe: un momento usted quiere decir que.

D azul: si,ahora creo que Roza estaba bajo el control de amarillo, Dios pero que estúpida fuí, como no pude darme cuenta de eso ,pero creo que simplemente una parte de mi no quería creer que una de nosotras le haría algo a Roza.

Jaspe: no tiene porqué culparse de nada,fueron diamante amarillo y blanco,ellas son las responsables de todo esto y le juro,por mi gema que van a recibir su merecido.

Peridot: yo también lo juro, talvez sea una peridot de segunda era pero si algo aprendí de todos mis años en este planeta es que no importa quién seas o de donde vengas siempre puedes ir mas allá de tus propios límites para resolver cualquier problema.

Diamante azul nunca hubiese imaginado que algún día recibiría palabras de aliento de una peridot y una jaspe,pero ahora eran justo lo que ella necesitaba y de cierto modo ellas también,ya no había,dudas o inquietudes por primera vez en milenios una chispa que permaneció apagada dentro de Diamante azul, había vuelto a arder,"ya se acabó el tiempo de llorar, ahora es momento de entrar en acción" se decía a si misma en su mente.

D azúl: es momento de volver, tenemos troptropas que formar y una guerra que ganar.

amante azul se levantó y fue en dirección al portal seguida por Jaspe y peridot.

"El campamento"

Steven estaba dentro de la carpa de Diamante azul repasando el plan de la batalla con la kaioshin del tiempo,su madre,Perla ,Garnet, Amatista, Bismuto y La ágata del Zoológico humano, estaban a punto de discutir los detalles cuando Diamante azul se unió a la reunión acompañada de Jaspe y Peridot.

D azul: espero no haberme perdido de mucho.

S: apenas íbamos a repasar el plan. Muy bien donde me quedé,oh si, Agata tu cordinaras a todas las naves y las colocarás en una órbita estacionaria en los límites de la admosfera de la tierra entonces yo y un pequeño grupo de 30 saiyajines vamos a posicionarnos en este claro de aquí y entonces nos transformaremos en ozarus y comenzaremos a acribillarlos con un ataque combinado de nuestras naves y nosotros.

Ágata: como sabremos cuando iniciar con la emboscada?

Steven: será cuando cree una luna artificial, creeme la luz de esa cosa se verá por todo el cielo nocturno.

Ágata: entendido,¿cual sera la face dos?

Steven: en cuanto las naves enemigas comienzen a contra atacar, quiero que se retiren y se reagrupen con el resto de nuestro ejército, ahí es donde empieza tu labor Bismuto,tu y un grupo de patrulleros del tiempo se asegurarán de que ninguna nave aterrize en algún otro lugar de la tierra,o la haces volver o la hacés cenizas.

Bismuto: jo jo jo,ya hablas mi mismo idioma Steven.

Steven: entonces cuando las naves aterricen y sus tropas desembarquen se momento de enfrentarlos frente a frente, con seguridad emviaran primero a sus tropas regulares.

Rose: pero, Steven como puedes estar seguro de eso?.

Steven: su cantidad de gemas alteradas es muy limitado,no se arriesgarán a perder las en su primer asalto,asi que asumo que enviarán tropas regulares para debilitar nuestras fuerzas y al final las gemas alteradas se unirán a la pelea.

Ágata: pero aun sin las gemas mejoradas nos superan díez a uno, cómo vamos a superar esa enorme diferencia.

Steven: je, ahí es donde entra mi esposa, ella comandará a todas las lapislázuli que esten dispuestas a luchar y crearán un ejercicio de clones de agua, así eliminaremos esa diferencia de números.

D azul: hm, interesante jamás pensé en usar la hidroquinecis de las lapislázuli para el combate.

Steven: esa es la diferencia entre usted y yo, necesita ver las cosas con otra perspectiva.

Diamante azul se sorprendió por tal exclamación,pero antes de poder responder ágata interrumpió.

Ágata: disculpe señor Steven, pero de dónde vamos a conseguir tanta agua?.

Steven: no te preocupes ágata,suprema kaioshin.

Kaio T: je, aquí tienes 60 galones de agua del lago de conton City..

La kaioshin del tiempo le entrego a Steven un estuche de cápsulas con 10 cápsulas, Diamante azul no puedo evitar sentirse curiosa por esos pequeños artefactos así que preguntó.

D azul: disculpa Steven pero,que son esas pequeñas cosas?.

Steven: oh nada,solo son cápsulas ho foi, estas cápsulas pueden contener objetos de toda clase, vehículos o incluso edificios,vea le mostraré.

Steven activo el gatillo en la punta de la cápsula y la arrojó fuera de la carpa, entonces la cápsula hizo una pequeña explosión y un contenedor de 10 galones agua de unos tres metros de altura apareció de ella, Diamante azul y todas las gemas al rededor quedaron inpresionadas por eso.

D azul: impresionante,jamas imaginé que los humanos tuvieran una tecnología asi de avanzada.

Steven: parece que no somos tan primitivos a fin de cuentas.

Diamante azul no supo que responder a eso durante milenios siempre había pensado que todas las formas de vida orgánica eran inferiores y primitivas pero ahora con todo lo que ha psado ya no sabe que pensar, Steven miro al anciano kaioshin y dijo.

Steven: anciano cuánto falta para que vengan las diamantes a la tierra?

anciano kaio: hm, déjame ver.

entonces el kaioshin anciano salio de la carpa y uso su vista omnipotente para mirá hacía el planeta hogar.

anciano kaio: hm, tal parece que ya están en camino.

todos se exaltaron con esa noticia y Diamante azul preguntó.

D azul: cuanto falta para su llegada?

anciano kaio: poco menos de veinticuatro horas.

Steven: entonces no hay tiempo que perder, Diamante azul apresure a las peridot y a las onix para terminar con todas naves faltantes,una vez que esten listas quiero que tu Ágata subas a su nave y se preparen para el combate.

D azul: y cual sera mi propósito aquí?

Steven: usted dirigirá a nuestras tropas en tierra, además creo que usted tiene asuntos pendientes con Diamante amarillo.

D azul: je, gracias eso era lo que esperaba.

Steven: ahora, mamá ve por Lápis,tu y ella vayan y reúnan a todas las lapislázuli que esten dispuestas a pelear y explicales el plan.

Rose: muy bien hijo, enseguida.

antes de marcharse miró por encima de su hombro a su hijo, aunque quería hacerlo no podía expresar lo orgullosa que estaba al ver el hombre en el que se convirtió Steven.

Steven: vamos gente,¿esperan una invitació?, muevan sé.

todos se dirigieron a preparar hasta el último detalle para que el plan tenga éxito.

"13 horas después"

asta el momento todo va bien, las naves fueron reparadas y alistadas ,en cuanto a Rose y Lápis, muchas lapislázuli accedieron a participar en el plan y en cuanto a la patrulla del tiempo ,Son Goku ya se había recuperado pero tanto el como el príncipe Vegeta estaban hambrientos asi Steven le pido a Bardock que los llevara a ciudad playa a comer algo y le pido que les dijera a todos los restaurantes que lo anotarán en su cuenta, aunque sabía que eso le costaría una pequeña fortuna.

El planeta del Dios destructor

por su parte, en un planeta en los límites del séptimo universo, también conocido como el planeta sagrado de la destrucción,Wiss estaba ocupado teniendo una partida de lo único que calificarse como un juego de mesa con el pez oráculo,pero Wiss estaba un poco distraído en esta ocasión y el pez oráculo podía notarlo.

Pez oráculo: Wiss,ten en cuentras bien?,luces distraído.

Wiss: mm?,oh no es nada solo es curiosidad.

Pez oráculo:"curiosidad" dices?,por que?

Wiss: solo me preguntaba como le estará yendo a Steven y a los demás eso es todo.

Pez oráculo: ha,es muy raro ver que te preocupes por otros.

Wiss: hm, supongo que yo mismo he aprendido una o dos cosas de Steven.

Pez oráculo: si, supongo que el es alguien extraordinario.

junto a ellos a unos metros había una hamaca en la cuál el dios de la destrucción, Bills trataba de dormir, pero su cuerpo se movía demasiado y su cara hacia una mueca de angustia y entonces de se despertó dando un fuerte suspiro que llamo la atención de Wiss.

Wiss: vaya parece que por fin despertó señor Bills, dígame que tal estuvo su sueño.

Bills: Wiss, vamos a la tierra inmediatamente.

Wiss: a la tierra?, señor Bills pero que pasa?

Bills: tuve un sueño premonitorio Wiss.

Wiss: hm ya veo,señor Bills le recuerdo que sus premoniciones no son muy precisas que digamos, recuerda la vez que dijo que una idol se mmudaria a vivir con nosotros y nunca paso.

Bills:¡Ya lo se!,pero esto es serio Wiss,soñe que Steven moría.

Wiss: oh mi...

La sorpresa de Wiss fue tanta que descuidadamente dejo caer la taza de te que tenia junto a el.

"Media hora después"

Steven estaba recorriendo el campamento asegurándose de que todo marche segun el plan,pero entonces se dio cuenta de la inconformidad de unos con otros,podía ver cómo los patrulleros del tiempo humanos miraban con desprecio a las gemas y estas a su vez hacían lo mismo,por su parte los saiyajines siempre habían tenido una tensa relación con el clan freezer pero en estos momentos eso era un impedimento, así que Steven se dirigió a un punto elevado en medio de todo el campamento y dijo en un tono alto.

Steven: Disculpen, podrían prestarme un poco de su atención?

entonces una multitud comenzó a mirarlo y prosiguió con su discurso.

Steven: escuchen se que estos son tiempos oscuros y se muchos de nosotros no confían unos en otros,pero déjenme recordarles que debemos estar mas unidos ahora que nunca.

patrullero:¿por qué deberíamos pelear al lado de estas gemas? ellas son las causantes de todo esto"

Gema cuarzo: sierra la boca humano, a nosotros tampoco nos hace gracia pelear al lado de basura como ustedes.

entonces comenzó una gran discusión entre todos se podía distinguir una que otra grosería y insultos, entonces Steven respiró hondo y dio un gran gritó que rompió la barrera del sonido fue casi como un arma sónica.

Steven¡AAALLLTTTOOO!(¡SSSTTTOOOPPP!)

Todos y cada uno de las personas en el campamento dirigieron su atención a Steven.

Steven: escuchen yo se que la mayoría no esta de acuerdo con esto pero asi son las cosas,a decir verdad jamás pensé que vería el día en el que humanos y gemas trabajarán pero aquí estamos, tampoco que el clan de Freezer y la raza Sayajin listos para pelear codo con codo pero aquí estamos...

una vez mas se escuchaban voces, pero entré ellas se escuchaban oraciones como: "tiene razón","si,si es cierto","estoy de acuerdo".

Steven: saben hacé tiempo estudié sobre la historia de los saiyajin pero hubo algo que realmente llamo la atención, durante los últimos momentos del planeta Vegeta solo hubo un Saiyajin que le hizo frente al malvado tirano, Freezer su nombre era Bardock,el padre de son Goku,el trató de advertirles a todos los otros Saiyajines del planeta sobre los planes de Freezer,pero ninguno le creyó,asi que el solo trato de detener lo pero falló y bueno ustedes ya conocen el final.

duránte unos segundos reino un silencio abrumador, hasta que Steven volvió a hablar.

Steven: saben si tan solo los otros saiyajines le hubiesen creido y se hubieran unido, todos ellos juntos hubieran tenido una oportunidad para derrotarlo,no mucha pero la hubiesen tenido y ahora una vez más dos tiranos nos amenazan con destruir nuestro mundo,el único lugar que yo y muchos de nosotros llamamos hogar,¿vamos a dejar que esta historia se repita una vez más o vamos a cambiar el destino con nuestras propias manos?

todos juntos: ¡Cambiaremos el destino!

Steven: entonces todos vuelvan al trabajo debemos estar listos para la batalla,vamos a demostrarles a las diamantes de lo que son capaces unos traidores y un montón de terricolas.

Todas gemas y patrulleros obedecieron las órdenes y continuaron trabajando, Steven miraba contento a todos trabajando juntos,ahora que ese inconveniente había sido superado todo saldría a la perfección, entonces un destello callo al lado del campamento, Steven sabía perfectamente que solo podría tratarse de una persona y fue a donde estaba.

Wiss: seguro que es prudente decirle, señor Bills?

Bills:por lo menos debemos advertirle,Wiss

Steven: advertirle a quien sobre que señor Bills?

Bills: oh Steven, vinimos para advertirte a tí,hace un rato tuve un sueño premonitorio sobre el resultado de esta batalla

Steven: señor Bills,no se lo tome a mal pero sus sueños premonitorios no son muy acertados.

Bills: Steven,en este sueño tu morias.

"Continúara..."


	29. La guerra comienza part 2

La Guerra Comienza part 2

Steven se paralizó unos momentos tras escuchar las palabras del señor Bills y sin que lo supieran Lápis estaba escuchando su conversación.

Steven: señor Bills, a que referiré?

Bills: es justo tal y como Suena. En el sueño premonitorio que tuve te vi morir.

Lápis llevo sus manos a la boca mientras una gran cantidad de lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas,lo que acababa de escuchar fue como un golpe directo al corazón,pero reunió todas sus fuerzas para no llorar y seguir escuchando la conversación.

Steven: dígame,¿Como moriré?

Bills: mi visión no fue muy específica,pero te recostado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de tu esposa con una grabé herida en tu pecho justo donde está el corazón, mientras que Lápis y todo a tu alrededor lloran por ti. Pero hay algo curioso.

Steven:¿Que cosa?

Bills: estás sonriendo, moriste con una sonrisa tranquila en tu rostro.

Steven no dijo nada y desvío su mirada al suelo durante unos segundos,pero entonces volvió a mirar a Bills y sorprendentemente dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Steven: entonces significa que vamos a ganar esta guerra.

Bills: pero,¿No te preocupa ni un poco?

Steven: es justo como dije antes esto es una guerra, cualquiera puede morir incluso yo,y si logro asegurar no solo un futuro para la tierra sino para mi familia entonces ire sin nada de que arrepentirme al otro mundo.

Steven se dio la vuelta y se alejó con dirección al puesto mando de Diamante azul. Bills sorprendido por las palabras de Steven no supo que decir.

Wiss: ahora que piensa hacer señor.

Bills: por el momento nos quedaremos .

Wiss: pero señor Bills, usted sabe también como yo que, un dios de la destrucción no puede tomar partido en una guerra.

Bills: ya lo se Wiss pero de todas formas por seguridad sera mejor estar atentos a lo que pase.

Wiss y Bills fueron a donde Rose y las demás. Lápis por su parte fue tras su esposo.

"Carpa de Steven"

Steven se encontraba repasando cada parte de su plan en caso de algún imprevisto o fallo en el, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lápis entro.

Steven: oh,hola mi amor.

Lápis: Steven,yo...

Steven: si?

Lápis: yo escuché tu plática con el señor Bills.

Steven no respondió y no trato de darle ningúna excusa. Durante unos momentos un incómodo silencio era todo lo que se oía hasta que Steven por fin hablo.

Steven: mi amor yo...

Steven fue silenciado cuando Lápis lo abrazo sorpresivamente.

Lápis: no quiero...

Steven: huh.

Lápis: no quiero perderte. No puedo,no soy tan fuerte cómo tu. No podría superar algo como eso,si tú llegarás a morir entonces romperé mi propia gema. Una vida sin ti es una vida que no quiero vivir.

Steven: Lápis,por Dios. No digas eso. tu eres muy fuerte y eso es una de las cosas que yo amo de tí.

Lápis: no trates de consolarme se que eso no es cierto.

Steven:¡No!,claro que es cierto. Tu pasaste un infierno por cinco mil años atrapada en aquel espejo ,yo jamás hubiera podido soportar eso y no solo eso aun podias sonreír,no te apegaste a ese sufrimiento seguiste adelante y antes de que lo notarás ese dolor estaba tan atras que ya no lo sentias.

Lápis: pero solo porque te he tenido a ti a mi lado todo este tiempo.

Steven: no siempre estuve ahi y lo sabes. hubo momentos en los que estuviste sola y aun asi lo lograste, además fue gracias a ti el quién soy ahora.

Lápis levantó la mirada y miro mientras aún lloraba los ojos de Steven.

Steven: desde que me convertí en un Saiyajin, durante mi entrenamiento y las difíciles peleas que e tenido a lo largo de los años, hubo momentos en los me hubiera rendido, pero siempre me puse de pie y seguí peleando porque, sabía que tu contabas conmigo y no podía defraudarte.

los ojos de Lápis se iluminaron con cierto brilló que Steven simpre concidero tierno y hermoso.

Steven: tu,la chicas,mis amigos y nuestros hijos son lo más importante de mi vida y no dudare en morir para protegerlos a todos.

Lápis no puedo evitar sonreír y ruborizarse al saber cuánto significaba para Steven pero tampoco pudo dejar de llorar asi que solo dijo.

Lápis: en ese caso solo prométeme algo. No mueras, oíste? ¡No te atrevas a morir!.

Steven: hm,are lo que pueda.

Steven tomo con delicadeza la barbilla de Lápis y acercó su rostro al suyo dandose un largo y apasionado beso, ambos se quedaron un par de minutos hasta que, ágata entró y los interrumpió.

Agata: disculpe lord Steven...¡Oh!, mis disculpas no debí entrar sin anunciarme.

Steven: no te preocupes. dime,¿Que sucede?

Agata: nuestros sensores detectaron la flota de naves de Diamante amarillo y blanco entrando a este sistema solar.

Steven: parece que ya es hora. Ágata que todos vallan a sus posiciones, mi amor tu ve por el resto de las lapislázuli y que se preparen para el combate. Es hora de terminar con ésto de una vez y por todas.

"Una Hora mas tarde"

Todos rápidamente se habían colocado según el plan de Steven,diamante azul y sus naves ya estaban en posición en la órbita de la tierra,por su parte Rose y el resto de las gemas de cristal les costó un poco de esfuerzo dirigir a las tropas en tierra y al resto de los patrulleros del tiempo,pero al final todos se alistaron según sus posiciones. Steven estaba junto a un grupo de cincuenta saiyajines todos con cola y capaces de controlarse en su forma ozaru.

Steven: prepárense ya vienen, en cuanto diamante azul me de la señal lanzare la luna artificial.

Saiyajines:¡Si señor!

Bardock: papá espera.

Steven: hijo,¿que haces aquí?, vuelve con tu hermano y tu abuela ellos te necesitan allá.

Bardock: pero quiero ayudarte. yo también puedo convertirme en un mono gigante.

Steven: pero no sabes controlarte y lo sabes,lo último que necesitamos es un ozaru descontrolado destruyendo todo lo que ve.

Bardock: esta vez sera diferente papá te lo prometo. Por favor confía en mí.

Steven miró a su hijo directamente a los ojos y pudo ver una gran determinación.

Steven: bien, pero no me hagas lamentar me.

Bardock: Grandioso, Gracias papá.

un gran brilló se formó en los ojos de Bardock, el realmente estaba emocionado por luchar junto a su padre. Steven pudo darse cuenta de eso y recordo bagarecordo vagamente algunos momentos en su niñez cuando solia ver el mundo de esa manera casi a diario.

órbita de la tierra.

Diamante azul estaba en nave sin despegar la vista de las pantallas esperando tener a la vista las naves de Amarillo y Blanco. La calma y el silencio eran aterradores,el echó de no saber cuándo a parecerían o si el plan no funciona como todo el mundo espera, pero diamante azul no podía permitirse eso,no podía perder la compostura a estás alturas.

Entonces de la nada las naves de diamante amarillo y Blanco surgieron de la inmensa oscuridad del vacío del espacio. de repente una de las peridots le dirigió la palabra a Diamante azul.

Peridot: mi diamante tenemos una transmisión proveniente de la nave de diamante amarillo.

D azul: ponlo en la pantalla.

La peridot obedeció de inmediato y entonces se podía ver a diamante amarillo tan seria y firme como siempre.

D amarillo: azul esta es tu última oportunidad. rinde te y te perdonaremos a tí y a toda tu corte. Enfrentanos y sufrirás el mismo destino que este planeta y esos saiyajines.

D azul: primero destruyó mi propia gema antes de unirme a ti y a blanco.

D amarillo: que asi sea.

una vez que diamante amarillo cortó la transmisión le ordenó a sus naves que iniciaran los protocolos de combate y esperarán la orden de abrir fuego. mientras tanto azul le ordenó que le envíaran la señal a Steven.

El scouter de Steven recibió la señal de inmediato, Steven se dió la vuelta y dijo.

Steven: ¡Prepárense llegó la hora!, Bardock, esperó qué estés listo.

Bardock: lo estoy.

Steven uso sus poderes y rápidamente creo una esfera de luz blanca,la cual lanzó al cielo y gritó.

Steven: explota y crece.

entonces cuando la esfera llegó a una gran altura está se hizo mas grande y brillante. Todos los saiyajin que se encontraban con Steven podian sentir de inmediato los efectos de la transformación. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a crecer y a llenarse de pelo hasta que se transformaron completamente.

ozaru S: todo el mundo tenga cuidado de no darle a las naves de diamante azul.

todos: si.

Steven miró a Bardock,el sujetaba su cabeza mientras que se oían unos pocos gemidos de dolor.

Ozaru S: hijo,¿estas bien?

Ozaru B: si... es solo que mantener el control en esta forma era mas difícil de lo que creí.

Steven podia respirar un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que Bardock podía controlarse.ahora lo importante era asistir a diamante azul.

"La órbita de la tierra"

las naves de diamante amarillo tomaron sus posiciones estratégicas para la batalla.

Ónix: mi diamante, nuestras naves ya etan en posición para el ataque.

D amarillo: perfecto abran f...

Ónix: espere mi Diamante. las naves de Diamante azul se apartan de nuestro camino, parece que nos dan vía libre.

D amarillo: hm, parece que azúl finalmente entro en razón y decidió unirse a nosotros.

Ónix: ¡Mi diamante detectamos una gran concentración de energía en la superficie del planeta!

De repente un disparo de una energía tremenda casi igual a la de un poderoso lazer destruyo una docena de naves.

D amarillo: ¿¡De donde vino ese ataque!?.

Una peridot transmitio a la pantalla de la nave una imagen revelando a mas de cincuenta saiyajines en su forma ozaru.

D amarillo: malditos simios Saiyajines, inicien el ataque. que las naves fijen objetivos y abran fuego a discreción.

Peridot: si mi diamante. transmitiendo órdenes.

De inmediato todas las naves comenzaron con el ataque. las naves de diamante amarillo y blanco atacaron con fuerza y precisión a las naves de Diamante azul,pero gracias a la ayuda de Steven y el resto de los saiyajines eso emparejaba mas la batalla.

Diamante azul y sus Ágatas hacian su mejor esfuerzo para cordinar a las naves durante está batalla, pero la enorme diferencia en números era abrumadora. La única manera de tomar la ventaja era derribando las naves de Amarillo y blanco.

Ónix: mi diamante varías naves incluyendo la diamante azul,nos tienen en la mira.

D amarillo: no importa les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa.

Entonces poniéndose junto a ella apareció Towa, Miira y una figura encapuchada su altura era de al menos Dos metros y medio, también se podía ver que su espalda y hombros eran realmente anchos.

D amarillo:veamos si su pequeña marioneta es capaz de hacer lo que ustedes afirman.

entonces el hombre encapuchado dio algunos pasos al frente y cuando azul comenzó a atacar, sus ojos brillaron un instante de un color rojo brillante y cuando los disparos de las naves estuvieron a punto de golpear la nave estos fueron desviados por lo que únicamente se describiría como un escudo invisible.

Peridot: mi diamante no le hicimos nada a la nave de amarillo, parece tener alguna clase de escudo.

D azul: no puede ser.

mientras que azul trataba de comprender lo que acababa pasar diamante amarillo ordenó a las naves mas cercanas atacar a la nave de azul. cuando los sensores de la nave detectaron que los fijaron como blaco de ataque, azul inmediatamente ordenó maniobras evasivas pero era demaciado tarde las naves de amarillo Lázaron un poderoso a la ataque sobre la nave de azul.

D azul: díganme el estado de la nave.

Peridot: los daños son severos pero por suerte pudimos aguantar. Pero me temo que no resistiremos otro ataque.

D azul: maldición. Envíen la orden de retirarse a todas nuestras naves, ya hicimos cuanto podíamos es hora pasar a la siguiente fase del plan.

Peridot: si mi diamante.

Sin perder tiempo la pridot transmitió la orden de retirada y todas las naves de diamante azul.

Onix: mi diamante, las naves enemigas se retiran.

D amarillo: hm,cobardes. acabaremos con ellas en tierra. que todas mis naves se preparen.

Todas las naves de diamante amarillo comenzaron a seguir a las naves de azul hasta el campo de batalla.

Ozaru Steven: muy bien, es hora de la fase dos del plan.¡ vuelvan a su estado normal!

Steven y resto de los Saiyajin volvieron a la normalidad. Con la esepcion de Bardock.

Steven: hijo, rápido regresa a tu estado normal.

Ozaru Bardock: no...puedo. algo andá mal.

Bardock sujetaba su cabeza mientras que su cuerpo temblaba. Entonces de repente se transformó en súper saiyajin aún tranformado en ozaru.

Steven: de ninguna manera. el está...

otro cambio comenzó a ocurrirle a Bardock, parecía volver a su tamaño normal pero la parte superior de su cuerpo comenzó a ser cubierta de un pelaje rojo,su cabello se veía parecido al peinado de su padre pero era tan largo que cubria parte de sus hombros.la parte superior de su Dogi quedó totalmente destrozada pero la parte inferior,sus zapatos y sus muñequeras estaban intactas. Cuando Bardock notó su transformación no pudo estar mas exaltado.

Bardock: pero... ¡¿QUE ES ÉSTO?!

Steven: increíble. hijo te transformaste en un súper saiyajin cuatro.

Bardock:¿super ... Saiyajin cuatro?

todos los saiyajines presentes estaban asombrados, Bardock era el saiyajin mas joven en alcanzar la fase cuatro.

Steven: hijo,estoy muy orgulloso de ti en este momento.

En los ojos de Bardock se formaron un par de estrellas mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas de alegría. aunque el sabía que su padre siempre estaba orgulloso de el y de su hermano era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decirlo en voz alta.

Bardock: gracias papá

Steven: ahora vamos,ya no podemos perder más tiempo.

Bardock: si

Steven, Bardock y el resto de los patrulleros volvieron al punto de encuentro para reunirse con Rose y el resto del equipo.cuando Steven y los demás volvieron,todos notaron de inmediato la nueva transformación de Bardock y aún que todos estaban emocionados por eso sabían que no había tiempo eso las naves de diamante azul comenzaban a aterrizar y era seguidas por las naves de diamante amarillo y blanco.

Steven: debemos abrir fuego de cobertura para que las naves de azul aterrizen. ¡Todo el mundo ataquen!.

Todos aquellos que podían utilizar ondas de ki comenzaron a acribillar a las naves de Diamante amarillo y blanco, teniendo mucho cuidado de no derribar por error las naves de azul. aunque muchas de las naves de amarillo y blanco eran destruidas,la naves personales de amarillo y blanco parecían ser protegidas por un par de escudos de fuerza.

Ónix: mi diamante amarillo, perderemos a la mayoría de nuestras naves si tratamos de aterrizar aquí. sugiero que nos alejemos un par de kilómetros para desplegar las tropas.

D amarillo: y que estas esperando. Transmite la orden de una vez.

todas las naves de inmediato se alejaron de los ataques de los patrulleros del tiempo y comenzaron a aterrizar no muy lejos de ahí.una vez que diamante azul y el resto de sus Ágatas todos tomaron sus posiciones y como era de esperarse Steven y Diamante azul estaban al frente listos para dirigir a las tropas.

Steven: Azul. esta segura de querer estar aquí?

D azul: que clase de líder sería si no acompañó a mis gemas en la batalla. Además tengo una cuenta pendiente con Diamante amarillo,solo te pedire que no interfieras.

Steven: hm,es toda suya.

entonces pudieron un estruendo inconfundible,era la marcha de miles de soldados y a la distancia se podia ver a miles de soldados cuarzo yendo directo hacía ellos, entonces Son goku y el príncipe Vegeta también se pararon junto a Steven.

Son Goku: vaya,son realmente muchos enemigos. pero todos son mujeres verdad?

P Vegeta: Kakaroto realmente eres estúpido. recuerda,ellas son gemas aunque parezcan mujeres ellas no tienen ningún género amenos que quieran tenerlo.

Son Goku: eso es un poco confuso, no lo crees?

P Vegeta:hm,solo para un cabeza hueca como tu.

Son Goku: bueno como sea,gemas o lo que sean muchas tienen un gran poder de pelea,je je,esto va a ser muy divertido.

Steven: señor Gokú puedo sentir el ki de varios individuos que no son gemas pero tienen un ki inmenso ellos son la mayor prioridad.

Goku: si tienes razón,hay ocho Ki que son muy diferentes al resto. pero uno en particular es muy extraño pero familiar.

Steven miro directamente en dirección a dónde se encontraban esas presencias y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado,pero entonces volvió la visita hacia todo el ejército detrás de el. el miedo en muchas gemas era obvio,muchas temblaban de miedo mientras combatían el impulso de huir.

Steven: ¡Prepárense!,hoy haremos historia. Durante los próximos mil años se hablará de éste día. El día en el que humanos, gemas y otras especies se opusieron ante un ejército que se presume es invencible pero únicamente porque nunca se habían enfrentado a gemas y humanos libres,a verdaderos guerreros,hoy no solo lucharemos,hoy ganaremos!, ¡¿Quien está conmigo?!

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo que alzaban sus armas y sus manos, habiendo recuperado las esperanzas nadie mas sentía miedo ahora un sentimiento de emisión recorría el cuerpo y alma de todos. Steven miro al frente una vez más y grito mientras comenzaba a correr hacia los enemigos.

Steven: ¡Al ataque!

Todos corrieron detrás de el preparados para la batalla. al ver a esto Diamante amarillo le ordenó a sus tropas que de marchar y cargaran contra el enemigo,como Steven había anticipado las soldados cuarzo comunes Ibán al frente, mientras que las cuarzo alteradas se quedaban atrás atacando con ráfagas de ki. Steven acumuló energía en su dedo índice y cuando estuvo a la distancia ideal se elevó en el aire disparando una ráfaga de ki que provocó una explosión a lo largo de las líneas delanteras arrasando con una gran cantidad de soldados y entonces las lapislázuli comenzaron con su parte del plan y crearon un gran número de colones de agua con la forma de las gemas enemigas, estas atacaron inmediatamente a los clones pero sus ataques físicos eran inútiles ya que pasaban a través de ellos,en cambio los ataques de los clones eran devastadores y muy poderosos, una comandante gema con un afro amarillo,una capa dorada y el interior de esta de rojo carmesí y su gema de color ámbar ubicada en el lugar de su ojo izquierdo,se dirigió a Diamante amarillo para dar un informe sobre la batalla.

Hesonita: mi diamante.

D amarillo: Hesonita,dime cuál es la situación en la batalla.

Hesonita: las fuerzas rebeldes presentan mas resistencia de lo esperado. Pero esas lapislázuli son nuestro mayor problema sus clones de agua son invulnerables a todos nuestros ataques.

D amarillo: envía algunas de nuestras naves e inicia un ataque aéreo.

Hesonita: si mi Diamante, a la orden.

Hesonita utilizo una holo pantalla y pará comunicar la orden a todas las naves pequeñas que toda via no habían aterrizado. Entonces estas comenzaron a atacar de inmediato al ejército de Diamante azul, pero fue inútil gracias a que Bismuto y el escuadrón de patrulleros bajo su mando, interceptaban a todas las naves que parecían. Diamante amarillo se veía Milesta y frustrada ,pero en cambio Blanco no se veía preocupada en absoluto entonces le dijo a Hesonita.

D blanco: oye ven aquí, quiero que le ordenes a mis gemas mejoradas que vallan al frente y ataquen a las lapislázuli.

D amarillo: Segura? ese movimiento es un poco arriesgado.

Blanco hizo caso omiso a amarillo y le ordenó a Hesonita transmitir esa orden de inmediato las gemas de blanco se movilizaron al frente, al ver eso los patrulleros del tiempo hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a enfrentarse a las gemas alteradas. era una batalla muy interesante a cada segundo se escuchaban el choque de armas y gritos de batalla, también cientos de explosiones causadas por los ataques de ki y las armas de las naves del planeta hogar. D blanco no pudo evitar fijar su vista en Steven, son Gokú y el principe Vegeta,la fuerza que los tres exhibían era abrumadora,no importaba que clase de gema los atacará, fuera una soldado normal,alterada o incluso una fución, no representaban un reto para ellos.

D blanco: creo ya es hora de que tus marionetas se unan a la batalla,no lo crees? Demonio.

Towa y Miira salieron de las sombras.

Towa: hm, parece que ya es el momento oportuno.

D Blanco: veamos si aliarnos con ustedes realmente valió la pena.

Ese comentario molestó a Miira y justo antes de responder Towa le hablo por medio de telepatía.

Towa: quieto Miira no olvides que tenemos un objetivo,solo no digas ni hagas nada a estás pobres idiotas y una vez que Fu halla reunido todo el ki de está batalla podras ya podrás hacerles lo que te plazca.

Miira: como órdenes mi señora Towa.

Towa extendio su báculo al frente y la misma figura encapuchada voló en dirección a la batalla y detrás de el lo siguieron otras cuatro personas que estaban muy bien escondidas.

Steven,Son Goku y el príncipe Vegeta se encontraban rodeados de gemas alteradas enemigas, pero los tres se encontraban transformados en super saiyajin asi que no tenían muchas dificultades. una de ellas atacó a son Goku pero con rápido movimiento lo esquivó y aprovecho para golparla en el estómago y después un codazo en la nuca.

Son Goku: uf,estas chicas son persistentes. por cada una que derrotamos otras dos aparecen.

El príncipe vegeta dio un paso atrás mientras bloqueaba el una gema y la mandaba a volar de una patada.

P vegeta:¿ que pasa Kakaroto?, no me digas que ya estas cansado. porque mejor no te vas y descansar yo soy mas que suficiente para terminar con esto.

Son Goku bloqueo el golpe de una gema y le devolvió uno con mucha fuerza,lo que provocó que está saliera volando y contra otras tres gemas.

Son Gokú: ni hablar, no pienso dejarte toda la diversión para ti solo Vegeta.

Steven dio un leve saltó para atrás y extendio su mano al frente y lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de ki a un gran grupo de gemas frente a el y gritó un poco molesto.

Steven: quieren ustedes dos dejar de discutir y consentrarse en la pelea, juro que son peores que un par de niños.

Son Goku: je lo siento,es solo que me deje llevar.

P Vegeta: gr, quien se a creído que esté mocoso para darme órdenes?.

a continuación los tres elevaron su ki y lo expulsaron a todas direcciones y una gran cúpula arrasó con todas las genas los rodeaban,ellos se tomaron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento,pero entonces sintieron que cinco de los kis que sintieron hacé rato Ibán directos hacia ellos.

P vegeta: hm, con que por fin vienen a dar la cara.

Steven y compañía se elevaron en él aire y de repente las cinco figuras encapuchadas se detuvieron frente a ellos y unos instantes después Goku Jr( lo dejaré asi de momento para diferenciarlos) y vegeta se unieron a ellos.

Steven: díganme,¿ quien diablos son ustedes?

Ningúno de ellos se molestó en responder,en su lugar cuatro se quitaron las capuchas revelando sus identidades.

son Goku: no puede ser!

P vegeta: pero si son...

Steven: Bojack,Cooler,Janemba y el androide numero 13.

todos mas villanos que Son Gokú y sus amigos habían derrotado, pero el que se encontraba al frente, cuando esté se quitó la capucha todos quedaron totalmente impactados.

P vegeta: no,no puede ser.

Steven: pero porque estás en este lugar?.

Son Goku: Jiren.

en efecto no era nada más y nada menos que el héroe mas poderoso del onceavo universo,Jiren el líder de las tropas del orgullo.

Son Goku: pero, porque esta aquí.¡ Oye,Jiren¿ que estas haciendo aquí?

P vegeta: olvidalo Kakaroto, míralo hay algo en el.

Entonces Jiren empezó a elevar su ki pero el aura alrededor de su cuerpo era negro y tenía una presencia maligna.

Son Gokú: pero que le sucede su ki es muy diferente que la última vez.

Steven: no es obvio,Miira y Towa claramente le lavaron el cerebro y lo trageron aquí.

Gokú jr: tch,de por si estos cuatro son formidables,pero Jiren es invencible.

Vegeta:Entonces dividamos nos, yo me encargo de bojack,goku...

Son Goku,Goku jr: si?

Vegeta: el Goku que yo conozco, tu de janemba, abuelo tu deten a cooler y son Goku, usted hágase cargo del androide número 13, Steven...

Steven: lo se,¡Jiren! ¡ Yo sere tu oponente!

Grito Steven mientras señalaba directamente a Jiren,y este no dijo o hizo alguna expresión.

Los dos guerreros que superan a los dioses de la destrucción estan frente apara determinar el destino de la tierra,la batalla mas grande del universo esta apunto de comenzar.

Continuará...

 **hola ya se que me e tardado en subir capitulos pero ya saben como es la vida, y a los que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo Para leer mi fic les agradezco, bueno eso es todo, cuidense, hasta la próxima.**


	30. Mas allá del poder de un Dios

" **Mas allá del poder de un Dios, Steven vs Jiren"**

* * *

" **Templo de Kami"**

Lejos de la batalla en el templo del Dios de la tierra,que se ubica justo encima de la torre carin,el este se encontraba el Dios de la destrucción y su asistente quienes observaban la batalla con expresiones serías atraves de una extraña esfera creada por el cetro de Wiss,a unos cuantos metros mister Pópo arrullaba a la pequeña Aurora, ya que Goku le había pedido a Dende y a mister Pópo que la cuidarán hasta que la batalla terminará.

Mr Pópo: ya, ya pequeña niña,trata de dormir un poco asta que tus padres vuelvan.

Bills: hm,esta batalla a dado un giro muy desfavorable para Steven.

Wiss: así parece, tal vez Steven se allá vuelto mas fuerte que usted lord Bills...

Bills: oye.

Wiss: pero Jiren se encuentra en un nivel totalmente diferente,me preguntó cómo terminará esto.

Bills: bueno no hay de que preocuparse. Steven solo tiene que dominar el ultra instinto durante esta batalla.

Wiss: hm,le recuerdo lord Bills que ni siquiera usted es capaz de usar la versión imperfecta del ultra instinto,que Steven la dómine durante esta batalla lo veo casi imposible.

Bills: "casi imposible" dijiste. no olvides que durante el torneo de poder de Zeno sama,Son Goku no solo despertó el ultra instinto,sino que también lo perfeccionó durante su combate con Jiren.

Wiss: insinúa que ese suceso se volverá a repetir?

Bills: no olvides que Steven es la reencarnación de Son Goku y su potencial oculto es igual o más grande que el de el, no dudó que Durante esta batalla logrará dominar el ultra instinto.

Wiss no podía argumentar contra esa lógica,es cierto que durante el torneo de hace mas de cien años,Son Goku sorprendió a todos con el ultra instinto,pero en esta ocasión,¿como estar seguros de que lo mismo volverá a pasar?. lo único que pueden hacer en éste momento es ver como avanza la situación.

* * *

 **Campo de fresas**

Steven y Jiren se miraban fijamente sin mover ni un solo músculo la presión del aire había cambiado completamente, entonces,Cooler avanzó rápidamente para atacar a Steven pero fue interceptado por Son Goku.

Son Goku: Cooler, tu oponente soy yo.

Cooler: khg,maldito saiyajin,de nuevo planeas enfrentarme?, déjame decirte que ya no soy el mismo de antes.

Son Goku: ooh enserio? entonces sera más divertido.

Son Goku goleó directamente la cara de cooler mandándolo a volar lejos,Son Goku se dio vuelta y dijo.

Son Goku: todos elijan uno para pelear y que no interferir con Steven y Jiren

Entonces Son Goku volo en dirección a dónde había caido Cooler. Por parte todos eligieron a un oponente como Son Goku ordenó, el príncipe Vegeta se abalanzó contra Janemba llevándolo con dirección al norte, Gokú atacó a bojack pero este sujeto su puño y cuando trató de devolverle el golpe Gokú tambié lo sujetó, ambos comenzaron a forcejear mientras se alejaban y por último Vegeta y el androide número 13 se abalanzaron uno contra el otro pero Vegeta fue el unico en asestar el golpe y mandó a volar al androide a una montaña que estaba al este.

Ahora sólo quedaban Jiren y Steven mostrándose fija mente. Steven comenzó a alejarse un hasta llegar a un claro no muy lejano del campo de batalla.

Steven: aquí podremos pelear a gusto sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

Jiren seguía a Steven sin decir palabra alguna simplemente se limitaba a mantener su expresión serena y sería tan característica de el.

Steven: aprendí mucho de ti estudiando los pergaminos en el nido del tiempo. Conozco el alcance de tu fuerza así que no pienso tomarte a la ligera.

Steven inmediatamente se transformó en Super Saiyajin azul y tomo postura de ataque, Jiren cerró sus ojos unos segundos y en cuanto los abrió simplemente dijo.

Jiren: adelante.

* * *

 **Son Goku vs Cooler.**

Cooler habia aterrizado en medio de varios escuadrones de gemas del planeta hogar quienes se sorprendieron no solo por la colisión sino también al ver Son Goku aterrizar lentamente frente a ellas,Son Goku no le estaba prestando atención a las gemas a su alrededor. únicamente se concentraba en Cooler.

Cooler: hm hm, ho ho, realmente te has fortalecido desde nuestro último encuentro,Son Goku.

Son Goku: y tú? aun estando en tu forma final puedo ver que aún ocultas mucho más poder.

Cooler: vaya con que te diste cuenta,así es,¿que tal si nos dejamos de juegos y ambos usamos nuestro máximo poder?.

Son Gokú: finalmente,ya te habías tardado.

Cooler empezó a elevar su ki desmesuradamente, lo que provocó que el suelo a su alrededor comenzará a sacudirse.

Cooler: Fu, dijo que mí hermano me superó cuando alcanzó su forma " Golden Freezer" en muy poco tiempo. Pero nada me impide alcanzar esa forma también.¡ AAAAHHH!

Un ki dorado comenzó a cubrir por completo el cuerpo de Cooler. Son Goku ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y se alejó en el aire mientras gritaba.

Son Goku: rápido ustedes, alejen se de aquí.

Pero su advertencia fue inútil ya que casi de inmediato se produjo una enorme explosión de Ki que casi se podría comprar con una mini explotación nuclear, arrasó con todas las gemas a menos de medio kilómetro a la redonda. Dejando nada más que un humeante cráter y en el centro de este se encontraba cooler en su nueva transformación,todo su cuerpo con la excepción de sus manos,pies y algunas partes de su rostro, tenían un color dorado muy brillante.

Son Goku: maldito, aniquiló a todas esas gemas tan solo para demostrar su poder.

Cooler: Contempla esta nueva forma. ¡Golden Cooler! ahora, comencemos.

Son Goku se transformó en super Saiyajin azul y se abalanzó contra Cooler.

* * *

 **P Vegeta vs Janemba**.

Vegeta y Janemba se encontraban intercambiando golpes en un pequeña llanura un poco alejada de la batalla.

P Vegeta: valla realmente te has fortalecido pero apuesto que no pensaste que yo también lo hice.

Janemba carecía de capacidad de hablar así que solo se limitó en darle una sonrisa macabra,pero vegeta tan solo rio entré dientes.

P Vegeta:je je, esta vez no será como la última vez,no está vez no me fusionare con Kakarotto para derrotar té.

Vegeta se transformó en super saiyajin blue,janemba estaba totalmente asombrado y lo suficientemente intimidado como para borrar su sonrisa y comenzar a sudar.

P Vegeta: esta vez seré solo yo quién te mande directo al infierno.

* * *

 **Goku jr vs Bojack**

Gokú y Bojack continuaron con su pelea en medio del campo de batalla la presión que ambos emanaban era tan grande que instintivamente nadie interfería en su pelea. Bojack miró detenidamente a Goku y casi como un golpe al rostro, recordó el momento de su derrota contra Son Gohan.

Bojack: oye, déjame preguntarte una cosa,¿ estas relacionado de alguna manera con un tal Gohan?

Gokú: el era mi bisabuelo.

Bojack: ya veo, así que eres descendiente suyo. ahora matarte será mucho mas entretenido.

Goku: eso lo veremos primero.

Entonces Gokú se trans formo en super Saiyajin azul y golpeó directamente a Bojack en el estómago mandándolo a volar a varios metros de distancia y en el momento que choco contra el suelo le lanzó una serie de ráfagas de ki,las cuales crearon una densa nube de humo y polvo.

Bojack: ja ja ja,ese ataque no estuvo nada mal...

cuándo la nube comenzó a disiparse, Gokú pudo ver a Bojack de pié con apenas un pequeño hilo de sangre en el lado derecho de su rostro y algunos pequeños moretones y rasguños.

Bojack: Pero, vas a necesitar hacer algo mejor.

Goku: Ésto no sería divertido si no fuera así.

* * *

 **Vegeta vs androide numero 18**

Vegeta se encontraba peleando en un páramo rocoso,a varios kilómetros del campo de batalla,ese lugar era el mismo donde su antepasado el príncipe Vegeta y su ex compañero Nappa se habían enfrentado a los guerreros z por primera vez.

Vegeta: valla,para ser una chatarra obsoleta no lo haces nada mal

Vegeta y número 13 seguían con un feroz intercambio de golpes y cuando Vegeta vió una apertura en la defensa de número 13 trató de conectarle un poderoso golpe pero sorprendente mente, número 13 lo esquivo y aprovecho el que Vegeta bajará la guardia para darle un golpe en el estómago seguido de una en la nariz mandando lo a volar contra un montón de rocas. Vegeta no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie y mirar furiosamente al androide.

Vegeta: ¿¡como demonios!?

número 13: realmente eres un estúpido,la computadora que creo el doctor Makigero ya había recopilado una gran información sobre tu antepasado y la descargó en mi cerebro además de que desde el inicio de nuestra batalla e estado analizando tus movimientos y es casi exentamente que la de el.

Vegeta: tch,no me jodas, maldita maquina puede que conozcas la técnicas de mi bisabuelo pero no conoces las mías.

vegeta se transformó en super Saiyajin 2 y tomo su pose de pelea listo para el segundo round.

* * *

 **Steven vs Jiren**

Steven combatía contra Jiren con todo lo que tenía y a pesar de atacar con poderosos golpes y patadas,Jiren ni se inmutaba era obvio que no estaba peleando con toda su fuerza mientras que a Steven le costaba trabajo seguir le el paso.

Steven: "maldición no le estoy haciendo nada y es mas que obvio que no está usando ni la mitad de su verdadero poder".

en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Jiren conectó un golpe con su codo directo a su diafragma, Steven expulsó por su boca una considerable cantidad de bilis de su estómago e instintivamente llevó sus brazos a su abdomen presionando en el punto de impacto y poniéndose de rodillas. Steven estaba demasiado adolorido para siquiera pensar pero volvió en si cuando sintió el pié de Jiren aplastando su cabeza contra el forcejeaba por ponerse de pie.

Steven: maldito

Jiren retiro su pie de la cabeza del joven híbrido y sujetando su cabello levantó a Steven hasta la altura de su rostro y con su tono habitual de voz dijo.

Jiren: se acabó.

Jiren extendió su mano izquierda llevándola directamente al lugar donde se ubicaba el corazón de Steven entonces acumuló una pequeña pero poderosa cantidad de Ki, cuando acumuló la suficiente la disparo atravesando el corazón de Steven.

Steven voló un par de metros para al final caer sobre su espalda estirando sus brazos a los lados, el luchaba por mantenerse consciente pero era inútil el dolor,el shock y la pérdida de sangre lo hacían imposible,sus ojos poco a poco se volvían blancos, a la vez que Steven volvía a su estado normal.

En el campo de batalla,Lápis y sus clones combatían ferozmente mientras cubrían a un grupo de gemas que se retiraban para reagruparse,por su parte Rose y el resto de las gemas de cristal (con la excepción de peridot) lideraban el asalto en las líneas frontales,era realmente una locura podía escucharse el incesante chillido producto del choque de espadas y otras armas, gritos tanto de batalla como de dolor y miedo en todas direcciones.

Bardock y Raiden permanecían junto a un grupo de patrulleros ayudándolos a combatir a las gemas alteradas,pero de repente todos en ese momento sintieron una sensación de tristeza,fue tan repentina y rápida,casi como si fuese un golpe directo al corazón,pero a Lápis le dolió mas que a nadie,el dolor fue tan grande que casi podía sentir como si le arrancarán el corazón,ella solo pudo ponerse de rodillas mientras unas incontrolables ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella,lapis perdió por completo la concentración y a consecuencia sus clones se disolvieron, aunque esto desconcertó a las gemas del planeta hogar, aprovecharon esa oportunidad para atacar a Lápis,pero antes de siquiera ponerle un dedo encima, Bismuto las derrotó con un rápido y certero ataque con sus manos en forma de hachas.

Bismuto: ¡Lápis!,¿que te sucede?.

Lápis: creo que algo malo le sucedió a Steven.

* * *

 **Steven vs Jiren**

Jiren miró unos momentos el cuerpo de Steven tendido en el piso antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en la dirección opuesta cuando escuchó.

Steven: ¡Aún no!...

Jiren se dió la vuelta y pudo ver a Steven tratando de ponerse en pie con todas las fuerzas que aun le quedaban.

Steven: ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

Jiren: aún sigues vivo?,hm no importa no tienes fuerzas para seguir peleando, ésto se acabó.

Steven: y quien...demonios te dio derecho...a decidir eso?

Steven arremetió contra Jiren con toda la fuerza que aun tenía, pero este no se molestó en esquivarlo la fuerza en los ataques de Steven avía disminuido drástica mente,sus movimientos eran burdos y lentos, igual a los de cualquier animal que estuviese agonizante.

Jiren: dime porque insistes en seguir peleando?

Steven: porque tengo demasiadas personas que cuentan conmigo para proteger este mundo.

Esa respuesta enfureció al poderoso guerrero del universo 11 y con un simple pero poderoso golpe lo envío directamente contra unas enormes rocas, Steven trato de levantar la cabeza para mirar a Jiren.

Steven: Mal- Maldición.

Jiren: La confianza,no es nada más que ¡Basura!

Jiren estaba a punto de ir adonde Steven para darle el golpe de gracia, cuando a lo lejos escuchó a laguien gritar.

Lápis: ¡Steven!

Jiren miró a su izquierda y pudo ver a Lápis seguida por Bardock,Raiden, Bismuto,Garnet y Jaspe.

Todos fueron a ayudar Steven pero lo que encontraron era mas grave de lo que creían,ver a Steven en el suelo con esa terrible herida en el corazón fue algo mas que perturbador,todo el mundo corrió a auxiliarlo, lápis acomodó con cuidado la cabeza de Steven en sus piernas mientras que el reunía fuerzas para poder ablar.

Steven: lo lamento... al final parece ser que les fallé.

Lápis: no Steven,no digas eso hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

Steven: perdoname mi amor,pero... parece que no... podré mantener mi promesa.

Lápis: no digas tonterías,te pondrás bien,siempre lo haces.

Steven: je je,lo... lamento. niños protejan a su madre por mi, de acuerdo?

Bardock: no,por favor papá,no.

Con esas últimas palabras Steven cerró sus ojos,mientras que Lápis comenzó a llorar y a repetir su nombre tratando de despertarlo. pero Bardock y Raiden contenían sus llantos y voltearon su irá Jiren.

Bardock: tu...tu monstruo.

Raiden: como te atreves. devuelve lo,¡Devuelve nos a nuestro papá!

Bardock y Raiden gritaron furiosos a mismo tiempo, mientras que su ira provocaba que el poder de ambos creciera increíblemente.

B y R:¡ AAAAAAhhhhhh!

Jiren: impresionante,así que esta es la mayor ventaja de los saiyajin,la capacidad de convertir la ira en poder.

Los dos niños saiyjin se abalanzaron contra Jiren desplegando un exorbitante poder,que increíblemente lo lo hacía retroceder.

* * *

 **Templo de Kami**

Mientras tanto en el templo de Kami Wiss y Bills observaban esa escena.

Wiss: lamentablemente, parece que su premonición fue correcta desde el principio, Lord Bills.

Bills: ...

Wiss:¿sucede algo malo? Lord Bills.

Bills: tengo un extraño presentimiento.

Wiss: ¿un "presentimiento"?

Bills: es difícil de explicar pero es casi como si alguien o algo dentro de mi me dijera "esto no ha terminado"

Wiss miro con incredulidad a lord Bills pero por alguna razón el sentía lo mismo, ya que ambos sentían lo mismo solo podían seguir observando.

* * *

 **Dentro de la mente de Steven**

Steven flotaba en un espacio oscuro con los ojos cerrados lo único que podía hacer en era hablar consigo mismo.

Steven: que fuerte eres,Jiren.¿Que rayos paso? no lo se. Ese tipo,era un sujeto fuerte,era muy fuerte,tan fuerte, demasiado fuerte, extremadamente fuerte, no se porque...

Entonces una luz plateada iluminó todo el espacio a su alrededor, mientras en su cuerpo físico, sus labios comenzaron a moverse hasta que tuvo una sonrisa extrañamente pacífica.

Steven: porque?,no lo entiendo,no se la razón de porque...¡Me siento tan lleno de energía!

fue entonces cuando la luz plateada de su mente se transformó en una flama del mismo color y entro en su cuerpo causando que el, tanto física como mentalmente abriera sus ojos.

* * *

 **Mundo exterior**

En cuanto Steven abrió sus ojos una inmensa columna de una segadora luz blanca se alzó hasta lo mas alto del cielo y que algunos dirían que iluminó toda la tierra, Lápis instintivamente se había apartado un par de metros mientras observaba lo que sucedía frente a ella, entonces de la columna comenzó a salir una neblina plateada y cálida,para Lápis esto era algo increíble e incomprensible asta que una idea vino a cabeza

Lápis: no se porque pero Steven estaba casi muerto hace unos instantes y ahora está generando una energía y una presión gigantescas, realmente ese es mi Steven?

Esa neblina se extendió kilómetros a la redonda y la inmensa luz llamó la atención de todos en el campo de batalla en especial la de ciertos demonios quiénes sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a recolectar algo de ese Ki.

* * *

 **Son Goku vs Cooler**

Goku y Cooler combatían ferozmente,era una batalla muy reñida asta que la luz que del bosque los interrumpió, son Goku quedó pasmado por la increíble energía que provenía de aquél lugar pero fácilmente pudo darse cuenta de quién se trataba y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Son Goku: je je je, parece que Steven esta dando todo esa pelea, definitivamente debo pedirle una revancha una vez que termine con ésto.

Cooler atacó a Goku mientras este tenía la guardia, pero el pudo sujetar el puño de Cooler antes de que acertara el golpe.

Cooler: deberías concentrarte en la batalla que tienes en frente en lugar de distraerte.

Son Gokú: Je,muy bien. Steven esta dando todo en su pelea así que yo también haré lo mismo.

Son Goku utilizó su Kaioken aumentado 20 veces y combinado con el súper saiyajin blue, sobrepasó el poder de Golden Cooler con facilidad en ese momento comenzó a preparar su más grade técnica el Kamehameha.

Son Gokú: ka...me.

Cooler: oh no,no te dejaré.

Cooler extendió su dedo índice y medio en dirección a Son Gokú y disparó tres proyectiles de color violeta y justo antes de impactar contra su objetivo,son Goku desapareció. Cooler miro en todas direcciones buscando al saiyajin.

Son Gokú: ka...me

Al escuchar esas palabras Cooler se dió la vuelta y vió a Son Goku a escasos sentimetros de el con una poderosa esfera de ki azúl celeste entre sus manos,pero antes de que el pudiese reaccionar,Son Goku extendió sus manos y disparó toda ese tremendo poder.

Son Gokú: ¡Haaa!

Cooler: ¡Im- Imposible!

fue lo último que dijo Cooler antes de ser desintegrado completamente.

Son Gokú: bien, espero que eso sea lo último de sera mejor que valla a ayudar a Steven.

Son Goku comenzó a volar en dirección a dónde se encontraba el ki de Steven y Jiren,son Goku no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el increíble poder que ambos emanaban.

* * *

 **P Vegeta vs Janemba**

Vegeta estaba en una clara ventaja contra Janemba,Vegeta apenas presentaba algunos moretones y rasguños,pero Janemba parecía que había sido usado como un saco de golpear viviente.

Vegeta: ja, debí haber sido muy débil en aquella época como para que una basura como tu me hubiese derrotado.

Janemba gruño e hizo una serie de ruidos extraños en voz alta para expresar su enojo y frustración,fue entonces cuando vieron a lo lejos esa inmensa luz y pudieron sentir aquél tremendo poder.

Vegeta: este Ki es el de aquél mocoso. Je fascinante,me da gusto que aún en esta época todavía alla un saiyajin con semejante poder.

Vegeta aumento su poder hasta que su fase súper saiyajin azúl sufrió un cambio,al igual que Steven su cabello paso de azul celeste a azul marino y de igual manera le paso a sus ojos.

Vegeta: desde el torneo de poder de hace un año no me veía en la necesidad de usar esto. pero ya estoy cansado de jugar contigo.

las venas de los ojos de Janemba se hincharon por toda la ira y furia que sentía en ese momento,el dio un estruendoso rígido de batalla mientras se abalanzo contra Vegeta desencadenando una impresionante combinación de golpes y patadas,pero para su sorpresa estas no parecían hacerle efecto.

Vegeta: tch, entiende de una maldita vez,¡No eres rival para mi!.

Vegeta le dió un golpe extremadamente poderoso a Janemba enviándolo contra la ladera de la montaña,en ese momento Vegeta extendió su mano en dirección a lugar donde se encontraba Janemba y comenzo a reunir ki para crear una esfera azul de inmenso poder.

Vegeta: ataque Big bang

Janemba trato de ponese de pie,pero era inútil, aquel golpe le había causado un gran daño impidiéndole reaccionar adecuadamente y en un instante pudo ver la enorme esfera de Ki llendo directamente hacia el,Janemba no puedo siquiera mover un dedo antes de ser completamente exterminado.

Vegeta: Hm,la basura siempre será basura.

Después de acabar con Janemba Vegeta dirigió su atención al lugar donde se encontraban Steven y Jiren.

Vegeta: sera mejor que valla para allá. Hmp?

Vegeta pudo centir otra presencia que se acercaba a ellos,era son Goku yendo a toda velocidad

Vegeta: ja, así que tú también tienes curiosidad por ver este combate,eh Kakarotto?

Vegeta empezó a volar a toda velocidad para no perderse la pelea.

* * *

 **Steven vs Jiren.**

La gran columna de luz comenzó a desaparecer y la neblina también empezó disiparse revelando a Steven de pié,sus parecían haber crecido una talla y la parte superior de su Gi se desintegró, mientras que su camiseta negra solo tenía algunas rasgaduras y el agujero de la herida echa por Jiren la cual, de algún modo se había sanado instantáneamente.

Su cabello ahora era de un color plateado brillante al igual que sus ojos y el Ki que lo rodeaba, Lapis,Bardock, Raiden y Jiren quedaron totalmente sorprendidos por el increíble cambio que sufrió Steven.

Bardock: hermano,eso es?...

Raiden: si... papá lo logro.

Lápis: eh?, de que hablan niños,no entiendo.

Bardock: tal parece que papá logro dominar el ultra instinto.

Lapis: de verdad eso le paso?

Raiden: si,el destino de la tierra,el destino de las gemas, nosotros,la diferencia de poder de ambos, papá a dejado de pensar en todo eso,ahora mismo solo puede verse a el y a Jiren en este mismo momento y sin su mente entorpeciendo la técnica del ultra instinto podra adquirir una fuerza y un poder absoluto o al menos es así cómo lo explico el señor Wiss.

Lápis miraba sorprendida a su esposo totalmente sorpendida,ella sabía que Steven era alguien extraordinario pero esto era algo que ni la visión futura de Garnet podría aver previsto.

Steven miro fijamente a Jiren con una mirada que expresaba una calma absoluta pero a la vez una presión muy amenazadora. pero miró por encima de su hombro para ver a su familia y dijo tranquilamente.

Steven: niños, quédense atrás y cuiden de su madre,pero sobre todo no interfieran en nuestra batalla.

Bardock: de acuerdo papá pero,¿seguro que podrás vencerlo tu solo?

Steven: no te preocupes por mi solo asegúrense de ponerse a salvo.

Bardock,Raiden y Lápis se alejaron a una distancia segura pero sin perder de vista a Steven o a Jiren.

Steven: chicas,ustedes también manténganse al margen,pero hagan me un favor no dejen que nadie nos interrumpa.

Bismuto: tu eres el jefe.

Garnet: cuenta con ello.

Jaspe: asegurate de ganar,¿esta bien?.

Steven y Jiren se quedaron con las miradas fijas el uno al otro y justo cuando Jiren estaba a punto de hacer el primer movimiento,Steven paso al lado de Jiren a una velocidad tan alta que ni siquiera Jiren pudo seguir,entonces se dio cuenta que en su costado derecho se produjo una cortada,aunque apenas era un rasguño para Jiren fue un terrible dolor,ya que mas que lastimar su cuerpo lastimo su orgullo.

Steven: lo siento todavía no me acostumbro a esta nueva velocidad. adelante Jiren ya es hora de terminar con nuestra pelea.

Jiren: kg,¡No te confíes demasiado solo porque obtuviste un poco mas de poder!

Jiren ataco a toda velocidad contra Steven,pero el los esquivaba como si no fueran nada,jiren aumentaba a cada segundo la velocidad y la fiereza de sus ataques hasta que Steven sujeto el puño de Jiren y empezó a someterlo.

Steven: hace unos momentos dijiste que la confianza era basura,¿no?

Jiren: el poder es la única justicia absoluta si algo no engendra poder entonces es ¡Basura!

Steven: "basura" dices?...

De la nada, un poderoso golpe al rostro de Jiren por parte de Steven lo mando a volar una gran distancia de al menos un kilómetro,cuando Jiren se poso en pie pudo ver a Steven con el brazo extendido a la altura de su rostro y su mano formando un puño,pero lo que mas le hacia hervir era la mirada en sus ojos,era una mirada penetrante y aguda que transmitía una poderosa sensación asesina y calma extrema.

Steven: no me jodas. Ni por un momento e creído que llegue al nivel en el que estoy por mi propia cuenta, yo llegue a la cima porque duran toda mi vida eh tenido amigos y familia que han creído en mi y me han dado fuerza para seguir adelante siempre...

Junto con esas palabras los rostros de todos aquellos a quienes Steven apreciaba con todo el corazon llegaron a su mente.

Steven:¡ES GRACIAS A ELLOS QUE AHORA SOY EL MAS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO!

Con esas ultimas palabras Steven arremetió contra Jiren con toda su fuerza,Jiren trato de defenderse de los poderosos ataques de Steven,pero le resultaba imposible fuerza,su velocidad y su poder eran casi irreales,ahora Jiren era quien se encontraba acorralado y a la defensiva.

Jiren: Maldición,no otra vez,no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Eran los últimos momentos del torneo de poder y después de la batalla mas intensa que Jiren había tenido hasta el momento, Son Goku se encontraba indefenso y debilitado después de perder el ultra instinto,solo era cuestión de un simple golpe y su mayor contrincante asta el momento seria derrotado pero aun debía lidiar con otros dos insectos mas.

Jiren: no me hagas eliminarte por segunda vez.

Freezer: solo es una aseguranza. Yo obtendré las super esferas del dragón,así que no te molestes en interferir. Ahora mismo no siento el enorme poder que emanabas antes,saborearas la derrota una vez mas.¡YO TE DERROTARE!

esas palabras colmaron la poca paciencia que Jiren aun tenia,Jiren se abalanzo con los peleadores frente a el utilizando todo el poder que aun le quedaba,con un solo golpe hizo a un lado al androide numero 17,para comenzar un combate con el así llamado "Emperador del mal",después de casi un minuto combatiendo,en un intento de provocar a Jiren,freezer dijo.

Freezer: vaya ¿a donde fue a para tu cara de pòker?

Jiren:¡Silencio!

Freezer: la fuerza se vuelve debilidad una vez doblegada, me parece oír los lamentos de tu corazón."No quiero volver a ser débil"

* * *

Jiren: ¡NO!

Jiren se detuvo en seco a la mitad de su combate con Steven expulsando un enorme poder que emanaba un calor inmenso, casi como si todo el cuerpo de Jiren estuviera al rojo vivo.

Jiren: ¡No volveré a pasar por eso de nuevo!,¡NO VOLVERÉ A SER DÉBIL NUNCA MAS!

Jiren comenzó a expulsar enormes cantidades de poder,generando una poderosas ráfagas de al rededor no podían evitar cubrirse los ojos para protegerse del viento.

Bardock: que increíble poder,este calor y esta enorme presión es casi como si tratara de aplastarnos.

Son Goku: parece que Jiren a comenzado a pelear en seriamente.

P Vegeta: tch,parece que las cosas se han complicado,mejor me doy prisa.

Un gran incendio se desato a causa del gran poder de Jiren rodeándolo a el y a Steven en un enorme anillo de fuego. Cuando la luz de las llamas se posaron en Jiren, Steven noto el cambio en Jiren,la parte superior de su traje había desaparecido y sus músculos parecían haber crecido tres tallas,pero lo mas notorio era el aura roja incandescente que rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

Jiren: Ya estoy harto de esta pelea,pero sobretodo estoy harto de ti.

Steven: entonces acabemos con esto de una vez por todas...

Tanto Steven como Jiren adoptaron sus posiciones de combate listos para darle punto final a este combate.

Steven: aquí voy...¡Jiren!

Continuara...

* * *

 **hola a todos perdonen mi el enorme retraso pero es que me robaron el celular y no había podido escribir asta hace un par de semanas que compre uno nuevo y volví a eso es todo adiós tratare de subir un nuevo capitulo lo mas pronto posible.**


End file.
